Halo: A Promise
by Darkness Rising Stories
Summary: The Master Chief is trying to fulfill the promise he kept to Cortana to find his humanity. After coming across the Didact in the remains of the Mantle's approach, he returns to Earth when his arch enemy vanishes, searching through ONI archives to learn of his past, his family. Leading to Agent Locke, ONI, the UNSC and a new Covenant to hunt him. John now needs a team, Spartans...
1. Sierra 117

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

"The man has fought for us, throughout everything..." Halsey narrated. "He has done things that nobody would survive from. He leaped out of a space station with a bomb to _return _it to the Covenant. He destroyed the same Halo twice to stop the Covenant, 343 Guilty Spark and the Gravemind from destroying everything. And then he came back on a Shield World and managed to stop the Didact from killing us all, losing a very dear friend in the process." Halsey narrated, referencing Cortana's death. "And now we betray him. After everything we have done, we hide his own history from him. To stop him from fulfilling that promise he made to Cortana to figure out what he is. And now they are sending in Agent Locke to hunt down and execute the remaining Spartan IIIs and Spartan IIs. They do not deserve this. The so called perfect Spartans, the Spartan IVs are apparently our future. I disagree. ONI and the UNSC must see the truth that the Spartans that gave their lives to protect us are the future for us. Before the Onyx Covenant destroys us and the Arbiter's Covenant..."Halsey narrated.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: WEDNESDAY 14TH AUGUST**_

_**TIME: 12:56**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN ONI FACILITY**_

* * *

Doctor Catherine Halsey sits in her cell, hidden in an ONI complex. Her hands on her lap, sat on her bunk with bags under her eyes. The sounds of footsteps slowly approach her cell, making her look over. The door opens up and the light stuns her slightly, she shields her light deprived eyes from the bright electronic lights on the ceiling. A man walks inside, with short hair and wrinkles on his face. "Hello Dr Halsey." The man said, with a strong English accent in his gravelly voice, looking at her with his brown eyes. With ONI badges on his blue suit and a tie on, he looks very formal.

"Who are you? May I ask?" Halsey asked.

"My name is Andrew Ross. You have not met me before, Doctor." Ross stated. "I'm gonna start with the obvious question. Where could Sierra 117 be hiding?" Andrew asked.

"How am I supposed to know where John could be hiding when I am imprisoned in here?" Halsey stated, looking around her cell.

"You kidnapped him, he could be returning home." Ross assumed.

"His home world was Glassed, Andrew, his city was reduced to ashes. Eridanus II is now mainly farmland, since the land is mostly fertile again. Some areas are still recovering from the plasma scorching." Halsey explained. Andrew sighs.

"I told you that she wouldn't pop, Ross. I'll check her logs; I think that she has been keeping tabs on his mother." A man said. Halsey looks by the doorway, seeing an armoured man stood there.

"You're not alone?" Halsey asked. The man walks in, with a huge armoured Spartan armour and a blue visor. A Sniper Rifle in his arms and a Rail Gun strapped onto his back. Blue beams of light glow up his armoured body.

"We will find your little experiment Halsey. I too, like to play games." The Spartan snarled.

"Who are you?" Halsey questioned. The Spartan leans forward.

"Agent Locke." Locke snarled. Locke turns around and walks away; each foot fall reverberates through the floor. Agent Locke walks through the hallways, entering a large hanger, his UNSC Vulture that has been modified by ONI is sat there, with large machine guns attached and large missile launchers. He climbs aboard and his crew mates start the Vulture up. The thrusters blast out blue flames, lifting it off of the ground. The Vulture glides out of the hanger, gliding outside into the blackness of space, orbiting a Halo Ring. Installation 08, the eighth Halo to be made, thought to be destroyed but it wasn't. The modified Vulture opens a small Slip Space portal, blasting into it, activating its golden shields and vanishing into the blue portal.

...


	2. Dominic Brent

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: WEDNESDAY 14**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**TIME: 15:23**_

_**LOCATION: LONDON, EARTH**_

* * *

A group of British hooded men walk inside of a bar in London, the planet still trying to recover from the Didact's attack and the Covenant war. The men have knives in their pockets and they barge in, roaring aggressively. A young pregnant woman is sat with her friends, lowering her head, covering her eyes with her blonde hair. The group walk through the bar, seeing themselves as the top dogs in the town. The Bartender walks over to the leader. "Hello boys, what can I get you?" The bartender wondered. The Thug smirks and looks over at the pretty young pregnant girl.

"Yeah, how much is she?" The Thug asked, pointing at her.

"I serve drinks, mate. She's a young, innocent and pregnant girl. You can buy some drinks, or I can call the police." The Bartender stated.

"Five Coronas." The Thug leader said. The Bartender looks at the thugs in disgust and grabs them all five bottles of the alcoholic drink. He slides them along the bar to them and the thugs give him each a five pound note. The thugs all walk towards at table and sit down, the table behind the young girl. The Thug leader smirks and walks over to her. "Hey sweetheart, want some fun?" The Thug snarled.

"No thank you..." She whimpered, standing up and trying to leave. The thug grabs her by the arm, pulling her back.

"We're not finished here!" The thug yelled. The young girl screams in fear as she is thrown against the table. She screams in pain as she hits it. The other thugs lay her out on the table.

"Please no! Please!" She begged. Suddenly a glass hits the bar from the shadowy part of the bar, getting the thugs' attention. A large metal hand holds the small glass and the hand pulls away from it with a twisting sound. He pushes the girl onto the ground and the thugs start to drag her out of the bar. She kicks and screams in terror. The silhouette picks up a large Recon Helmet with a golden visor on it and a black and red paint job. A burnt scar across the right side of the helmet, cracking the visor on that side. The silhouette fits the helmet on his head and it hisses as the oxygen enters the mask.

"Who are you then?" The thug challenged a small knife in his hand. The silhouette walks out of the shadows, the light revealing him to be a huge Spartan II. With a massive set of armour. A large cybernetic arm on his left shoulder. On that arm is a large shoulder pad with a huge Kukri Knife strapped to it. The Spartan says nothing but his presence makes the whole bar fall completely silent. His footsteps are unbelievably heavy, that make the room tremble after each footstep. He glares at the thugs.

"You've just made two big mistakes." The Spartan II said, having a deep, British accent, sounding very tough inside of that mask. The thug laughs, trying to stay as the stronger thug.

"And those would be?" The thug scoffed.

"First...you hurt that pregnant girl." He snarled, still hasn't moved. The girl looks at the Spartan in amazement that he is standing up for a young girl who has never met.

"And the other?" The thug scoffed.

"You entered the bar with me in it." He snarled, moving at such fast speeds as he unsheathes his Kukri knife and throws it into the collarbone of the thug, throwing him against the ground, blood spreading against the wall as he smashes against it, breaking the wall. He turns to the other thugs and walks towards them. One of the thugs yell, swinging his machete at him. The blade impacts his armour and snaps. The Spartan grabs the thug's arm with his cybernetic arm and twists it to the left, snapping it with a loud crack; the bone in his arm erupts through his elbow with blood spraying out. The thug wails in agony and the Spartan smashes his other fist into the thug's face, hitting him so hard that his neck snaps backwards. He pushes the thug onto the ground, turning to the next three that were trying to hurt this girl. One of the thugs pulls out a Magnum pistol, firing a bullet at the Spartan, but only makes his shields glow slightly. He fires again and the bullet hit's his helmet, making the shields glow gold. He recoils slightly and slowly stares at the Thug, making him soil himself. The Spartan walks towards him, ripping his Kukri knife from the collarbone of the thug he killed first, driving it into his skull, taking the pistol from his hand as it opens and fires it into the eye of another thug, killing him. The thug with the knife in his head collapses with blood pouring from the incision in his head. The final Thug stands beside the pregnant girl with a gun to her head.

"I'll kill her! I'll kill her!" The thug threatened. The Spartan glares at the thug and lowers the pistol and sheathes his knife, still hasn't said a word since he killed the first thug.

"Please! I don't want to die! My boyfriend lives near here! He would never forgive himself if he found out I died, we had a bad argument! Please don't!" The girl cried. The thug lowers his guard slightly and the Spartan quickly aims his pistol at the thug, putting a bullet in his head. The thug falls to the ground, dead. She gasps, blood on her face. She looks to her left to see the cybernetic hand offered to her. She gently takes his metal hand and stands back up, hodling her belly.

"Are you okay?" The Spartan asked. She nervously nods at him.

"Ye...yes." She stammered. "A bit shook up, but yes." She looks at the Spartan II who towers above her, nearly eight feet tall. "Thank you." She said, smiling. The Spartan II nods at her and walks back inside of the bar, looking at the dead bodies inside.

"Sorry about the mess, sir." The Spartan II apologised.

"It's alright, they've been a nuisance here ever since the event at New Phoenix." The Bartender said. "You've done us a favour, thanks. Can I get you another drink?" The Bartender asked.

"No thank you, I think I'll be off." The Spartan said, turning around and walking away. As he walks outside, he flicks the blade of the knife aside, throwing the blood of the thugs off of it. He throws the pistol on the ground and abandons the scene. The young girl hobbles after the Spartan II as he walks through the street.

"Wait!" She called. He slowly turns around, looking at her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Dom, Dominic Brent." The Spartan said.

"Thank you Dom." She thanked, hugging him. Dom stands there, unsure of how to respond as she wraps her arms around him. As she releases her grip, he simply nods and walks away. She sees the scars that covenant have given him through the war over his armour. Plasma scorches and energy sword slashes.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: WEDNESDAY 14**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: RIO DE JANERIO, EARTH  
**_

_**TIME: 23:12**_

* * *

The moon is in the sky above the favela. A beautiful night sky with no clouds and stars covering the sky. A UNSC Cruiser docked in base on the lake in the distance. Inside of one of the houses is a large Spartan II. Not Dom, but someone else. With green armour and an orange visor, the modified Mark VI armour. The scar on the chest piece.

It's Master Chief.

John, Sierra 117.

In his hand, he holds the chains with the Cortana A.I. chip attached to it. He holds it tight, remembering what Cortana said to him. _Promise me you'll figure out which one of us is the machine. _He lowers his head and presses the chip against his visor, even through the helmet it is clear about how he is feeling at the moment. "I don't know who I am anymore." John whispered to himself. John turns as he hears distant chatter. He hides the chip in his poncho, covering his armour with it. He pulls the hood up and peers around the corner, seeing ONI agents walking through the favela, speaking in Portuguese to the civilians in the poor favela. They hold up a data pad with the image of John on it. The civilian points at the house that John is hiding in and the agents turn to that house. John turns around and opens up a box that he stole, inside is his dusty Assault Rifle. He holds it up and hits the top of it, turning the screen with the amount of rounds in the magazine are left, the blue screen flickers back to life. John leaps out of the window and starts to run, trying to escape from the ONI agents. The ONI agents enter his house and they look around, seeing the place is empty. One of the agents looks at the way the curtain has been pushed.

"He went this way!" The Agent called. John sprints through the favela, checking each corner. He stops as he sees a Spartan IV walking through with a DMR in his hand. His EOD helmet with a blue visor looks at John.

"There he is! Get him!" The Spartan IV yelled, firing a bullet at him. The bullet impacts his shoulder; tearing through the poncho and making his shields glow gold slightly. John grunts, sprinting away, jumping onto a building as he flees. The Spartan IV climbs up behind him and sprints after him, leaping over the building behind him. John has only one magazine in his Assault Rifle, meaning that he needs to conserve his thirty two rounds. The Spartan IV sprints after the Spartan II, trying to keep up with him. The Spartan IV places his fingers on the side of his helmet, patching onto a comm. Link to ONI. "We need that Hornet! I can't catch up with the bastard!" The Spartan IV yelled. As John sprints across the buildings. He stops as he sees a large Hornet floating up in front of him, with beaming lights at him. The missile launchers and machine guns fold out of the hull.

"Master Chief, stand down, surrender your weapon and accept custody." The Hornet pilot ordered through the speaker attached to the Hornet. The thrusters roar loudly as it hovers. Chief turns and sprints away. The Hornet and the Spartan IV pursue him. The Hornet blasts machine gun rounds from the Hornet as it chases him, the hot rounds pierce through the houses as they miss the Spartan. Chief leaps and slides down some of the buildings, smashing through the window of one of the houses, rolling inside. A woman inside screams, yelling in Portuguese at the Spartan, begging him to leave. Chief raises his hands up at her, trying to calm her down. Suddenly the Spartan IV slides inside, swinging his fist at Chief yells, dodging the fist. The Spartan IV tackles John through the building. The two Spartans bounce down the buildings; their shields crackle each time they bounce against the buildings. John yells, punching the Spartan IV in the visor, cracking his blue visor. They both crash down into a building. The Spartan IV swings his fists repeatedly at Chief. Chief ducks under the fist and smashes his fist into the belly of the Spartan, swiftly bringing his fist up the chin of the Spartan IV, making him stagger back. Chief kicks the Spartan IV in the chest, sending him through the building and plummeting down into the street below. The Spartan IV crashes to the ground, his shields break and crackle across his body. He groans, looking up to see John jumping onto another building, running away. The Hornet flies over, pursuing Chief, firing rockets at him, blowing up a house as he dodges them. John turns to face the Hornet, rolling away as it fires a beam of machine gun bullets at him, shredding the blue covers on the crates of water. Chief sprints at the Hornet, grabbing onto the cockpit, smashing his fist into the window and ripping it open, punching the pilot in the face, shattering his mask from the punch and throwing him out. Chief jumps into the Hornet and turns to fly away.  
Agent Locke climbs on top of a house on the Favela, seeing Chief stealing the Hornet, trying to make his escape. He loads his Rail Gun with another shell, aiming through the sights of the gun. The Rail Gun powers up and the inside coils rotate round at great speeds, glowing. The Rail Gun fires a shell across the favela, exploding as it makes contact with the left thruster. The thruster explodes dramatically in a ball of fire. Metal blasting off from the explosion. The Hornet starts to plummet down. The holographic vitals of the Hornet flash red and beep constantly. Chief jumps out of the Hornet and lands in the water in a great splash. The Hornet slams down into the ground, exploding on impact of the ground. The Hornet explodes again as the ammunition explodes from the flames igniting the gunpowder and other materials inside them. The Hornet smoulders and burns on the ground, creating a beacon of black smoke in the air. John grabs onto the cliff face of one of the tall sea stacks, water running down his armour. He breathes through the oxygen tank supplied to his suit as he looks at where he has been hiding for a while, and it has been compromised. ONI owns Rio now. He sighs, seeing his poncho all soaked from the water. Chief turns around, seeing a boat in the distance, a travelling one. He checks how much oxygen he can use until it is empty and he will need to open the vents to breathe.

_89% Oxygen Available_

"That should be enough." Chief assumed. He dives into the water and swims through the blue, staying under the water so then the scouting Hornets and Falcons cannot find him. Back at the shore of Rio, Agent Locke walks towards the burning wreck of the Hornet, unsure is Chief got out or not. He pries the wreck open, and finds nothing inside. Agent Locke yells in anger, slamming his foot into the wreck.

"Goddammit!" Locke yelled in rage. "He got away." He snarled. "Keep this place on watch for the Spartan IIs and IIIs, especially for Sierra 117." Locke ordered.

"Yes sir." The ONI officer agreed. Chief looks at the city as he holds onto the trading ship, climbing into the loading bay. He leans back and deactivates the oxygen tank and powers most of his suit down to reserve shield power and to stop himself from risking ONI from locating him. He rests down on some crates, letting his poncho dry off. He looks at the Assault Rifle, taking out the magazine, seeing water falling out. Chief sighs.

"Gonna need to fix you up again, aren't I old girl?" Chief chuckled, beginning to take his gun apart to clean it out so it won't jam.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: WEDNESDAY 14**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN ONI FACILITY**_

_**TIME: 23:34**_

* * *

Andrew Ross sits at his table, watching the live feed of the chase for Sierra 117. A cigar in his mouth as he watches. He takes it out and exhales a puff of smoke in the air. As he sees Locke investigating the empty wreckage, he yells in rage, grabbing a lamp and throwing it across the room. "Motherfucker! How could a Spartan II like him escape so easily?" Ross yelled in rage. He turns to see an ONI scientist entering, with a brown pony tail and brown eyes, around thirty nine years old. "What?" Ross hissed.

"Agent Locke is on the line, sir." She said.

"Put him on." Andrew ordered, standing up, turning to the large screen on the wall. It switches to an image of Agent Locke on the screen, still not revealing his face past the helmet.

"Ross, we lost him." Locke stated.

"He's good, I'll give it to him, he's pretty good." Andrew scoffed.

"What next? Keep following the scent?" Locke asked.

"No, no. We'll find him again soon. But we need to continue hunting down the rest of the Spartan IIs and IIIs. They are still out there. More of the IIIs that the IIs to be precise. We think we have located another Spartan II in Chicago. I want you to go after him next. If you can, see if you can get anything from him about Sierra 117's location." Andrew ordered. Locke nods and ends the conversation. Andrew sits in his chair, deactivating the screen and the blackened windows fade back to transparent, looking out at the Halo Ring. "We will learn of your secrets, Didact." Andrew said.

...


	3. Hunting the Spartans

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: THURSDAY 15**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: LONDON, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 09:45**_

* * *

Dom walks through the streets of London, sliding behind a wall as a warthog filled with UNSC marines drives past, with metal detectors in their hands as they scan the city for Spartan Armour. Dom watches the Warthog as it drives past him; he hides beside some dumpsters with his Kukri Knife in his hand, the blade glistens on the light from the sun. He sneaks through the alleyways, using the shadows to his advantage. He sheathes the knife back into his shoulder plate, peering round again, seeing only cars driving through the streets. "After everything we've done." Dom snarled. "You hunt us." Dom looks around, seeing the Warthog has passed around a corner. He sprints across the street and rolls into another Alleyway. He crouches down and carefully walks through, his visor locating where he needs to go. He opens a metal door and walks inside. He quickly gets inside and locks the door shut. He turns around to face another Spartan. An injured Spartan III with a Scout helmet with goggles on his head. With a green paintjob and a Ghilli hood on his back, with a sniper rifle sat beside him. He opens up his back pack and takes out some stolen medical supplies to the Spartan III. With a large crater in his armour and blood covering his armour. The Spartan splutters from inside of the helmet. He rips the helmet off, revealing his shaved, round head with a tattoo of a fist with three arrows in between each knuckle. With scars and blood on his head and torn dry lips from his attackers.

"Hello again..." The Spartan coughed.

"Jun, you never told me who did this to you." Dom stated. Jun coughs aggressively in pain.

"Agent Locke. He's been hunting the last of the Spartan IIs and IIIs, whether they are still in duty or not. He has been killing them all, ordered by ONI and the UNSC to make the Spartan IVs the only ones left. No loose ends I guess. Stupid idiots." Jun winced.

"Agent Locke managed to take on and kill Spartan IIs and IIIs?" Dom inquired.

"He's no ordinary ONI agent. He's some kind of Super Spartan. He's stronger than us, faster, smarter. His armour is unlike any I have ever seen, even for Spartan IVs. It must be more upgraded than ours, and his skill set outweighs ours. I don't know about Sierra 117 though." Jun said, his pain fading away when Dom gives him some pain relief.

"Super Spartan? What the hell is ONI up to?" Dom snarled. "How can an Agent though take out a Spartan II, outmatch them when us Spartan IIs have trained all of our lives?"

"Ever since the Didact, ONI's been doing strange shit with the forerunner tech that crash landed here." Jun explained. "We will need to do more decrypting though." Jun said.

"Not yet, I need to get you patched up. Us Spartans stick together." Dom said.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: THURSDAY 15**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: CHICAGO, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 10:53**_

* * *

A group of ONI Pelicans soar through the city, scanning the land for Spartan II armour readings. Inside of one of the Sky Scrapers is Agent Locke with his Sniper Rifle, setting the tripod down inside and aiming through the scope, looking around the area with thermal online. "Scanning areas, we are picking up traces of the shield batteries of a Spartan II, nearby our location." The Pelican Pilot reported. Inside of a large factory, a Spartan II with a JFO helmet and armour hides inside of a crate, a Battle Rifle in his hands and his armour is old and rusty. Locke looks around, waiting for the Pelicans to locate him. The Pelican approaches the Factory and the readings go off the scale when they approach the crate. "We've got a lock on the Spartan II." The Pelican pilot reported. A Demolition squad approach the huge crate and place charges on the crate.

"Charges set!" The ONI solider yelled. The charges explode and the Spartan II is thrown out of the explosion, his shields completely broken and crackling across his body. He groans in pain, crawling away with his damaged Battle Rifle. With the barrel shattered on the gun, it might as well be a melee weapon. The Spartan turns and starts to flee from the ONI agents, unloading their Assault Rifles on him. The Pelican hovers behind him and launches missiles at him, annihilating the factory around him. The Spartan yells and falls out, his armour scorched and falling apart from the loss of his shields. The Spartan II staggers back to his feet, running from the ONI forces, firing armour piercing rounds at him repeatedly. As he tries to flee into the night, a Warthog drifts in front of him, blocking his escape. The ONI agents all surround him, aiming their firearms at him.

"Hold your fire! I'm a Spartan! I fought for you damn people!" The Spartan yelled, barely able to stand. One of the ONI agents glares at the Spartan.

"I lost my wife, my kids and my parents on Reach. Won't get any sympathy from me." The agent snarled.

"The planet was lost!" The Spartan defended. Locke loads a large armour piercing round into his Sniper Rifle and pulls the trigger. The Bullet fires with a loud bang from the long barrel, zooming across the city towards the Spartan II, with the words _Spartan Killer _engraved on the bullet. The bullet smashes through the Spartan's chest, throwing him back onto the ground, shattering the chest piece on his Mjolnir armour. The Spartan roars in agony from the sudden attack. The ONI agents all unload their guns at him, shredding the Spartan IIs armour away. They all cease fire and they all turn to see Agent Locke walking towards them, strapping his Sniper Rifle away again. He takes his Energy Sword on his leg, igniting it as he walks towards him. The agent turns around to see the Super Spartan. Locke cracks his neck and chuckles from inside the helmet.

"He's mine now." Locke snarled, walking past the soldiers. The Spartan II looks over, able to see his Caucasian face from beneath the helmet, blood covering his face and leaking from his mouth and nose.

"Locke..." The Spartan groaned.

"Spartans and Covenant. Like little children. Always fighting, making a mess out of the galaxy. And I've got to clean it up. There is one way you survive. Tell me where he's hiding. Where, is Sierra 117?" Locke snarled, glaring at him.

"John?" He scoffed, shaking his smashed helmeted head. "Never..." The Spartan gurgled, closing his eyes. Locke lifts his armoured leg up and presses his boot down on the Spartan II's chest, pushing the energy sword into his chest. The Spartan reaches up in agony and falls back when the sword pushes through the back of the Mjolnir armour, the sound of the suit powering down hums through as he pushes the energy sword in. He tears the sword out and rips his dog tags off at the same time.

"Never, is here." Locke snarled turning and walking away from the dead Spartan II, squeezing the energy sword so it shuts off.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: THURSDAY 15**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN ONI FACILITY**_

_**TIME: 11:23**_

* * *

Halsey lays back on her bed in her cell, looking out her window at the Halo Ring. Seeing the ring rotate round and the white clouds floating inside of it. She sighs as she looks out, that urge to go there and just play with the Forerunner tech inside there. The door opens up and Andrew walks inside, sitting in the chair inside, looking at Halsey. "What do you want?" Halsey coldly asked, still looking at the Halo.

"We've just taken out another one of your Spartan IIs." Andrew announced, making her look over at him. He takes out his data pad and looks at it. "Josef, Gipsy 319? Ring any bells?" Ross stated.

"I remember all their names. He was the quietist of the subjects, and the youngest. One of the best." Halsey remembered. Ross chortles.

"Didn't seem it, out there today he was slaughtered and he didn't even try to fight." Ross stated, bringing a tear to Halsey's eye. "Still won't tell us where Sierra 117 is though." Ross announced.

"Of course he didn't. Those two served at a Chi Cheti IV. Fought off Covenant forces together, they also trained together with Kelly and Fred. I don't forget these things, Ross." Halsey explained.

"Well, I hope you're proud of him, doctor. He's dead, and it's all your fault." Ross snarled, standing up, and walking away. The door slides shut and leaves Halsey on her own again. Halsey buries her head in her hands, sobbing as she feels that it is her fault. Her tears cover her hands as she cries.

...


	4. The ODSTs

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 16**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ODIN SPACE STATION, ORBITING EARTH**_

_**TIME: 18:12**_

* * *

The sun shines brightly over Earth, ready to set over the English border and shining bright over North America. In the Space Station, a man stands against the thick glass with black ODST armour, his black helmet with an antenna attached to the side of it tucked in his arm. With brown hair and brown eyes he continues to look out at the world. He turns around to see his team of other ODSTs behind him, one with a necklace with a Christian crucifix attached to it and a helmet with white animal teeth painted onto it. Another ODST with blue accents on his armour, his chest piece has a deep crack in it that has broken away most of the paint on his armour, and with a sniper rifle and a bald haircut sits there on a crate. Another ODST with a Rocket Launcher on the crate beside him and red accents on his armour a lot like the other ODSTs. And finally the other ODST with no other colours, like the one at the window, with his helmet on and saying nothing, with his hands around his legs, his head lowered. "Hey Buck? What they dropping us in for again? There's nothing happening!" The dark skinned ODST asked.

"Romeo, have you not heard? ONI and the UNSC are hunting down the last of the Spartan IIs and IIIs because they are, _not needed _anymore." Buck stated.

"What? Didn't they see what the Chief did? No Spartan IV could do that! That's why we stayed as the ODSTs, because ODSTs are better than them! But they are killing them all? Dutch, Mickey, can you believe that?" Romeo asked, unable to grasp this situation. Dutch shrugs his shoulders.

"The UNSC leaders and the heads at ONI are a bunch of idiots. I can't believe they are sending us in to hunt for these Spartans. They fought for us! On Reach! Arcadia! And now they just throw them away?" Dutch scoffed.

"I ain't dropping, not only because it's a suicide mission, sending in ODSTs to try and kill a Spartan, but the same reason as Dutch. This is how we repay them? After everything?" Mickey yelled in anger, kicking a crate with his foot. Buck turns to see Captain Thomas Lasky entering the room with Veronica Dare. She now has longer hair and it is curly, unlike the pony tail she had before. She gives a small smile at Buck, her fiancé. Buck smiles back and looks to Lasky.

"Gentlemen, I don't like it either, hunting down the Spartans. And that is why I have discretely changed you objectives to _find _the two Spartans in London. Not kill them. I need you all to convince them to all bring together the remaining Spartan IIs and IIIs, since there are only two of the Spartan IIs left, and around four Spartan IIIs. The rest are either in custody or dead. We need to find the Master Chief, wherever he is. I don't know how long this will work out, but I will have your back, and the Spartans." Lasky explained.

"Are you sure about this? You could get high treason for this, maybe even an assassination contract from Agent Locke, whoever that guy is." Buck warned.

"I'll accept any punishments that are thrown at me. The Master Chief cannot be treated like this, after everything he's been through. The Spartans you will need to search for are Dominic Brent and Jun. Dom learnt of his real name, but he knows little else about who he is, like Chief. Jun helped train the Spartan IVs, from what we know, he was attacked by Agent Locke, and was very hurt, we don't know if he has treated the wound yet, so we need you guys to drop down into London and search for them." Lasky explained.

"Any ideas of where to start? London's a big place." Mickey pointed out.

"I've been tracking ONI agents lately. They have mainly been searching in this vector of London after the latest sighting of Dom, after he killed a bunch of thugs that tried to rape a pregnant girl." Veronica explained, holding a data pad up.

"Anybody got a good memory here?" Romeo asked.

"You won't need to, because I'm coming with you." Veronica stated.

"They won't trust you, you know because you were ONI." Buck pointed out.

"Were, I left them because I couldn't take any more secrets." Veronica stated.

"Ain't that sweet?" Romeo scoffed. Veronica swiftly points her suppressed magnum at Romeo. Romeo raises his hands up. "Alright, let's use our words!" Romeo said, backing off.

"I might like settling into a family life now, Romeo. But that does not mean that I have forgotten how to handle a gun. Got it?" Veronica stated, her large eyes glaring at him.

"Crystal clear, captain." Romeo responded. Veronica holsters her magnum and walks away from Romeo.

"Look, these Spartans have been hiding from ONI and the UNSC for a very long time, so if they try to kill you when you find them, don't be surprised." Lasky warned.

"What happened sir? To the UNSC and ONI? The Spartans were everything to them, and now they are killing them all!" Buck questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Gunnery Sergeant. With the Infinity no longer in my command, and back in Del Rio's hands. I will need to get my own cruiser and any soldiers we can muster, to hack into ONI records to find out what it is that they are up to. But it's all started ever since they have collected that Forerunner tech from the destroyed Didact ship a year ago." Lasky explained.

"You think they could be using Forerunner tech on the new Spartans? To make them stronger and faster than Spartan IIs and IIIs?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe, or something else. Perhaps they are trying to make the Spartan IVs to be the strongest weapon against the Didact, using his tech against him. But I don't know, when I can get some better hackers, I can promise you more answers then. For now, I need you to find those two Spartans in London and convince them to get back in the game." Lasky explained. Buck turns to his team.

"You heard the man! Time to dance!" Buck called out to them all.

"Let's roll." Dutch said, walking over to the Rookie whose asleep still. He pats his helmet to wake him up. The Rookie stands up and grabs his Suppressed Sub Machine Gun. Lasky sees the teams all approaching their pods inside the Station.

"Man of few words, huh?" Lasky assumed when the Rookie hasn't said a word. Buck fits his helmet on and walks past the Captain.

"That would be an understatement." Buck chuckled as he walks towards his pod.

"I take it the cover story for a team of ODSTs dropping into a civilian area is for a training exercise, right?" Mickey assumed.

"That'll work. Good luck." Lasky said.

"What about you?" Buck asked.

"Gonna go and take a cruiser and go and talk to Thel Vadam. He knew Chief better than anyone." Lasky stated.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 17**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: VADAM KEEP, SANGHEILIOS**_

_**TIME: 19:43, SANGHELIOS TIME**_

* * *

Lasky stands inside of a UNSC cruiser. UNSC men and women sit at the controls on the deck. Lasky looks out of his observation deck and sees the beautiful red world of Sanghelios. Sangheili cruisers orbit the planet, still in defensive positions in case. The war has still left fresh scars of anger and hate on both sides. "Captain? We have an incoming hail from the planet; they wish to speak to you." A UNSC officer reported.

"Bring them up." Lasky said, turning to the screen that comes up with a Sangheili officer on the screen.

"What business to you have here, human? Sanghelios is under full lockdown for unknown vessels, so it better be important." The Sangheili warned.

"I need to speak with Thel Vadam. It is about the Master Chief." Lasky said. The Sangheili looks at the screen intently.

"The one who gave us peace?" The Sangheili assumed.

"Yes, we have a problem and we cannot find him, so we need Thel Vadam to help us. He knows him better than anyone. That's still alive anyways." Lasky stated.

"You have permission to land at Vadam Keep." The Sangheili assured, ending the call. The large UNSC frigate enters the atmosphere of Sanghelios, approaching the large keep of Vadam, the engines roaring loudly as the cruiser soars in. Imprinted on the side of the Frigate are the letters; _UNSC HELENA. _The Frigate decelerates and docks on one of the plasma magnets on the Vadam Tower. With air much like Earth, oxygen and nitrogen, Lasky steps out of the airlock with ease of breathing, greeted by a two Sangheili Honour Guards. They nod at Lasky and the three walk through the hallways, guiding him to Thel. Lasky walks with them and enters a large room, with a muscular Sangheili stood inside, wearing a set of golden armour with robes attached to the armour. The Sangheili speaks to another Sangheili with a set of white Shipmaster armour.

"Thel my friend, I gave the Shadow of Intent to you, because I believed that the leader of Vadam Keep deserved an Assault Carrier as grand as she." Rtas stated.

"Rtas, I think it would be better if the original Shipmaster was the one that commanded her. And also I have had my fair share of being a fleet master. I will give you the honour of being the Fleet master of Vadam Fleet. We shall work together to lead our people." Thel said, his hand on his good friend's shoulder. Rtas nods to Thel.

"Of course Thel. If that is what you wish." Rtas said.

"It is, the way we find peace, is by allowing everyone to make their choices. And she belongs to you anyway. I think she'd try and kill me if I was the Shipmaster." Thel chuckled.

"I'll keep the fleet in defensive positions around the planet, no idea of when the Onyx Fleet could show up." Rtas stated.

"Do what you have to do Fleet master." Thel said, turning to see the Honour Guards bringing Lasky to him. "Captain Lasky, it's been a while." Thel said, walking towards him.

"Can I ask, why is Sanghelios on high alert? We're at peace now." Lasky asked.

"It's not you humans, a large population of the Sangheili and the other Covenant races trust you now. Although, there have been other factions out there that want to continue the war. Jul Mdama's fleet of the Storm Covenant. But he isn't the thing that is worrying us. No, it's a new faction called the Onyx Fleet, of which we know nothing about other than the name, that they all where black armour with red lights and red shields, black vehicles, weapons and so forth. And the leader is a Sangheili Warrior, a fleet master that went by the alias of Rtas Zilonous. But we know absolutely nothing about him." Thel stated.

"Well, we know that he is very bloodthirsty." Rtas Vadum stated.

"And you are worried that he could attack?" Lasky asked.

"Indeed, he has a big fleet and a Super Carrier as his flagship." Thel stated.

"Then I am feeling bad about why I have come to you." Lasky said.

"Why?" Thel asked.

"Do you remember...John? Sierra 117?" Lasky asked. Thel's eyes widen.

"He's alive?" Thel asked.

"Things are getting interesting now." Rtas said.

"We think, our own people are hunting him and the other Spartans. For some reason. I don't know what they are up to, but it all happened after Chief destroyed the Didact's ship and ONI scavenged the tech that fell onto Earth, or were in orbit. They have killed a lot of the Spartan IIs and IIIs, there are not that many left. And I came to you, to see if you knew how to find him." Lasky said.

"To find him...you have to forget the stories. Forget the legends. You have to do more than walk in his footsteps. For he is more than the sum of his actions." Thel said, walking around Lasky as he speaks about this legendary man. "I tell you this, not because I trust you, Captain Lasky. It's because with the Didact and Zilon still out there, all our lives are at stake. Because the seeds of our future are sold in his past." Thel said.

"So are you saying that we need to look into his History, to see where he is and what he is doing?" Lasky asked.

"And you won't have to do it alone. Rtas, get the Shadow of Intent ready. We have an old friend to help." Thel ordered. Rtas nods at Thel.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 16**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: LONDON, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 22:05**_

* * *

The ODST pods smash into a field after the station orbits over England. With a loud crash, people look through their windows in curiosity as they see the ODST pods land in the field. They turn to their televisions to learn the cover story of the ODSTs is a training exercise and they feel safer about themselves. Buck clambers out of his pod, looking around, the night has arrived and the moon is sat in the sky. People are either asleep or in their houses at this hour. The rest of the ODSTs jump out of their pods. "That was a better landing than last time." Dutch chuckled, cracking his neck. Dare jumps out and rubs her hands in her curly blonde hair. The Rookie gets out of his pod and tucks his picture of his attractive girlfriend in his armour. They all look around.

"So then, where should we start?" Romeo questioned, looking at the towers around them and the older houses, normal for an English city. It looks like the past and the modern era have been mixed together.

"Spartans aren't stupid. They won't be wandering out in the streets; we should search the alleyways for Dom and Jun." Veronica said, fitting her Recon helmet on, activating the blackened visor.

"Let's move." Buck ordered. The group abandon their pods in the field. They all run into the Alleyways and the Rookie watches their backs with his Suppressed Sub Machine Gun raised up, his night vision activated so he can scan everything.

"See anything?" Mickey called out quietly.

"Nothing yet, keep your eyes and ears open." Buck ordered. "Keep an eye out for any ONI or UNSC agents also searching for them, if you come across them, execute quietly and hide them in the trash." Buck ordered. Veronica raises her hand up, making everyone stop from the signal. The sound of a dustbin falling over gets her attention.

"Someone's in here." Veronica whispered. Suddenly a massive cybernetic arm grabs Veronica by the throat from the shadows, slamming her against the wall, pushing her up it. She gasps for air and sees Dom stepping out of the darkness, his scarred Recon helmet scaring her.

"Damn ONI agents, why can't you just leave us alone?" Dom snarled, tightening his grip. Romeo turns around to see the injure Jun aiming at them from a rooftop, grabbing his chest in pain still from his previous attack with Agent Locke.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy! Friendly's!" Buck yelled, dropping his Sub Machine Gun to assure the Spartan that he isn't the enemy, and neither is his squad. Dom sharply stares at Buck and sees the ODST remove his helmet, seeing that it's Buck. "You remember friendly's?" Buck asked.

"Buck?" Dom questioned, releasing Veronica. Veronica falls onto the ground, coughing from being choked by a cybernetic hand.

"That's right, big guy. It's me; we aren't here to hurt you. Lasky sent us to find you two. We thought searching for you two would take a while, but here you both are. Jackpot!" Buck chuckled.

"Leave this place; tell nobody that you saw me." Dom warned, walking away from them.

"Wait! We need your help!" Buck shouted. Dom scoffs, turning around slightly.

"Throw that shit somewhere else. I'm done with the UNSC and ONI." Dom snarled.

"Lasky isn't part of them anymore, he sent us here to find you because we need you guys to help us find the Master Chief." Buck explained.

"John? If he hasn't been killed yet, he will be. Agent Locke is hunting us, Eddie. He has killed nearly all of the remaining Spartan IIs and IIIs. He moves so fast and he's so strong. I've never seen a Spartan like him. If ONI and the UNSC want to give the burden of a Spartan to Locke and the Spartan IVs, then let them. I'm done, we're done." Dom said, continuing to walk away.

"What would Halsey say?" Buck asked. Dom stops and turns around again, walking towards Buck. Even through the mask you can feel the cold glare the Spartan is giving Buck.

"Buck...you are treading on some mighty thin ice here." Dom snarled.

"If she was here right now, what would you do? If she wanted you to do the thing that the others couldn't? Stand up against the enemy?" Buck asked.

"She isn't here! For all I know, Halsey is dead!" Dom yelled, pointing his cybernetic finger at Buck as he shouts. Jun groans, lowering his Sniper Rifle and sliding down the pipe on the building, standing behind them. "I'm not letting any more Spartans die for what they think Halsey would want them to do. I've seen too many friends die that way." Dom said, trying to walk away.

"So that's it? After everything? You're just gonna give up? After the Covenant? After the Didact? Really? Dom, I know that you hate the UNSC and ONI right now, we do as well. We can find out what happened inside of both of them and bring it back to the way it was." Buck said. "Or you can hide for the rest of your life, and let the world suffer in the future when the Didact comes back and kills us all." Buck said, turning and walking away. "Come on guys, they're weak, they're not gonna help us." Buck sighed. Dom turns around at Buck's words, seeing that there is still good people out there.

"Buck!" Dom called, making Buck turn around. "You really think John's still alive out there?" Dom asked.

"If the Didact can't kill him, I don't think that ONI can." Buck said. A small chuckle emerges from inside the helmet.

"Where do we start then, Gunnery Sergeant Buck?" Dom asked. Buck smiles happily.

...


	5. Sneaking into ONI

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 17**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 02:33**_

* * *

Chief pulls his poncho hood over his helmet, trying to conceal his identity, after sneaking off of trading boat. He looks around at the city, trying to find a way through. He then sees a large Office of Naval Intelligence building in the area. "Who am I?" He thought. The answers can be hidden inside of that building. Chief runs through the road, dodging a car in the process, rolling into the shadows. The driver looks around, unsure of what he nearly bumped into. Chief exhales in relief, crouching down and sneaking through. He unsheathes his combat knife and slashes it down onto a ventilation hatch, breaking it open. He pulls his muscular armoured body through and tries to sneak through, using his malfunctioning visor to detect any scanners inside. He jumps through the next hatch and lands on the floor. The sound of conversing Agents emerges from the hallway that he has just entered. Chief looks around and hides in the shadows, pulling his hood all the way down so the colour of his visor isn't noticeable one bit. The Agents walk past.

"Yeah, the Master Chief was at our fingertips. You'd think that ultimate Spartan hunter Agent Locke would be able to capture the infamous Master Chief!" The Agent scoffed.

"The Spartan's good. If we weren't given orders to kill him and the others, we could use him for Project Phoenix and make the ultimate Spartan. But he is useless to us now." The other Agent stated. Chief eavesdrops the Agents as they pass, drinking their coffee.

"Project Phoenix?" Chief whispered to himself. He peers round as he sees the two Agents walking around the corner. Chief looks at the symbols on the walls, trying navigate the monolith. Chief tries to walk quietly, but when you are a Spartan that weighs as much as a car, that makes discretion a little difficult. He peers over the catwalk to see an Agent stood beneath him with a DMR in his hands. Chief jumps off and lands on the back of the Agent, grabbing him by the head and twisting his head around, silently assassinating him. The neck creates an almighty snap as he twists the Agent's head. He drags the Agent into a locker and hides him inside, looking around constantly for any others. Chief sneaks through the halls of the ONI building, seeing a room filled with computers inside. As he goes to enter the room, a Spartan IV turns to walk out of it. Chief swiftly hides behind the wall in the shadows, seeing the Spartan IV walking out. The Spartan IV looks around, with a Warrior designed helmet and a green visor. Chief sneaks inside and locks the door behind him. The once green lights that emerge in the gaps of the door turn red, so then nobody gets inquisitive. He types into the computer system; _PROJECT PHOENIX. _The computer screen switches over to a database of this chosen project.

"Project Phoenix is names after the Didact attack on New Phoenix. ONI has been obtaining Forerunner technology from the remnants of the Mantle's Approach. Combining both the current Spartan IV armour and the genetic enhancements, these implants would give the Spartans new found advantages than what was found in the previous Spartan projects. These Spartans would have super speed, the ability of using forerunner tech gives them a warping type of ability that makes them run, melee, dodge and fight faster in anyway. These implants also improve the shielding of the Mjolnir armour, much like the shield design of the Promethean Knights. The Implants give the Spartans strength that is much more powerful than a Spartan II and Spartan III combined. Knowledge of how to fight is implanted into the subject's brains so they do not have to spend all of their lives training, they are given all of their knowledge of how to fight, use a manner of all weapons and vehicles from the procedure using these small data chips called Combat Chips. Only one subject has been used for these tests, his name is Agent Jameson Locke. And to test if the implants were successful, they have been using the extermination of the Spartan IIs and IIIs to test it, which also helps getting rid of any loose ends. The Spartan IIs and IIIs are no longer needed, so the UNSC and ONI do not need to use their money to conserve their armour and their health, so it would be easier and quicker to remove them from the equation entirely." The Computer explained. Master Chief looks and listens to the computer in disbelief.

After everything they have done. They have sacrificed.

They throw them away like old toys that are no longer needed.

"Those traitorous bastards." Chief snarled. Chief types into the system another name. _AGENT JAMESON LOCKE. _Without an audio log, the information comes up in front of Chief.

_BORN ON THE COLONY OF JERICHO VII, MARCH 15__TH__, 2529_

_ORPHANED WHEN HIS PARENTS WERE KILLED IN A GLASSING ATTACK ON HIS HOMETOWN WHEN A EVACUATION WENT WRONG, DESTROYING HIS FAMILY'S EVACUATION SHUTTLE BY A COVENANT CORVETTE. _

_AT JULY 27__TH__, 2552, JAMESON BECAME A ONI AGENT AND SERVED ON REACH TO OBSERVE COVENANT ATTACKING STRATEGIES TO FIND A WAY TO COUNTER ATTACK THEM BETTER. THIS MADE HIM THE PERFECT CANDIDATE FOR COUNTERACTING SPARTAN COMBAT ACTIONS, MAKING HIM THE PERFECT CHOICE FOR PROJECT PHOENIX, AFTER THE DIDACT ATTACK IN 2556. AFTER THE COUP ON ONI AND TAKING OVER THE UNSC BY ANDREW ROSS, AGENT LOCKE WAS PUT IN CHARGE OF THE SPARTAN II AND III EXTERMINATION PROGRAMME. THE UNSC WAS ORDERED TO ABANDON ALL PAST AFFILIATIONS WITH THE SPARTAN IIS AND IIIS, ANYONE WHO DISOBEYED THAT NEW LAW WOULD BE EITHER ELIMINATED, PUT IN CUSTODY OR PERSUADED TO DO SO. CAPTAIN LASKY WAS REMOVED FROM THE UNSC INFINITY FOR HELPING THE MASTER CHIEF IN THE PAST, AND REPLACED HIM WITH CAPTAIN DEL RIO. ANYONE THAT SUPPORTED THE SPARTANS WAS KILLED BY LOCKE OR ARRESSTED. LIKE FRANKLIN MENDEZ AND MANY OTHER MEMBERS OF THE OLD OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE. CATHERINE HALSEY IS BEING HELD IN CUSTODY IN AN UNKNOWN ONI FACILITY, BEING INTERROGATED TO FIND THE LOCATIONS OF THE SPARTAN IIS. NO INTERROGATIONS HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL. IN 2557, PROJECT PHOENIX WAS PUT IN ACTION, HUNTING DOWN THE LAST OF THE SPARTANS AND ERADICATING THEM ALL. _

_AGENT LOCKE HAS SO FAR, STILL BEEN HUNTING DOWN THE ELUSIVE MASTER CHIEF, SIERRA 117, BUT THE SEARCHING HAS SO FAR BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL. LAST KNOWN SIGHTINGS OF SIERRA 117 WERE AT RIO DE JANERIO, WEDNESDAY 14__TH__ AUGUST, 2557. _

Chief clasps his hands together as he contemplates on this new information. He then types into the database a new name. _PETTY OFFICER MASTER CHIEF, SIERRA 117, JOHN. _

_BORN ON ERIDANUS II, MARCH 7__TH__, 2511._

_JOHN ATTENED THE ELYSIUM CITY PRIMARY EDUCATION FACILITY NUMBER 119. HE HAD BROWN HAIR AND FRECKLES, AND A GAP IN BETWEEN HIS FRONT TWO TEETH. HE WAS ABDUCTED AT THE AGE OF SIX FROM HIS FAMILY IN ELYSIUM CITY BY ONI AGENTS, WHO WOULD END UP BRINGING THE YOUNG BOY TO DOCTOR CATHERINE HALSEY. HIS MOTHER, JENNIFER AND HIS FATHER, KURT WERE BOTH TOLD THAT THEIR SON WAS KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT AT HIS SCHOOL. BEFORE HE WAS KIDNAPPED, JOHN BEFRIENDED, OR FELL IN LOVE WITH A YOUNG GIRL AT HIS SCHOOL, THE SAME AGE AS HE. SHE WAS NAMED PARISA, WHO HE SAVED IN A LAKE FROM DROWING AT HIS SCHOOL. HE WOULD PROMISE TO MARRY HER AND LOVE AND LOOK AFTER HER FOREVER. AND THEN HE WAS KIDNAPPED BY ONI. PARISA AND HIS PARENTS WERE GIVEN PHOTOGRAPHS OF JOHN IN MEMORY. PARISA MET A MAN FIVE YEARS LATER, WHO SHE WOULD LATER MARRY. AFTER MANY CRYOGENIC SLUMBERS, SHE STILL TO THIS DAY IS THRITY FOUR YEARS OLD AND HER HUSBAND IS ALSO THE SAME AGE FROM ALSO BEING AN ODST, USING THE SAME SLUMBERS FROM TIME TO TIME. JENNIFER NOW LIVES AT A SMALL FARMLAND ON THE REMNANTS OF ERINDANUS II, AFTER THE PLANET HAS STARTED TO RECOVER FROM THE GLASSINGS THAT TOOK PLACE ON THE PLANET; HUMANITY IS STARTING TO REBUILD THE WORLD SLOWLY, WHILST SHE LIVES ON HER FARM. HIS FATHER WAS KILLED BY AN ELITE ZEALOT WHEN HIS PARENTS WERE BEING EVACUATED FROM ERIDANUS; THIS SANGHEILI THOUGH WAS NEVER SEEN AGAIN, NOT EVEN BY THE COVENANT. JENNIFER AND PARISA STILL ARE FRIENDS TODAY AND HAVE NEVER FORGOTTEN HOW THE BOY THEY BOTH LOVED DISAPPEARED FROM THEM, UNAWARE OF ONI BEING THE REASON._

Chief steps backwards in shock, after what he has just learned about who he really was. Just a normal boy, that ONI never told him about. His parents, the girl he once loved. He didn't need to read the rest, since he remembers his training very well. This knowledge has purely shocked him, making his humanity slowly return, throughout all of the testing that ONI have done to him, he is trying to beat it. Feeling like the Rampant Cortana, hearing another voice in his head, telling him to not follow the rabbit into the hole.

But he must know.

He has the right to know.

Chief turns away from the console and pulls his poncho hood over his helmet. Before he leaves, he turns to the console again, taking out a memory chip and downloading the information from it, including the coordinates of his mother's home. He hides the memory chip in the breast pocket of his poncho and carefully opens the door, peering around, looking around, checking if any ONI agents are patrolling the area. The sound of heavy metallic footsteps approaches the room from the stairs behind him. Chief runs back inside and hides in the shadows, using the poncho to help him camouflage into the shadow. A Spartan IV enters the room, looking at the console on the documents relating to John. John unsheathes his knife and leaps at the Spartan, ripping his helmet off and swiftly covering his mouth with his hand. He drives the blade of his combat knife into the throat of the Spartan IV. The man tries to scream out as his blood sprays out of his throat. Chief saws back and forth, through the Spartan's throat until the Spartan stops struggling. Chief drags the dead Spartan IV into the shadows and leaves him there, blood pouring from his sawn open neck. Chief takes the Spartan IV's two Sub Machine Guns and his Magnum. He holsters the magnum and dual wields the two Sub Machine Guns, sheathing his knife. Chief checks again with the two SMGs in his hands, peering around the corner and sprinting forward. He slides over to another pillar, seeing Agent Locke stood inside. Locke turns around as he hears Chief's boots scrape along the surface of the floor. Locke places his hand on the handle of his Magnum, raising it up, looking at the pillar.

"Show yourself." Locke demanded, knowing that whoever is there, doesn't want to be found. Chief breathes in, looking at the reflection of one of the mirrors, seeing Locke slowly approaching the pillar.

"Screw it." Chief groaned, making a break for it, sprinting away from Locke, knowing that until he knows his weakness, he can only avoid him. Locke swiftly turns and fires his pistol repeatedly at Chief, missing him as Chief darts away.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Locke snarled, holstering his magnum. Locke suddenly sprints at impossible speeds, darting after Chief, his aggressive panting as he runs. Chief turns as he runs, seeing Locke pursuing him, slowly starting to catch up. Chief leaps through the window, firing his two SMGs at the two ONI agents guarding the building in the head, dropping them when red mist blasts out from their craniums. Locke rolls over the dead ONI guards, still pursuing the Master Chief. Chief stops and smashes his fist against Locke's face. Locke falls back onto the ground and Chief aims his SMGs at him, firing them. Locke kicks the two SMGs out of Chief's hands. Locke kicks Chief in the visor, rolling back and unsheathing his knife, spinning it through his fingers. Chief stares at the Super Spartan. "Want to run more?" Locke snarled.

"After everything that I have done...this is what I get?" Chief snarled.

"You were designed to do as you were told; we will not let something as useless as you go on unnoticed." Locke growled. "Well go on then, run. Run like you have done for this past year. Run. You can't run forever." Locke snarled.

"You will fail, Locke. You parents would be so ashamed of you." Chief snarled. From behind the helmet, it can be felt that Locke was hit by that.

"You...know...nothing about by family!" Locke roared.

"I know that you were orphaned on Jericho VII on a Glassing attack, I know that you were used to test Project Phoenix. And I know that you were ordered with this, and that it is not your choice." Chief said.

"Oh no...My parents died, because the Spartan IIs and IIIs that were on the planet refused to hold the ships back because it would risk the mission. You might as well be machines. My parents are dead, and it's your fault!" Locke yelled. Chief turns to see a bus driving past on the road. Chief leaps at the bus and grabs onto it. Locke sprints after the bus, starting to catch up to it. Chief runs through the bus to the driver.

"Drive faster!" Chief ordered. The driver pushes the handles of the bus forward to fully accelerate it. Chief turns to see Locke jumping inside, using his Forerunner implants to jump further. Chief jumps through the window and throws himself over, onto the top of the Bus. Locke uses his jetpacks attached to his armour to fly up to the bus' roof. Chief stands there with his fists raised. Locke stares at Chief intently with his combat knife in his hand. "Orders are orders Locke, those Spartans had no choice!" Chief yelled.

"Everyone has a choice!" Locke yelled, sprinting at Chief, punching Chief in the chest. John bounces across the bus, unsheathing his knife and driving it into the metal of the bus, holding on. His legs smack against the windows, causing them to crack from the impact. Chief yells, rolling forwards and kicking Locke off of the bus. Locke yells, slamming onto the tarmac and rolling on the ground. He looks up to see the bus turning around the corner, and seeing Chief vanish into the shadows. "Fuck!" Locke roared, smashing his clenched fist into the tarmac, cracking it from a metre square radius, thanks to his forerunner implants.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 17**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN ONI FACILITY**_

_**TIME: 03:02**_

* * *

Andrew sits at his desk, looking at the readings coming out of Installation 08. He scratches his scuffled beard in curiosity. "What's so different about you? Installation 08? Why did the Forerunners think that you were unable to function after you fired? What are you hiding?" Andrew mumbled. He turns away from the recordings when his data pad bleeps. The screen behind him crackles and a strange image flashes in now and then. A strange circular, red shape with an oddly shaped Octagon inside with a smaller hexagon next to it. A collection of orange words appear.

I AM ALIVE. I AM RETURNING. I AM MENDI...

The strange transmission vanishes and the screen returns to the recordings of the ring found from the ONI scientists. On the data pad, Locke's helmet appears. "Locke, how is the search?" Andrew asked.

"He was here, at the Washington ONI facility. Sierra 117 was here, in our terminals, looking for something. He knows about Project Phoenix!" Locke stated. Andrew's eyes widen.

"What?" Ross coldly snarled.

"I am sending ONI Pelicans and Hornets to scout out the entire city for him. We'll find the bastard." Locke said.

"You better, otherwise, what am I paying you for? Find the bastard! I want his armour though; the Spartan II armour is very valuable. I want a cleaner kill than Josef, you understand me?" Ross snarled.

"I'll try my best." Locke said. "Locke, out." Locke stated, ending the call. Andrew slides his data pad along the table, sighing. He storms out of his office, locking the door behind him. On the screen behind him, the screen malfunctions again. But this time with audio. And creepy and evil laugh emerges from the screen as the same symbol that popped up before appears.

...


	6. Returning Home

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 17**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 03:12**_

* * *

Locke walks through the street of Washington that he fought John at, the cracks still across the road from when his smashed his fist into the tarmac in rage. His visor switches to a tracker, seeing the traces of polymerized lithium niobocene in the tarmac from wherever Chief ran. He kneels down at the tarmac, looking at each of the footprints to find out where Chief could have gone. ONI agents patrol constantly around the area, with Falcons and Pelicans patrolling the skies, beaming bright lights down at the buildings. "No sign of him." One of the Pelican pilots reported. Locke places his hand on his helmet, raising his comm to the Pelican.

"Switch your scanners to detect any signs of Polymerized Lithium Niobocene; the layer in his armour appears to be slightly compromised." Locke said. "Also trace for the Titanium molecules that could have been left behind from his armour. His shields must be malfunctioning for this to happen, he must be weak." Locke snarled as he looks at the ground.

"Understood, switching scanners to trace for Polymerized Lithium Niobocene and Titanium." The Pelican Pilot responded. The Pelican flies over again, making another sweep.

"Have you found him yet?" Andrew questioned, speaking through the comm in Locke's helmet.

"Searching for him, we believe that his layer of Polymerized Lithium Niobocene might have been compromised, so we can trace his very steps to find him, that and his shields must be malfunctioning, since we can also trace the molecules of his Titanium armour left behind. We'll find the bastard." Locke reported.

"Good, remember, I want that Spartan II armour returned, if we can modify and repair any damage, his armour would be the best for Project Phoenix." Andrew explained.

"Understood." Locke replied, ending his side of the comm, looking around at the buildings. "Where are you hiding?" He snarled. He lifts his wrist up and types into the blue data screen with his fingers. He turns around and sees his ONI Vulture floating down towards him; its huge glowing blue engines blast the litter away from beneath it. The bottom opens up so Locke can enter it. Locke walks inside of his Vulture and one of the Agents inside hits the panel that closes the door up. "Marcus, get the guns loaded. Isaac, bring me up all ONI latest details that were accessed in the facility we were just at." Locke ordered.

"Yes sir." Isaac responded from the cockpit of the Vulture. Locke turns to the holographic screen that materialises to his left.

"What were you looking at, 117?" Locke snarled. The information about Project Phoenix appears, and then the information about Agent Locke himself. And finally about John. Locke highlights the information about where his mother lives, at Eridanus II, on a farm.

"Where to, sir?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac, set course to Eridanus II, head to the remains of Elysium City, search each of the Farmlands until we find a woman around fifty to sixty years of age, named Jennifer." Locke ordered.

"Yes sir." Isaac responded.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 17**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: LONDON, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 09:23**_

* * *

Jun groans, using his sniper rifle like a walking stick as he approaches his and Dom's hideout from ONI. Buck looks around at this place. With mould covering the walls and paint peeling off of the concrete. No wonder why Jun is in the condition he is currently like. "This is where you've been hiding, this whole time?" Buck asked.

"Well we weren't really going to get the best place to hide in were we? We weren't gonna get a five star hotel." Dom stated. Jun falls back onto some garbage bags, groaning as he grabs his injured chest.

"We were hiding in an old garage, but ONI found us, destroyed everything. We got split up for a bit of time and I encountered Locke, he used a damn Rail Gun on me, luckily my shields were nearly locked. But not enough for it to do nothing." Jun coughed.

"With this mould, your injury could be infected, let me see." Veronica said, walking over to him. Jun suddenly grabs his Magnum and points it at her threateningly. Veronica raises her hands up, backing away from the Spartan III.

"You're ONI, I don't trust you." Jun snarled.

"Was, I quit because things started getting strange and I didn't like keeping secrets anymore. And I know how to check wounds and how to treat them better than you can." Veronica explained. Jun sighs, lowering the Magnum. Veronica detaches his damaged chest plate and looks at his inner skin suit, seeing the torn section and his bloodied chest. Inside is discoloured blood vessels and infected flesh, most likely from the rot in the building. "Shit...this is very badly infected. Definitely from the mould in this building, prolonged exposure to the rot in here has made your blood vessels discolour greatly and your skin is peeling away from it. I don't have any bio-foam." Veronica explained.

"I've been searching nearby hospitals. Out of everything that they have, no bio-foam." Dom explained.

"I don't have any either." Dutch informed.

"If this doesn't get treated soon, you could die." Veronica warned. Jun groans, pushing his hand down on his knee, standing back up.

"It's as good a time as any." Jun assumed. Dom looks up at the ceiling, hearing a thrumming hum moving over them. Dust falls from the ceiling as whatever is above them makes everything rumble.

"Hear that?" Dom whispered. "Phantom!" Dom said, feeling like he is back in the Covenant-Human war, running out of the building and peering round outside, seeing the Phantom landing in the field around their ODST drop pods. He watches intently, his Kukri knife unsheathed and ready for combat if need be. He then sees the purple beam lower down with Lasky floating down it. Dom peers back. "It's Lasky..." Dom snarled.

"Lasky? Where is he? He can help us." Buck said. Dom presses his cybernetic hand against Buck's chest, stopping him.

"He's UNSC. I don't trust him, ONI have turned them as well." Dom snarled.

"He wants to help you guys, we need to find Chief and he is helping us." Buck explained. Dom turns to Buck, leaning forward.

"Then would you care to tell me why he is coming out of a Phantom?" Dom hissed. Buck looks past Dom again, seeing Thel and Rtas floating out behind him, and then to their surprise. Two more Spartans. A Spartan II and a Spartan III. The Spartan II has an EVA helmet with a large black visor. And on her chest piece is a sheathed combat Machete. In her hands is a Suppressed M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. On her curved back, magnetised by the strip of magnets is a Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle, in short, the M6 Spartan Laser. And on her leg is Magnum pistol. With a custom Black and Gold paintjob on her armour. On her chest piece, it points out that she is Spartan Rachel 143.** (Quick Note: Thanks to Halopedia for the Weapon Names)** The Spartan III has a Operator helmet, the kind used on Reach with goggles on top of the helmet, able to be pulled down to focus eyesight in the visor for engineering or sniping. With a blue visor on his helmet and a small torch attached to the left side of his helmet. On his chest piece is a large combat knife and in his hands is a M739 Light Machine Gun, a SAW to be precise and on his leg is a M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, or a Sticky Detonator and pouch on his leg filled with grenades for the weapon. Magnetised to his back is His Chest Piece shows that he is Spartan Damon 098.

"There's two Spartans with them. No ONI tags or anything. Along with two Sangheili, I can't tell who they are." Buck said. Buck steps out. "Lasky!" Buck called. Lasky turns to see Buck gesturing to him.

"There's Buck!" Lasky said, jogging over to him. The two Spartans follow him, jogging beside him. Nearly overtaking him. Thel and Rtas simply walk behind him.

"K'tache. Activate cloak so we don't arouse so much suspicion." Rtas ordered.

"Understood, Fleet Master." K'tache responded. **(Pronounced Kuh-tah-sh. Just so you know.) **Lasky runs in, coughing as he smells the mould.

"Damn it smells in here." Lasky groaned. Thel and Rtas crouch in, standing inside with the two Spartans.

"Where'd you find those two?" Buck asked.

"I sent out a distress call when we got back here, calling any Spartans nearby to come to our coordinates. Rachel and Damon came, we had some ONI flack though when we got away. Probably traced the call." Lasky explained. Dom raises his knife up as he glares at the two Sangheili, still not trusting the Covenant.

"Still don't trust us?" Thel assumed.

"You can't possibly expect us to suddenly trust you completely after how many worlds and people you killed." Dom snarled.

"Well, we have no quarrel with your kind anymore. But we do have a quarrel against a rogue Covenant fleet named the Onyx Fleet. This is why we need your help. Because they have enemies that even we cannot fight. We need the Master Chief." Thel explained.

"I recognise your voice." Dom said.

"I was the Arbiter. But I dropped that title as soon as I plunged my sword into the Prophet of Truth's heart. When Truth died, so did the Arbiter. I am now just Thel Vadam." Thel explained. Dom lowers his combat knife. Rtas looks past Dom to see Jun on the ground. Rtas approaches Jun, kneeling down to him, looking at his injury.

"There is severe inflammation. We should take them to the Shadow of Intent; our medical bay can fix you up. And then we can search for the Master Chief. Wherever he is." Rtas said.

"No offense, but we have our own problems at the moment. ONI and the UNSC are all hunting us. If we are going to help you, you need to help us first, get our armour repaired and get new weapons. Because at the moment, all we have are two rocks and a twig." Dom said.

"And how do you say we do that?" Thel asked.

"We find Chief. And we storm ONI at Washington. We find that Andrew Ross, and we kill him after what he has done. Him and Agent Locke." Dom said.

"So we start on equal terms. We find John?" Thel asked.

"Yeah, wherever he is heading." Dom said.

"If you can get me to a terminal, I can use my old codes to get into ONI, if they still work correctly on it, and we can find out where Agent Locke has been searching at. Or, like you said Lasky, where he was born. If he is trying to find out who he is. That would be the first thing I'd check." Veronica said.

"Any terminal?" Buck asked.

"Any terminal we can find." Veronica said.

"I can also hack into ONI's building, taking out the lights and their defences. Rachel is our fastest Spartan; she can get in and out quickly." Damon said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Rtas, take the injured Spartan to the Shadow of Intent and get him repaired. I will help the humans down here." Thel said.

"Understood." Rtas said. "Get up human." Rtas said, lifting Jun's arm over his shoulder, helping him to the Phantom. Thel turns to Dom.

"Let's roll." Dom said. Thel nods at Dom.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ERIDANUS II, AFTER DOCKING FROM A TRADING CRUISER**_

_**TIME: 12:34, ERIDANUS II TIME**_

* * *

Chief walks through the regenerating land, the scars of the glasslands still remain beneath the grass that repairs itself. His poncho blows in the hard wind. He turns around, seeing the small town that he just left, seeing the Trading Ship that he managed to get aboard in Washington to make his escape. Ever since the Covenant war, humans have still been using Halcyon Cruisers and Frigates that were out of commission for trading purposes. Since supplies are quite short. Chief turns again, seeing a large expanse of grass, remembering that this expanse of grass was actually once a large city. He sees flashing images of this beautiful city, from when he was a child. When he lived in this world with his family. Hearing the happy giggles of his friends as he looks around. He continues to walk through the expanse of grass. He stops again, seeing a small farm in the distance. The same one from the description in the terminal he read. He pulls out the dog tags with Cortana's A.I. chip attached, clenching it tightly. He looks up and walks towards the farm, with a burning urge to learn about who he is.  
Inside of the farm house is the older Jennifer inside, with a mug of coffee in her hand. With long grey hair and wrinkles on her face. On her holographic screen for a television, news of the clash in Washington appears. She sighs, shaking her head. Disagreeing with ONI and the UNSC's choice with the Spartans. They're heroes. And she has no idea that one is walking to her house. Chief walks up the steps carefully, so he doesn't break the thin wood. In a single stride up he is already to the door. Chief lifts his hand up but hesitates to knock the door. He knocks on the door, knocking his knuckles as gently as he can twice on the wooden door. Jennifer turns and leaves her mug on the table, standing up and walking over to the door. She opens the door and gasps as she sees this massive Spartan wearing a poncho at her doorstep. The last thing she would expect to see at her door is a massive Spartan. But more so, the Spartan that is her son that she thought that she had lost. "Is your name Jennifer?" Chief asked politely.

"Yes..." Jennifer replied.

"Did you have...a son named John?" Chief asked.

"I did, but he died." She said, actually believing the lie fed by ONI.

"He...didn't die. I have proof." Chief said.

"How? What proof?" Jennifer asked.

"Because he's here." Chief said. Jennifer's eyes widen in shock and disbelief, seeing what ONI has done to her boy, knowing that a Spartan would not just say that, unless they meant it.

"John?" She whispered.

...


	7. Finding John

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: AUSTIN, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 04:29**_

* * *

Romeo lies prone on top of a building. His sniper rifle sat beside him with its bipod folded out, the barrel points up at the sky. An orange glow faintly forms as the sun slowly rises. Romeo takes out his binoculars, looking down at the ONI terminal at a small camp. Tents set up with UNSC symbols. But no longer with the logo it once was. Now the UNSC logo is the Office of Naval Intelligence pyramid from its logo, but with the falcon wings of the old UNSC logo, the talons holding the pyramid. Romeo looks around, seeing UNSC soldiers inside and ONI representatives also inside of this small temporary camp. "Looky here." Romeo whispered, seeing the terminal. The terminal is in the centre of the camp.

"What do you see, Romeo?" Mickey inquired.

"A lot of UNSC soldiers down there, and quite a few ONI representatives as well. The Terminal we need is in the centre of the camp. I have a good view up here." Romeo said.

"Why aren't we going to any terminal again? I thought you said it wouldn't matter." Dom questioned.

"I tried; the terminal didn't get into the larger archives that hold specific Spartan information." Veronica stated. "Gonna have to do it the hard way." Veronica said.

"Alright then, loading up the rifle. I'll give you lot the honour of first kill." Romeo said, taking a magazine filled with four 14.5x114mm M232 APFSDS rounds from his pouch, filled with plenty more magazines of the rounds. He slots the magazine into his SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle. The gas operated rifle automatically loads a round into the chamber of his rifle. He presses his thumb down on the large box like scope of his rifle, activating the night vision of the rifle. Down below, Veronica peers round the wall that they take cover behind from behind a building. With her Recon helmet on, she pinpoints the location of the terminal. "Guys, there are weapons inside of there; Dom I think you will need to take some of them." Romeo pointed out.

"Any shotguns?" Dom asked.

"Uh, yeah. A cache full of them and shotgun shells." Romeo said. Damon pulls the lever of his SAW back, looking inside. He looks at his two SMGs on his back, locked and loaded.

"Let's rock!" Damon chuckled. Rachel cocks her DMR and walks out from the cover with Damon. "Hey cocksuckers!" Damon yelled, pulling the trigger and holding it back as he unleashes hundreds of rounds at the soldiers.

"Shit! Spartans!" A soldier yelled, diving behind an ammunition crate, cocking his MA37 assault rifle, looking at the glowing blue screen on his rifle to see that he has a full magazine of thirty two rounds. The Soldier swings over and fires short controlled bursts at the two Spartans that distract the soldiers.

"Is that all you've got?" Rachel yelled, holding her rifle in one hand, firing a round into the skull of a soldier, sending skull fragments and blood flying out, spreading against the tent's surface. The soldier falls to the ground, dead. Dom roadie runs past the two Spartans, tackling one of the Soldiers, unsheathing his Kukri knife and driving it into his throat, pushing it further in until the hilt is touching the soldier's skin. He tears the knife to the left, slashing his throat open, blood jettisons out from his neck. Dom rolls away from the soldier, grabbing a M45 Tactical Shotgun. He throws it in the air and catches it by the pump, pumping it up and loading an 8 gauge shotgun shell into the chamber. He grabs the shotgun by the handle and pulls the trigger, sending shogun shrapnel into another Soldier's chest. The chest piece shatters and blood and bone fragments shoot out from his back, hitting the crate behind him. A Marine climbs onto a Warthog, pulling the lever on the Mounted Machine Gun back. The soldier squeezes the triggers and blasts 12.7x99mm armour-piercing rounds at the Spartans. The bullets smash against his armour, making his shields crackle and glow gold. Dom rolls behind a crate of ammunition, taking some more shotgun shells. Mickey aims his Rocket Launcher at the Warthog but the gunner fires a barrage of bullets at the ODSTs.

"Shit!" Mickey exclaimed, swinging his body back behind cover.

"Romeo! Take out that gunner!" Buck ordered.

"I can't get a clear shot! There's a damn tent in the way!" Romeo exclaimed.

"That Gunner is right beside the terminal!" Veronica said. Damon sees the Gunner and attaches his Saw to his back, in between the two SMGs also magnetised to him. He takes his Sticky Detonator on his leg and runs out. The Australian Operator stares at the Gunner as he points the sticky detonator at him.

"Say _bang _you wanker!" Damon yelled, firing the remote detonated explosive at the Warthog. The soldier looks at the beeping explosive stuck to the Warthog. "Bang." Damon said, pressing his wrist pad, detonating the explosive. The Warthog explodes dramatically, pieces of metal thrown across the campsite, fire trailing behind it and smoke filling the fire. Damon laughs as he lowers his Sticky Detonator, seeing the smouldering wreck of the Warthog.

"We're clear!" Dutch yelled, the ODSTs all run out into the open.

"Commander Lasky, LZ is clear for now. You are clear to land here." Buck informed.

"Understood Gunnery Sergeant." Lasky said. Mickey turns around to see a Covenant Phantom approaching their location, the constant thrumming sound still makes Mickey's heart ache in fear when he hears it. The Phantom lowers down beside them and a squad of Uggnoy jump down from the inside of the Phantom, armed with Needlers and Plasma Pistols. Lasky floats down from the gravity lift with a Needle Rifle in his hands, fully loaded with needles. Thel lowers down onto the earth, walking inside of the human camp. An Energy Sword and a Plasma Rifle in his hand.

"K'tache, remained cloaked, we have no idea if there is any of these rogue military approaching us." Thel ordered.

"Yes sir." K'tache responded. Veronica types her old codes into the system, gaining access to the archives.

"Okay, I'm in. Cover me; I think that Gunner warned the UNSC about our little attack. I need to find out where Chief's mother could be living." Veronica said.

"Yo! Five miles out, we have a UNSC Pelican and a Falcon approaching our location. Looks like it's a Pelican Gunship as well." Romeo warned, aiming through his scope.

"Alright ODSTs, protect my fiancé. We need to find out where the Chief is, and I am not about to let that man down!" Buck ordered. "Arm up! We hold this position. What kind of weaponry has that Phantom got?" Buck asked the Phantom Pilot.

"It's a gunship. Type 53, newest of its kind. My Unggoy gunners have Fuel Rod turrets inside and Plasma Turrets as well, and I have control of a Concussion turret and a Plasma Missile launcher on the top of the Phantom." K'tache described.

"Thel Vadam, do I have your permission to ask you pilot to help us defend this location?" Buck asked.

"You do, Unggoy, defend this camp! K'tache I want that enemy air support brought down." Thel ordered, swinging his energy sword, igniting the blade. The Uggnoy soldiers waddle to the crates with their weapons in hand.

"How close are they, Romeo?" Buck asked.

"Five minutes until they arrive." Romeo said.

"Okay guys! We have five minutes until contact!" Buck shouted. Damon loads a new explosive onto the launcher.

"Let's party!" Damon chuckled. The Phantom hovers upwards as the Pelican and the Falcon hover over the camp. Soldiers jump down from the vehicles with thruster packs. The blast of hot air from the thruster packs slow their descents so they don't shatter their kneecaps. The Pelican turns to the Phantom, firing two beams of fifty calibre bullets at the Phantom, impacting the shields covering the Phantom. The Phantom fires concussion shells at the Pelican. The Concussion rounds explode on impact when they hit the armour. The Pelican's wings open up from beneath them, missile launchers fold out, each filled with Air to Ground missiles.

"Pilot! Missiles!" The Unggoy soldier called.

"I see them!" K'tache replied. The Unggoy gunner unleashes fuel rod shells at the Pelican. The plasma based bombs impact the amour, exploding on impact. The Pelican launches three missiles at the Phantom. The missiles explode aggressively on the shields surrounding the Phantom, breaking them. "Shields are broken!" K'tache warned. "Activating Plasma Missiles." K'tache said. The Phantom glares cockpit to cockpit with the Pelican, missile launcher folding out of the body of the Phantom, filled with plasma forming veins. "Let's shatter that Pelican!" K'tache said. "Fire everything at it." K'tache ordered. The Phantom fires Concussion shells, Fuel Rod shells and Plasma missiles all at once at the Pelican. The Missiles shoot upwards and dart down at the target. The missiles explode and shatter the left wing of the Pelican. The pelican tilts to the left and drops down, crashing into the ground on its back when it flips over. The pelican scrapes along the ground and dramatically explodes in an orangey red fiery cloud. The Wreckage sits beside the camp in flames, creating a tower of smoke in the sky. One of the Unggoy Gunners turns the Fuel Rod turret, firing it at the Falcon, making the right rotor blade shatter and explodes. The Falcon auto-rotates, crashing into the ground and exploding when the fuel canister detonates.

"Yeah!" The Unggoy gunner cheered. On the ground below, Buck dodges one of the ONI agents' knife as he swings at him. Buck kicks the soldier in the rib and gets the soldier in a head lock. He increases the pressure on his neck and twists, snapping his neck aggressively. Another soldier points his MA5D Assault Rifle at Buck, firing it at him. Buck drops the dead soldier and takes cover from behind an Ammunition crate, beside a Grunt. Suddenly Thel drives his Energy Sword through the back of the soldier. The sword erupts out from his chest piece. The soldier screams in agony. Thel lifts him off of the ground with ease and points his Plasma Rifle in his free hand at the other soldiers, firing glowing blue, superheated plasma bolts at him, dropping that other soldier as well. Thel throws the dead soldier off of his Energy Sword and looks around. Rachel aims her DMR at one of the soldiers, firing a round into the visor of the ONI soldier. The visor shatters and blood and bone fragments shoot out from his head. The soldier falls back onto the ground with a large crater in the back of his head. Dom pumps a new shell into the chamber of his shotgun, firing it into the head of a soldier. The entire skull of the soldier explodes in a cloud of red and crimson skull. Pink spots of brain are flung out from what remains of his head. Blood sprays out from his disfigured neck and the dead soldier collapses to the ground. One of the Unggoy infantry unloads his Needler at one of the soldiers. The small needles in a large amount that stab into his body glow bright pink and they all explode in a supercombined explosion. Damon pulls his two SMGs that were magnetised to his back, one to the right of his SAW in the centre of his back and the other on the left. Damon blasts another soldier with both SMGs, shredding the ONI combat armour and shredding his body inside into a bloody mess inside. The last soldier aims a Rail Gun at the team, charging it up. The coils inside of the weapon rotate round at great speeds and glows blue. The soldier fires a shell at one of the Unggoy soldiers. The Unggoy soldier screams in agony as the explosion blasts one of his arms and his leg off. Bright blue blood sprays out from the Grunt's amputated legs and torn belly with its guts dangling out when shrapnel carved through the armour with ease. The Grunt cries in agony beside Thel. The soldier loads a new shell into the Rail Gun. Suddenly a sniper rifle round shoots into the skulk of the soldier. The Soldier collapses to the ground, his eye gone and a crater in his face from where the exit wound of the sniper round is. Romeo stands up and waves to them below. Buck waves back and turns to see the Grunt in agony.

"What do we do?" Buck asked, seeing the dying Grunt. Thel sighs.

"We put him out of his misery." Thel sighed, igniting his energy dagger. The Grunt closes his teary eyes and waits for the agony to end. "Find peace in the Divine Beyond." Thel said, sinking the dagger into the Grunt's heart, ending its suffering. He takes the blade out and deactivates it.

"Divine Beyond? You still believe in that stuff?" Dom asked.

"Not the one that the San'Shyuum wanted for us. You would call the Divine Beyond, Heaven. A peaceful realm for those that have earned it." Thel explained.

"More plausible than activating the Halo Array." Dom scoffed.

"Agreed." Thel said, standing up and walking away from the dead Grunt. Dare downloads the information.

"Please tell me you found it." Buck begged.

"I have a place that we can start. Eridanus II, farmland. I have the coordinates." Veronica said.

"Rtas, set course for Eridanus II, we may have found a place where he could be hiding from ONI." Thel reported.

"Understood. K'tache, return with our friends and for arms, repair and refuelling." Rtas ordered.

"Yes sir. Everyone get aboard." K'tache ordered.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ELYSIUM FARMLAND, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 12:45**_

* * *

Chief is sat down inside of Jennifer's house. His massive rusty old armour barely fits on the sofa that he is sitting inside of. An image that no person would ever expect to see. "But, I remember you died. You came back to us and you died of a heart attack. I was at a funeral." Jennifer said, still trying to understand the situation at the moment.

"ONI kept secrets from you. They cloned me and gave it to you, but it only had so much of a lifespan, so then nobody would try digging to find their children. They tested on us, tortured us to make us all the perfect soldiers. And now they are all hunting us. Because they have made Spartans that are faster, stronger and better than all of us. To cut off any loose ends." Chief explained.

"But after everything you did?" Jennifer asked.

"I know." Chief sighed. Jennifer puts her coffee on the table, reaching for his helmet to take it off. Chief stops her quickly. "No!" Chief begged.

"If you are my son, I need to be certain. Your voice may sound a little similar to your young one, but I want to see your face. You're my boy." Jennifer said.

"No, I can't. If ONI learnt of what I actually looked like, they would come for you. Because they would know that you would try and find me." Chief said.

"And yet here you are." Jennifer said.

"I just can't." Chief said. Jennifer sighs sadly, walking back and sitting down. "I have so many questions though. I know nothing about who I really am. ONI hid that from us, to try and make us machines. They push the button and we perform the action." Chief said. Jennifer covers his mouth with her hand, a tear emerging from her eye. Hearing the horrors that her own son has lived through. "And only now, when my A.I. who I held very close went rampant and died, have I begun to wonder about who I am. I made her a promise, to find my humanity inside of myself. And that is why I am here. Why I have gone rogue against the UNSC and ONI." Chief explained. Jennifer looks at Chief's old MA5D Assault Rifle leant against the sofa. With a name written on it. _CONNIE. _

"Who's Connie?" Jennifer asked. Chief looks down at the rifle.

"It was the closest I could have gotten to Cortana without naming it that. The A.I. I was talking about? She was called Cortana." Chief said.

"Why'd you name your gun?" Jennifer asked.

"When you have someone talking to you in your head for a long time. Nearly eight years. It gets very lonely when you have nobody else to speak with; especially when you are being hunted everywhere you go." Chief said.

"I wish I knew..." Jennifer sighed in sorrow.

"ONI hid it from you; there was nothing you could have done." Chief said. "My father, he was killed, wasn't he? I saw it in the terminal that led me to find you. He was killed by a Sangheili Zealot." Chief asked.

"Yes...we were getting to the Evac Shuttles. He was right there beside me when we were running. Parisa was helping us out; she was a private then, now she's a lieutenant. And when we were getting to it, a Spirit floated up and the Elite jumped down from it, it was enormous. The biggest Elite that I've ever seen. He...drove his sword into his chest and smashed him into a wall, pushing the sword into his chest so far that his fingers pressed against his skin. He begged us to leave him and he died. Parisa shot the Elite in the head with her rifle but it did nothing, it did damage but it didn't kill him. It just left a very nasty wound on his face, over his eye. The face of that Elite haunts me, even to this day." Jennifer explained.

"I'm sorry..." Chief apologised.

"So am I. We should have moved faster, and he could be here today to see you again." Jennifer sniffled. The door opens up and three people enter. A black haired woman, around thirty or forty years of age, a younger girl, around nineteen years old with long blonde hair and a man with a short haircut with a ring on his finger, the same as the black haired woman. Chief yells, grabbing his Assault Rifle and aiming it at the three people that he knows nothing about, who could all be ONI for all he knows. His armour bleeps repeatedly and suddenly sparks from his sudden movement. The three strangers scream, crawling back. "Parisa! James! Hannah! Get back!" Jennifer yelled.

"I'll kill you! Stay back! Stay back!" John roared threateningly. John smashes the Assault rifle against James' face, knocking him onto the ground.

"He won't hurt you!" Jennifer yelled.

"Don't startle him, he's a Spartan II. It's Chief." Parisa said, seeing the armour and recognising it.

"Easy..." Chief snarled. Chief looks at his flashing notifications projected inside of his helmet. _SYSTEMS DAMAGED, HEALING PROTOCOLS HALTED. _

"He won't hurt us." Jennifer said.

"Systems damaged." Chief winced, grabbing his chest in pain. Since his healing system in the Mjolnir suit has been damaged, past injuries are starting to hurt again.

"I know who you are, you're the Master Chief, my name is Parisa and this is my family." Parisa said. "We've been looking after Jennifer here."

"Parisa, I am in your debt." Chief said, making Parisa look at him in curiosity in how she is in Chief's debt for looking after this lady. "ONI, they could have followed you." Chief said, grunting in agony, falling to his knees. As he falls, he stops his fall with the stock of his rifle. His shoulder pad breaks off and bounces on the floor, sliding on the floor to Parisa. "I need to go, I need to go now." Chief said, grabbing his helmet in pain, feeling his cracked visor from when the Didact smashed his fist against Chief's head when he found him at the remnants of the Mantle's Approach.

"Look at the condition you're in. How far do you think you're gonna get?" Parisa asked. "Hannah, sweetie come here, he needs our help. What happened to you?" Parisa asked. Hannah walks over to her mother.

"A few months ago, there was an ambush, a trap. Set by ONI. My suit was repairing me since, but the system has been decaying from nobody with enough skills to sustain it." Chief wheezed in pain, pressing his hand down on his leg, coughing in pain. "I escaped and stole this poncho to try and blend in so they would have trouble finding me."

"But you're on our side. Why would ONI hurt you?" Hannah asked.

"They were not alone. Agent Locke...was there. Spartans can restore me." Chief groaned in pain.

"If you can reach them." Parisa said. They all stop speaking as they hear the thrumming engines of a Phantom soaring overhead. James peers out the window and sees Dom jumping out from the Phantom, landing in the crops. He walks out from the crops, shotgun raised as he looks around.

"Or if _they_ came to _you_." James said. Chief turns and limps over to the window, peering through, seeing Dom walking around outside with Damon and Rachel as well. The ODSTs, Thel and Lasky walk out from the crops as well.

"Lasky?" Chief whispered to himself in disbelief.

...


	8. Getting Repaired

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN ONI FACILITY**_

_**TIME: 14:44**_

* * *

Orbiting the Halo Ring in unknown space, the ONI space station continues to float aimlessly around the Installation. Andrew Ross walks through the hallways of the Space Station, walking past Halsey's cell. Halsey peers through her window, watching him typing into a door and opening it, closing and locking it behind him. Inside is a dark room. Andrew places his hand down on a console and a large image appears with an enormous Sangheili on the screen. But not wearing the armour of any Covenant soldier ever known of. Wearing jet black armour with red glowing lights inside of the armour. The lights glow through the gaps in the armour plates. The armour appears to be some kind of modified Arbiter armour. With razor sharp shoulder pads and sharp spines down it's back. Metal plates with sharp spikes that form a beard like shape as well cover his mandibles up. The plates slide upwards, revealing his mandibles. "Andrew Ross, of humanity. I am beginning to question our contract. And believe me, contracts...like humans, expire." The Sangheili snarled, with a very powerful and intimidating voice.

"Zilon, On Earth we have a saying. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend_." Ross said. The Sangheili named Zilon, obviously the leader of the Onyx Covenant. The one that has got the Covenant on edge. Zilon scoffs.

"I too have a saying. I don't care." Zilon snarled. Andrew sighs, shaking his head.

"Well then, what happened in New Mombasa? When he came down for Negotiations? You had him!" Andrew said.

"Three direct hits. Mortal wound, then your men allowed Thel Vadam and Rtas Vadum to escape. You promised me human intelligence. Or is there such a thing?" He growled, glaring at him through the camera.

"You know, you still never told me. Why do you want them? Who are they to you?" Andrew asked.

"One is a kill that I failed to finish when the flood decided to attack, and the other is just another enemy that I need to get rid of." Zilon said. "You have your problems with your demons. I have mine with Vadam Keep. When I destroy it, then Thel Vadam will feel my pain." Zilon snarled. "But with Vadam and Vadum on your planet with a small fleet in the Shadow of Intent, I will have to come to _you_." Zilon snarled.

"I don't think so, a sudden attack like that will make our government want to go to war against you again for another attack." Andrew disagreed.

"It is not up for debate. My fleet looks different to Covenant, and if you have any common sense, going to war against us again, will allow us a chance to complete our mission of wiping out your incompetent race. Stand aside and let the Onyx Covenant do what must be done." Zilon snarled.

"I wouldn't be able to control our military, if you attack, they will fight back. You are fighting on human soil, and we will protect it!" Andrew said.

"Then we will destroy whatever, and whoever stands in our way."Zilon growled, ending the call immediately. Andrew sighs placing the palm of his hand on his forehead, walking out from the dark room. Halsey watches him walking out, squinting her eyes angrily at him.

"What are you up to, Ross?" She whispered.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ELYSIUM FARMLAND, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 13:12**_

* * *

Chief limps out of the house, raising his Assault Rifle up at Dom and the others with one hand. Dom looks at Chief in disbelief. "I can't believe my eyes. Master Chief is alive." Dom gasped, lowering his shotgun. Chief grunts in pain, falling to the ground as his wounds worsen from the loss of healing gel being applied to it from the suit. "Shit! Guys! Chief's injured!" Dom yelled, running over to Chief. The fellow Spartan II hooks his arm under Chief's arm and over his shoulder, holding him up.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked, running out from the crops.

"Locke..."Chief groaned, collapsing to the ground. Dom opens up Chief's armour and looks at his severely injured chest.

"Bugger...Damon! Bio-foam! He must have been hit with a Rail Gun or something." Dom assumed. Damon detaches his pouch on his leg and takes out a filled up bio-foam canister. The lever bounces as he holds it. He sinks the tube of the Bio-foam against Chief's chest. The white foam covers over his wound from the Rail Gun shell and seals up the wound fully, even on the inside. Chief gasps and rears forward, pressing his hands against the floor, groaning from the pain that the Bio-foam is inflicting on him. The feel of burning ants crawling around the wound. But that pain soon recedes when it numbs the agony of the Rail Gun shell impact. Chief sighs in relief, sitting back against the wooden deck of the house.

"Thanks..." Chief said. Lasky walks over to Chief, kneeling down to him.

"Hey Chief. It's been a while." Lasky said. Chief suddenly unsheathes his knife, pinning Lasky to the ground and pushing the blade against his throat, staring into Lasky's eyes.

"Whoa! Calm down Chief! He's helping us!" Dom yelled.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Buck yelled.

"Easy everyone. He has every reason not to trust me. UNSC and ONI have been hunting him and the rest of you Spartans for a year now." Lasky said.

"Yeah I'm aware of that." Chief snarled. "You're UNSC, how do I not know that you aren't an ONI spy?"

"Because I betrayed ONI and the UNSC to find you and the rest of these Spartans. So then we can find out what ONI has been up to." Lasky said. Chief sighs, taking his knife away from Lasky's throat and standing up, offering his hand to Lasky.

"Sorry." Chief apologised.

"It's alright." Lasky assured.

"I can help you with finding that out. I managed to sneak into an ONI facility in Washington D.C. They have been turning the Spartan IVs into their own Super Spartans. Like Agent Locke. Something called Project Phoenix." Chief said.

"Project Phoenix?" Veronica asked. They all look at her.

"Veronica?" Buck questioned.

"When I was working with ONI. We were investigating Forerunner artefacts acquired from Installations 04 and 05. Hoping that we could make Super Soldiers from them that are more deadly than Spartans. We never got enough funding though. A man named Andrew Ross was in charge of that Project. I guess he renamed it after the New Phoenix incident with the Didact and the Composer." Veronica explained.

"When I was looking in the archives, he is still in charge. He led a coup that took over ONI and eventually took influence over the UNSC. Anyone who didn't want to kill the Spartans, were either put in custody, assassinated or forced to do so." Chief explained from what he found out.

"Chief Mendez. He died before all of this happened." Dom said.

"Agent Locke assassinated him. Him and anyone else who tried to protect the Spartans." Chief said.

"Halsey?" Rachel asked.

"She is in custody, at a very secret ONI facility. It didn't say where though." Chief said.

"Damn ONI, they can never thank someone for work that saved the human race, can they?" Rachel sighed.

"We need to get you repaired, Chief. Damon? Do you have anything?" Dom asked.

"What's damaged?" Damon asked.

"What isn't?" Chief asked back, sitting on the wooden deck of the house with his hand on his cracked kneepad. Damon walks over to Chief and hovers his hand over his armour; a blue ray of light passes across Chief's modified armour.

"Blimey. Shields are shot. Titanium is pretty busted. Your Microfusion Reactor and the Fission Reactor has overheated. And finally your layer of Polymerized Lithium Niobocene is also damaged. I'm amazed the suit hasn't fell apart!" Damon laughed.

"Can you repair his armour?" Dom asked. Damon sighs.

"Most of it is pretty straight forward and I have the equipment to do so. But there are things I don't have. If any of you are up for a shopping run, I can tell you what you need and where you can get it." Damon explained.

"What do you need?" Dom asked.

"Improved Bio-Foam injectors, these are barely even working. A new Lock down System. Some more Titanium, around three cubes would be enough. Some more Polymerized Lithium Niobocene so I can repair that layer. A new Microfusion Reactor and a Fission Reactor. There are ONI and UNSC warehouses and camps around the area. If you can find me what I require, I can get Chief back to fighting shape." Damon said.

"I can help!" Chief said, trying to stand up.

"No, no. In your condition, I'd be surprised if you have the strength to actually beat me in a fist fight. Let alone a group of ONI agents, or even Spartan IVs. Take some rest time, I'll fix you up." Damon assured. Chief groans like a little kid that doesn't want to do what his parent says. He hits his arms on his legs and looks down at the ground, sighing.

"Never thought I'd see a grumpy Spartan II." Lasky chuckled. Thel walks forward, past Lasky.

"The Shadow of Intent's supplies cannot help?" Thel asked.

"Unless if you have the stuff I just said we need. Plasma and your tech won't help his armour. It only works with specific equipment. Plasma could fry him." Damon explained. Chief looks up as he recognises the voice, seeing Thel.

"Arbiter?" Chief asked.

"Hello old friend...and just so you know...its Thel. The Arbiter died as soon as Truth did." Thel said.

"I thought you died. Only half of the ship survived." Chief said.

"The other half made it to the other side and landed in the ocean. The world thought you were dead. There was a large funeral. Even I attended it." Thel said.

"Dom, Buck and I will start searching one of the camps." Rachel said.

"Take our Spade Truck. Its fast has a modified roof on the flatbed. Also with four seats. And it will raise less suspicion than a Phantom." Parisa said.

"Then let's roll out." Dom said.

...


	9. Errand Run

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ELYSIUM FARMLAND, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 21:21**_

* * *

Chief is sat inside of the large barn of Jennifer's land. With a large Combine Harvester sat stationary in the shadows, recharging in the corner. In his hand, he takes out the magazine of his old assault rifle, taking out some of the bullets and looking at them. He scrapes the bullet against the grey surface of his MA5D Assault Rifle, carving into it, making little drawings. He creates a small oval and fills it in, creating the beautiful eye of Cortana. He drops the bullet and releases his grip on the rifle, letting it slam on the sawdust shavings on the ground from construction work that James does sometimes. He presses his hand against his visor, sighing to himself. He turns as he sees the barn door opening, seeing Lasky walking inside. Chief stares at Lasky, looking away after a few seconds. Lasky sits down on a haystack beside Chief. "Chief, are you going to help us in stopping the Onyx?" Lasky asked.

"How many more of my kind, of the Spartans, must be sacrificed...to atone for your mistakes?" Chief snarled, standing up and walking away from Lasky.

"What do you think _being human _means? We make mistakes. If you want to find your humanity then you will need to make mistakes. And through those mistakes can come victories." Lasky said. "Come beautiful things." He looks out of the open door to see the sun setting, creating a stunning orangey red glow over the horizon, making the clouds that same colour. Chief looks at this beauty, feeling it through his thick armour. "You know...when ONI was interrogating me, to try and find you. I was going to tell them. I then saw a mistake in my judgement, and now look at what we are able to do. If I didn't see that mistake, I think that Locke would have killed you a long time ago. You may have lost all faith in us, but I'm asking you to do what I do. I want you to look into the garbage, and see the gold. You've got to have faith Chief. Not in who we are. But who we can be." Lasky said. Chief looks at Lasky, breathing in and exhaling.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ELYSIUM CITY, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 21:33**_

* * *

The Sun has fallen behind the horizon and the moon has risen into the black sky with twinkling stars covering the skyline. Rachel sneaks around a block with Dom and Buck following her. The City being rebuilt after the end of the Great Covenant War. Many buildings are still under construction work and there are still scorches in the ground from glassings. Rachel aims through her scope on her DMR, seeing a squad of UNSC soldiers walking around an entrance to a building. Buck looks back at where the Spade is parked. "Spade is in cover, it will be safe." Buck assured. Rachel's EVA visor fades from black to clear like an ODST visor, revealing her attractive brown eyes. She looks around.

"Those soldiers are guarding that building pretty tightly." Rachel whispered.

"Where could the cache of materials be?" Dom asked. Rachel aims through her scope, looking up the tower, scanning each floor, estimating the location from the population of guards inside. She stops on the top floor, seeing a lot of soldiers, ODSTs and a few Spartan IVs inside.

"There...a lot of guards are up there. Unless they are guarding Bananas. Then I think that Spartan Armour components are up there." She said.

"How do we get up there? There are a lot of soldiers." Buck pointed out.

"That crane, we can use it to climb up and jump onto the floor we need to get to. That is that we don't get spotted on the climb up." Rachel said. Dom pumps a new shell into the chamber of his Shotgun.

"Alright then, as long as you don't have a fear of heights. This should be easy." Dom said.

"As long as I don't look down." Buck said.

Inside of the facility, a Spartan IV stands inside of the top floor with his BR85HB battle rifle in his grip. A small sphere floats over to them and opens up with a blue projection forming. The projection forms the body of Andrew Church. "Sergeant? How is the packing of that Spartan Components going?" Andrew asked, with a cigar sat in between his index and middle fingers.

"We are nearly ready to transport it. We are just waiting for a Pelican to arrive to help us load it up." The Sergeant said.

"Well do hurry up; I want that technology at Phoenix Station as soon as possible." Ross said.

"Yes sir." The Sergeant said.

On the ground floor, two guards stand by the door of the building, with Assault Rifles in their grip as they look around. Rachel quietly stands behind the wall of the buildings, silently taking her large combat knife from her sheathe. She peers round the corner, seeing the two guards conversing quietly. On the other side, Dom's black and red Recon helmet peers round; the glint of his golden visor gets her attention. He holds his Kukri Knife tightly. He raises his cybernetic hand and slowly lowers each finger, counting down. When no fingers are raised, they both grab the two soldiers by the mouth tightly, pulling them back. Dom pushes the blade of his knife into the soldier's neck. Blood spraying out and covering the silver blade. The soldier kicks and chokes, his screams of agony being muffled by his gloved cybernetic hand. The soldier grabs his cybernetic arm in agony. Dom continues to push the blade into his throat aggressively until the blade emerges from the back of the soldier's neck. He drags the bleeding to death soldier behind the wall, snapping his neck. The snap of the neck silences the soldier and his hand falls silent. Dom removes the blade from the soldier's jugular. Lots of blood pours from where his knife was pushed into the soldier's throat. Dom swings his knife downwards, throwing most of the excess blood off of it and onto the grass. Dom peers around the wall to see Rachel emerging, sheathing her combat knife beside her sheathed Machete. Dom nods at her and she nods back. Dom peers around his wall and gestures to Buck. Buck runs over with his M7 Suppressed Sub Machine Gun in his hand. He looks through the SLS/V 5B smart-linked scope on his gun that glows red in the centre of the scope. "Any plans of climbing that Crane?" Buck asked, looking up it.

"There's a ladder that goes to the very top of the crane, used to get the pilots inside. We climb up until we are level with the twentieth floor and we smash through the window, take out the soldiers inside and we can use that crane to lower the supplies down." Rachel said.

"Let's climb." Dom said, running over to it and climbing up the ladder carefully, looking around. Buck groans.

"Why did I sign up to this?" Buck groaned, following the two Spartans. The three carefully climb up the ladder, watching the soldiers that look out the large windows of the building. Rachel counts each floor that they see as they climb up the crane, seeing different floors after each second. Getting nearer and nearer to the twentieth floor. Suddenly a Hornet hovers around the building, a large light shining brightly at the ground, scanning for any signs of Spartan II and III activity.

"Shit! Keep still." Dom whispered. The Hornet flies past slowly. The jets blast hot air beside them as it passes by the crane. Dom watches the pilot's every move. The pilot looks over at the crane and looks directly at them. "We've been spotted! Go loud!" Dom yelled. The Hornet turns round and fires rockets from the pods in the body of the Hornet. The rockets explode on impact of the crane. Cables that hold the huge Crane upright snap and buckle aggressively, severing the other cables that are still attached. Metal is thrown meters in every direction and the Crane rocks when impacted.

"The crane's coming down!" Buck yelled.

"I noticed!" Dom yelled back. Rachel jumps off of the Crane, firing her DMR at the cockpit. The rounds smash through the glass and shatter his skull on impact, blood covering the inside of the cockpit. She rolls through the window of the eighteenth floor and unsheathes her machete, swinging it across the neck of one of the soldiers, beheading him. The soldier's head rolls along the floor with blood trailing behind the slice. She spins round and fires her DMR at the other guard with one arm. Buck looks down and sees the Hornet spinning out of control when the dead pilot fell forward and turned the control sticks so it continues to turn downwards. The Hornet smashes into the collapsing Crane. The Crane breaks in half when the Hornet crashes into it and explodes. Dom grabs and holds onto Buck, jumping off of the collapsing Crane and smashes through the window, locking his armour so he doesn't accidently crush Buck. He rolls along the ground beside Rachel and unlocks his armour, opening his arms and letting Buck out. Buck breathes erratically in shock. "Well there goes that plan...how do we get those supplies down now?" Dom asked.

"We'll have to find another way!" Rachel said, changing her magazine in her DMR, refreshing the amount. Dom grabs his Shotgun and looks around. The crane collapses down towards the building, the sound of metal groaning echoes throughout the city as it collapses. The top of the crane smashes down on the tower, causing the glass on most of the tower to shatter. Remains of crane fall down the tower and smash into the ground below with a quaking thud. Three soldiers run down the stairs towards them, sliding up behind the pillars in the room.

"Here comes the welcoming committee!" Dom groaned, firing his shotgun at one of the soldiers, blasting his hand off. The soldier screams in agony, grabbing his wrist in pain, blood spraying out from his obliterated wrist. Dom fires another cloud of shrapnel at the soldier's belly, disembowelling him. The soldier screams in agony and falls silent and lifelessly from shock and blood loss. One of the soldiers fires his SAW machine gun at Dom, the bullets all impact his armour, causing his shields to crackle and glow as they start to weaken. Dom rolls behind a wall, taking cover from the soldiers, waiting for his layer of shielding to recharge so he can fight again. Rachel fires her DMR at the enemies, narrowly missing and hitting the wall behind one of the soldiers. Buck fires his SMG at the soldiers, hitting one in the knee. The soldier's knee explodes and he collapses to the ground, grabbing his leg in agony, blood covering his fingers. Buck takes his M6C/SOCOM Magnum at the soldier, shooting a suppressed bullet into his skull. The soldier falls to the ground, dead. Rachel activates a small Fragmentation Grenade and throws it at the soldier. The grenade rolls along the floor beside him. The soldier looks at it and the grenade detonates and explodes dramatically, shattering the windows around them from the shockwave and the shrapnel. The soldier falls to the ground, barely in one piece with shrapnel imbedded in his body, blood covering his body.

"Clear!" Buck called out.

"Move up!" Rachel ordered. Dom walks forward, taking point with his shotgun in hand, peering around the corner. Two ODSTs appear, one with a Battle Rifle and another with a Rocket Launcher. The heavy fires a rocket at them. Dom catches the rocket with his Cybernetic hand, straining as he turns it around. The ODST gasps as he sees Dom turning the rocket around. He points the rocket at the ODSTs and releases it. The rocket shoots towards them and blows up as it hits the Heavy ODST, detonating the other rockets in his bag. The ODST disappears into little charred remains that are shot across the room. The other ODST fires his Battle Rifle at a Rachel, impacting her shoulder; the three rounds severely damage her shields. Dom throws his Kukri Knife into the Visor of the ODST. The visor is cracked severely from the knife slicing through. The ODST collapses to the ground, dead.

"What happened to the security? There were more of them than this!" Dom yelled. Rachel climbs up the last set of stairs to the twentieth floor. Pieces of Crane have smashes through the roof and have killed most of the soldiers inside of the floor. The top floor is also over hanging from where the crane is pulling the floor off the building. The supports groan and cement breaks off of the building. Dom looks around, seeing the floor cracking and splitting beneath their feet. Buck looks around, seeing some soldiers that have been skewered by construction poles and crushed under concrete slabs. Or have fallen off the building.

"That answers that question..." Buck said.

"Okay, the supplies are over there." Rachel said, pointing at the supply cache.

"K'tache? Do you read?" Dom asked, calling him in on the radio.

"I hear you, human. What is it?" K'tache said.

"We have come across a snag. The building with the supplies is barely standing; a crane collapsed on it and it is pulling the floor off. We need your help is getting this cache back." Dom explained.

"I'm coming for you, get the cache ready." K'tache said. "Estimated Arrival, ten minutes at the most." K'tache said.

"Let's secure that Cache." Dom said, carefully walking across the floor. The building groans. Every step could cause the layer to break apart and fall off. Considering that a Spartan II weighs as much as a car. Buck holds onto the supports within the destroyed concrete, carefully walking across it. He steps on a weak layer and steps back, seeing the concrete breaking off and plummeting down the damaged tower, shattering as it smashes against a piece of the tower. Buck shudders in fear as he looks down, hearing the loud wind as it rushes around them in this high altitude. Dom and Rachel hold onto the Cache as they get to it.

"Okay, we're at the cache, let's detach it and get it ready." Rachel said. Suddenly the Spartan IV Sergeant leaps out from a pile of Concrete, grabbing Dom, punching him in the head, barely damaging his shields. Dom grabs the Spartan IV and throws him off of the floor. The Spartan grabs Dom by his ankle, pulling him down with him. Dom and the Spartan IV clash as they fall down. Dom smashes his fist against the visor of the Spartan IV, cracking the red visor. The Spartan smashes his head against the head of Dom, kicking him in the chest. Dom grabs the Spartan by the head and kicks him down. The Spartan lands down on an upright snapped construction pole. His shields bursts and he screams in agony, his spine shattered and the pole erupting through his chest plate, blood covering the steel pole. Dom pushes his fist down and activates his armour lock ability. His armour forms a glowing blue shield and he slams into the ground in a crater, cracks spreading along the ground. Dust clouds form around him as he lands and he deactivates his armour lock, standing up as if he didn't fall from a skyscraper. He looks up at the top floor, cracking his neck with a small chuckle.

"That's one way to get off of a building." Dom said, walking over to the dying Spartan IV. The paralysed Spartan IV looks at Dom. Dom smashes his boot down on the helmet, shattering it, blood and skull fragments explode out from the helmet. "You think you can be a Spartan?" Dom snarled, walking away.

"Dom! You okay?" Buck yelled.

"I'm okay!" Dom yelled up.

"You Spartan IIs are unstoppable." Buck chuckled. Rachel looks over.

"Toughest son of a bitch I've ever met, Dom is. He took down three Scarabs himself when they took out an entire battalion just by using a Shotgun, a Spartan Laser and his surroundings. He walked away from that with just a scorch on his shoulder plate." Rachel said.

"How'd he lose his arm?" Buck asked. Rachel pulls her helmet off, shaking her blonde hair. Looking like the most beautiful Spartan that he has ever seen. With stunning eyes and lips and smooth skin. She inhales through her small nose.

"We were on a patrol in Arcadia. We were securing a Mall filled with children, families. There was a Covenant Corvette in the sky above the city and a group of Phantoms showed up. We were doing well; only one civvie was killed by a Skirmisher. And then this other Phantom showed up, it was different. It was jet black with red lights instead of purple. And a Sangheili leapt out from it. A Zealot by the looks of its armour. It was, massive. I've never seen a Zealot like this one. Nearly three meters tall and it killed all of the civilians itself with just a plasma rifle and an energy sword. And then it came for us. It slashed his sword across my chest and sank it into our new Spartan. Spartan 065 Jake, he was very young and he was killed by that Zealot. It then turned to Dom, swinging the sword across his helmet, making that scar you can see today, and then he kicked him in the chest and swung the sword across his arm, taking his arm off as if there was no Mjolnir armour there. Dom yelled in agony, blood everywhere. That Zealot glared at us, and all I remember of that Elite is the fiery orange eyes that glared at us. The Zealot walked away and vanished. No one ever saw that Zealot again, we searched Covenant files for the elite of that description to avenge Jake, but that Sangheili was never put into the system. Not even Thel Vadam knew of this elite." Rachel explained.

"Jesus, that is pretty odd, that even the Covenant never saw him again as well. Is that also why he is so quiet?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, he promised himself that he would find that Zealot and kill it with that Kukri Knife. But we never saw the Zealot again. And Dom remembers every face, even Sangheili faces, just by their eyes. He checked every Elite he killed, and none were that elite." Rachel said, turning away and walking over to the cache. Buck looks to the skyline, seeing K'tache's Phantom approaching.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ELYSIUM FARMLAND, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 23:24**_

* * *

Chief is still sat inside of the barn with his legs crossed as he leans against the Combine Harvester. The door opens up and Thel walks in, the blue colour of the night sky filling the world. Thel walks over to Chief and sits down beside him, grunting as he hits the floor, breathing through his mandibles. "Where is she?" Thel asked, looking at Chief. Chief turns to Thel.

"Where's who?" Chief asked.

"You know who I'm talking about." Thel said. Chief sighs, shaking his head.

"She didn't make it. The Didact killed her and her Rampancy helped him." Chief explained. Thel lowers his head respectfully.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Thel said. Chief nods.

"You would have loved it. A living Forerunner. I guess the Prophets won in some kind of way. The Forerunner accepted them and has been helping Jul." Chief said.

"Well, I sleep better at night, knowing that they didn't get to see it. Now we just have to find out what it is that the Didact is up to, and how we stop him." Thel said.

"You said...that when the Prophet of Truth died, so did the Arbiter. I never understood what an Arbiter was. I knew that you were named it, but I was never told what it meant." Chief said.

"Being an Arbiter was a shameful thing. An Arbiter is a symbol that you have been a failure, but they only keep you alive because of their skills. All Arbiters have died in combat since the beginning of the Covenant. They tamed the Hunters. They ended the Grunt Rebellion." Thel said. Chief chuckles.

"The Grunt Rebellion? I would have loved to see that!" Chief chuckled. Thel laughs as well.

"You'd be surprised with what Unggoy can do, with belief. If one has enough belief, they could do everything a Sangheili could do. They just had to see that. I guess I am the first Arbiter that has not died, because I removed the armour, along with the title. I now care for my people at Vadam Keep. That's all I can do." Thel said.

"Then why are you here? Trying to help us? The species that you wanted to wipe out?" Chief asked. Thel sighs, look at the moon in the sky.

"To help an old friend, who helped me get my revenge for my people, and remove my title. I simply want to return the favour." Thel said. Chief looks away.

"Thanks Arbi...Thel." Chief said, avoiding the title he called him for a long time. Thel pats Chief on the back and he stands up.

"It's good to have you back...demon." Thel said with a jokingly tone. Thel walks out of the Barn and looks up at the sky, seeing the Phantom approaching their location, hovering above them, lowering the cache of Spartan Armour components down to Damon. Thel calls up Rtas. "How is our guest doing?" Thel asked.

"The Spartan has been making a full recovery thanks to our medical crew, and has insisted to use our testing courses, using his primitive rifle to fire with our Sangheili and Kig-Yar men." Rtas said.

"Whenever he feels fit, call in K'tache to bring him down to us." Thel said.

"Of course." Rtas responded.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 18**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN ONI FACILITY**_

_**TIME: 23:34**_

* * *

Andrew walks inside of a large room, with different prototypes of these strange machines. MECHs of some kind with Spartan like designs. He walks through, past designs from Marksman versions to Heavy versions. All with dark grey armour with white accents, ONI symbols imprinted on the armour. He stops as he looks at a new upgraded version of the Mantis. With large muscular, human like arms and modified legs that would make this version much more agile to use. "If you think you can just take my stuff without asking, let me show you what we have been working on." Andrew said. He turns to see a hologram of Agent Locke, formed by the very same sphere that the Spartan IV stood before in the Skyscraper in Elysium City. "Have you found the prize?" Ross asked.

"I have searched the farmlands, and I am closing in on the last one, the one outside of Elysium City. If he is hiding there, he can't hide for much longer." Locke said.

"Good, Project Phoenix will be perfect when we have his blue prints. Remember, I want that armour in the best condition, a few bullet wounds won't be a problem. I just don't want the amount of damage that you inflicted on Josef. You understand me?" Ross said.

"Understood." Locke said, ending the call. His hologram dissipates and the sphere floats away. Ross looks at the Mantis, smirking evilly. As he walks away, the screens flicker with that strange symbol that appeared before. One of the Drones' heads turns, watching Ross as he leaves. Ross stops and looks at the Drone and the head returns to its original place. He rolls his eyes and walks out.

"You're getting old, Ross." Andrew said, walking out. The screens flicker and it completes the sentence it tried to spell out before.

Naming something.

Or someone that everything, even 343 Guilty Spark thought was dead.

It spells...

_I AM MENDICANT BIAS. _

...


	10. Office of Naval Intelligence

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ELYSIUM FARMLAND, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 05:23**_

* * *

Thel steps inside of K'tache's Phantom, holding onto the ceiling of the Phantom. Lasky climbs aboard as well with most of Buck's squad. Veronica turns to Romeo. "Romeo! Stay down here. We are just going to make sure that no ONI agents stalked the team back here. Lasky's just gonna feed the leaders of ONI some lies so we can cover our tracks." Veronica ordered.

"You got it." Romeo assured, saluting her casually.

"What about Thel?" Chief wondered.

"He needs to speak to his government about that Onyx Faction out there. Dom, Rachel, you should come with us to Helena and resupply." Lasky said.

"You got it." Dom said, climbing aboard the Phantom with Rachel.

"Get Chief fixed up, Damon." Rachel said.

"I'll do my best." Damon said. The Phantom closes up and floats up to the sky at the Shadow of Intent which can faintly be seen in orbit from its massive size. Chief sighs and walks back into the barn, his armour no longer covered in rust and his shields returned to full strength. But he still needs some repairing. Chief slumps down inside of the barn, looking at the floor, feeling it to be quite hollow. Chief leans forward and slides some blades of dead grass and hay away, finding a wooden door. He grabs the handle and swings it over, webs dangling from the open door and he looks into the dark room.

"What the-?" Chief whispered, activating his torch on his helmet. The torch lights up, revealing that this is just an empty little hole under the barn.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Jennifer said, making Chief jump. Chief smashes his head against the Combine Harvester, grunting in anger from the sharp and sudden pain. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Jennifer chuckled, walking over.

"It's okay." Chief groaned in embarrassment.

"This was a bunker used in case of an Insurrection bombing attack; I'm surprised the Glassing didn't bury it. This area was once all part of Elysium City, the reason I took this area is because of the area, it's the same block where we lived before the Covenant attacked." Jennifer explained, kneeling down and looking into the little bunker.

"How can you be sure that it's the same place?" Chief wondered.

"I don't know, I just feel it. That's something you get when you lived in one area for a large portion of your life. Especially when that is the place that your baby was taken from you." Jennifer said. Jennifer turns as she hears a knock on the wooden door of the barn. Damon stands there.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Damon asked, walking in. "All I need to repair now is you Lock Down system." Damon said, holding a tool case and a box with the new materials to repair it. Chief nods and sits on the haystack inside. Damon walks up behind Chief and detaches the back half of his torso armour, taking out the fried components for the lock down module.

Inside of the house, Parisa is sat in the arm chair, watching the television with her husband. Hannah walks inside, wearing a morning gown and she sits down on the sofa beside them. She crosses her legs on the sofa and takes a small, gentle sip of coffee. She fiddles with her damp blonde hair after taking a shower. "This has been an interesting holiday." Parisa chuckled. Hannah giggles quietly.

"Yeah, we are harbouring a Spartan." Hannah said.

"No ordinary Spartan, honey. That's the Master Chief. He fought for all of us in the covenant war. And now in the Reclamation Conflict." Parisa said.

"But why are they trying to kill him?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. These guys haven't told us yet." Parisa said.

"You know ONI?" Jennifer asked, getting all of their attention as she walks inside.

"Yeah, they are a secret military faction, right?" James guessed.

"They are now. They made a coup and took over the UNSC, there's this Project Phoenix, according to John." Jennifer said, sitting down. Parisa looks straight at Jennifer in disbelief, hearing that name.

"John's alive?" Parisa asked.

"The Master Chief? That's him. He was kidnapped by ONI and a clone was given to me, so that when it died, it would give us no loose ends. He would have just died. But they were testing on him the whole time, making him a super soldier. And now that they have new tech that makes these new Spartans stronger, they don't need to spend money on sustaining their armour." Jennifer explained. Romeo walks inside, turning to James.

"Hey, James?" Romeo said.

"Hey what's up?" James responded.

"The Spartans left your Spade in the city; shall we go get it back?" Romeo said.

"Good idea." James agreed, standing up. He kisses Parisa on the cheek. "I see you later, honey." James said, walking out with Romeo.

"Are you okay, Parisa?" Jennifer asked, seeing how shocked Parisa is.

"I'm...I'm gonna talk with John." Parisa said, standing up and walking away.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'm fine, sweetie, just stay in here, okay?" Parisa said, walking outside, towards the barn.

"What's going on, Jennifer?" Hannah asked. Jennifer sits beside the young teen and looks at her.

"Your mother, when she was young, knew John. They had feelings for each other. She and I were broken the most when his clone died. She never got rid of the picture of him. He promised that he would marry her when they were older. She probably wants to see him again. I just hope that he will find his humanity in the end. Then my boy will be back in my arms." Jennifer said. Hannah hugs Jennifer, her Nan like figure. Parisa walks across the grassy land towards the barn, opening it, seeing Damon finishing up on repairing the final component on Chief's armour. He looks so much better now, with no more rust on his armour. He looks just as clean as he did on Requiem.

"Um, Damon...could Chief and I have a talk?" Parisa asked.

"Sure, I'm done anyways." Damon said, picking up his tool case and walking away, out of the barn. Parisa closes the barn up and Chief wiggles his fingers around, testing if his fingers work correctly. She sits down beside the massive Spartan, as thin as a twig compared to Chief.

"John?' Parisa asked. Chief stops wiggling his fingers and lowers his head. Sighing.

"Jennifer told you?" Chief assumed.

"Why didn't you tell me at Mombasa? Ever since you said that you would marry me when we were kids, I wanted to hold you to that. I was so heartbroken." Parisa said. Chief lowers his head and stands up.

"I couldn't. I couldn't bring up personal truths about me. And at the time we were fighting Covenant. Despite the memories that flooded back to me when you told me about the picture, and what it meant. I still found it hard to grasp the truth about who I was." Chief said.

"Who you _are_, John. I know that the boy that I loved is still in there." Parisa said.

"That boy, died as soon as I was taken from you and mom by ONI. Nothing can change that. I am closer to a machine, than a human." Chief said, leaning against the Combine Harvester.

"Machines don't get a choice, John. Humans though...they have a choice. And you have made a choice to find out who you are." Parisa said. Chief turns and looks at her. The slender, beautiful, tall woman stands up, walking over to John, placing her hand on his visor, where his cheek would be, and having to reach up to his head to do so. "I know that when you find your humanity again, the boy I loved will come back to me." She whispered.

Hannah looks through the window to see dust clouds forming, in front of those clouds are three ONI warthogs approaching their location. Along with an ONI Hornet as well. Her eyes widen in shock. "Mom!" Hannah yelled. Parisa turns and looks around the corner, brushing her black hair out of her eyes, seeing the Warthogs approaching.

"Shit! John! Hide in the bunker! It's ONI!" Parisa yelled.

"What?" John said.

"Get under the barn! If they don't find you here, they'll leave." Parisa said. Chief nods, grabbing the panel and throwing it open. He grabs his Poncho and wraps it around his suit, jumping down into the bunker, pulling his hood up. Parisa slams the door of the bunker shut and runs out, closing the barn doors, seeing that the Warthogs have entered the area. The ONI soldiers climb out of the Hogs and hold rifles, looking around for signs of Chief. One of the Agents walks towards Parisa. Miles away at the city, Locke climbs up a building, folding out his bipod of the Sniper Rifle and watching the event down there, with a Missile Pod mounted up beside him.

"Hello miss, I'm sorry to intrude. But we are searching for a Rogue Spartan that has been spotted in Eridanus II, especially around this area." The Agent said.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen a Spartan around here." Parisa said. Hannah runs out with Jennifer, seeing that ONI is here.

"Are you sure? Because some civilians in Elysium City have reported that a group of Spartan Terrorists have attacked our supplies and stole it, they saw them stopping here." The Agent said.

"All we are concerned about is that you have intruded on a good friend of mine's property. And I would like you to leave." Parisa said. The Agent groans, rolling his eyes.

"Search the property." The Agent snarled. The agents nod and start walking through the houses, smashing the barn doors open.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Jennifer yelled.

"This Spartan has killed many of our people. We will find it; there is nowhere else for it to go." The Agent said. Ross watches the recordings from the all their helmets at the facility orbiting Installation 08.

"Alright! We saw a Spartan walking through here, but he carried on walking away, he didn't even speak to us." Parisa said. At the station, Ross turns, hearing what she said.

"_He. _She just said _he_." Ross said, communicating with the Agent. "She knows who the son of a bitch is!" Ross yelled angrily. The Agent turns to Parisa with fiery eyes.

"Excuse me, madam. You said, _he._" The Agent said. Parisa's eyes widen in fear, realising that she just gave it away. "Take them down." The Agent ordered. The Soldiers grab Hannah and Jennifer, pinning them both to the deck of the house, pushing Magnums to their heads. A soldier grabs Parisa and throws her on the ground. The Agent takes out a Magnum and cocks it, loading a round into the chamber. He points it at Parisa's head, glaring at her.

"You're gonna hurt my baby?" Parisa screamed.

"If we have to." The Agent said.

"I'm telling you! He left here!" Parisa screamed. Inside of the barn, soldiers walk through, shining torches around the dark barn, looking for him. Underneath their feet in the Bunker is Chief stood inside, looking around.

"Mom!" Hannah screamed.

"I'm warning you, stay away from my baby girl now!" Parisa yelled in anger. Chief growls deeply and looks up, his golden visor glints as some sunlight beams down through the gaps in the wood. Dust falls down by his head.

"Mom!" Hannah cried.

"If you touch her! I'll kill you!" Parisa yelled angrily. The Agent fires a bullet by her head. Making her grunt in anger. She struggles frantically as the soldiers hold her down.

"You've got two seconds. I need the truth." Ross said, desperate now to find John. The Agent turns to one of the soldiers, smirking.

"Shoot her." The Agent ordered. Hannah cries in horror as her head is pushed into the dirt. Parisa's eyes widen in horror as she looks over, seeing her daughter about to get executed. Suddenly Chief leaps out of the bunker, smashing through the door. He grabs one of the soldier's grenade launcher and kicks on in the head; in his other hand is his Assault Rifle. The barn explodes and Chief leaps through the explosion after firing a grenade at the doors. He rolls along the ground, firing rounds at the soldiers.

"Here I am!" Chief roared, firing a grenade at a soldier. Parisa rolls over and grabs Hannah, hodling her down so no bullet hit her in the crossfire, Jennifer lying down beside them. "Parisa! They're going to kill you! Get out of here! I'll draw them away!" Chief yelled, jumping into a Warthog and pushing his boot down on the accelerator, driving away from the farm. They all flee from the farm, running towards the crop fields. Locke grabs the Missile Launcher and fires four mortar like missiles that shoot up into the sky, dropping down onto the house and the barn. The house explodes dramatically with fire clouds forming and wood bouncing along the land. The barn as well. Three soldiers sprint after the witnesses, when a Spade suddenly leaps over a hill, smashing its wheels against their heads, knocking their teeth and helmets off. The Spade drifts around them. The door opens, revealing Romeo and James inside.

"Come on! Hurry up! Get in the car!" Romeo yelled, with his SMG in his hands, James driving the Spade. Jennifer opens the door gets in with Parisa and Hannah. The Spade drifts round, the tyres kicking dirt up as he turns it around. "I swear, we leave for five seconds..." Romeo scoffed. The Hornet banks round and pursues after Chief's Warthog, firing missiles at him, missing as he veers around repeatedly. The missiles explode aggressively around the warthog and Chief aims the Grenade Launcher at the Hornet, firing an EMP grenade at the Hornet. The grenade explodes and sends a powerful electromagnetic pulse, sucking all of the power from the Hornet. The thrusters power off and the Hornet smashes down into the ground, exploding in a ball of fire. At the city, Locke jumps off of the tower, locking his armour so it doesn't damage his suit and body inside. He jumps onto his large motorcycle, grabbing the arms and pushing forward on it, accelerating with speed. The Engine roars powerfully as the Motorcycle darts around the building, after Chief's Warthog. The Spade bounces across the cornfields, kicking dirt up after each landing. Hannah looks back and sees two ONI Warthogs pursuing them, one with the main Agent inside.

"How did they find him?" James asked.

"The citizens saw the Phantom land at home!" Parisa said. The Warthogs vanish into the cornfields, watching them with their radars and they drift round, darting towards the Spade on the other side.

"Where are they?" Hannah whimpered. Suddenly one of the Warthogs smashes against the Spade, spinning it out slightly. James counteracts this problem and drifts around, turning and driving towards Elysium City. The Gunner of the Warthog fires machine gun rounds at them, narrowly missing them as James dodges around the rounds being burst. Romeo fires his Sub Machine Gun at the Warthogs, hitting the driver of one of the Warthogs, causing it to turn as his body falls on the steering wheel and making it flip over and over again. They drive into the city and see Chief driving on the bridges above them in the Warthog. They look up at the bridge above them to see Locke on his Motorcycle. Locke leaps off of the bridge, leaving his Motorcycle to slide and flip repeatedly, smashing though the bridge and exploding as it hits the ground below. Locke lands on Chief's Warthog, grabbing the steering wheel and turning it so it drives off of the bridge. Chief jumps out and rolls along a rooftop of a building. The Warthog smashes into a building and the engine ignites in flames and explodes. Locke lands in front of him and swings his fists at him, firing his Magnum at John. Locke grabs John and throws him through the chimney of one of the buildings, brick exploding and crumbling around them both. Chief kicks Locke in the head and sprints away from him, jumping onto another building. Locke leaps after him, jumping over John and landing in front of him, his Forerunner tech implanted into him giving him this strength. Chief growls, smashing the hook on a chain onto Locke's helmet, throwing him off of the building. The cable tightens and Locke's shields burst powerfully, crackling gold electricity flows across his armour. His reinforced spine with forerunner technology keeps his neck from breaking from what would have been a hanging. Locke growls, trying to rip the hook off of his helmet. Chief turns to see the last ONI warthog still chasing after the Spade with his family inside.

"Parisa!" Chief yelled, sprinting forward and leaping out, smashing down on the bonnet of the Warthog, crushing it down. The Agent Commander screams as he flies through the windscreen, smashing against the floor, sliding along the tarmac, blood trailing after. Chief rolls off of the Warthog and turns to it, hearing the engine is still running, luckily he didn't crush the engine down. Chief jumps inside and looks up to see Locke freeing himself from the hook. The Spade powers down from the lack of fuel.

"Shit! It's out of fuel!" James yelled. Chief honks the horn of the Warthog to get their attention.

"John!" Jennifer said, disconnecting her seatbelt and running towards the Warthog with Parisa, Romeo and Hannah. James struggles to disconnect the belt. The mechanical breath through Locke's helmet emerges from above the Spade on top of a building.

"Guys! Wait!" James yelled.

"James!" Parisa screamed.

"Dad!" Hannah also yelled. Jennifer looks up, seeing Locke jumping onto one of the buildings with a strange device in his hand. He squeezes it and it glows bright orange.

"James above you!" Jennifer screamed. Locke throws the device down at them. "Run!" Jennifer screamed. The device explodes behind James. The device creates a large sphere that grows widely of orange energy, like Promethean Pulse Grenades. They all flee from the detonation as it continues to increase in size of radius. James yells and the explosion passes over James as he screams. James' body suddenly burns away, first his layers of skin disintegrate and then his muscle layer and then his organs and his skeleton disintegrates into ashes, terrifyingly like the Composer beam. Parisa and Hannah scream in horror as they see him die, a husband and a father. Chief sees the pile of ashes in shock of what ONI has been creating in Project Phoenix.

"We need to go!" Romeo yelled.

"No! James!" Parisa wailed. Romeo grabs the two and puts them in their seats in the Warthog. Chief drives away from the scene in the Warthog. Locke jumps down from the building, landing down on the tarmac with such force that it sends cracks along the ground on impact. He stands tall and walks past James' ashes. Each footfall being as heavy as a Sangheili. He looks at the ashes and continues to walk away, with tightly clenched fists. The Ashes sit on the ground, flurries of ash floating away in the wind.

...


	11. Hiding

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: GLASSLANDS, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 07:12**_

* * *

The Warthog that they used to escape drives across the land, grass everywhere, but no signs of any civilisation anyway, no towns, no cities. Not even a farm. Parisa and Hannah still remain shocked from the loss of James, seeing him getting reduced to ashes by that grenade. Romeo looks around, his SMG still gripped in his hands. Jennifer closes her eyes in grief for James. Chief looks around as he drives along. He decelerates as they approach an old abandoned Warehouse that was set up probably for anyone that got lost so they can repair their vehicles. Chief taps Romeo on the shoulder. "Stay here for a few minutes with them until I check the area." Chief ordered.

"You got it." Romeo said. Chief stops at the Warehouse and Romeo climbs out. The three broken people climb out and Chief turns to them.

"You have my deepest sympathies, for the loss of James. I am sorry, stay here until I can make sure that we weren't followed. We are all targets now." Chief said. Chief turns the Warthog around and accelerates away from the warehouse, the tyres screeching and kicking dirt and grass up. Parisa sits down in shock, burying her head in her hands, sobbing. Hannah hugs her mother, crying as well. Romeo groans, walking around, with a bullet hole in his armour from where the ONI soldiers managed to hit him.

"I'll clean that up later." Romeo mumbled. Jennifer walks inside of the Warehouse; it has been abandoned for some time now. She sighs, ever since she has found her son, she has lost a dear friend and her entire farm by ONI in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 07:21**_

* * *

Jun walks through the purple hallways of the huge Assault Carrier, Sangheili walking past him and some humans from the crew of Helena. The door in front of him flashes bright purple and opens up, allowing Jun to walk into the bridge of the huge ship. Rtas is sat in his large chair with holograms of information in front of him. Thel stands beside him with his arms crossed. "Why did you want me here?" Jun asked.

"ONI has found where Chief has been hiding; we have located them on Eridanus. We need you to go to him with K'tache, pick him up and we will try and find out how to put a stop of whatever ONI has been up to." Lasky explained.

"You make that sound so simple." Jun said.

"It's because it is that simple. His family come as well." Lasky said. Jun nods, turning to K'tache with his Officer Armour attached to his body with orange and beige colour schemes.

"Do you know where they are?" Jun asked.

"The ODST, Romeo, has set up a beacon. But we need to get their before any ONI and the UNSC do." K'tache said.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 07:30**_

* * *

Romeo is sat on the roof of the warehouse, his sniper rifle sat beside him. He looks down as he hears sniffling of distress. Hannah is sat on a box below him, her head in her hands and gushing out tears from her eyes. "Hey? You alright, sweetheart?" Romeo asked. Hannah sniffles and looks up at him with watery eyes, her makeup stained down her face.

"Yeah...I'm okay." She sniffled.

"Don't look it." Romeo pointed out.

"No...I'm not. I just miss dad." She said.

"He ain't dead, Hannah. He lives inside of you, that's what my mother always told me to think about things." Romeo said. She nods slightly and looks forward. The door opens and Chief walks out, wearing his poncho still, pulling the hood back. "You sure we can trust that Sangheili?" Romeo asked.

"I trusted him; he came back for me, even when I didn't ask him to." Chief said. Romeo turns as he sees the Phantom approaching them, lowering a gravity lift to them. Jun floats down with his Sniper Rifle out and his armour repaired, looking as clean as he did on Reach.

"Well if you trust him enough, I can." Romeo said, packing his rifle up.

"Master Chief, never thought I'd see you again." Jun chuckled.

...


	12. Planning to Storm ONI

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT ABOVE ERIDANUS II**_

_**TIME: 07:40**_

* * *

The Shadow of Intent floats in geosynchronous orbit above Eridanus II, its huge body being curiously investigated by a few UNSC recon drones, wondering why they are just floating up there. But they soon float away. K'tache's Phantom soars towards the Shadow of Intent, with Chief, Jun, Romeo, Hannah, Parisa and Jennifer inside of it. The Phantom decelerates and enters the hanger through the shield wall that allows them to enter through, air filling through, allowing the Phantom to deactivate its shields. The Phantom attaches itself to an electrical magnet that tethers the Phantom to the magnet. A Gravity lift forms, pulling the passengers up to the Bridge, through opening tubes that brings them to Lasky, Thel and Rtas. Chief drops out of the gravity lift, walking forward. The chair swivels around, Rtas sat in it, wearing his white Combat Armour. "Hello again Spartan." Rtas greeted.

"Shipmaster." Chief said. Inside of this room are the rest of Romeo's squad and the other Spartans.

"Chief, the Shipmaster and Lasky say that they have a plan to get us into that ONI facility at Washington." Dom said.

"Indeed we have. We've been looking into the reports from ONI, and now we both share a common enemy. They have been helping the Onyx Covenant get the resources they require to find and use Forerunner artefacts. After the Prophets betrayed us, the Forerunners mean nothing to us, but we agree with your race that they are a threat." Rtas explained.

"What kind of tech?" Chief asked.

"Any, new shielding, weapons, armour. Anything that they have been manufacturing, they have been sharing it with the Onyx Covenant. Why? That is what we need to find out." Rtas said.

"That's where you come in." Lasky said, pointing at Jennifer. Jennifer's eyes widen and she looks around, the Sangheili officers inside also looking at her.

"Me?" Jennifer questioned. "I'm not a soldier." Jennifer said.

"We can give you some implants that can make you stronger than usual." Lasky said. Chief stands in front of Jennifer.

"Why do you need her?" Chief asked.

"All three of the humans that we brought with you are targets now. She is smarter and from what we have seen inside of that facility, most of the scientists inside there are around her age. That would remove any questions of her being too young. And also you do deserve to try and find out what happened with your son." Thel explained.

"What if I get caught? Like they recognise me? Like the Agent that killed James?" Jennifer asked.

"If that happens, the Spartans roll in. That's when stealth is abandoned and you storm that facility, destroying their research and you get her out of there." Rtas explained. Dom cracks his neck and his knuckles.

"I can do that." Dom assured.

"Good." Rtas said.

"What about us ODSTs?" Buck asked.

"We will need you to stay up here unless if things don't go according to plan. You then get in your pods in your ship that we have docked and you drop down and help the Spartans out." Rtas said.

"Got it." Buck said.

"How will I get in?" Jennifer asked.

"We have some cloaked Engineers scanning that facility; they are also hacking into the personnel files and creating your profile. All you need is to find some white clothes inside of that building and act like one of them, try and find a terminal and download everything you can, just try not to arouse any suspicion." Thel stated. Holograms appear of the large building.

"If Jennifer gets caught, she will be taken to the top floor, where Andrew Ross, the leader of ONI will be." Rtas said. The hologram highlights that floor with a purple glow.

"Ross is here?" Chief asked.

"Yes, he is here for some kind of business with the faction. Some kind of Project Phoenix." Rtas said.

"Project Phoenix. They have been creating weapons and armour with Forerunner tech, if they have been sharing Project Phoenix technology with the Onyx Covenant, they could be far more advanced than we thought." Chief said.

"Then we need to stop them." Rtas said. Chief nods.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**DATE: 08:19**_

* * *

A Pelican soars over the streets of Washington, passing by the white house. With ONI insignias across its body and black and white paintwork, it is clearly one of ONI. The Pelican approaches the ONI facility, landing on the platform at the top. The Pelican door opens up and Ross steps out, walking through the doors, approaching a scientist. "Hello, Mr Ross." The scientist greeted.

"How is productivity going?" Ross asked.

"Well, let me you one of our newest prototypes for the Phoenix Drones." The scientist said. He walks through to a table with a little metal bird, in the shape of an actual mythical Phoenix. Andrew looks at it.

"What is it?" Ross asked. The scientist hovers his hand above it and the metal comes apart, being held together by the same technology that allows the Promethean and Forerunner technology to float in the air.

"We have managed to create our own version of the Promethean Watchers. And we can add any kind of weapons to them. Now the thing that is really cool is this." The scientist said, walking to his desk and taking out a Magnum, firing it at the drone. The drone comes apart, letting the bullet hit none of the parts and just hitting the wall. "Now when we give these drones an intelligent V.I. They can do this automatically whenever an assault rifle is being fired at it, and we can do the same for the Soldier prototypes." The Scientist explained.

"Very good, what would you require to make these drones be able to do that then?" Ross wondered.

"We would require more Forerunner technology to create a V.I. smart enough. Also, with the soldier Prototypes, their armour is still quite weak, if we want them to be the strongest as we can do, then we need the Master Chief's armour. The Mark VI Spartan II armour is one of the most powerful compared to any that Halsey has created so far." The Scientist said.

"Well, there's been a complication with that." Ross said.

"What do you mean?" The Scientist asked.

"We nearly had him, Locke was able to get into a fist fight but that bastard managed to get him in a predicament that lasted long enough for the Master Chief to escape. We are currently unaware of his whereabouts." Ross said.

"We need that armour though, in the best condition, a few bullet holes are fine, but we cannot let the major components be destroyed. That is what we need for the blueprints. Once we get those, the Spartans won't stand a chance. And neither will the Didact." The Scientist said.

"Well then, we better find him then." Ross said, walking away and activating a call with Locke. "Locke." He called in.

"Andrew Ross. I am searching for the bastard, you don't need to bug me every day." Locke said.

"Well, we need his armour fast. Try and locate where he is on Eridanus." Andrew demanded.

"He's left Eridanus. I'm at where he left a beacon. A Phantom took him to safety." Locke said.

"That same Phantom Gunship that attacked our camp at Austin? And the same one that got those Spartans out?" Andrew asked.

"Looks like it." Locke said.

"I think, that you need to have a chat with Thel Vadam." Andrew said.

...


	13. Storming ONI

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 12:34**_

* * *

Jennifer walks across the side walk in Washington, her hair tied back into a pony tail. She walks towards the ONI facility in the city with her forged I.D. card to give to the system. She walks towards the terminal and holds her I.D. card to the scanner. The scanner creates a green ray of light, scanning her credentials and her profile photograph. The scanner blinks green and the guards open the door for her. She walks through and grabs a white lab coat, sliding her arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up. She walks through and follows the arrows in the building to direct her to the labs. She presses her thumb against the scanner that opens the door, allowing her to enter a large laboratory. She walks through, looking around, seeing dead Spartan IIs and IIIs being stripped of their armour. Saws hacking away, sparks being sprayed out from the metal being corroded against sharp saw blades. The scientists remove the visors and place them down on conveyor belts. She activates her hidden camera, filming what they are doing. Seeing the Phoenix Drones stood in place, being covered in the armour. Scientists attaching newly formed armour on their endoskeletons. "Are you guys seeing this?" Jennifer whispered into her hidden communicator.  
Orbiting Earth in the Shadow of Intent, Rtas sits in his seat, with the Spartans watching the recordings intently. Thel stands beside John, his hand by his mandibles. She points the camera at the dead body of a Spartan that John recognises. The smashed JFO helmet reveals the dead face of Josef. Chief clenches his hand into a fist in rage.

"They slaughtered Josef! I'm gonna tear them apart!" Chief roared, smashing his fist against the wall, stomping away. Dom scowls through his helmet and follows him with Jun, Damon and Rachel. The five Spartans all storm through the halls, towards a Covenant Drop Pod. Rtas turns.

"What are you doing? This isn't part of the plan!" Rtas barked. Rachel grabs a Sangheili jetpack, attaching it to her back. Chief walks towards it, an Uggnoy runs in front of them.

"You don't have permission!" The Grunt warned. Chief grabs the Grunt by the throat and throws him against the wall, taking a Storm Rifle with his Assault Rifle. Dom pumps his Shotgun and loads a new battery into his Spartan laser. Rachel enters with her DMR in hand with Jun with his fully loaded Sniper Rifle and finally Damon with all weapons loaded. The Drop Pod detaches and shoots down towards Earth.  
Back down at Washington, Ross looks at the cameras, leaning forward, seeing Jennifer, recognising her face. He places his finger on his ear, calling up security.

"That woman! Wearing the lab coat that's looking at Josef! Bring her to me." Ross ordered. Jennifer looks around, seeing Security officers looking at her, walking towards her.

"Shit...they've caught me." She whispered. Suddenly a guard grabs her by her arms, pulling her away. The security officers drag her towards the elevator, bringing her up to Ross at the top floor. She struggles and the guards continue to resist. The doors open at the top floor and the sit her down in a chair, standing by the windows. "Look, I want a lawyer! Someone I can trust! I'm just trying to help my son!" Jennifer said. Ross walks inside, looking at Jennifer.

"Miss, who do you think took him from you?" Ross asked. With a menacing smirk. Jennifer stares at Ross in disgust. "You want to help your son, that's admirable. I'm trying to save humanity, from a Forerunner attack, we've had a taste of that power and we cannot tolerate another." Ross said, pulling a chair out and sitting down, in front of her. "Now, there is a side to this conversation, that will give you a new farm, you and your friends, will have your lives back, and life can go on." Ross said. "You have no idea of what you're involved with here."

"Really? What's the other version? You're gonna have me executed? Or are you gonna man up and do it yourself?" Jennifer taunted. Ross leans back in his chair, crossing his left leg over his right.

"What's your inclination? I'm gonna ask you this once. Where is Sierra 117?" Ross sternly interrogated.

Outside the facility, the Covenant Drop Pod lands in the road and the five Spartans jump out from the shield doors. Chief points at the entrance to Rachel and Jun. Jun nods and Chief, Dom and Damon sprint to the other side of the facility. Rachel's black visor tints over and they both sprint towards the window, diving through and rolling across the marble floor. Rachel takes her DMR off of her magnet strips. Jun takes his Sniper Rifle out and sprints alongside her. ONI representatives dive behind tables as the super soldiers sprint through, pumped full of fury. On the other side, the wall explodes as Damon fires a Sticky Detonator charge against the wall. Chief sprints through and Dom rolls inside, running beside him. Damon leaps over Dom, pulling himself over his shoulder. The three sprint past members of ONI, crushing the stairs under their massive heavy feet. Rachel looks up at the elevator shaft, blasting up in the air by using the Elite Jetpack, the jetpack blasts out plasma that lifts her up. Inside of the room, Ross' eyes widen as he sees her floating up. She smashes her feet against the glass and holds her hands out to Jennifer. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" She called. Rachel drops down and Ross scowls on the ground.

"They're here." Ross snarled. Inside of the lab with Project Phoenix in the works, Damon slides across the ground, firing his SMG in the air, shells bouncing on the floor. The Scientists scream in shock, running in fear. Chief sprints inside, firing his Storm Rifle at the Prototypes.

"Get out! All of you!" Chief yelled, his Storm Rifle over heats and he pulls his hand away.

"Project Phoenix is over eggheads!" Dom yelled, firing his shotgun at the products being created.

"Destroy the lab!" Chief ordered. "Destroy it all!" Chief roared, firing his Assault Rifle at the work and computers, destroying their research. Dom smashes his foot against the head of a Drone, destroying it. He aims his Spartan Laser at a prototype Vulture, destroying and igniting the fuel, making it explode. From behind them, Ross walks out.

"Hey!" He shouted. "That's Office of Naval Intelligence property!" Ross yelled, pointing at the destroyed Drones. Chief quickly turns, pointing at Ross angrily.

"They're not _your _property!" Chief yelled. Ross looks at Chief in amazement, at how human he has become. Chief points at the body of Josef, laid on a table like an animal to be tested on. "Some of these Spartans were my friends." Chief snarled. Dom pumps his Shotgun, loading a new 8 gauge shotgun shell into the chamber, aiming it at Ross.

"You Spartans have lost your way." Ross scoffed.

"Just give me the word, and I'll splatter this wanker." Dom snarled. Chief halts Dom with the raise of a hand.

"Why don't you tell the Cyborg there, that this is all to stop the Didact. To save our species. What we do here is science, because if we don't do it now, the Didact could return and wipe us all out. The science here is for technology. And you cannot stop the development of technology." Ross said.

"We're not your technology!" Chief roared, clenching his hand into a fist and smashing his foot against the head of a drone, kicking it through the window at Ross, missing him narrowly. Ross stares at Chief coldly.

"Let me take this guy's head off." Dom snarled.

"I've made Spartan Vs; we can stop the Forerunners for good." Ross said. Chief leans forward angrily.

"The world will know what you're doing here!" Chief threatened. Ross scoffs, smirking at Chief.

"The world? The world will approve. Spartan Vs are the future now. You are an antique. Don't you get it? We don't need you...anymore." Ross said. Chief remains silent and glares at Ross.

"That was cruel." Dom said. After everything he has sacrificed, this is how he is repaid. Chief stands tall, whilst still staring at Ross in anger.

"Spartans...we're done." Chief snarled turning and walking away.

"What? We're done? We're not gonna kill this bastard?" Damon questioned.

"I've been itching to kill something lately." Dom said. Jun and Rachel walk with them, leaving the building. Ross activates his call to an unknown source.

"Zilon, if you want me to help you, I need you to help me. Here in Washington D.C, I have the Master Chief and more Spartans leaving the building. Kill them, accept for the Master Chief. Do whatever you have to do in the process." Ross said. Zilon remains silent on the call, nothing but static until...

"I intend to."


	14. The Onyx Covenant

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SOLAR SYSTEM**_

_**TIME: 13:01**_

* * *

In the blackness of space, a slip space wormhole opens up. A huge Black Covenant Super Assault Carrier emerges from the slip space wormhole. Instead of having purple or green lights on the body of the cruiser are bright red lights around it. The massive Super Carrier passes by multiple planets in the solar system, like Jupiter and Saturn, then passing past Mars. It moves directly towards Earth and a small Black Corvette emerges from the enormous mass of the cruiser, from one of the huge hanger bays that can even carry Covenant Battlecruisers. This Super Carrier is the first of its kind, and the largest cruiser ever forged by the Covenant. Under Onyx Control, this is a terrifying site. Around the massive ship are nearly four hundred Onyx Covenant Cruisers. From Battlecruisers to Corvettes and even civilian ships that have been reconstructed to be combat usable. The Onyx Covenant has taken whatever they can take or can build. The Onyx Corvette approaches Earth slowly, armed to the teeth with plasma based weapons. The Corvette enters the atmosphere of Earth and hovers over Washington D.C. Civilians below scream in fear, memories of Covenant attacking innocent planets returning. Drop Pods shoot down from the Corvette and land in the streets below. Sangheili jump out, through the shield doors of the Drop Pod. The Sangheili mercenaries wear jet black armour with red lights glowing on the armour instead of blue or green. The Onyx Elites take their weapons out, all weapons and armour that they possess has the same colour and lighting. The Elites roar as they fire their Plasma Repeaters at the civilians, causing chaos in the streets. A large Elite steps out from one of the Drop Pods, taking up the entire pod. Nearly three meters tall and with huge armour on its body. With no weapons in its possession either. Its hands shiver erratically as it looks around, growling with saliva drooling from its lips.

This is no ordinary elite.

The massive Sangheili sharply turns and glares at a taxi that screeches on the ground, trying to run away. The Sangheili roars like an animal and opens out its hands, razor sharp claws instead of nails inside. The Sangheili sprints at the Taxi, smashing against it. The Taxi rolls along the ground, bouncing and falling apart. The people inside scream in fear. The Sangheili grabs the driver and throws him out. The Sangheili roars, ripping the man apart. He screams in agony, blood spraying out in multiple directions. The Sangheili snaps his limbs off and throws them away with blood trailing behind them, ripping him in half and squishing his guts on the ground with the stamp of its massive two toed feet. Blood covers the ground along with human body parts. The Sangheili roars loudly to the sky in rage.

Walking away, Chief stops outside of the ONI facility. Looking at the Corvette in the sky. With the black colour scheme that Rtas described. It's definitely the Onyx Covenant. "Chief? What do we do?" Rachel asked. Chief grabs his Assault Rifle that is magnetized to his back, loading a fresh magazine into the gun.

"What we've always have done." Chief said. "Protect humanity." Chief said.

Inside of the city, Police Officers battle against a squad of Onyx Elites in the centre. Civilians behind cover in fear of being shot. The Sangheili roar, firing their Plasma Rifles at the Officers. An officer gets shot off of the machine gun of a Police Warthog, falling onto the ground with a sweltering hole in his chest. A little boy wearing a plastic costume as the Master Chief looks at the battle, still having faith in the hero. The boy runs away from his mother.

"No! No!" The boy's mother screamed. The boy runs out in between the fire fight, standing there bravely with this little costume on, staring at the Onyx Elites and the massive Sangheili. The Onyx Squad leader holds his four fingered hand up, stopping his soldiers from firing as the officers cease fire as well.

"Kid! You've got to get back!" An Officer ordered. One of the Onyx Elites fires a Carbine round at the officer, missing him narrowly. The Onyx Elite Leader laughs at the boy.

"Look! Look!" The Elite mocked. "The Master Chief is back!" He laughed. The boy scowls at the Sangheili terrorists, putting the plastic helmet of Chief on his small head.

"That's my baby! Please!" The mother wailed, officers holding her back.

"Brave boy, huh?" The leader said, amazed by this boy, looking at his fellow men. "Do the Onyx scare you, little boy?" The Leader snarled. The boy stands there with a plastic assault rifle in his hands. The Onyx Elites slowly walk forward, the massive one growls like an animal, its growl echoes through the city. The leader ignites his energy sword, dragging it on the tarmac behind him as he slowly approaches the boy. The officers turn around as they hear heavy clamping footsteps. They smile in amazement as they see a hulking green Spartan II walking past them, behind the little boy. The Leader stops and his eyes widen in disbelief as he sees the real Spartan behind the boy.

"Hey, Master Chief." Chief called. The little boy slowly turns around at that gruff voice of Master Chief. As he turns, Chief stands behind him, tall and heroic. The boy takes his helmet off, revealing his smiling face.

"I knew you'd be back." The boy said. Chief kneels down to the kid, still taller than he is.

"Yeah, thanks for stepping up for me. You're the bravest kid I've ever seen." Chief said, feeling human as he speaks. "You go and take care of your mom, okay?" Chief said, patting the kid on the shoulder. The little boy runs away, to his mother who grabs and picks him up, hugging him tightly. Chief glares at the Onyx Elites as the civilians cheer for him.

"You fight us now, demon? Huh?" The leader snarled.

"I'm gonna ask you very nicely, to back the hell off and return to your ship." Chief threatened.

"Never! We are the Onyx Covenant! And we will destroy you!" The Onyx Squad leader yelled, slamming his energy sword into the ground aggressively.

"I'm guessing that you want to try and kill me?" Chief assumed.

"Yes!" The Leader barked back.

"I'll be right there. I told you Cortana, asking is not really my strong suit." Chief said. The massive Elite opens out its arms and roars loudly at Chief, sprinting towards him. Each slam on the ground of each foot is as heavy as a Mgalekgolo's. Chief takes his Assault Rifle off of his back and sprints towards the Onyx Elites, running across each of the abandoned cars and jumping towards the large Elite. Chief kicks the large Elite in the head, causing its shields to slightly crackle. The Large Elite staggers back and swings its hand at Chief, missing due to Chief's amazing reflexes. Chief smashes his fist at the head of one of the Onyx Elites, causing he shields to burst. He fires his Assault rifle into the skull of the Sangheili, shredding its skull. Purple blood sprays out from its skull and it staggers back, slamming on a car, crushing it under its weight. Suddenly a Sniper Rifle round causes the head of another Onyx Elite, blood covering a car with brain as well. Chief turns to see Jun jumping over a car with Dom. The Onyx Leader roars, swinging his energy sword at Dom. Dom grabs the wrist of the Elite, bringing it down on his knee, snapping the bone in his arm. The Sangheili roars in agony, the bone erupting from his arm with purple blood spraying out as well. He unsheathes his Kukri knife and drives it into the head of the Elite, smashing him into the ground. Dom grabs his Shotgun on his back, pumping an eight gauge shotgun shell into the chamber. Dom looks at the huge Elite.

"What the hell is that?" Dom said.

"Too big for a normal Sangheili." John said.

"Thel showed me some files on projects. I've heard of these things. They are called Berserkers." Jun said.

"Let's take it down then." Dom said, taking his Spartan Laser and resting the stock of the massive weapon on his shoulder. He charges it up and the Berserker roars at them, sprinting directly at them.

"Move!" Chief yelled, diving away. Jun rolls aside and Dom leaps aside, smashing against a car. Chief fires his Assault Rifle at the Berserker and the bullets bounce off of its armour. The Berserker turns sharply and charges at them both, smashing into a building as Chief rolls out of the way. The wall that the Berserker crashes into crumbles on impact. The Berserker walks inside, looking around. "Berserkers appear to be blind." Chief assumed, seeing the Berserker thinks that they are inside of the building.

"From what I read, Berserkers are like bats. They see sound. If they hear it, they go crazy and come after whatever made the sound. Heavy weapons are the only thing that can bring these guys down. They were genetically engineered, and it kinda went wrong so they use them anyway." Jun explained.

"If we can get that big bastard in a clear line of sight, I can bring him down." Dom said.

"Okay then, Jun. Let's catch ourselves a Berserker." Chief whispered. Jun nods and takes his Battle Rifle off of his back, magnetizing his Sniper Rifle to his back.

...


	15. Berserker

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 13:34**_

* * *

Chief rolls inside of the building, his Assault rifle inside. Jun runs in behind him, looking around. Seeing the craters in the walls that the enraged Berserker crashed through. A woman lies on the ground, her body ripped to shreds, hair and flesh everywhere along with her organs. Quaking footsteps rumble through the building and deep growls echo through the halls. "This place is huge! How are we going to find him in here" Dom said, looking around with his Spartan Laser in his arms.

"Like finding a needle in a haystack. We'll never find that big guy in here with all these corridors, it could be anywhere, and it might have left this place by now." Jun said.

"Then let's get his attention." Chief said, cocking his rifle. They run through the hallways. Jun peers round the corner to see some survivors hiding behind a cashier point.

"Get over here." Jun whispered, gesturing his hand to them. The civilians whimper and run over to the three Spartans.

"Have any of you seen a giant Elite with anger issues?" Dom asked.

"Yes...it went that way." One of the survivors whispered, pointing at the crater in the wall that they have clearly missed.

"How did we not notice that?" Jun said. A loud roar explodes from the building, and then a loud crash that causes dust in the ceiling to fall onto the ground. One of the girls screams in shock and the growling suddenly stops dead. The three Spartans all raise their weapons up at where they heard the snarls cease.

"Oh, man! We're fucked! I'm getting out of this fucking place! I wanna live!" The man cried out, fleeing from the group and into the halls. The wall suddenly explodes and he screams in agony as the Berserker rips his arms off, blood spraying out against the walls. The Berserker tears the man in half, throwing the two pieces against the wall, roaring in rage. The shadow of the Berserker turns and walks away; each footfall makes the ground shake.

"Jesus Christ..." Jun gasped.

"You three, stay here, behind that cashier point and stay silent. The Berserker seems to be blind, but has very good hearing." Chief said. "We need to kill this thing. Let's go." Chief whispered. They quietly walk through the halls, checking each corner for the massive beast that wanders the halls. Dom walks around the corner and sees the Berserker meandering walking around, sniffing the air and listening for any prey to attack. Dom swings round, behind the wall again, stopping Chief and Jun with his cybernetic hand.

"He's in there." Dom whispered. The Berserker bumps against a vase and the vase falls over, smashing loudly. The Berserker sharply turns to where the vase fell and roars loudly and aggressively, sprinting at where the sound occurred. The Berserker crashes into the wall, snarling loudly as it looks around. Dom aims his Spartan Laser at the mutated Sangheili. The thin targeting beam hums slightly and the Berserker turns as it hears the low frequency hum, squawking. "Shit!" Dom yelled, rolling out of the way. The Berserker charges, roaring loudly. The Berserker crashes into the wall, scraping its four fingers into the ground to slow itself down. "I need to get a clear shot!" Dom yelled.

"We need to keep the bastard still!" Jun said, firing his DMR at the Berserker, trying to get its attention so then it sprints at him, smashing into the wall and stunning itself. The Berserker sharply turns again, snarling and charging at Jun. Jun evades away and the Berserker crashes into the wall, the wall cracks when he smashing against it. The Berserker staggers back shaking its head from being stunned from the quick impact. The Berserker growls in rage. Dom targets the Berserker with his Spartan Laser, the thin red beam targets the Berserker and it hums deeply. The Spartan Laser charges up and glows red inside of the large battery, shaking as he holds it. The Berserker sharply turns as he hears the thrumming charging up of the Laser. The Berserker roars and sprints at Dom, the Spartan Laser fires and the bright red beam impacts his chest, sending the Berserker flying back though the wall with a deep scorch in its chest. The Berserker rolls along the ground outside, scraping its claws into the soil, growling in pain, looking up at the Spartans in rage, standing back up.

"It's gonna take more than one shot!" Dom said.

"Give Dom the time he needs!" Chief said. The Berserker snarls, looking down at the ground, seeing some piping for gas in the ground. The Berserker snarls, grabbing the gas lines and tears them all out, bring gas out around the Berserker. The gas surrounds the Berserker and the Berserker scrapes its claws together and igniting the gas around it, setting its armour on fire. The Berserker roars powerfully with the fires raging on its body, its eyes glaring at them. The Berserker charges at them again, swinging its claws at Chief repeatedly. Chief dodges and ducks under the claws, kicking the Berserker in the chest. The Berserker snarls, grabbing Chief by the leg and throwing him into a bus, roaring vociferously. Jun takes out his Sniper Rifle and fires rounds into the armour of the Berserker, the huge bullets crush down and fall off of the armour.

"Come and get me you bastard!" Jun yelled, taking out his DMR, firing rounds into the Berserker armour. The Berserker turns and sprints at Jun, grabbing him by the head, staring into the visor, growling deeply at him. The Berserker applies a lot of pressure to Jun's head, trying to crush his skull and his helmet. Jun yells, taking out his Magnum and firing bullets against the side of the Berserker's helmet. The Berserker roars in confusion, staggering back and releasing him as the sound of gunfire bounces through his head from such close range. Dom charges the Spartan Laser up but the Berserker spins around, smacking the Laser from his hands.

"No!" Dom yelled, seeing the only weapon they have at the moment that is strong enough to bring the Berserker down. Dom takes out his shotgun and repeatedly fires it at the Berserker but the shell shrapnel bounces off of the Berserker armour. The Berserker punches Dom in the chest, sending him flying back, into the building. Dom groans, collapsing to the ground. He groans, looking over to see the Spartan Laser is beside him. The Berserker growls and walks towards him, its armour still covered in fire. The Berserker turns as Chief fires his Assault Rifle at it, trying to get its attention. The Berserker growls and sprints at him, kicking Chief in the chest. Breaking his shields immediately. Chief groans in pain, collapsing as well. The Berserker raises its fists in the air, roaring loudly at Chief. Suddenly a thick red laser blasts through the chest of the Berserker, directly through. The Berserker roars loudly and in agony. The Berserker looks down at the scorched hole in his chest and groans in pain, falling to its knees and crashing to the floor beside Chief with a quaking thud. Chief rolls over, sighing in relief. Chief groans, standing back up to his feet, looking forward to see Dom with the Spartan Laser in his arms.

"Good shot." Chief said, raising his thumb up. Dom raises his cybernetic hand up and lifting his cybernetic thumb up as well.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ONYX CORVETTE, ABOVE WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 14:00**_

* * *

Inside of the Black Corvette, a large Sangheili walks across the bridge. The same size as the Berserker, but this Elite is not as animalistic as the Berserker. With the same helmet and armour, it is Zilon. Zilon looks at the screens in front of him, seeing the recordings of the three Spartans around the dead Berserker. Dom kicks the dead Berserker on the ground. Arriving beside them are Rachel and Damon who are guarding Parisa, Hannah and Jennifer. "These humans have been getting on my nerves for too long now." Zilon snarled.

"What would you like us to do, sir?" One of the Unggoy operators asked. Zilon's eyes squint villainously through the glowing red visors in his helmet. His face plates over his mandibles slide back sharply, revealing his mandibles.

"Prepare a group of Onyx Phantoms; bring some Wraiths down here and more infantry. Then bring one down carrying a Chopper and some Ghosts. I will get these Spartans myself." Zilon snarled, turning and walking away.

"You heard him, get those Phantoms down there." The Unggoy operator ordered. Zilon walks through the ship, grabbing a Concussion rifle in a weapon cache, some plasma grenades and a plasma rifle. He holsters the Plasma Rifle on his leg, beside his energy sword, with red energy flowing through it.

...


	16. Zilon Attacks

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 13:55**_

* * *

Damon looks at the dead Berserker on the ground. He scoffs, kicking it in the head. "He's a big bastard." Damon said.

"Yeah, never seen anything like it." Dom said.

"The Onyx Covenant appear to be up to something, creating massive, enraged Elites is a bit odd." Chief said. They turn to see a plasma mortar gliding through the air and exploding on the ground beside them. The Spartans hit the deck and Rachel looks through a hole in the wall, seeing a Black Wraith floating through the street with a Jiralhanae gunner. The Brute roars as it sees them. The Brute wears black armour as well with red lightings on as well. The Brute fires the plasma turret at them, sending plasma bolts scolding through the brick at them. "Damon! Jun! I want you two to find some vehicles; we need to get Parisa, Hannah and Jennifer out of here! Rachel, Dom. You're with me." Chief said. Dom nods and pumps his shotgun, loading a fresh 8 gauge shotgun shell into the chamber.

"We need to take out that wraith." Rachel whispered.

"My Laser's out of battery." Dom said. Rachel looks past the Wraith and sees a squad of Onyx Jackals and some Onyx Skirmishers walking through behind it.

"Skirmishers? I thought they were wiped out on Reach." Rachel whispered.

"Not entirely, few survived, they must have repopulated since then." Dom said.

"Okay then, if we can board that Wraith, we can deal with it. Any of you still have any grenades?" Chief asked. Rachel reaches into her pouch on her leg, taking out a M9 Fragmentation Grenade. "Okay, we need to make that Grenade count. Any of us manage to board it, take the grenade and we take down the Wraith. The rest of the hostiles will be simple to take out." Chief said.

"Go!" Dom said, sprinting out with his two companions, firing a cloud of shotgun shrapnel at one of the Skirmishers, shattering its chest piece. Dom turns to see the Wraith swerving around, staring at him. The Wraith cannon opens up and glows blue. The cannon fires a huge mortar at Dom but he clenches his hand into a fist and slams it into the ground, his shields turn blue and solid around him, locking his armour up. The mortar explodes around him and has no affect on his body thanks to his armour locking ability. A group of Onyx Jackal Majors surround Dom, pointing their Needlers and Plasma Pistols at him. Their red shields raised up in defence. Dom opens his hand and the armour lock bursts, forming a shockwave that throws the Jackals back. Dom unsheathes his Kukri knife and slashes a Jackal across the throat, slitting its large throat and causing thick purple blood to spray out from its Jugular. Dom rolls behind it and grabs it by the throat, holding it up as a shield. Other Jackals fire their weapons but they only hit the Jackal, blood spraying out constantly. Dom fires his Shotgun at the Jackals, taking them down. He drops the dead Jackal and grabs another. He fits his fingers into their muscular jaws, pulling them open, straining as he does it. The Jackal squawks in distress, kicking its legs. He continues to pull them back, so far that their bones start to break. Dom pulls the jaws and pushes them downwards, crushing the brain inside of the skull. Chief leaps onto the front of the Wraith, punching the Brute in the head so hard that its helmet shatters, revealing its Ape head inside. The Jiralhanae roars at him, spitting saliva onto his visor. Chief smashes his fist against the face of the Brute over and over again, bludgeoning its face and shattering the teeth inside of its mouth. He grabs the Brute by the head and throws it out of the gunner seat. The Brute bounces along the tarmac and Rachel curb stomps the Brute, splitting its head open and gushing out purplish red blood onto the side walk. The Gravity Propulsion Drive on the back of the Wraith jets out blue energy, making the Wraith blasting across the road. Chief punches against the cockpit, over and over again and he then turns to see that there is a civilian bus is driving in front of them and the Wraith is about to crash into it. The Wraith smashes into the bus and the people inside and thrown against the side from the huge impact that nearly crushes the bus. Chief jumps off of the Wraith and leaps over the bus, throwing the grenade to Dom who jumps onto the Wraith after him. Dom catches the grenade with his cybernetic hand and tears the cockpit open, the grenade primed. Chief lands on the other side of the bus and holds his arms out, smashing against the bus, making his shields break and crackle, his monitors beep repeatedly inside as he tries to stop the bus. Chief strains, pushing his feet into the ground to slow himself down, breaking the tarmac beneath his feet. He pushes against the bus to slow it down and not crush a little family on the other side. The father covers his children and looks back at Chief who has just saved their lives. The Bus slides to a halt and Chief steps away.

"Thank you!" The father thanked. Chief pats the man on the shoulder and turns to the bus, the people inside cheer to the heroic Spartan. Chief nods to them and jumps over the bus, kicking the Wraith back. Dom grabs the Sangheili driver and throws him out of the cockpit, shoving a grenade into the Wraith. The grenade explodes and the wraith turret explodes first and that explosion causes the plasma batteries to detonate as well, causing the whole Wraith to explode and fall apart. All that remains is a smouldering, burning wreckage of a Wraith. Blue flames pouring out from the corpse. Rachel fires her DMR at the remaining Kig-Yar soldiers, finishing them off. Chief walks towards the Onyx Elite that is crawling away. He kicks the Sangheili in the head, breaking the helmet and most of its teeth inside. Purple blood pours from the smashed face of the Sangheili. Chief points his Assault Rifle at the Sangheili and fires a round into its head, killing it instantly.

On the other side of the city, a Chopper darts through the streets with two black Ghosts. Driving the Chopper is Zilon, pushing the handles deeper into the console to boost the thrusters. Zilon drifts around a corner, seeing the burning wraith on the other side. He growls deeply as he sees Chief climbing into a Warthog with Damon beside him and Hannah, Parisa and Jennifer in the back of the hog. In another Warthog, Dom climbs onto the machine gun on the back and Rachel sits in the driver seat with Jun beside her. Chief turns to see the trio of Onyx Vehicles darting towards them. "Shit! We've got a Chopper and two Ghosts!" Chief warned. Chief turns the Warthog and drives towards the Freeway with Rachel and the others.

"Don't let them get away!" Dom ordered. The Onyx Grunts nod and they push forward, the boosters blast out blue energy, making them catch up with the Warthogs. Zilon blasts onto a bridge that goes above the one that the Warthogs are taking and he snarls in frustration. Dom spins round and fires the machine gun at the two Ghosts. The bullets shred the armour away slowly and one of the Ghosts explodes when a wing breaks off and it rolls repeatedly before detonation. Zilon snarls blasting through the railing and smashing through a civilian vehicle, killing the occupants inside and making the remains crash. Jennifer's eyes widen in horror as she sees this Chopper in front of them. Zilon leaps out of the Chopper and stamps down on the bonnet of another car, crushing it down under his super strength that sends the car flipping over him and plummeting into the ground below them. Zilon ignites his Energy Sword and a red blade emerges instead of a white one. He swings the blade across the neck of a biker, beheading him and the bike slides along the roadwork. Zilon growls, dragging his red energy sword on the tarmac behind him, grabbing his Concussion Rifle on his back. He points it at the Warthogs and fires a few shells at them, attempting to flip them from the explosives. The Warthogs veer around the concussion shells, dodging them. The Warthog carrying Dom, Rachel and Jun turns and crosses into another intersection.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rachel yelled.

"I don't know! But they are not friendly!" Dom yelled. The second Onyx Ghost accelerates after them, firing plasma bolts at them, trying to take out their tyres. Dom fires the machine gun at the engine of the Ghost, causing it to explode.

"Good shot!" Jun cheered. Zilon climbs into his Chopper and chases after Chief's Warthog. The Chopper's cannons fold out from the huge wheel and brute shot shells at them. The orange shells shoot at them at great speeds. Hannah turns around and screams in horror.

"They're shooting at us!" Hannah screamed. The brute shot shells zoom past them and explode when they impact a truck, causing it to flip and explode in front of them, creating a huge pileup. Chief and Damon grab the defenceless women and they both leap out of the Warthog before it crashes into the pile up. Chief holds onto Jennifer and Parisa as he flies through the air, smashing through a truck and falling through the other side. He turns himself around so he doesn't land on his back and Damon chucks Hannah to him, and she grabs onto his torso. Chief crashes onto the ground below and the four make a break for it, running away from the Chopper. Damon hooks his feet onto the columns of the bridge and he leans under, taking out his Sticky Detonator and aiming at the pileup. The Chopper smashes through all of the vehicles and he fires an explosive into the wheel.

"Boom." Damon said. The explosive detonates and the Chopper explodes. The huge wheel inside bounces along the road but Zilon jumps through the fire, rolling along the tarmac and sprinting away, after John with his Concussion Rifle in his arms. Damon drops off of the bridge and lands on his feet, seeing the huge Elite sprinting away. He watches him run, stunned from how big he was. "Was that a?" He said, thinking that that was a Berserker.  
Zilon sprints behind John and the others, catching up to them slowly. He holds the Concussion Rifle in one hand and aims it at them, firing more shells at them. John looks over his shoulder and sees Zilon.

"Keep going! Don't stop for anything! Don't stop!" Chief ordered. Zilon fires more shells repeatedly, each getting closer and closer. One shell suddenly explodes when it hits his armour, damaging the shields. Chief yells out and rolls along the ground. Chief smashes against a car and stops it dead when he hits it. Hannah hides behind it in fear. Parisa sees her beloved daughter behind Chief. Chief looks up at Zilon and he stands up.

"Hannah!" Parisa screamed. Zilon throws the Concussion Rifle on the ground and swings his fists at John, hitting him in the head. Chief grabs his arm and twists it, kicking down on it. Chief grabs Zilon and smashes him into the ground. Hannah gasps and pants in fear, crawling back, trying to hide from the brawl of these warriors. Zilon smashes his head against Chief's head, kicking him in the chest. Chief flies back and rolls along the ground. Zilon stands back up and Chief sprints at him but Zilon uppercuts John with his huge fist. Chief grunts, hitting the floor again. Zilon punches Chief and he slides back, dragging his combat knife into the soil. Zilon growls, swinging his leg around and kicking Chief in the head. Chief staggers back and swings his knife at him, grabbing his wrists.

"You are no Sangheili!" Chief taunted. Zilon stares into the visor and growls.

"That is why I have no fear." Zilon snarled, bringing his elbow down onto Chief's arm, breaking it. Chief yells in agony. Zilon grabs Chief by the head and stares at him. "You die! Now!" Zilon roared, throwing Chief onto the field. Zilon grabs Chief again and throws him into the ground. Chief yells in pain, snapping his arm back in place so his Bio-Foam injectors can repair the damage. Chief grabs Zilon and smashes him into the ground, punching him in the head repeatedly. Hannah turns to see the two fighting and hides behind the car.

"Help me!" She screamed in horror. Suddenly a loud sniper rifle gunshot fires and a large bullet shoots towards John, smashing through his shoulder. Chief yells in pain and staggers off of Zilon, turning around to see an ONI Vulture floating towards him from across the road. Parisa and Jennifer hide behind a trashed pickup. Their eyes widen as they see who it is. Walking through the black smoke of a burning car is Agent Locke, with the Vulture behind him. He walks towards John fearlessly, the sniper rifle in his arms. Locke aims through the scope again and fires another round into Chief, sending him falling onto the car that Hannah hides inside of. He grunts in pain. Zilon stands back up and looks at John on the ground, cracking his neck. Locke breathes through his mask and flexes each finger as he walks towards him, magnetizing his Sniper Rifle onto his back. Chief groans in agony, his shields sparking golden energy. Parisa looks at Locke as he walks past their car, his foot crushing down a wing mirror on the ground after stepping on it.

"I need to go get her." Parisa said to Jennifer. Parisa runs towards Hannah. "Hannah!" She yelled. Jennifer grabs her and holds her down on the ground.

"Don't be an idiot! Those two will kill you!" Jennifer yelled.

"She needs my help!" Parisa argued.

"She's hidden!" Jennifer replied. Hannah looks at the crippled Master Chief on the car.

"Chief! Chief come on get up!" She begged.

"I can't...get out of here." Chief begged, coughing in pain. Locke shakes his head, chuckling through his helmet. Zilon walks around John with his Energy Sword ignited.

"I feel sorry for you John. For all of your life you have been imprisoned by ONI and you never knew about your own family. All your life you thought you were built like a machine, and now you learn that you were born...it's quite depressing." Locke scoffed, kneeling down and resting his arm on his knee. Chief looks at Zilon weakly.

"Who sent you here?" Chief wheezed in pain.

"You humans are so pathetic, fighting each other for money and technology. Me? I am here because your kind promised me something in return...nothing more. A Spartan, for a Sangheili." Zilon snarled. Locke grabs onto Chief's chest piece, pointing at the faded ONI insignia.

"You may have been born...but this armour. It was built, by ONI. And ONI wants it back." Locke said, standing back up, looking down at John, gesturing to his Vulture to approach. "We all work for someone." He snarled, walking away from him. The Vulture drops a large net onto the car with Hannah occupying it and Chief together. Parisa's eyes widen and she runs to the Vulture. A Phantom floats down and Zilon floats up it, into the inside of the Phantom. Locke climbs into the Vulture and the Vulture lifts upwards, lifting the car and Chief up slowly.

"Hannah! Hannah!" Parisa screamed, running after the Vulture.

"Mom!" Hannah screamed. Parisa jumps and grabs onto the netting, seeing her daughter inside, panicking and screaming. "Mom! Help me! Help me! Help me! Mom!" She screamed.

"Break the glass!" Parisa yelled. Hannah kicks the glass with her foot, trying to break the glass.

"I'm trying!" She grunted.

"I can't hold on, baby! Break the glass!" She yelled. Parisa's grip fails and she falls off of the car, hitting the ground hard. She looks up to see Chief looking down at them.

"Parisa! Warn Thel and Rtas!" Chief yelled.

"Don't leave me!" Hannah begged.

"No!" Parisa screamed, smashing her fist into the ground in defeat, on her knees as she watches the Vulture disappear through the clouds.


	17. The Harbinger of Death

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ONYX COVENANT SUPER CARRIER THE HARBINGER OF DEATH, ABOVE EARTH**_

_**TIME: 14:20**_

* * *

Chief lays on soil, grass brushing against his helmet. He groans, tensing his hand and grasping the soil in his hand. He looks around, finding himself back on the farm of Jennifer's on Eridanus II. "Hello, Master Chief." Zilon snarled. Chief looks up, seeing the huge Sangheili stood before him. "Or do you prefer John? That is your real name, isn't it?" Zilon said. Chief stands up and reaches to his back to grab his rifle, finding nothing. Even his combat knife is gone. "I was once a Covenant Fleet Master; I led thousands of ships to attack your planets. Such as Harvest. Thel, the Arbiter, was a Supreme Commander of our Fleet that burned Reach. The only thing we agreed upon was that the Great Journey was our future." Zilon explained, stepping towards John, towering above him. "But then...I learnt the truth of the Prophets, the lies they fed us. Thel did not listen, and when I attempted a coup, and save my species from a doomed future, I was sentenced to twenty years on a Prison Planet named Onyx. Not the Shield World built by the Forerunners, but this was built for Covenant species that would be imprisoned there. Millions, billions of prisoners were there. And yet they tested on us, making us more deadly. Like we were animals to be tested on. And that is where I built my army. We waited, joined all of the prisoners together through messages and telecommunications. The Prophets never bothered with watching the planet. We waited for a ship, and that is when this ship landed. We all boarded it and took it for our own. Slowly building our fleet." Zilon explained, walking around Chief.

"Then what changed?" Chief asked, knowing that something is coming next.

"We all wanted to kill the Prophets for the betrayal that they set upon us. I was allowed the privilege of killing Truth, for building this Alliance. And then I learnt about you and the Arbiter. How you stole our vengeance from us. Now all we have is _you _and Thel. We will destroy the Vadam Keep, his family. His wife, his kids. All will perish. And you? The humans? I will burn your people to dusts. I will finish the job that the Prophets failed to." Zilon snarled. Chief turns to see the massive Super Carrier dropping through the clouds, the engines screech as it dives down, hovering above the farmland. The Curve on the front of the Super Carrier opens up at the bottom, a tube revealing and a sphere of glowing plasma. The charging up plasma screeches loudly, echoing across the land. Sudden the Super Carrier drops a bright purple beam into the ground. The ground lifts up and explodes in a plasma filled explosion, spreading out and approaching them. A completely different weapon than Glassing Beams. This is a weapon that could wipe out an entire city in one blast, destroying the ground and everything around it in a plasmatic explosion. Chief locks his armour and looks away as plasma clouds pass around them, burning the grass away and turning the ground black from the plasma. Zilon stands there, the plasma blasting around him, making him not even flinch. The plasma cloud dissipates and Chief looks at Zilon. A city completely annihilated in the background with smoke filling the sky and glows of blue plasma fires in the distance. Buildings stand with gouges in their hide with ribs of metal supports and concrete protruding out like a torn open chest. Zilon glares at John through his red eye visors. "Where is Thel, John? And I promise that I will leave humanity alone from now on." Zilon snarled.

"We can find a solution, Zilon. A Negotiation. Vengeance is not the answer." Chief said. Zilon scoffs.

"The Great Master Chief, asking for a little talk? I thought you preferred shooting your way out." Zilon growled. "The truth is, the humans have been helpful to us, sharing technology with us. But when we find Installation 08, we will all be reborn." Zilon said.

"What are you talking about?" Chief questioned.

"We will build an army beyond imagining. That will crush the Forerunners, with ease. And then we will own the Forerunner Installations, and everything will belong to us. The Sangheili can finally find a new fresh world." Zilon said.

"When your people find a new world, what happens to Earth?" Chief asked. Zilon turns and his face plates slide up, revealing his jaws inside.

"The foundations of our future have to be built on something. Even Rtas Vadum and Thel Vadam recognised that." Zilon said. Chief looks down to see skulls all over the ground, not only human but also Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar and other Covenant Race skulls. Chief slowly starts to sink down into the skulls.

"No...Zilon...I cannot be a part of this!" Chief stated, spreading out his arms as he tries to free himself from this quicksand of skulls. Zilon walks towards him, the skulls shattering under his feet. Ash pouring out as they shatter.

"Then what can you be a part of?" Zilon scoffed.

"No! Stop! No! No!" Chief yelled, reaching through the skulls at Zilon as they cave in over his helmet and his hand.

Chief suddenly wakes up on a plate of black metal that moves through the ship. With Zilon walking beside it and Locke's Vulture docking inside. Chief looks at Zilon. "I remember your father, John. He tried to escape on Eridanus; he looked into my eyes as I plunged my sword into his chest." Zilon said. Chief glares at Zilon.

"_You_ killed him? _You _were that Zealot?" Chief questioned.

"I did, I will always remember, because of the young female who was there gave me _this_." Zilon snarled. His helmet unlocks and the plates fold and slide back into his torso armour, creating a large collar. On his face is a deep scar that pierced through his left eye, creating a messy scar on his face from the impact. The scars are like lightning bolts down his face. His other eye glares at John, fiery orange eye staring. He has much larger mandibles with huge serrated teeth. Along with ridged spines that follow down from the top of his skull, down his neck and down his spine. Explaining the spines in his armour. "I will have my revenge, John. Count on it. And I will stop at nothing and no one until I carry it out." Zilon said, turning and walking away from John. John turns to see Locke stood on the other side. Zilon walks away from them and enters the bridge of his Ship, a Skirmisher walks towards him, nearly seven to eight feet tall. With razor sharp feathers on its body and muscular body. Not normal for a Skirmisher. From what Zilon described, this must have been one of the test subjects, like Zilon.

"Zilon, the humans at their facility around the Halo Ring are sending their coordinates." The Skirmisher said. This Skirmisher has somehow learnt to talk and has been altered to have the ability to do so. A test to improve their intelligence. Zilon places his hand on the Skirmisher's shoulder.

"Good man, Zek Vahl. Tell Lydus, Xytan, Zoktahn, and Waruna Xida Yotno that we are mobilizing." Zilon said. Zek nods and turns and walks away. Zilon turns and looks at the Earth below, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Inside of the huge ship, the car containing Hannah is dropped inside of a large room by a Spirit. She yelps as she rolls out when the glass finally breaks. She looks around, seeing large hive nests on the walls. As if she has just fallen into the biggest wasp nest in the world. Yanme'e emerge from the nest, twitching their wings and chirping as they see new food. Hannah screams, looking around, seeing dead humans and Sangheili that have been devoured by these savage Buggers. The Drones hiss and flutter towards her, with no weapons in their possession but their claws scrape at her. She kicks a Drone in the head, making it fall back onto the ground. The Drone shakes on the ground and Hannah stands up, fleeing from the creatures that pursue her. She climbs through the bars and tries to escape as they slash their claws at them, chirping loudly.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 14:40**_

* * *

Parisa looks up at the sky, still unable to believe that her daughter has been kidnapped by an insane Sangheili. The Warthog containing Jun, Dom and Rachel drifts along, stopping beside Damon. Dom climbs out and looks up, seeing the huge Super Carrier in orbit. "They captured Chief?" Dom asked.

"And my daughter!" Parisa snapped.

"We need to get them back." Dom said.

"Any ideas on how we do that, Dom?" Damon asked.

"None, they have a different colour scheme than the Shadow of Intent's. They'll shoot us down in an instant. We'll never get aboard." Dom said.

"Not exactly." Rachel said. They all turn to her for her plan.

"And your plan is?" Damon asked.

"Our jetpacks built into our chest rigs, we just need to get the Shadow of Intent level with Zilon's ship and we just need to blast our way there. Zero Gravity, the only thing that can stop us from moving is the ship itself. We get on board, steal an Onyx Phantom, or a Spirit and we get both of them off of the ship." Rachel explained.

"What if they see us flying there?" Jun asked.

"We'll dodge them, or we use our armour locking ability." Rachel said.

"I can use a Seraph; if they have any I will take it and get you guys out of there.

"I'm going with you, to get my daughter." Parisa said.

"I don't think so. This ship is gonna be packed filled with Onyx Covenant troops, they will gun both of you down. Trust us to find her." Dom said.

"I'm coming. And you can't stop me." Parisa said.

"I want to get my son back; I'm not losing him again." Jennifer said. Dom sighs.

"Fine, we can give you some Jumper Armour to get you there with us. Stay in the cloud." Dom ordered. They both nod to him.

"I've been listening in. Rtas is ready to move the Shadow of Intent when you are. We are dropping Buck and his ODSTs into Washington to clear out the remaining Onyx Covenant in the city." Lasky said.

"Send K'tache down for a pickup." Dom called in.

"I'm heading to your location." K'tache assured.

...


	18. Boarding the Harbinger of Death

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: THE HARBINGER OF DEATH, ABOVE EARTH**_

_**TIME: 15:12**_

* * *

Locke walks beside Chief as the conveyer belt hauls him through the ship to where his Vulture is. They both arrive in front of the massive vehicle. "Welcome to Sergeant Forge's old Vulture, John." Locke said. Chief looks at the Vulture, remembering the one that Forge once used.

"You have disgraced it." Chief scorned.

"In that Vulture, my crew and I have killed taken down the strongest Spartans to the most skilful Spartans. It's taken a year, but I've killed nearly all the Spartan IIs and IIIs, but _you_." Locke said, grabbing him by the head and throwing him into an energy field. As soon as he moves into the field, his armour locks up in the field and he cannot move. "The greatest one to speak, and theirs open to claim the bounty for." Locke said. Chief groans.

"I am slave, to no one." Chief snarled. Locke tuts and kneels down beside John.

"All of this Species mixing with Species." Locke said, grabbing Chief by the head, glaring at him. "It upsets the cosmic balance. The Forerunners, they don't like it. They designed humanity to do as they were told. It's time for Humanity to finish the job the Flood started." Locke said, shoving Chief's head away and walking away.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: THE SHADOW OF INTENT, ABOVE EARTH, CLOAKED AND ALONGSIDE THE HARBINGER OF DEATH**_

_**TIME: 15: 15**_

* * *

Dom walks through the hallways of the Shadow of Intent. He grabs a Jetpack from the human caches and attaches it to his armour. He rejoins with the other Spartans and Parisa and Jennifer. They are wearing a UNSC Jumper Gear. Like ODST armour but designed for Space Travelling. They both grab onto the controls of their jetpacks that hover over their shoulders. They clear up their visors and look at the Spartans. Dom grabs his Shotgun and pumps a shell into the chamber. "Everyone ready?" Dom asked. Rachel walks over to Parisa and Jennifer.

"Okay, this trigger makes you accelerate, this one decelerates." Rachel said, pointing at the two different triggers. "Use the sticks to steer." Rachel said.

"Okay..." Parisa said. Dom walks towards the Airlock.

"Oxygen tanks on, masks on tight." Dom said. Jun looks at the massive ship in the distance.

"It's a bad idea, but I'm all about bad ideas! Let's go!" Jun said. Damon cracks his neck.

"Well, let's rock." Damon said. Dom unlocks the door and allows it to open. Dom and the others magnetize their boots as the oxygen and gravity gets vented out. The magnetized boots keep them inside. They walk out of the ship and onto the outer hull. As if they were walking on an invisible surface as well. Since the massive ship has been completely cloaked.

"Now!" Dom ordered, jumping off of the ship and blasting forward. The Jetpack blasts out flames and the flames are extinguished immediately in the ice cold environment. Parisa and Jennifer accelerate forward and they follow the huge Recon helmet wearing Spartan II. They stay within the cloud of Spartans as they fly towards the ship. The massive Super Carrier gets bigger and bigger as they approach it. Dom decelerates as they approach the hull of the Harbinger of Death. They all land on the body of the Harbinger of Death and they look around.

"We made it." Damon said, sounding surprised. Jun runs over to a hatch and kicks it open. They all leap inside and Jun slams it shut again. Damon looks around with his two SMGs in his hands, checking for any Onyx Covenant.

* * *

At the Bridge of the massive ship, Zilon walks past a group of Grunt operators. "Engage Slip space Drives." Zilon ordered, sitting in his throne. A Group of Skirmishers stand by his throne with Needle Rifles in their arms. The ship hums to life as the powerful devices for Slip Space travel power up.

* * *

Damon jumps into the large Hanger beneath the small room they entered from the outside of the hull. Dom slides down the columns in the ship, black Spirits and Phantoms docked inside. "We're behind enemy lines now! Zilon's ship is gonna be packed full of Onyx Covenant! Eyes open!" Dom called out.

"Beware of his savage Hunters, starved Drones, Berserkers, hidden plasma launchers, evil A.I.s and of course Onyx Infantry." Damon described.

"We must be quick, we have the element of surprise, let's try to use combat as a last resort." Jun said. A Yanme'e suddenly crawls through a door and Jun spins round, firing hi sniper rifle into its skull, stamping on it repeatedly.

"Well there goes that plan." Rachel sighed.

"Bugger scared me." Jun excused. Parisa looks at the crushed remains of the Drone on the ground.

"Whoa..." Parisa gasped.

"Well, we looked! They're not here! Let's go!" Damon said, turning and walking away.

"What? Hey! We're not going anywhere without Hannah!" Parisa warned. Damon attaches his SMG and prods her on the shoulder.

"I'm unclear, what's in it for me?" Damon asked, lost his way after being hunted by his own kind for a whole year.

"What's in it for _you_?" She scoffed. Dom suddenly points his Shotgun at Damon's face, pressing it against his Operator Helmet, scraping the blue visor with the barrel and the quad rail.

"Whoa, easy let's use words." Damon said, holding his hands up at Dom.

"What's in it for you is that I don't blow your head to kingdom come. We're getting the Chief back, and the girl. Copy?" Dom stated, pulling the shotgun away from his face.

"Okay, okay. Very persuasive, textbook machismo." Damon agreed. Damon looks at the design of the cruiser, knowing Covenant Tech and design. "Well then, we need to try and sabotage something, anything to find out where we can find them." Damon said.

"And we'd better hurry. Because from the sounds of it, Slip Space drives are preparing to activate." Jun pointed out.

"Oh, wonderful." Damon groaned.

"I give us, ten minutes." Jun said.

"Hang on a minute. You mean to say that this massive ship with my daughter inside of is about to vanish to god knows where, in ten minutes?" She questioned.

"Could be nine, seven, eight. I don't know." Jun said.

"Well let's not waste any more time. Damon, search for a system panel in the ship. Jun, go with him. Rachel, you and I will search for Chief. You two will go and find Hannah." Dom said.

"Let's stop this nightmare ship." Damon said. Jennifer and Parisa start running through the ship with their magnums. They run through the halls, searching for the young girl. Should be simple to find in a massive ship filled with Onyx Covenant. Parisa holds her back as they see a massive Scarab being forged inside of the ship. Massive black metal panels being fused onto the endoskeleton. Lekgolo worms wiggle through the body on the inside. A Jackal walks around the corner, growling as they hide behind the other side of the column. The Jackal turns. The Jackal is from the Ibie'sh continent on Eayn. The muscular neck and huge jaws identifying that race type. The Jackal squawks, looking around and activating its energy shield. It snarls as it walks around the column, sniffing the air and catching their scent. Parisa runs round and fires a round into the skull of the Jackal. The Jackal grunts and collapses. The gunshot echoes through the ship. Hannah hears the gunshot and turns.

"Hannah!" Parisa yelled.

"Mom!" She yelled back, hearing her mother's voice echoing through the ship. Across the cruiser in a different quadrant of it, Damon climbs through a thin crevice of technology. Different chips that control different systems.

"Better hurry, Damon. Before we go into Space." Jun said. Damon stops and hovers his hand over a chip.

"Ah, found another little jujube right here." Damon chuckled, grabbing it and taking it out from the circuit. His goggles slide down, over his visor. "Hello mama!" He cheered, smirking as his blue visor tints into a transparent shade. The sound of the Slip Space drives powering down echoes through the cruiser. The Cruiser halts in orbit as he takes out another ship, locking the ship where it is.

* * *

In the bridge, Zilon looks at the screens with the situation. He growls in fury. "Who deactivated the Slip Space drives?" Zilon roared. He turns and peers round his throne, looking around in confusion. "Who's on my ship?" Zilon roared, smashing his fist into the arm of the throne and standing up sharply. "We have unwanted guests!" Zilon yelled, he turns to his two T'vaoan Guards. He points at the door and barks in Sangheili tongue. Saying. "Find the stowaways and rip them apart!" The Skirmishers snarl and sprint away, through the door and searching the ship.

* * *

Jennifer peers around the corner of a column and sees a Group of Jiralhanae Onyx Guards walking through the hall with Brute Shots and Spikers. "Oh god, get back. Get back!" Jennifer begged. The two Brutes look around, a couple of Yanme'e fluttering around them. Chattering as they search for where the gunshot came from. Parisa grabs the dead Jackal's Carbine. She grabs the plasma battery and loads it into the rifle. She peers round, seeing the Brutes growling, looking around.

"Look, Jennifer. We can't go down without a fight. You have a Magnum, I have a Carbine. I'll take on the Brutes, you take on those Drones. Aim for the head on them." Parisa whispered. The Brutes mutter with one another in their tongue, growling with flashlights attached to their guns. Parisa rolls out of cover, firing green plasma bolts at the Brutes. The Brutes roar, firing their weapons at her. A brute shot shell explodes beside her. A Drone snarls, crawling at her. Suddenly a bullet impacts the back of the Drone's head and green blood splatters out. The Drone collapses and slams on the ground, wings spread out. Jennifer holds the magnum up with smoke trailing out from the magnum. She shakes on the spot, not used to this kind of situation. The Brute walks round and sees her, snarling at her. Parisa leaps onto the back of the brute, pressing the thruster of her jetpack against its head. She blasts the jetpack against its skull, torching its face and incinerating its beard. The Brute roars in pain, grabbing its smouldering head. She takes the huge dagger from the armour of the Jiralhanae and drives it into the skull of the Brute, reddish purple blood spraying out. The Brute roars in agony and she twists the blade in its skull. The Brute collapses to the ground, dead. Hannah runs through the halls, seeing them battle on the other side.

"Mom!" Hannah screamed. Parisa turns in shock, seeing her daughter behind her. She looks behind Hannah and sees the two Skirmishers sprinting at her.

"Hannah! Behind you!" Parisa screamed. Hannah turns and dives out of the way as the Skirmishers leap at her. They both roll along the ground and stand back up, charging at her. She kicks the Skirmisher in the head, running to her mother. Jennifer runs out of cover, firing the Magnum into the eye of one of the Skirmishers. The Skirmisher roars in pain and falls back, purple blood bleeding from the eyeball of the Skirmisher. The other Skirmisher barks, sliding behind cover and firing its Needle Rifle at them. The other Brute swings it's wrist against Jennifer's chest, sending her flying into a wall. She grunts in pain. The Brute roars at her, pointing its Spiker at her. Suddenly a Sniper Rile round shoots through the skull of the brute, shattering the headdress. Parisa turns to see Jun on a higher level, firing another round into the other Drone. Jun slides down the column and rolls along the ground. He turns to see the other Skirmisher, unsheathing his combat knife and bringing it onto the neck of the Skirmisher. The Skirmisher squawks and collapses to the ground. Jun runs to them and suddenly a black Seraph flies over them. Red lights flowing across it like veins in the body.

"Jun! Jun! Friendly! Enemy Seraphs and Banshees are detaching from the hanger and are coming in hot!" Damon yelled, lowering the Seraph down to them. He opens up the back of the Seraph he slams his hand on it. "Get on! Get on!" Damon ordered. Parisa, Hannah and Jennifer climb into the opening, a blue shield covers it, allowing them to breathe. Jun climbs on behind Damon. "Hold your knickers! I'm punching it!" Damon yelled. The Seraph turns towards the shielded Hanger opening and blasts out of it with purple plasma trails behind it. A group of Banshees and Seraphs dart after them, firing plasma bolts at them repeatedly. The Banshee's wings flip round with a thrumming hum and the thrusters blast out plasma, making the banshee blast forward.

"Damon! We've got three Seraphs on us!" Parisa yelled.

"I'm giving it the juice!" Damon said, pushing the handles in, accelerating even more. Jun climbs into the cockpit with the additional plasma cannons. "Come on Jun! Take 'em out!" Damon yelled. Jun aims the cannons at the Seraphs, firing plasma shells at the Seraphs. One of the Seraphs explodes when the shells shred the armour away and the charges explode. Damon places his hand down on a cluster bomb spray. "This one's for you assholes!" Damon said. The clusters spray out around them and float into the Seraphs, exploding like sea mines when they hit them. The Seraphs shatter and disintegrate when hit. The Banshees continue to pursue them; firing small plasma bolts repeatedly at them. Firing fuel rod shells as well. The Seraph glides over the Harbinger of Death's bridge, firing shells at the Banshees and also hitting the bridge at the same time. The Seraph dives past the ship and one of the Banshees crashes into the surface of the Super Carrier.

"If you're gonna do something you better do it!" Parisa yelled. Damon groans and climbs out of the cockpit to the gunner seat.

"Urgh, I'm sick of this crap! You fly! I shoot!" Damon said, grabbing Jun and throwing him into the cockpit. Jun looks at the controls erratically.

"I don't know how to fly a Seraph!" Jun yelled.

"You'll figure it out!" Damon assured. Hannah looks at the Plasma Cannons on the attachment that they are on.

"Damon! How do we use these things?" Hannah asked.

"Listen up you little nutters! Plasma Cannons, squeeze triggers and release to cool down!" Damon said unbelievably quickly.

"What?" Parisa questioned, unable to decipher what he said.

"Squeeze, hold, release, repeat! Squeeze, hold, release repeat!" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Parisa asked.

"Good luck." Damon said.

"Wait what?" Hannah said. Damon slides his goggles down and stares at the Banshees.

"To lay some hate." Damon said, smirking. He leaps off of the Seraph and fires his Jetpack. He fires his two SMGs at the two Banshees, killing the pilots beside him, laughing like a maniac. He rolls forward and lands on top of one of the Banshees, pulling it open and kicking the pilot out and jumping inside. He flies the Banshee away and Jun flies down into the planet, gliding through the city of Washington. A massive battle happening beneath them. Onyx Covenant battling against UNSC in the streets. The last two Banshees chase after them. Jun struggles to fly the Seraph and sees a building which is barely standing with a hole tunnelling directly through it.

"Guys! You'd want to hold on!" Jun said. "I'm gonna thread the needle!" He said. The Seraph darts directly for the building.

"Oh my god!" Hannah screamed, covering her eyes. The Seraph shoots through the hole, one of the wings being clipped in the process. Jun fires shells into the buildings so it collapses on the Banshees. The Banshees smash into the rubble and fall apart, smashing into the ground, covered in purple and blue flames.

"Yes! We got them!" Parisa cheered, hugging Hannah and Jennifer. Jun exhales in relief, flying upwards to the Shadow of Intent orbiting.

* * *

Back on the Harbinger of Death, Dom pulls a door open and Rachel runs inside. Dom aims his shotgun and looks around. "Chief? You in here?" Dom yelled. He looks around, seeing the ONI Vulture but no Locke.

"Locke's gone." Rachel said.

"Yeah, where's John?" Dom said. Chief groans, still locked up.

"Dom? Rachel?" Chief called.

"Chief? Where are you?" Dom called.

"Over here! Quick!" Chief called. Dom and Rachel run over to him and Rachel starts unlocking his armour. "There's a Phantom inside of here, I saw the Onyx crew leaving it. We can escape!" Chief said.

"Which Hanger is it in?" Dom asked.

"Left!" Chief said.

"I'm on it boss!" Dom said, sprinting away. Chief falls out from the locking mechanism, groaning.

"We have no time! It won't be long before Zilon's Engineers repair the sabotage!" Chief said.

"You can thank Damon for that little gift." Rachel said. Dom sprints towards the Phantom and sits in the cockpit. He turns on the fumes of the Phantom and the Drop Ship floats over to them. Chief and Rachel jump inside at the Phantom glides out of the Hanger Bay.

* * *

From the Observation Deck, Zilon watches the Phantom escaping. He growls deeply as he sees his prize to getting Thel escaping. He clenches his hand into a fist and snarls, seeing the Phantom and the Seraph and the Banshee vanishing into the sunlight. "Lord Zilon? What do you want us to do?" The Unggoy operator asked. Zilon snarls, looking down at Washington.

"We will bring the Master Chief to us." Zilon snarled. "Bring us to that city below us."

...


	19. Washington Battle

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNSC HELENA ODST DROP ZONE, ABOVE WASHINGTON**_

_**TIME: 15:15**_

* * *

Buck walks through the Frigate, taking an Assault Rifle attached to a weapon cache. He presses his thumb down on the button that activates the screen on his rifle, seeing his magazine has full round count of thirty two bullets. He enters the ODST Drop Pod room. Veronica stands there with her Silenced SMG. Her recon helmet on a crate beside her Drop Pod. "Just like old times huh?" Buck chuckled.

"Except this time, you don't have to call me captain." Veronica flirted.

"What about that dance?" Buck flirted back. Veronica twiddles her hair through her fingers attractively as she walks up to him.

"Well, Eddie..." She said, grabbing his chest piece, reaching for a kiss. They stop as they hear Romeo clearing his throat with his arms crossed, looking at them.

"Mind if you get a room?" Romeo chuckled. Buck raises his middle finger up at Romeo, making him laugh. Dutch walks in with his Spartan Laser on his back and his SMG. Following him is the Rookie and Mickey, all armed up.

"What's the mission, Gunny?" Dutch asked.

"UNSC are fighting against the Onyx Covenant down there. We are gonna get deployed and help them out. Any survivors in the red zone will be escorted out." Buck explained.

"What about the Chief?" Mickey asked.

"The Spartans are dealing with that problem; we need to take out those Onyx baddies out. We cannot lose Washington. The last thing we want is them getting to the White House. That is priority one." Buck said.

"When do we drop?" Dutch asked.

"In about five minutes. When we get down there, I'll give out the positions." Buck said. "Let's sit tight." He said, walking towards his pod, climbing into it, locking his Assault Rifle into the pod, along with his M6C/SOCOM pistol. The pod closes up and is pulled over the drop zone. The Rookie sticks the picture of his girlfriend onto the side of his pod, gently stroking his finger across it. Two screens activate in front of him, showing Buck and Dare on it. Like the first mission he had with this team before.

"Marines are reporting multiple Phantoms are landing in the drop location." Dare reported.

"Alright Troopers. You heard the lady! We are dropping into hell!" Buck yelled. The pods shoot down with tremendous speed towards Earth. Rookie looks around, seeing the Harbinger of Death orbiting the planet.

"Whoa! Look at that Assault Carrier! That thing's massive!" Romeo said.

"It's an Onyx one; hopefully that thing won't come down and ruin our day." Buck hoped. The pods enter the atmosphere and flames form around their shielded pods as they shoot through the thick layers of cloud. They all shoot through the clouds and they see the battle below, with an Onyx Corvette above the city.

"Corvette!" Dutch said.

"I see it!" Mickey said. Rookie turns to see a large Human Frigate above city as well, charging up a MAC round at the Corvette.

"Is that Frigate about to use a MAC round...in atmosphere?" Romeo asked.

"Hold on everyone!" Dare said. The Frigate launches a huge MAC round, the massive bang formed when fires creates a huge shockwave, knocking the pods back. The pods slowly regain their path after being hit by the shockwave. The MAC round smashes into the torso of the Corvette, blasting its innards apart, purple fire bleeding out from it. The Corvette crashes down into the city, smashing through three buildings as it crashes.

"Jesus! I hope nobody were in those buildings still!" Mickey said.

"The UNSC evacuated everyone from that sector; it's the sector that we are heading for that still has civvies inside." Dare said.

"Thank god." Dutch said. They continue to drop down towards the city, seeing the battle between Onyx and UNSC below them.

"Alright everyone, pop your chutes in three...two...one." Buck said. The pods disperse large metal shoots that absorb more Air Resistance, slowing their descent slightly. They all slam into the surface of the city. The Rookie's pod lands on an Unggoy soldier, crushing it like an ant underneath a boot. Their doors shoot out and the ODSTs jump out, pulling their weapons out of the pods. The Rookie grabs his picture of his girlfriend and tucks it into his pocket. He fires his SMG at an Onyx Jackal. The Jackal Squawks, falling back with blood spraying from its throat. He takes his pistol on his leg and fires it into the coconut like head of a grunt, spilling crystal blue blood. An Onyx Elite turns and roars at the ODSTs, firing its black Plasma Rifle at them, shooting red plasma rounds. The rounds burn into their pods metal armour. Dutch swings the stock of his SMG against the cranium of the Sangheili. The Elite grunts, staggering back and igniting his energy sword, swinging at him. Dutch smashes the stock against the Elite's head against, jumping onto his back and firing his machine gun at him. The Sangheili roars, collapsing to the ground with blood squirting from his skull. Romeo fires his SMG into the face of a Jackal. The Jackal squawks, falling back.

"We're clear." Mickey said.

"Good work, alright then." Buck said. Buck looks at a small church tower. "That Church is where the UNSC have been directing surviving civvies. Romeo, I want you in that tower. Provide Sniper Cover. Mickey, Dutch. If any Wraiths or Hunters show up, I want you to turn them to ash." Buck said.

"You got it." Dutch said.

"Veronica, Rookie. You're with me." Buck said.

* * *

Buck, Veronica and the Rookie run through the streets of Washington, seeing the Church across the road. Buck peers over a car, seeing the Church. A team of Unggoy Heavies march towards the building with Fuel Rods in their hands. "Shit, we've got a demolition squad." Buck groaned. Rookie taps them on the shoulder and they look up, seeing a Seraph soaring across the skyline, being pursued by a group of Onyx Banshees. The black Seraph shoots towards one of the barely standing buildings, where the Onyx Corvette crashed. The Seraph soars through the hole in the body of the building. The Banshees crash into the building and they explode.

"Was that Jun piloting that Seraph?" Veronica assumed.

"Probably, only he could be so bad at piloting like that." Buck said. Buck activates his comm link to the others. "We have run into a snag, we need to take out a Demolition Squad. They have enough firepower to bury that place."

"I see 'em, gunny. Turn around, I'm in this building, I have a clear shot of the Demolition Commander. Dutch and Mickey and moving in around the west entrance, through the cemetery." Romeo reported.

"Take him out when you're ready." Buck said. Romeo pulls the trigger and the sniper rifle launches a huge bullet towards the skull of the Grunt. The head of the Grunt explodes and bright blue blood bursts out. The Demolition Commander falls to the ground with its head obliterated. The other Grunts yell, firing their Fuel Rods in panic. The Rookie, Dare and Buck jump out from their cover, firing their SMGs at them. The Grunts get overwhelmed from this sudden attack and they are wiped out immediately. Dutch and Mickey emerge from the destroyed cars, waving to them. Rookie and Buck walk over to the doors of the Church. They both look at one another and they nod. Buck raises his hand up, holding his three fingers up. "Three...two...one." He whispered, lowering each finger after each word he says. They both open the doors up and raise their weapons up, only seeing around seventy civvies inside, shouting in shock. They lower their weapons and attach them to the magnet strips on their backs. "Civvies inside!" Buck called to the others.

"All clear!" Mickey shouted from outside. Inside of this Church, there are children, families and only three UNSC marines inside. Buck walks over to the soldier tagged Sgt. Cortez.

"What's the situation?" Buck asked.

"We have seventy civvies in here. We have multiple little locations with around the same amount. We are awaiting a Pelican to pick us up. We had a Corporal to go and recon. He was doing that three hours ago." Cortez explained.

"Three hours. He's dead then. Romeo, get into the bell tower and see what could be heading for us." Buck ordered.

"Already on it." Romeo said, walking past Buck with his Sniper Rifle in his hands. Romeo climbs up the ladder, throwing the strap around him, attaching the rifle to his back. He looks out at the city, seeing the Corvette crashed in the ground with smoke towers in the sky. Romeo aims through the scope, zooming in. He stops to see a large amount of Onyx Troops approaching them. Four Wraiths hover in the back with their cannons opened out and a squad of Ghosts with two Revenants. Along with a large amount of foot troops. He lowers the rifle in shock and looks up. "Oh Christ..." He gasped, linking with Buck. "Gunny! We have a lot of Onyx Covenant inbound." Romeo warned.

"How many?" Buck asked.

"Four Wraiths, five Ghosts and a shitload of foot soldiers. Five Hunters, one of those Berserker things and two Revenants." Romeo said.

"Shit, any possibility of us hiding and staying quiet? So they just pass?" Buck asked.

"No way, a battalion that size would flatten this place. Whether they know that we are keeping civilians here safe or not. They will destroy this place." Romeo said.

"Alright then. We will hold those Onyx bastards off! What's the ETA on those Pelicans?" Buck asked Cortez.

"Fifteen Minutes." Cortez said.

"Alright then, Helljumpers! Not a single Onyx Covenant solider gets past the Cemetery. Dutch, Mickey. I want you two holding suppressing fire with your Heavy weapons. Take out those Wraiths with them and those Revenants. Save the ammo for the big boys, leave the ghosts until all of the tanks are taken care of." Buck ordered.

"You got it." Mickey said.

"Romeo, I want you giving us Sniper Cover from up there. Take out as many as you can. When you run out, come down here and help us out." Buck said.

"Understood." Romeo said.

"Rookie, Veronica. You and I will be down here, no Onyx get through. Sergeant, I want you and your men to help us hold this position until the pelicans arrive." Buck said. The Rookie nods, still remaining as the mute of the team. They all run outside and they flip a couple of steel benches over, creating a line of cover.

"Time until they attack, Romeo?" Veronica asked.

"I'm only guesstimating, around five minutes." Romeo said. "Scratch that, the Wraiths are already firing!" Romeo warned. Buck looks up to see large plasma mortars gliding over head and exploding as they hit the ground. Romeo fires a sniper rifle round through the helmet of an Elite. The helmet explodes and the shields break. Purple blood sprays out from the back of its head and it falls back onto the ground. Mickey aims his Rocket Launcher at the Wraiths. He pulls the triggers and launches two rockets from the double tubes. The rockets blast towards the tank and it explodes on contact. The second hits it and the Wraith's wings break off and it drops to the floor when the jets that allow it to hover cut out. The batteries that contain the plasma that form the mortars explode and the tank explodes in a cloud of purple fire.

"That's one Wraith down!" Mickey reported.

"Three more to go." Dutch said, charging up his Spartan Laser. The battery inside hums greatly as it powers up, forming a tiny sphere of red energy before the massive weapon. The weapon fires a precise and powerful red beam, into another Wraith, destroying it instantaneously. The red beam carves through the black armour like it was made from paper. The Wraith explodes in a purple cloud of flames.

"Two more to go." Romeo said, taking the head of an Unggoy minor off of its shoulders with a fountain of crystal blue blood filling the gap between his shoulders and everything above. The Unggoy collapses and lays on the ground, lifeless. Buck jumps up, beating the helmet off of the head of a Jackal. The Jackal squawks, staggering back with a tooth being broken out. Buck fires his Assault rifle into its chest as it staggers back. That was the closest one so far. The Rookie peers over the metal bench, turning to see a Marine being shot in the throat. A needle imbedded in his Adam's apple. Blood spraying out uncontrollably. He chokes and tries to scream in agony, falling onto the ground. He shakes on the ground with blood covering his hands and his shirt. He cries in pain. Cortez runs over to him, trying to help him but he dies. He yells angrily, firing his Battle Rifle in short three round bursts at the Onyx soldiers. Suddenly a beam rifle round pierces through his skull and he falls back with a hole burnt straight through him. Rookie flinches and sees a Jackal on a destroyed building with that Beam rifle.

"Romeo! We have a Jackal Sniper! The burnt out restaurant to our right." Buck said. Romeo turns and aims at the Jackal, firing a round into the face of the Jackal. The Jackal roars, falling back, landing on a sharp ridged piece of metal. Blood spraying from its torso as it erupts through its chest. A Hunter roars at them, charging up its cannon as it points it at them. Suddenly a missile explodes on it, causing the entire Hunter to explode into small pieces, Lekgolo worms being thrown everywhere. They all turn around to see the Pelicans have finally arrived, blasting ash away from the ground that landed there from the burning houses.

"The Pelicans are here! Everyone fall back!" Veronica yelled, running towards it. Buck and Rookie fall back, firing their guns at the enemies approaching. The Pelicans fire their machine guns at the Elites and the grunts. A Berserker roars, smashing through a building, bellowing at them. The gunner fires the mounted machine gun at the Berserker. The bullets bounce off of the Berserker's armour, making it flinch back from the impact of the bullets. The Berserker roars furiously at them. Veronica climbs inside with Buck and the Rookie. Dutch, Mickey and Romeo climb onboard behind them. A group of ten civilians fit inside, the soldier inside helps them inside. They cheer happily, that they are lucky enough to have escaped. Buck turns to see the other civilians all getting aboard the other Pelicans. He then turns to see the Onyx Covenant backing off, returning and leaving the city in Phantoms and Spirits. Buck watches them leave.

"Why are they falling back? They have the upper hand?" Buck mumbled. The Pelican floats up with the others and they all fly away, leaving the area. Suddenly Del Rio's voice comes through the speakers.

"All UNSC forces, the Onyx Covenant are falling back and none made it to the White House. Good job everyone." Del Rio said.

And then...

The sky went dark.

They all look out to see the Harbinger of Death is above them, so large that it blocks out the sun over most of the city. The huge front sits above the centre of the city. The Pelicans fly past the Washington Monument and the White House. "Oh shit...that Super Carrier is charging up a glassing beam. Massive Radiation flare forming, it's going off of the charts! It's more than any Covenant Cruiser known. Get out of there!" Del Rio ordered. The Harbinger of Death makes the sky glow bright as a sphere of plasma forms and charges up with a loud screeching sound. It suddenly brings a huge beam into the ground. The city where it lands explodes and the ground ripples when it impacts. Del Rio's voice is cut off from the massive plasmatic surge. A huge EMP cloud forms as the beam fires, spreading across the city and towards the fleeing Pelicans. The Pelicans shut down and auto-rotate out of control. The marine on the Pelican holds on, screaming. He falls out and vanishes as the city is engulfed in this attack. The Washington Monument shatters like glass as the shockwave hits it and the Pelican crashes into a building and the building topples over.

...


	20. Wandering No Man's Land

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 17:13**_

* * *

Buck gasps, waking up, looking through his visor. He looks to his side to see Veronica holding him, still unconscious. She groans, grabbing her helmet and taking it off, placing her hand on her bloody forehead. Romeo and the others sit up after awakening from the crash. Romeo stands up, unable to believe what just happened. "What the fuck was that?" Romeo yelled in shock.

"Some kind of glassing beam." Dutch assumed.

"That was no glassing beam; Glassings don't level an entire city with one blast!" Romeo said. Buck sighs, standing up.

"Can it, Romeo!" Buck barked, pointing at Romeo, silencing him from his shocked rant. "Now I don't know what that Cruiser just used, but all I care about now is getting all of us out of what remains of this city." Buck said.

"What about the mission?" Mickey asked.

"What mission? It's over; all of the civvies are dead. Nobody could have survived those crashes." Buck said. "We were lucky." Buck said.

"I hope that the President got out." Dutch hoped. Buck turns to the exit of the Pelican, pushing concrete out of the way, looking around. He activates his night vision but that still makes visibility very difficult. He climbs through the destroyed building, towards a light. He climbs out, seeing the remains of Washington. Rubble covers the ground and flakes of plasma float through the air around them. The Washington Monument is gone, just a pile of rubble on the ground. Fires rage in different sectors. Where the Corvette crashed, it exploded and all of the radiation stored in the plasma has been vented out into that sector. Turning it into a small Chernobyl like location. Where buildings and towers once stood, is nothing but rubble. Some buildings still stand with their outer layer of skin blasted away and ribs of metal supports protrude out of their bodies. In the distance, the UNSC Frigate that brought down the Corvette is in pieces across the city, the fuel cells ignited and orange flames bleeding from the grey hull. The white painted initials of UNSC TRIDANT melt away in the hot flames. Onyx Phantoms and Spirits arrive at the wreck, scanning it with spot lights for any survivors to be exterminated. Onyx stations are lowered down by smaller cruisers from the Harbinger of Death that blocks out the sky and also the radio signals. Buck drops his Assault Rifle in shock, seeing the destruction caused by that single blast from that Cruiser. He looks at the huge and deep crater in the centre of city with purple flames and what seems to be plasma like lava inside of that crater from where the beam struck. Some kind of beam that formed very powerful clusters in the ground, causing the ground to lift up and explode. Rubble still floats in the air from that explosion, two hours after attack.

"The city...it's...it's gone." Mickey gasped in horror.

"Those murderous Onyx bastards..." Romeo snarled in anger. Buck sighs, grabbing his assault rifle, looking around. He turns to see the White House in the distance along the destroyed landscape.

"Romeo, zoom in at the White House, give me a report on the damage." Buck ordered. Romeo raises his rifle up, aiming through the scope and looking at the White House, seeing that the building is barely standing with smoke trailing out of the holes in the building. Lights flicker inside of the building, showing that there is still some power.

"Still some power in there, the President could be alive." Romeo said.

"Then that's our new objective. We find the President and find a Pelican. Anything that survived that EMP blast." Buck said, hopping down the sharp pieces of rubble, walking into the clouds of dust below them.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT ABOVE EARTH**_

_**TIME: 17:32**_

* * *

Chief sprints through the cruiser towards Thel who is stood there. "Have you heard?" Thel asked.

"One of your Unggoy soldiers informed me." Chief said.

"Washington has been attacked by the Harbinger of Death. It used the Tectonic Plate Cracker on it. Rtas knows about that weapon better than I." Thel explained.

"How's that?" Chief asked.

"He helped design it." Thel said. Chief quickly turns, staring at Thel in shock. "Not in the way you think. He was designing it to clear out areas of land on planets we can terraform later. The craters left behind can be used to create lakes or start mining shafts." Thel explained. The door opens and they both enter the bridge of the ship, screens projected around the Throne with Rtas sat inside. Live feeds from Covenant Drones film the damage done. Showing the huge ship above the city, covering a large proportion of it up. The smoke covers a lot of the sky and rubble is all that can be seen from the sky. Dom and the others look at the screens in shock.

"How many casualties?" Chief asked.

"Approximately four hundred thousand. We also think your President, Ruth Charet could be one of those killed." Rtas said. Chief yells angrily, kicking his boot into a weapon cache, knocking it onto the ground.

"You built that thing?" Chief asked.

"Not for these purposes. For clearing large areas of land for civilisation or to build a large base for our Covenant Troops. We had it under the highest of security so it wouldn't fall into enemy hands." Rtas said.

"What was the blast radius of that weapon?" Dom asked.

"Eighty thousand square miles, the first beam creates a crater in the centre that would be a mile deep and five square miles wide altogether. The most dangerous part is the plasma blast we installed that creates that radius of eighty thousand square miles. It also has the power to suck all of the power from any ships in that radius. That is why none of your vehicles escaped the area." Rtas explained.

"Jesus..." Rachel gasped.

"Why is it so big?" Damon asked.

"For colonisation. We could fit around one to two billion people on that cruiser. It can also carry transportable buildings for them as well." Rtas explained.

"How long until we can search for Buck and his men?" Chief asked.

"Spartan...from the power of that weapon. Those ODSTs are probably dead." Rtas said.

"Probably. Give us a Phantom, we will go down there and pick them up." Dom said.

"No! They are deploying Onyx Ground Forces down there; they have taken that city now. They have already set up Spires like we did on Reach to prevent Orbital Strikes. Unless if they can manage to get out of that area, there is nothing we can do to help them. Washington belongs to the Onyx now." Rtas said. Chief turns away from the screens, feeling slightly defeated. "You were captured by them, did you find anything out?" Rtas asked, swivelling around in his chair.

"The Onyx Covenant is all prisoners from one of the Prophet's Prison planets. Called Onyx." Chief said.

"Oh...it all makes sense now." K'tache said.

"What makes sense?" Thel asked.

"When we lost contact with Onyx, that must have been when they escaped." K'tache said.

"How did they get a hold of one of the most valuable pieces of Covenant Technology then?" Thel asked.

"They said it arrived and all of them stormed the ship, taking it over." Chief said. "We need to hack into their systems though, they were headed somewhere. ONI sent them coordinates. So that confirms the whole thing of ONI helping these guys." Chief explained.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Rtas asked.

"We get inside of Washington. If they are making that a base of theirs, then we could hack into any computers there. Or we get aboard of the Harbinger of Death." Chief said.

"We go to Washington. We find Buck and the others first, and then we go Intel searching. Deal?" Dom asked. Rtas sighs, sitting back down.

"Okay then, K'tache I want you to get them in as close as you can. But nothing too risky." Rtas said.

"You got it." K'tache said, nodding.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C., EARTH**_

_**TIME: 17:40**_

* * *

Buck and the other carefully walk through the land of rubble, finding it difficult to navigate through the dense clouds of dust. Sparks from wires bleed out from the burst cables. They all hide in the rubble and the fog as they hear an Onyx Elite yelling in Sangheili, with a flashlight attached to its helmet, it looks around, growling. A team of small Unggoy walk past the Sangheili with their weapons raised. A woman screams as a Sangheili drags her out of the rubble. "I found a human!" The Elite called, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out. She screams and coughs in the dust cloud. The Elite chuckles, walking towards her.

"Such a primitive race." The other Elite snarled, bringing its boot down on her skull. Her scream goes dead quiet with a tremendous squelch afterwards. The Elite laughs and scrapes his boot on a piece of concrete, wiping the blood and brain off of his boot. The Elite walks past the path like rubble where the ODSTs are hiding. A Grunt walks past and Buck grabs the Grunt, sinking his combat knife into its jugular, covering its mouth when he rips the gas mask off. The Grunt struggles, grabbing his arm with its hands, blood squirting out from its throat. Buck pulls the Grunt as it tries to scream into the dust, sawing the blade through the throat and out the other side, blood spraying out like a fountain. The Grunt drops lifelessly onto the ground with fluorescent blue blood everywhere. Buck peers round, with his Night Vision activated on his visor. He watches the group walking around, moving rubble around.

"Okay...we take out the Grunts first. Use our pistols." Buck said. Veronica raises her pistol up, aiming at the rounded head of one of the Grunts. The Rookie stops her, pointing at the Elite.

"Good call. Let's do this quietly." Veronica whispered. They all spread out, into the rubble and using the dust to their advantage against these enemies. A Grunt looks around, raising its Needler up as it scans the area.

"I can't see a thing." The Grunt whispered. Suddenly a bullet shoots into the cranium of the Grunt. A small squirt of blood spits out from its head and it collapses. The Rookie drags the dead Grunt into the rubble, hiding it so when the others pass by they don't suspect a thing. The last Grunt searches through the rubble, seeing a crushed human underneath, scoffing. He lifts a block up and sees the Rookie inside, pointing his Silenced SMG at him, firing a bullet into the Grunt's eye. He picks up the dead Grunt and hauls it inside. One of the Onyx Elites walks through the dust. Dutch suddenly leaps out, smashing the stock of his Spartan Laser against the Elite's head, breaking the shields in its armour. The Elite snarls, staggering back. He slams the blade of his knife into the skull of the Elite, punching it further in until the hilt is pressing against the skull. The Elite groans and falls lifelessly. Dutch rips the knife out of the skull of the Elite, purple blood spraying out and trailing behind the blade. He pushes the Elite on the ground and sheathes the knife. Mickey fires his SMG at an Elite, breaking the shields. The Elite roars angrily and in pain. Romeo emerges from the dust like a ghost and fires a round from his pistol into the head of the Elite, making it drop to the ground, dead.

"Clear." Romeo said.

"Clear!" Dutch called.

"How far from the White House?" Mickey asked. Romeo enhances his view from his visor with his goggles, seeing the White House in the distance.

"A few clicks from us." Romeo said. The dust starts to clear up and they look up, seeing the Spires being lowered down from the massive Super Carrier, placing them down on the ground. Blue energy pumps through the spire and shoots into the sky, forming a dome, slowly covering over a large portion of land. The Spire continues to blast energy into the sky, increasing the size of the shield and the strength of it. A loud alarm blares and Romeo looks at the tower, seeing four automated Plasma Launchers aiming at them, like the ones attached to Covenant Corvettes to take down aircraft. They power up and start firing at them.

"Oh shit! Run! Everyone run!" Mickey screamed. The plasma shells explode around them, sending debris flying around them. Buck, Veronica and the Rookie turn as they hear explosions, the cannons opening fire at them.

"Spires? With turrets? That's new." Buck scoffed in shock. The cannons charge up again and fire more shells at them. The plasma based shells dart towards them, exploding around them when they hit the ground as they run. Bits of concrete and metal bounces everywhere, superheated from the plasma. They all hide behind the remnants of a building, seeing the shield where it ends, near to the White House.

"It seems that the shield ends there. Do you think that's where the kill zone stops?" Veronica asked, gasping for air from running so much.

"It better be." Buck panted. Dutch peers through a hole in the building, seeing the turrets turning to face them, plasma charging into them.

"Gunny...it's about to fire again." Dutch warned.

"Run!" Buck yelled, sprinting towards the White House. The cannon fires another five shells at them. This time they get very close to them when they explode, leaving small craters in the ground with plasma scorches inside. The cannon open up and vents out the hot plasma to let it cool down. They all run through the shields and they trip over, exhaling. The Cannon turns away and scans the area again. With higher ground and with the dust clouds fading away, they see what the Onyx Covenant is doing. Spires are being lowered from this gigantic ship which is even bigger than the Infinity. The Spires start producing more shields around the area and the Covenant start using Wraiths to clear out the rubble for room for Forces to move about.

"Jesus Christ. These guys are setting up a base of operations." Romeo said.

"This is worse than the original Covenant." Veronica said. "And yes...I did just say that." She confessed.

"C'mon. We need to see if the President is alive or not." Buck said. Buck turns to see an Onyx Phantom approaching them with a spotlight attached to its turret, scanning the ground for any signs of life. "Take cover!" Buck whispered. They all hide under the pieces of rubble around them. The Phantom hovers above them, the loud thrumming goes right through them as it hovers. The spotlight investigates all of the areas on the ground. The Phantom moves on when fully searched, gliding across the wasteland that was once a beautiful city. They walk out from cover, watching the Phantom moving off.

"Is this an Invasion Force?" Dutch asked.

"Looks like it. Either way, Washington belongs to them now." Buck said. They all run towards the entrance to the White House. They look around, civilians dead on the ground. Spikes imbedded in their bodies. Blood sprayed all across the marble walls and all the glass is shattered. Mickey looks up at the ceiling, seeing it hanging down with supports sticking out of them, dust bleeding from the ceiling.

"This place looks like it's on its last legs." Mickey said.

"Well, let's see if the President is alive or dead, and leave." Buck said. They carefully walk up the stairs to where the Oval Room is. They stop, hearing distant muttering from round the hall. They all stand against the walls, hearing metal thuds from across the hallway. Buck peers round, seeing what looks like a San'Shyuum soldier with fully armoured body. The helmet peels back, revealing the head of the younger San'Shyuum with much thinner and less wrinkly skin than a Prophet. The San'Shyuum soldier carries a Storm Rifle, followed by some Jackal Majors as they look around.

"Find this President of the Humans. Bring her to me; I will take the pleasure in killing her." The Armoured San'Shyuum ordered. The Jackal Majors squawk as they understand, spreading out. They all hide in another room as the Jackal walks down the hallway, towards them. The Jackal walks down the stairs, activating its shield on its wrist, growling as it looks around, a Plasma Rifle in its hand. The Armoured San'Shyuum walks down the hallway, each step creates a metallic crack. The armour peels back over the soft head of the San'Shyuum and it walks away, down the stairs.

"Was that a San'Shyuum?" Veronica whispered.

"It was." Buck said.

"Well, I guess some San'Shyuum could be soldiers." Buck assumed.

"Or that armour is the only thing allowing them to walk and fight better." Veronica said.

"Yeah..." Buck agreed they slowly and carefully emerge from the toilets, looking around. The others do the same and they carefully walk through the hall, checking each room.

"How do we take out that San'Shyuum?" Romeo whispered.

"I don't know, we'll have to figure it out later." Buck said. They walk through, seeing the hole in the wall where that squad showed up from. They hear the Phantom floating and thrumming over the building, getting fainter as it flies away. They turn to see the door to the Oval Room has been broken open. Buck and the Rookie slide up to the wall. Buck peers inside, seeing a Jackal Major inside, flipping desks over, and searching for the President. Buck aims his pistol at the Jackal, silently firing a round into its skull. Purple blood sprays out and the Jackal squawks in pain, collapsing to the ground, dead. Buck and the Rookie enter with the others; Romeo watches the rear with Dutch. They peer over the desk to see the President underneath it with a magnum in her hands. With bruises and scratches in her face, she obviously saw the least of that attack. "Ms President?" Buck assumed. The President sighs in relief.

"Thank god, I thought all of the soldiers down here were wiped out." She said.

"Not all of us, but all of the vehicles were brought down. We are here to get you out of here and we will try and find a ride out of here." Buck said. Romeo holds his silenced SMG up to Ruth.

"Do you know how to use one of these, maam?" Romeo asked.

"In a Human-Covenant war, I have learnt how to use a few weapons. Good thing it was one of these. What are the orders, son?" Ruth asked Buck.

"We get you out of here, we need to get past that Kill-Zone first and then find a ride. Let's go." Buck said.

...


	21. Invasion

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: NO MAN'S LAND, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 20:35**_

* * *

At the Lincoln Memorial, the ODSTs sit inside of the crumbling building. They sit there, waiting for their pickup. They are outside of the danger zone and the massive Harbinger of Death floats upwards, through the cloud. The thrumming engines grumble through the ground as it hovers upwards. They all sit there beside the damaged Lincoln Statue in the chair.

Buck.

Veronica.

Mickey.

Romeo.

Ruth.

Everyone but Dutch.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: HARBINGER OF DEATH, ABOVE NO MAN'S LAND**_

_**TIME: 18:00**_

* * *

Zilon stands in his observation deck, looking down at the land of destruction below them. Fires burn hot and smoke fills the sky from the rubble. He turns to his squad behind him. An Onyx Unggoy with muscular arms and sharp claws. His eyes glow orange through the visors on his helmet. An Onyx T'vaoan or a Skirmisher with a large set of armour and a helmet that peels back into his shoulder plates. Revealing his scarred face. The same T'vaoan that Zilon spoke to before, Zek Vahl. The Unggoy being Zoktahn. A large Onyx Elite wearing Onyx Zealot armour stands with them with his armour glowing red through the gaps inside. The same style helmet as Zilon with the long red visors over his eyes and the helmet can also peel back into his armour. This Sangheili is named Xytan Zexus. Another member is a large Jiralhanae with the same type of armour scheme with black plates and red lights inside of it. A headdress that peels over and back from and into his armour. The Brute has a large beard and a deep scar over his lip. He holds a huge Gravity Hammer in his hands and has a Brute Shot on his back. Around his torso is a belt of Brute Shot grenades. This Jiralhanae is named Lydus, once a proud Jiralhanae Chief. And finally the enormous Onyx Mgalekgolo with a full helmet with red lights flowing through the armour. Instead of green plasma cannon, the plasma is red in the cannon. The armour is burnt and scarred from war. Attached to the massive shield is a sharp and long blade, nearly three feet long and a foot wide, hidden in the armour. Instead of Mgalekgolo worms in the shield arm, there is cybernetic wiring, where the blade slides into. This Hunter is named Waruna Xida Yotno. Unlike the past version, the Covenant could not think of a new name for this Hive of Lekgolo, so they gave him the same name. This solo running Hunter walks past them, looking to Zilon for orders with his friends. Waruna raises his arms up, moving them around to communicate; using sign to him since Mgalekgolo do not have vocal chords. He signs. "What do we do now?" Zilon steps forward, the floor opens up beneath his feet and a strange vehicle floats up onto his feet. Red jets of plasma blast out from the bottom of this large Glider. Prototype for the Sangheili to use. With Banshee Plasma cannons underneath the wings and a fuel rod launcher in the centre. The Glider hovers up above them and he ignites the Energy sword in his hand. The red blade emerges with a loud crackle.

"An Armoured San'Shyuum and his squad have come in contact with a group of ODSTs that are attempting to escort their President out of the remains of their city." Zilon said.

"Why can't the San'Shyuum deal with them?" Zek asked.

"We do not want all of these ODSTs dead. These ODSTs know the Master Chief and Thel Vadam. We will hunt them down and kill all except one of them. We will force him to talk by any means necessary." Zilon stated.

"What about our new home for our Forces?" Lydus asked.

"We are dropping in Scarabs to clear out the rubble and wipe out the remaining survivors. The Spires are still being lowered to prevent Human Orbital Strikes from occurring." Zilon explained. "The Office of Naval Intelligence may not approve of our tactics, but if it gives us Thel Vadam, and gives the humans Sierra 117, then it is all necessary." Zilon said. Zilon turns to one of the Unggoy operators. "Prepare a Phantom for launch for my comrades." Zilon ordered.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: NO MAN'S LAND, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 18:00**_

* * *

Buck peers round a corner in the White House with Dutch on the other side of the wall. An Onyx Jackal walks through the hallway, holding its Needler up, looking around and hissing through its teeth. Dutch aims his SMG up at the cranium of the Jackal, aiming through the red holographic sight on the quad rail on the gun. He fires a round into the skull of the Jackal, spraying purple blood from its head. The Jackal squawks, collapsing. To the floor with a thud. Another Jackal rolls across the hall, taking cover behind a desk. Suddenly a flame grenade is thrown across the hall towards them, exploding on the ground in front of them. Ruth gasps, stepping back as the fire rages. "Shit! That way's blocked!" Buck exclaimed. Through the fire, the Armoured San'Shyuum walks towards them, firing its Storm Rifle at them. Mickey dives behind another wall, taking a grenade magnetized to his leg. He pressing the activation button and throws it at the San'Shyuum. The grenade detonates and the explosion sends shrapnel into the armour, bursting the shields. The San'Shyuum yells, staggering back in anger. The armour glows bright red and it heals the wounds up, the spine column presses into his back.

"That's new!" Mickey said. A Jackal rolls through the flames, roaring at them. The Jackal raises its shield up and fires the Plasma Rifle at them repeatedly, growling as it walks forward. The San'Shyuum yelled, the armour rattles and the San'Shyuum slams its hand into the ground, creating a large blast of energy, throwing them all back. The Rookie stands back up, firing his SMG into the face of the Jackal, dropping it dead.

"Okay! That's all of the Jackals! What about the San'Shyuum?" Dutch asked.

"Grenades tend to take the shields down!" Mickey pointed out. The Rookie takes his spare Fragmentation Grenade and throws it to Veronica. Veronica activates the grenade and throws it at the San'Shyuum. The San'Shyuum looks at the grenade on the ground, gasping. The grenade explodes and smashes the helmet off of the San'Shyuum, plates of Metal being thrown across the hallway. Suddenly a Magnum round shoots into the San'Shyuum's face. The San'Shyuum collapses with a small hole in its forehead and it crashes to the ground. Dead as it could be.

"So then...Explosives to make them vulnerable then shoot them." Veronica said.

"Like a Seraph." Ruth said.

"Much so." Buck agreed.

They all walk through the land of Rubble, looking around. They carefully watch the Spires being lowered around them and in the distance. Dutch stops the Rookie, giving him something. "I want you to take something." Dutch said. He also gives Rookie his Pistol, engraved in scratches is the same teeth of his ODST helmet at the end of the barrel. "I never use it and I think you will use it for better purposes than I." Dutch said. He turns and walks away from the Rookie. The Rookie stands there, opening his hand to see Dutch's necklace with the Crucifix attached to it. He looks back in confusion and soon follows. Ruth watches the ship lowering them down with an enormous Gravity Lift. "Those Spires...they are like defences aren't they?" Ruth said.

"Yeah, when we were trying to get to you, they have cannons that lock onto you if you enter the Kill Zone, which is the zone inside of the shield." Buck explained. Rookie looks up at the Harbinger of Death. Suddenly Scarabs start dropping from the ship, slowing their descent with blasts of plasma, landing in the land. The loud screeching sound of their legs moving and their cannons charging up ghostly echoes through the No Man's Land. The rumbling of their impact on the ground shakes through their feet. In the distance, a Scarab powers its cannon up and blasts at a destroyed building, reducing it to ash. Obviously there were survivors over there.

Or there were.

"This is a fucking invasion force." Romeo said.

"We need to inform Lasky about this when we get back." Buck said. They stop as a heavy thump repeats itself, getting heavier every time. Buck turns and gasps. "Everyone! Take cover!" He ordered, hiding behind a large lump of rubble. Suddenly a large spear like leg of a Scarab crashes down on the rubble around them. The Scarab looks down at them, the loud screeching sound occurring as it looks around. The Scarab walks over them, not reading any signatures and stomps overhead. The pistons screech every step it takes. They watch the Scarab marching away, scanning all of the areas of rubble. Mickey exhales in relief.

"That was a little too close." Mickey said.

"Come on, there's a bridge over there, that leads to the Lincoln Memorial. Over there, we can set up a beacon and wait for pickup." Buck said. They continue to walk through when suddenly a loud thrumming sound gets louder and louder. Dutch turns around, seeing Ruth behind them. Suddenly the Glider with Zilon riding it darts towards them.

"Ruth! Hit the deck!" Dutch yelled. Ruth dives to the ground and the Glider shoots over head, banking around and hovering directly in front of them. Zilon ignites the energy sword in his hand. They all stare at Zilon, holding their rifles up at him, shaking in fear.

"I must say, I am very impressed that you managed to get past that Scarab." Zilon congratulated. They all look around, seeing the Onyx squad surrounding them. Zek stands inside of the Onyx Phantom circling around them, aiming his Beam Rifle at them. Lydus drags his Gravity Hammer behind him, swinging it into his hands, looking down at them. Xytan drops down from the Phantom and lands behind them, igniting his Energy Sword and pointing his Plasma Pistol at them in the other hand. Zoktahn aims his two Plasma Rifles at them, standing above them on a higher level of rubble. Waruna drops down from the Phantom, landing on a car, crushing it beneath his feet, growling and pointing his Cannon at them. The huge sharp blade slides down, through his shield.

"Look...I don't know what it is you want. But this is not the answer. We made peace with the Covenant." Buck said.

"Yes, but we are not Covenant. We are Onyx. And we will not stop killing until we get the vengeance that we desire. And one belongs to humanity for killing many beloved family members, or for destroying many of our camps that head women and children there." Zilon said, lowering down, towards them, pointing his sword to Buck's throat, snarling through his mandibles. "I will make your deaths extremely excruciating. Unless if you come with us and tell us were Thel Vadam and Sierra 117 are." Zilon snarled. Buck suddenly fires his pistol into the helmet of Zilon. Zilon barks in pain, floating back, grabbing his head in pain.

"Run!" Buck yelled. Zilon snarls and banks around, soaring after them. He unleashes a fury of blue plasma bolts behind them. They all slide through a construction tube and roll out of the other side. Zilon snarls, gliding upwards. Waruna sprints after them, firing his plasma shells at them repeatedly, roaring each time. The Phantom glides after them and Zek fires the Beam Rifle at them repeatedly, the focused beams of plasma shoot through the concrete and they narrowly miss them. As they run through, they realise where they are.

They have just entered the Crater.

Buck looks at the bridge that crosses to the other side, somehow still standing, but barely. It goes over a small portion of the crater and it rocks above it.

"Buck! This is a bad idea!" Romeo said.

"It's either this bridge, or back that way!" Buck said, pointing at the Onyx Brotherhood chasing after them. Zilon glides towards them, firing repeatedly at them, missing as they all dive to the side. The plasma rounds shoot across the tarmac and impact a fuel truck, spilling out diesel. Dutch looks at the diesel covering the tarmac and he looks at all of the cars still on there.

"Gunny! I have a plan!" Dutch said.

"I'm all ears!" Buck said.

"That Tanker! It is spilling fuel everywhere. Get across the bridge, I'm gonna blow it." Dutch said.

"Don't do anything stupid, Dutch!" Buck ordered. Dutch takes his helmet off and smiles.

"When have I ever done that?" Dutch chuckled. Buck nods and sprints to the other side with the others. Rookie runs up to him. Dutch nods to him. "End of line." Dutch said, knowing that this is going to be his last stand.

"Dutch! Come on!" Buck yelled. Dutch looks at the diesel, covering the bridge already. Dutch sighs.

"Sorry Gunny." Dutch said, looking back to see Zilon blasting towards him, the blades emerged from the Glider. He holds up a grenade and smiles. "We all have to see the Lord eventually. I just hope he's got some booze." He chuckled. Buck's eyes widen.

"Dutch!" Buck screamed. The Rookie grabs Buck, holding him back. Dutch turns to the Glider as it pierces his torso. Dutch yells in agony and the Glider smashes him against a car, the blade pierces through the car door. Zilon ignites his sword, completely unaware of the fuel beneath him, the sparks fall down and they ignite the fuel.

"Are you ready to perish?" Zilon snarled, raising the sword up. Dutch splutters blood from his lips, staring straight at Zilon, holding the grenade up and scoffing. He then looks at the fuel igniting. He clicks the grenade and drops it on the ground.

"Are you?" Dutch asked, smirking. Zilon's eyes widen as he sees the trap. Dutch turns to Buck, smiling kindly to him. The flames enter the fuel tank and the tank explodes. The explosion throws Zilon off of his Glider and the Glider bounces along the bridge, beside Zilon on the other side. Zilon groans, and sees the Bridge collapsing. Buck watches the bridge collapse and vanish into the clouds of dust in the crater. Buck falls to his knees in shock.

"No! Dutch!" Buck yelled, crawling to the crater. Veronica starts pulling him back, away from the crater.

"Eddie! He's gone! He's gone, there's nothing you can do!" Veronica said, pulling him back. "Stop it!" She yelled. Out of his mind and thinking that there is a way to save him, even though he is gone, he shoves her back.

"No! Goddammit! Let me get him out of there!" He yelled. He watches the rest of the vehicles explode beneath the dust, hearing the claps of the explosions.

"It's okay Eddie. It's okay. We've gotta go now, we need to get Ruth out of here." Veronica said. Buck sniffles in defeat.

"Dutch..." Buck groaned, smashing his fist into the tarmac. He looks at the end of the Bridge at Zilon and the rest of his Brotherhood. Zilon looks down at his trashed Glider, kicking it into the crater, turning and walking away. The others follow Zilon and they return to the Phantom, climbing aboard. Zilon turns to Eddie with a scorch burn on his face, on the left side of his helmet.

"Buck! That's you name...I will honourably give you a head start." Zilon snarled as the Phantom closes up and flies away.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: MONDAY 19**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: NO MAN'S LAND, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 20:35**_

* * *

The sun is starting to set at the Lincoln Memorial, the ODSTs sit inside of the crumbling building. They sit there, waiting for their pickup. They are outside of the danger zone and the massive Harbinger of Death floats upwards, through the cloud. The thrumming engines grumble through the ground as it hovers upwards. They all sit there beside the damaged Lincoln Statue in the chair.

Buck.

Veronica.

Mickey.

Romeo.

Ruth.

Everyone but Dutch.

The Rookie looks at the necklace in his hand, holding it tightly, sighing sadly. Veronica walks over to the Rookie, sitting down beside him. "Buck's calming down." Veronica said. The Rookie remains silent as ever. "You know, people ridiculed Dutch for being religious. They saw him as a freak for believing in that stuff. He was like the Spartans; they saw them as something they cannot control so they try killing them to get rid of it." Veronica said. The Rookie remains silent. "You know, just a word would be nice from you, you know. A word." Veronica said, standing up and turning to walk away.

And then...

"People...don't trust the things they don't understand." The Rookie said. She turns in amazement, hearing his young voice behind that mask.

"And I was starting to think you had no tongue." Veronica said.

"He was brave, all the way to the end." The Rookie said, holding the Pistol belonging to Dutch in the other hand.

"If he gave that pistol to you, then he trusts you." Veronica said. The Rookie goes silent again, looking at the pistol and clenching the hand holding the crucifix necklace tight. Veronica turns and walks back to Buck. They turn around to see a Phantom arriving to their location. A Purple Phantom. It opens up and one of K'tache's Unggoy stand inside. They all walk towards the Phantom and pulled up in the Gravity lift. They all look out at the No Man's Land and the Phantom hovers upwards. Pelicans float down and survivors in that sector emerge from the rubble to the Pelicans. Buck looks directly at a boy who runs out, looking around in shock. Suddenly a Scarab emerges from the rubble, staring at them, powering up the cannon, the Scarab roars as it powers up. The boy stares in horror and runs to one of the Pelicans, climbing aboard. A soldier slams his fist against the hull of the Pelican and it closes up as the boy looks at them. The Pelican floats upwards as the thrusters allow it to take off. The Scarab watches the Pelican and blasts a green beam of plasma into the Pelican, causing the Pelican to explode and crash into the Lincoln Memorial. The Memorial collapses and the Pelican is crushed inside. Buck's eyes widen and he turns away in grief. He looks back with stern eyes at the Onyx Covenant, walking into the cockpit of the Phantom, beside K'tache. The Phantom closes up and it turns and flies upwards to the Shadow of Intent. As the Phantom flies away, a Scarab drops from the Harbinger of Death, landing in the rubble, blasting plasma at the remains of the Memorial. Banshees and Seraphs soar through the No Man's Land and the Spires cover the land of destruction with impenetrable shields.

Washington D.C. belongs to Zilon now.

...


	22. Planning the Infiltration

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: TUESDAY 20TH AUGUST **_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 01:34**_

* * *

The Phantom lands in the hanger bay of the huge cruiser, dropping ODSTs off. The Rookie walks out, holding the dog tags of Dutch in his hands in grief. The Unggoy soldiers look at them curiously. A Sangheili stops loading up the weapons and notices how broken these ODSTs are. Mickey looks at one of the Sangheili soldiers, and the Sangheili respectfully nods, knowing that they have lost a good friend down there. Ruth looks around at the massive Hanger with Seraphs docked inside, being refuelled and rearmed. They all enter a gravity lift and it pulls them up the floors in the cruiser. They all float up the Bridge. K'tache and his team of Unggoy Operatives exit their Phantom and they see the ODSTs floating up with their president. K'tache takes his helmet off, revealing his face in the purple lighting, respectfully paying his respects to Dutch. Buck walks ahead of his squad, taking his helmet off as he walks towards the Master Chief stood there with Thel beside him. Dom claps his hands together, pointing to them, chuckling. Unaware of the loss of Dutch. "I knew you guys would get out of there!" Dom cheered, walking over to them with Rachel, who has her EVA helmet taken off and her long blonde hair down. He then realises that one of them isn't there. "Wait a minute...where's Dutch?" Dom asked. Buck sighs, lowering his head mournfully.

"Dutch...Dutch didn't make it." Buck said. Rachel gasps in disbelief, turning away with a scorn look on her face, tensing her fist. Dom snarls from beneath the gold visor on his Recon Helmet.

"Somebody's gonna pay. Somebody's gonna fucking pay!" Dom barked in rage, smashing his foot on the ground.

"Who did it?" Rachel asked.

"I'm pretty certain that it was the leader, Zilon. Or whatever the fuck his name is." Buck hissed.

"He had a squad. Another Elite, massive as well, a huge Skirmisher, same height as a Spartan, a large Hunter with a huge blade on his shield, a big Brute Chieftain and a large muscular and armoured Grunt. They overpowered us to hell." Mickey said.

"And Zilon had some kind of hover board but it had the speed and the firepower and the agility of a Banshee." Romeo said.

"It must be a Covenant Glider. We designed them for recon but we never got it right." Rtas said.

"Well, they definitely got the Glider built. Dutch gave his life by destroying a bridge and destroying his Glider in the process, but Zilon survived." Romeo said.

"That Glider could have decimated us alone. But Zilon alone was as massive as a Berserker." Veronica said.

"Look, we need to get into No Man's Land again." Rtas stated.

"What?" Buck asked, scoffing. "No one is getting in there. Hardly any Pelicans made it out. I watched a little boy get vaporized in a Pelican from a Scarab that came out of nowhere in the rubble. They are incinerating all of the rubble as we speak, replacing everything with Onyx Covenant materials and bases. The whole area is covered with Spires." Buck said.

"Yeah, and with the Harbinger of Death directly above the city, monitoring every move, no one's going in." Mickey said.

"That's the thing, the Harbinger of Death is in orbit. Waiting, but we've got no idea of what." Thel said, showing the current screen of the completely shielded over No Man's Land by the Spires.

"I'll go." Romeo said. The ODSTs all look at Romeo. "Somebody has to." Romeo said.

"I'll go with you." Chief said. "Get some time to know each other. And you know this area better than I. I also think that Jun and Damon should go as well on another side of No Man's Land." Chief said.

"What do I do?" Dom asked.

"I need you to stay here with the ship. Keep an eye on us from up here." Chief said. "We need to find out where ONI is hiding and what it is they are hiding so much. And since the Onyx Covenant have been working with them, we can hack into their databases and find out any shared secrets." He said.

"Okay then." Dom agreed.

"You be careful down there, we've been reading Onyx chatter, they're hunting humans down like dogs." Lasky said.

"K'tache has agreed to get you as close to the shields as he can with a squad of Stealth Operatives." Rtas said. Chief nods and Romeo walks with him, along with Damon and Jun.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: TUESDAY 20TH AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: THE HARBINGER OF DEATH, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 01:45**_

* * *

Zilon walks through the halls of his ship with his hands tightly clenched into fists. He stops in front of a holographic screen with Ross on the screen, looking straight at Zilon. "What the hell are you doing?" Ross barked angrily.

"Our plan is proceeding as expected." Zilon said.

"What? I asked you to bring the Master Chief to me and I would send you coordinates to our base at the Halo Ring, where you could use the technology there to advance your cause. You just murdered a few million innocent civilians and took the area and turned it into a damn HQ!" Ross said.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Tell me, what are you prepared to sacrifice for the good of human kind?" Zilon asked.

"Anything, but all I need is his armour." Ross said.

"Destroying a city like this will bring him and Thel to me. And then we can continue with business. Your Agent Locke was unable to capture the Master Chief his way, this is my way. You use Guilt against them. Now if you don't mind, I have a Spartan to capture." Zilon said, ending the call.

...


	23. Hacking into Onyx

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: TUESDAY 20TH AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: NO MAN'S LAND, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 05:30**_

* * *

K'tache's Phantom glides towards the shields around No Man's Land. At the other end, another Phantom approaches as well. "You two, you will need to get to one of those spires to get to the data. This is as close as I can get you." K'tache said, floating above a destroyed building, where the Onyx Covenant haven't burnt all of the rubble away yet. Romeo and John float down the gravity lift and they run off, seeing the Spire towering up, producing huge plasma shields around the area. Romeo presses his thumb down on the red button on the box shaped scope on his rifle, activating the night vision that can help him target any enemies in the low visibility.

"Okay then, Romeo. You were here before me, what should we be looking out for, other than Onyx Patrol Parties?" Chief asked.

"That." Romeo said, pointing at the Spires with their massive cannons attached to the tower, automated as they scan the ground for Non-Onyx members. "They have turrets attached to them that will reduce you to ash if it spots you." Romeo said, running through the rubble. Chief jumps off of the buildings, crushing down the concrete beneath his feet.

"How did these guys get all of this? Especially that ship." Chief said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Romeo said. They all walk through a destroyed building. Romeo walks ahead, crouching down as he looks at the cleared out land of mass with the huge Spire towering up, the turrets looking around. The sound of plasma humming echoes through the city as the plasma shields pulse over them. "Keep low!" Romeo said, carefully walking over to the edge of this destroyed skyscraper. Once a building where workers would be working at their desks, now it is just a ruin and somewhere to take cover from the watchtower. He hisses in pain, grabbing his arm in pain.

"You okay?" Chief asked.

"It's nothing!" Romeo snarled in his own defence. A loud humming sound of plasma powers up from the watchtower. "There! Mark of death! If that spots you you're fucked!" Romeo pointed out. A loud alarm suddenly goes off and the cannons turn to the clearing. "Back! Get back!" Romeo yelled, moving back behind cover with Chief. The Cannons power up and fire ix plasma shells into the clearing, exploding as they hit the ground, annihilating a bus that sits there. "Well whatever they found...it's dead now." Romeo said, looking at the craters in the ground from where the shells impacted the ground.

"How far is it to get to that Spire safely?" Chief asked.

"Couple of clicks around the area, we need to stay under the rubble though. And that is where the Scarabs have been cleaning it up." Romeo said, pointing at the Scarabs in the distance that are firing beams of plasma at the rubble, melting it down. A squadron of Phantoms and Banshees glide over them, across the clearing, the sound of the thrusters roaring echoes through No Man's Land.

"No, the Onyx Covenant are increasing in size in this area, there's no time to go around. The kill zone is within manageable parameters, we can cut straight through this." Chief said. Romeo looks at Chief in disbelief of his words. Romeo stands up and walks out, into the eyesight of the cannon A.I.

"You hear that you assholes? Yeah we'll take you all on! Come on! Let's have you!" Romeo laughed. The Turrets turn and power up, an alarm blaring as they fire at them. Chief grabs Romeo and pulls him out of the way, slamming him against a chunk of concrete.

"Are you insane? Those guns will rip you apart!" Chief yelled.

"Oh so now you get the fucking picture?" Romeo scoffed, pushing Chief's hand away from his chest. "I'm an ODST, Chief! I'm human!" Romeo barked angrily.

"Human? Do you have any idea of what I've sacrificed to stop the Didact? The Gravemind? The Covenant? How do I get that back?" Chief yelled, smashing his fist against a lump of concrete, shattering it when his fist impacts it. Romeo groans in pain, pressing his hands against his chest where the Gravity Hammer from the Brute Chieftain smashed into his chest many years ago. Chief sighs, looking away. "Ah...crap." Chief said, looking back at the ODST. "So what's _your _plan?" Chief asked.

"Support. Designate and execute targets, Intel. You do the fun stuff." Romeo said, walking towards a taller section of the rubble mound.

"That's not the Romeo that Buck told me about." Chief said. Romeo stops and looks at Chief.

"Well, not all of us are programmed machines." Romeo coldly said, climbing up the rubble. Chief turns and jumps down, into the rubble beneath them. He grabs the Assault Rifle magnetised to his back and he looks around. "Okay, this is how it's gonna work. I can see where those turrets are going to fire at, I will tell you where and you go in the opposite direction of that. You need to get into that Spire and find the console that we can hack into to get the Intel that we need." Romeo said. Chief loads a new magazine into his rifle, looking up at the Spire.

"I'm moving." Chief said, looking at one of the destroyed buses in the distance. Chief sprints towards the bus and the turrets blare a loud alarm, launching huge purple plasma shells down at them. The shells screech and explode as they impact the ground, throwing dirt into the air as they explode. Chief sprints across the clearing and rolls into the Spire, he punches an Onyx Grunt in the head, breaking the helmet and killing the Grunt in the process. He holds his Assault Rifle up in one hand, aiming at the Onyx Jackal Sniper. The thinner species screeches at Chief, scars across its face from the tortures inflicted on it from the years spent on that Prison Planet.

"Not bad, look out though, you've got an Armoured San'Shyuum." Romeo said, struggling to pronounce the species name.

"San'Shyuum?" Chief questioned. He turns to see the fully armoured San'Shyuum walking through the Hallway towards him, with two Maulers in its hands. The feet stomp loudly on the floor and the metal plates flutter like feathers every time it moves. "Whoa!" Chief exclaimed, rolling back as the San'Shyuum fires the Maulers at him. The tiny shotguns break plates of metal off of the wall. Chief tackles the San'Shyuum to the ground, smashing his fists against the face of the San'Shyuum over and over. The San'Shyuum grunts, grabbing Chief by the helmet and throwing him against the wall. The shields around Chief break and his armour beeps rapidly. The San'Shyuum fires the Maulers at Chief, missing as Chief rolls out of the way, firing his Assault Rifle into the metal plating around the San'Shyuum. The bullets bounce off of the tough armour and the San'Shyuum swings it's fists at him. Chief smashes the stock of his rifle into the head of the San'Shyuum and the helmet breaks off, the red light within the amour cuts off. The San'Shyuum falls to the floor and Chief fires the Assault Rifle into the skull of the San'Shyuum, spilling red blood from the skull. Chief shoves the dead San'Shyuum away, walking towards the tall Gravity Lifts that move up the huge tower. Chief floats up at great speeds. "I'm heading up the Spire." Chief said.

"I see you." Romeo said. "Careful, there's a couple of Zealots up there. I've taken one out, you still have one other." Romeo warned. Chief floats to the top and looks around, hearing the Last Zealot speaking in Sangheili language. He walks round, finding the dead Zealot on the ground. Purple Sangheili blood all over the floor from the head of the Zealot. Chief crouches down and takes the deactivated Energy Sword in its hand. He activates it and a red blade ignites from the handle. Red Sparks bounce on the floor as it activates.

"That's new, Red Energy Swords?" Chief said.

"Must be for High Ranking Onyx Elites. Zilon had two of them." Romeo assumed. Suddenly the other Zealot yells, appearing from its camouflage module, the energy sword cuts through the wall and he massive black armoured elite snarls, ripping the red sword out. Chief holds the sword up in a fencing stance. The Zealot laughs mockingly at John.

"You wish to fight me, human?" The Zealot snarled, circling John.

"Do you?" Chief threatened.

"I will carve a mark into your mask that will never be repaired!" The Zealot yelled, swinging his sword at Chief. Chief blocks the red blade with his sword, pressing and pushing it against it. Chief grunts and the Elite kicks him in the chest, swinging his sword at him, trying to behead him but missing as Chief rolls back. Chief swings the sword swiftly at the Zealot, slicing across the black armour, carving a gash across the torso of the Zealot and bursting the shields. Chief yells, swinging his sword across the head of the Zealot, slicing its skull in half. The Zealot groans and collapsing to the ground, purple blood spraying out of its head as it collapses. Chief drops the Energy Sword on the round and it deactivates on the ground.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Chief groaned, walking to the console. He takes the Zealot's authorisation chip and he slides it into the holographic console. He places his hand on the information that appears, on an image of Rtas Zilonous. Multiple screens open up and Chief looks at the screens in shock, hearing the screams of both sorrow and agony from Zilon, years ago by the Prophets experiments. The light from the screens reflect against his visor and his motionless stare shows how he thinks about what he is seeing.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: TUESDAY 20TH AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: HARBINGER OF DEATH, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 06:45**_

* * *

Zilon sits in his throne, holding something in his hand. His helmet peeled back into his armour plating, forming the huge shoulder plates and the collar of his Arbiter like armour. His blinded eye and his normal eye look at the thing in his hand. He turns to see Xytan entering behind him. "Xytan?" Zilon said, waiting for a response.

"Zilon, the Master Chief has attacked one of our Spires and is escaping with Intel." Xytan said. "There are also two other Spartans doing the same on the Northern side of No Man's Land." Xytan explained. Zilon snarls.

"Well what are you waiting for? Stop them! Send the Scarabs in! I want that Spartan alive though, bring him to me." Zilon ordered. Xytan nods and walks away from the main bridge. Zilon looks back at his hand, opening it up, revealing a chain with a piece of paper with a tiny Sangheili handprint on it. He holds it close to his chest and a tear emerges from his eye and he growls sadly.

...


	24. Escaping No Man's Land

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: TUESDAY 20TH AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: NO MAN'S LAND, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 07:00**_

* * *

Chief walks out of the spire and the spire shuts down behind him, the energy field dissipating behind him. He holds the data chip with the information regarding Zilon recorded on it. The cannons shut down on the huge spire and they do not lock on to him and the plasma shuts down. Chief walks towards Romeo. "Chief! I scanned that Spire, as soon you shut it down, it transmitted to someone."

"To who?" Chief asked.

Heading towards the shut down spire is the large ONI Vulture, missile pods folded out and machine guns loaded up as they approach the hole in the shields. Locke walks forward in the cockpit, seeing the Scarabs marching towards the dead Spire. "Sierra 117, judgement day is coming after you." Locke snarled. The Scarabs screech as they smash through chunks of buildings, charging towards them.

Chief and Romeo turn, seeing a Scarab climbing over the rubble around them, powering up the green plasma beam. The Scarab fires a green ray of plasma at them, launching blue shells from the cannon on its back at them. "Run! Get to that Prowler!" Chief yelled, sprinting to the Prowler parked by the Spire. Chief jumps into the cockpit of the Prowler and he activates it, orange jets of energy blast out from the wings. Romeo climbs up the Prowler, onto the cannon inside.

"I'll gun!" Romeo said. The Scarab climbs down the rubble, charging up the cannon on its face again.

"Hold on! I'm gunning it!" Chief said, punching the hands down into the desktop of the Prowler, boosting plasma out the thrusters. Romeo fires the plasma cannon at some Onyx infantry attacking them. Suddenly a Scarab smashes through a building in front of them, charging up the cannon on its face. The Scarab blasts the beam of green plasma at them, the screeching roar echoes across No Man's Land. "Hold on!" Chief yelled, blasting underneath the Scarab that stomps over them. The Scarab turns around, roaring at them, firing the laser at them, burning through the concrete slabs that cover the landscape. Romeo turns, seeing Locke's Vulture banking around in front of them, twirling the miniguns on the wings, firing the machine gun rounds at them, shredding the concrete before them.

"It's Locke!" Romeo yelled. Chief stares at the cockpit, seeing Locke staring at them threateningly. The Vulture's missile pods fold out and launch Air-to-Ground missiles at them. The missiles screech, diving into the ground at them, exploding and sending shards of concrete around them. Chief activates his comm. and communicates with the team infiltrating No Man's Land.

"Everyone listening in! We have the Intel that we need, bug out now!" Chief ordered. He switches channels in the comm. to K'tache's Phantom. "K'tache! We need a pickup! We are escaping in an Onyx Prowler! The pickup is gonna be very hot! I repeat LZ is gonna get hot!" Chief said.

"I'm inbound! I can see the Scarabs chasing after you!" K'tache said. Locke's Vulture flies to their side and the door opens up with Marcus on a large Machine Gun, firing it at them, yelling like a maniac as he fires the machine gun non-stop. The barrel glows red and gathers a lot of heat as he doesn't relent.

"Two can play that game!" Romeo said, swivelling around and firing more plasma rounds at the Vulture. The bolts of plasma impact the metal skin of the Vulture but have no effect on it. Chief suddenly turns as a Scarab walks through the rubble in front of them, the loud screech of the cannon on its face gets his attention. The Scarab foot smashes down on a bus, and it turns, snarling at them. They suddenly drive into somewhere that looks quite recognisable. The annihilated Jumbo Jets lie on the destroyed runway of an Airport. They are at the Washington D.C. Airport. The Scarab behind them roars, firing again. Chief turns to see another Prowler coming up beside them. An Onyx Brute roars, jumping off of the side of the Prowler and holding onto the cockpit, trying to pull Chief out. Chief punches the Onyx Brute in the face, smashing the headdress off and the Brute bounces along the runway, getting crushed under the foot of one of the Scarabs chasing after them.

"Come on, K'tache! Where are you?" Chief groaned. Romeo fires the Plasma Cannon at the Scarab chasing them, melting the armour on the leg down from constant fire. The leg breaks and the Scarab collapses, groaning and it falls over, scraping its head on the ground. Green plasma leaks out of the eye of the Scarab from scraping along the ground. Suddenly one of the other Scarabs gets its head broken off from a bombardment of Fuel Rod shells. The Scarab roars and crashes to the ground, deactivating.

"I see you! You need to jump into the Phantom! I cannot fit that Prowler into the Phantom!" K'tache said.

"Romeo! We need to jump!" Chief yelled.

"What? He'll need to get closer than that." Romeo said. The Phantom slides up beside them, moving at the same speed as they are. Romeo stands up and looks back, the Banshees firing plasma rounds repeatedly at them. Romeo leaps and suddenly one of those rounds pierces his body. He yells in pain and falls into the Phantom, grabbing his flank in pain, blood squirting out from the hole in him from where the plasma carved a hole into him. The Vulture darts past the Banshees and Locke holds onto the side with a Spartan Laser in his hand. He aims the huge weapon at the Prowler. Chief leaps off of the Prowler and lands inside of the Phantom. The laser fires and destroys their Prowler in a bright orange explosion. One of the Grunts tends to Romeo's injury and Chief looks behind them, seeing the Vulture chasing after them. The Vulture opens up underneath it's huge body and a large weapon opens up. It charges up and a red light forms inside of it. It fires a large Spartan Laser beam at them, narrowly missing as K'tache dodges it.

"You need to go faster K'tache!" John yelled.

"This is as fast as I can go!" K'tache shouted back.

"That Vulture's got a Spartan Laser!" Chief said, seeing the Fuel Rod cannon. He pokes the Grunt on the shoulder. "Can I borrow this?" Chief asked. The Grunt nods and steps away from the Cannon. "Thanks." Chief said. Chief aims at the Vulture with the huge cannon. He fires a couple of shells at the Vulture, but the Vulture's pilot has good reflexes, dodging the shells. Locke aims the Spartan Laser at the thrusters of the Phantom.

"Help me shake this guy off!" K'tache said.

"Screw this." Chief said, walking away from the Fuel Rod Launcher, climbing on top of the Phantom. "Slow down as hard as you can! Then we will be behind them!" Chief said. K'tache decelerates fully and the Vulture zooms past them. Locke snarls, jumping out of the Vulture and using his Jetpack get closer to the Phantom. He rolls in front of Chief and swings his fists at great speeds and strength as he attacks Chief. Chief ducks under Locke's fists and punches Locke in the chest. Locke grunts, staggering back. Locke kicks Chief in the face, cracking the side of his visor. Chief yells in pain, holding onto the tails of the Phantom. Chief throws himself forward, kicking Locke in the chest. Locke grunts, falling off of the Phantom. He plummets down and locks his armour, smashing into a destroyed Plane in the runway. Chief pulls himself back into the Phantom, seeing K'tache inside. The Vulture turns and returns to their captain.

"Clear?" K'tache asked.

"We're clear." Chief said.  
Inside of the plane, Locke walks out of the flames, looking up at the Phantom as it flies away, into the clouds. He tightens and clenches his hands into fists as he sees his target escaping again. The Vulture floats down beside him and he continues to watch it.

"Run, Spartan, Run. You have only prolonged the inevitable." Locke snarled.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: TUESDAY 20TH AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 07:30**_

* * *

Chief stomps through the hallway towards the bridge. K'tache and his Unggoy team follow him. Chief clenches his hands into fists as he sees Rtas and Thel inside. They turn to see Chief. Thel walks towards him but Chief suddenly punches Thel across the face, knocking him onto the ground. Rtas stands up and ignites his Energy Sword as he stares at Chief. The Elites inside all aim their weapons at Chief not sure if they can trust him. "I have a feeling that I deserved that." Thel groaned.

"Hell yeah you do." Chief said, sliding data chip to Thel. "Show everyone why Zilon is like he is." Thel takes the chip and slides it in. The recordings appear of Zilon being strapped down. Much smaller than he is now. San'Shyuum scientists inject needles into his skin and flow strange fluids into him. He roars in agony, tensing his arm in pain and his bones crack, the muscles grow in his body and his body gets larger. His spine mutates and sharp spines protrude through his skin. He roars in pain as this fluid severely hurts him. The same thing they used to make the Berserkers. "Thel here set out multiple tests on Zilon and the other Prisoners on that Prison Planet, agonizing ones. Like this one, he was the only Elite to survive or keep their personalities throughout these experiments. These tests made the Berserkers." Chief said, pointing at the screens.

"What other choice did we have?" Rtas questioned. "The Prophets sent them there, it was either carry out those orders, those horrific experiments or become part of them." Rtas explained.

"I don't care about the orders, Shipmaster. My money is on Zilon, he deserves all the vengeance in the world." Chief said, turning and walking away. Parisa watches Chief walk off and follows him.

"John?" Parisa said, the way she says that makes him stop, feeling like he just heard Cortana. He turns and just sees her.

"What?" Chief said.

"What was that about?" Parisa asked.

"You saw what was on that screen! The monstrosities they wanted to make!" Chief said.

"Then let me look through those recordings, see if I can try and understand, find a peaceful way to stop this." Parisa said.

"Do what you want. The Onyx Covenant are still down there. Still on our soil." Chief said. "I heard the radios, the UNSC is launching a Tip of the Spear attack on No Man's Land. They will need every Spartan in the fight." Chief said.

...


	25. Research on Onyx

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: TUESDAY 20TH AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 10:08**_

* * *

Parisa walks to Rtas who is sat in his throne, looking at the screens of UNSC movement towards No Man's Land. Three Halcyon Cruisers among them and a lot of tanks. "Shipmaster?" Parisa said quietly. The Throne swivels round and Rtas looks down at her, leaning forward with his arm rested on his knee.

"What can I do for you?" Rtas asked.

"Chief asked me to look into that Intel we recovered, see what information I can pull out." Parisa said. Rtas takes the data chip from the console and chucks it to her and she catches it. "Can I ask...how did you lose those jaws?" Parisa asked, pointing at his two missing Mandibles. He looks at her and leans forward.

"Zilon. When I was a Special Ops leader, I was sent in with my team to track him down after he broke out of his prison cell on the way to Onyx. He was and still is very skilled, killing all of my men. And in the process, he swung his Energy Sword across my face, taking my mandibles off." Rtas explained. "Just so you know, that chip does not contain complete information. Zilon's info is not there. But the rest of his squad is." Rtas said. "Report back to me if you find anything." Rtas stated. Parisa nods and walks away. She stops and turns to Rtas as he swivels back around.

"I'm sorry about your team." Parisa said. Rtas lowers his head in grief.

"So am I." He quietly said. Parisa enters a small room with an Unggoy inside.

"Sir? The shipmaster has requested that I use this room for Intel Analysis." Parisa said. The Unggoy operator nods, hopping out his chair and gives her his pass key to the computers. Parisa inserts the chip carefully into the Covenant terminal and the screens project out in front of her. The only recording of Zilon's torture in his folder and the others in his squad appear. She selects Zek Vahl's folder and a recording of the Skirmisher in a testing facility appears. Zek when he was younger, with a smaller body with no sharp feathers on his body. The San'Shyuum Scientists push needles into his grey skin with a strange fluid into him. The same fluid that was injected into Zilon.

"This fluid should kill his Skirmisher very painfully for the crimes he has committed to the Covenant." One of Scientists reported. The Skirmisher roars at them and the Scientist leans forward. "You are going to die a slow and agonizing death." The Scientist snarled. The fluid pumps into his blood system and Zek roars in agony, so loud that the lights break around him. He suddenly pulls his arms and legs out from the chair and the Scientists scatter behind thick glass as they watch the Skirmisher staggering along the ground. His bones and muscles grow and his bones crack as the muscles crush them down. Zek roars loudly in agony, falling to the floor and crawling along the ground, his feathers peeling away from his moulding skin. He roars in pain, kicking and screaming as his teeth grow into fangs and shatter as he bites down to try to hold back the agony that flows through his body. His claws grow longer and sharper as he scrapes them across the purple floor, snapping them. He tenses his hands in pain and his jaws shorten from their original long snouted face into the shorter expressional face that he has now. His long tongue slivers in his jaws as he transforms into something terrifying. The pain slowly subsides and he stands back to his feet, the clothing he once wore has torn off from his growth in size. His body is unbelievably muscular and his feathers grow back on his body, sharper now. Zek's eye snaps open and his irises are now blood red with long and thin reptilian pupils. He holds his hand up in front of him and sees the muscle that he has gained, tightening his hand into a clenched fist. He lowers his hand and stares at the Scientists watching in horror of the monster that they have just made. His feathers on is back crack into shape and remain ridged. He stares at them and growls deeply with a lust for vengeance. He roars like a monster at the Scientists and sprints at them, throwing himself through the thick glass. The glass shatters and he drives his claws into the throat of one of the Scientists, pinning him against the wall. Blood pours out from the San'Shyuum's throat as he clasps onto the wrist of the huge Skirmisher that twists his finger around.

"What was it that you said? You are going to die and slow and horrible death?" Zek snarled, saying his first ever English words with his newly formed face. San'Shyuum gargles on his own blood and falls to the floor, choking to death slowly. Zek takes the plasma rifle on the floor, shooting the other Scientist in the face, killing him instantly. He pushes his fingers in-between the door and opens it, stepping out from the room with no clothing on, staring at the Sangheili Officers aiming Plasma Pistols charging up at him. They all fire at the naked Skirmisher and he collapses to the ground as the overcharged bolts tighten his muscles up and drop him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. A hologram of the Prophet of Truth materialises before the Sangheili Officers and he looks at the unconscious Skirmisher.

"Take him to the Northern Wing where the high Security prisoners are, on the Volcanic Valley. His anatomy could help us create new super soldiers against the Spartans." Truth said, dissipating.

Parisa closes the recording and gasps from what she saw, seeing what the Covenant were doing under the command of the Prophets. She looks at the next file, seeing the Jiralhanae Chieftain, Lydus. She then selects his file and sees an image of what remains of his home. A Glassed Landscape on his home world Doisac where his Tribe was. Destroyed by the San'Shyuum. She sees the images of this broken Jiralhanae, everything he had was taken from him.

Parisa has never seen a Brute cry before.

Never even shed a tear.

She looks at a file with another San'Shyuum Scientist speaking to the recording. She touches the image of the video with her finger, playing the recording. "Day Twenty Four at Onyx. I have been examining the behaviours of this Jiralhanae who survived the forceful attack when his Tribe refused to join our Covenant." The Scientist began. He pauses as he hears Lydus sobbing loudly in his cell. He turns and looks at the sobbing Jiralhanae with his head in his hands crying uncontrollably. He gestures to the Sangheili guard. "Shut him up." The Scientist demanded. The Sangheili prods Lydus with his Energy Stave. Lydus whimpers and crawls away from the bars.

"Silence ape!" The Sangheili Guard barked at him.

"Anyways, like I was saying. The former Chieftain seems to be unable to accept the death of his Clan. This is unusual because most of the Brutes we have examined have had no reactions like this. We will continue examining this Brute for more details about this race." The San'Shyuum Scientist explained, ending the recording. Parisa closes her eyes respectfully for these souls that have been betrayed by the Prophets. The people they believed in and put their lives on the line for. Against her own better judgement to see even more horrific images, she selects the next one. Zilon's second in command.

Xytan Zexus.

She plays the file that she finds on his profile from the logs from the Prison Planet. Like with the others that she has previously read and listened to, none mention about why they are here. What they did. The log shows Xytan stripped of his armour, thrown and strapped to a table. San'Shyuum Scientists drill into his skin and peel away skin with their energy daggers. He yells in agony, purple blood rushing along the metal on the table from his wounds. The San'Shyuum push strange implants into his skin that glow purple. They fuse them into his nervous system and he roars in pain as the needles pierce his nerves. Once a proud commander, now a prisoner being used as a test subject on a table. After sewing up his wounds that they inflict upon him, they leave him in the dark. His cries can be heard from the room as he whimpers inside. Like the Jiralhanae, Parisa has never heard a Sangheili cry before.

It hits her hard.

So much emotion bleeding out from his heart.

But not from pain.

"My family..." Xytan whimpered from the darkness. This really struck her oddly, since Sangheili men never really cared for families much, or not from her eyes. Sangheili were forced to care more about honour than their family, their own children were not allowed to know of their fathers.

Sangheili Tradition.

Parisa closes the file and slides along to the next, the Unggoy soldier named as Zoktahn. One of the most brave Unggoy that the UNSC has ever seen. And one of the largest. Parisa can already assume that biological enhancements were made on the Prison Planet. She scrolls down the information and finds yet another video recording. The Unggoy is thrown into a pit, looking around with scars across his body. His red eyes look at the door and he scowls. With no clothing on since the Prison Planet did not have the luxury of that, he waits for something. Zilon and Xytan watch from the stadium where other prisoners cheer, watching this pit brawl starting. Another door opens up and another Grunt is shoved out. Not as muscular as he is. The Unggoy prisoner whimpers as Zoktahn cracks his neck and his knuckles. The Unggoy grabs onto the cage door, trying to open it, begging the guards to do so. "Let me out!" The Grunt screamed. The Jackal guard pushes him away from the door and watches. The Grunt looks at Zoktahn as he approaches him fearlessly. Zilon leans forward, never seeing such a fearless and threatening Unggoy. The Grunt swings at Zoktahn first. Zoktahn catches his fist and stares into his eyes.

"First mistake right there, kid. Never strike first!" Zoktahn snarled. He smashes his head against the Grunt's breaking the skin and crystal blue blood leaks out of the crying Grunts head. Zoktahn yells, kicking the Grunt in the skull and punching him repeatedly.

"Please! Stop!" The Grunt blubbered. Zoktahn tackles the Grunt to the floor, pushing his knee down on his arm.

"Unggoy like you are what make us weak!" Zoktahn snarled. He pushes his knee down and the bone in his arm erupts out, blue blood spraying out with a loud crack. The Grunt screams and cries in pain. The fury of the Unggoy makes him beat this poor Grunt near to death. He drags the Grunt by the back. The Grunt whimpers, spluttering on his own blood.

"Please don't kill me! I beg you!" The Grunt whimpered. Zoktahn stares forward coldly.

"I'm not." He snarled. He holds him above a smaller pit filled with Wolf sized predators from the Jiralhanae Home World named Sabre Hounds. Zoktahn holds the Grunt over, staring at him malevolently.

"Please...I give up." The Grunt whimpered.

"Only weaklings give up." Zoktahn snarled, dropping him into the pit of Sabre Hounds. The Grunts screams in agony as they rip him apart. Biting on his flesh and ripping it away, growling aggressively as well. Blue blood splats against the walls as his screams become weaker and more choked as they rip him open. His screams fall silent and all that can be heard are the growls of the Hounds as they consume Unggoy flesh and the sound of Unggoy skin and flesh being ripped apart with force.

Parisa ends the recording and looks away in shock from how brutal these times were. She returns to the screens again, seeing the last one.

Waruna Xida Yotno.

Not the same as the one that fought against the Master Chief of Installation 04, but shares the same title. She looks through the file, finding that this Hunter is very smart and has been gifted with the knowledge on how to sign, since Mgalekgolo cannot actually speak. In battle on Installation 05, his Partner was killed in action by the Master Chief and his arm was blown off. They could not repair his arm with Lekgolo so they created a cybernetic replacement that gave him a larger shield and a sharp and long blade as well. But the loss of his friend added with his heightened intelligence made him disobey orders, and so he was imprisoned for not listening. Leading to him also being examined.

As Parisa reads the information on the planet, she then notices that each of these individual members of the Brotherhood had the same problem. They were all betrayed by the Prophets, and they all wanted vengeance. So Zilon brought them together and befriended them all as brothers, slowly making all of them and himself known to the planet and respected, until they all would listen to his words to gain vengeance.

And then Thel killed the Prophet of Truth.

And all hopes of revenge were lost, except for Thel Vadam himself.

...


	26. Operation Tip of the Spear Begins

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: WEDNESDAY 21ST AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: NO MAN'S LAND, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 06:00**_

* * *

Across the land approaching the massive No Man's Land, an army of Assault Vehicles from the UNSC barrage their way towards the Spires. Three UNSC Frigates and a Halcyon Cruiser follow them from behind, fully armed and operational. In the Shadow of Intent in orbit, Lasky activates a live feed to the three UNSC ships. "All UNSC ships, this is Captain Lasky. You have been lied to by ONI for a long time now. We have undeniable proof that the Onyx Covenant has been working with ONI this whole time." Lasky said, looking at the screens on the ship.

"How can you be certain of this?" One of the Captains asked.

"I have sent all of your ships and the leaders of the UNSC information on what Sierra 117 and I have found out. The Onyx Covenant have created a brand new fortress at the remains of Washington. Our Spartan Recon teams have examined an located that there are eight of these Spires around No Man's Land protecting whatever it is that they are hiding down there. They have been sharing ONI technology together to make something in there and the leader of Onyx has been communicating with Andrew Ross at some hidden ONI facility. The Origin of which is still to be determined." Lasky said. A brief silence is on the radio until.

"You heard the man Gentlemen, we have been betrayed and lied to this whole time by Andrew Ross. Looks like we are working with the Master Chief and the other Spartans again." The Commander of the operation said. On the ground, the Warthogs and the vehicles all charge across the land of dust as they get closer to the destroyed Spire that John managed to bring down when they escaped. Falcons and Hornets soar alongside the ground troops as they approach the area. Jun sits inside of one of the Falcons with his Sniper Rifle in his hand, looking down at the convoy beneath his feet.

"This is feeling like old times!" Jun called in from the Falcon.

"Our explosives that we left on that Spire are primed and waiting. Detonating in three, two, one!" Rachel said, pressing her thumb down on the detonator. One of the Spires in the distance cuts off as the top of the spire explodes dramatically and the plasma conduit cuts out. Chief cocks his Assault Rifle and Banshees detach from the Spires and their wings flip round. Their thrusters glow bright purple and they blast towards the Covey, unloading plasma bolts at them. They fire plasma bombs down at them, taking out a warthog with a fiery explosion. The wreckage bounces and rolls past the others. The marines scream as they bounce along the dirt. Dom rides on the back of a Gauss Hog beside them, taking a Banshee out of the sky with a bolt of Gauss energy into one. The banshee explodes and the pieces of Banshee body crash down around them. Rachel pushes her foot down on the accelerating pedal as they all dart towards the closest tower. The tower aims at them and fires three shells at them.

"Incoming!" Chief yelled as the shells explode around them.

"Hold on!" Rachel screamed. One of the shells explodes by the back tyre of the Warthog, sending it through the air and rolling along the ground, plates of metal peeling off as it rolls on the dust and rubble. They all fly out from the seat of the Warthog and roll on the ground, their shields breaking on impact. Chief groans, his shields recharging around his body. His Assault Rifle lies on the round beside him and his grabs it by the trigger. He turns around, seeing a Pelican being knocked out the sky by one of the automated turrets on the Spire. The Pelican plummets down into the face of a Scarab that battles the ground forces. The Scarab roars loudly with shrapnel imbedded in its face and fire bleeding out like blood. Chief turns back to see Rachel running over to him with her DMR in her hands with a full magazine loaded up into the rifle. "Chief! Can you hear me? Are you alright? I could use some help!" She called, running over to the wreck of the Warthog, the dead marine on the ground who was the gunner.

"On my way!" Chief said, running over to her to assist her. He looks at the Spire as it is too busy taking out Air Forces with the cannons. A Longsword blasts towards it by the wing explodes when the turret fires upon it. The Longsword dives down, spinning out of control as the metal skin around the wing goes to wrack and ruin. The Longsword vanishes behind the rubble and a loud explosion echoes across the land. Chief slides up behind the trashed Warthog beside Rachel. "What have we got?" Chief asked. Rachel peers around the Warthog, seeing an Onyx Spirit floating down and opening up. Three Elites and a Squad of Skirmishers drop down from the Spirit.

"Three elites, four Skirmishers." Rachel said. Chief aims over the Warthog, firing controlled bursts at three rounds at a time at one of the Onyx Elite Ultras. The Ultra roars at them and takes out a Plasma Grenade, activating it and pitching it at them.

"Move!" Chief yelled, rolling out of the way as the grenade sticks to the hide of the Warthog. Rachel dives behind a rock and covers her head. The Grenade explodes on the Hog and the vehicle shatters with a cloud of fire around it as it explodes dramatically. A wheel bounces past her and hits a Grunt trying to flank them, killing it on impact. The Ultra snarls, firing the plasma bolts at them from its Plasma Rifle. Chief fires his Assault Rifle into the armour of the Ultra and the shields glow purple as they crackle. The shields burst and the Ultra Staggers back. Rachel aims through the scope of her DMR and fires a round through the red visor and purple blood sprays out the back of its skull. The Ultra groans, collapsing to the ground.

"Ultra down!" Rachel called out, firing a round into the skull of one of the Skirmishers sprinting past them, roaring as purple blood sprays from the cranium and it is launched into the air and crashed to the floor. Chief activates a Fragmentation Grenade and throws it at the two other Elites and the grenade explodes, killing them immediately. The other Skirmishers snarl, darting into the rubble and vanishing.

"Where'd those Skirmishers go?" Chief questioned. They look at the Spire as it starts firing at a Longsword. The wing breaks away and the Longsword spins out of control, the engines scream loudly as it spins and dives into the Spire, exploding loudly. A large shockwave blasts across the land and dust is blasted everywhere, some rubble crumbling down from the explosion. The Spire collapses and the plasma conduit shuts off. The set of cannons explode and plummet down into the ground with a heavy thud.

"That's one tower down." Rachel said. The Phantoms in the area lower down and drop more soldiers off. A Pelican floats down beside them and it drops off another Warthog, with a missile launcher attached to it with missiles loaded up. Chief activates his comm. to Dom on the other side of No Man's Land. Explosions echo across the land.

"Dom! How close are you in that Mantis?" Chief asked.

* * *

Across No Man's Land, a squad of Marines are pinned down in a fire fight against a large force of Onyx Forces. A needle shoots through the skull of a marine and he collapses with blood spraying out. A Hunter roars at them, firing a shell of plasma at a Warthog. The shell causes the Warthog to explode and shatter, pieces of metal and fire erupt from the body and incinerate some of the soldiers on ground. Suddenly a missile shoots over them and into the Hunter. The Hunter explodes with orange blood exploding everywhere with metal bouncing across the land. The marines turn to see a huge metal foot stomping down on the remains of a Warthog. The huge Mantis walks past them and the missile pods reload another missile into the empty chamber. "Heading in!" Dom said, using the Mantis. He fires his machine gun at the hordes of Drones that emerge from the strange Black facilities in the area like a swarm of wasps disturbed in their nest. They all explode when the bullets shred them down into the dusts and echoes. Dom laughs in enjoyment from how easy it is to use this thing. "I love this thing!" Dom cheered, stamping down on a Ghost that darts towards him. The ghost explodes on contact with the massive foot. Grunts scream in terror from the twenty foot tall behemoth that charges through them. Beside him, a Warthog drives past with Damon on the Gauss Cannon on the back, whooping in enjoyment from taking out the banshees around them. A Banshee explodes and drops down, smashing into one of the Yanme'e Facilities. The facility explodes in a purple fiery cloud and a shockwave blasts past them.

"Mantis Pilot? What's your name?" A familiar voice asked.

"Stacker? That you?" Dom asked.

"Dom? It's been a while man! I was hoping that the UNSC weren't gonna assign me to hunt you Spartans down, I'm sorry man." Stacker apologised.

"No need to apologise, pal. Where are you?" Dom asked.

"I'm pinned down at the fifth tower! The closest one to you! I've only got three soldiers left, there's a team of Onyx Elites and a Armoured San'Shyuum blocking us from shutting down the Spire!" Stacker said.

"On my way!" Dom said. Dom turns in the Mantis and sprints across the land of Rubble with the Warthog driving alongside him, bouncing on the chunks of concrete from where the Washington Monument used to be. Stacker fires his Battle Rifle at one of the Elites attacking them, breaking the shields around its black armour. The Elite roars at him, firing the Plasma Rifle in its hand repeatedly and aggressively. The Battle Rifle is shot from his hands and the plasma melts through the skin of the rifle. Stacker groans in defeat, taking his Magnum out and firing it at the Armoured San'Shyuum attacking him, yelling in San'Shyuum. A barrage of bullets unload on one of the Onyx Elites and the Elite roars, the bullets shredding the shields down and the armour peels away. The Elite collapses to the ground, dead with its body shredded down. The Armoured San'Shyuum turns, roaring at them, the metal plates on its armour flutter around it as it roars, firing its Storm Rifle repeatedly. The Gauss Hog drifts round and fires a round into the face of the San'Shyuum. The Onyx Elites turn and flee from the Mantis and the Warthog, being gunned down by Dom in the Mantis.

"Thank god for you." Stacker chuckled, grabbing his shoulder in pain from being clipped by a plasma bolt. The cockpit opens up and reveals Dom inside piloting the Mantis.

"It's good to be back." Dom said.

"Dom, my squad and I are heading into the Spire to shut it down and extract any data. I'll see you soon, don't die yet." Stacker said.

"Let me guess, that's your job?" Dom laughed.

"It's like our minds are linked!" Stacker joked, running towards the Tower with his surviving squad mates. Dom's Mantis cockpit closes up and he turns to the Spires that continue to give the Air Support hell.

"Dom! Our Eggheads have found something out, these Spires aren't just forming these shields, they are absorbing the liquid in the soil for something. I don't know what for though. They are somehow transferring the water into plasma." Lasky explained. Dom turns to see Chief and the others running over to their position, seeing Drop Ships floating down. Damon slides up against the remains of a large building, massive hydroenergy machines, pumping the water through, forming the plasma that creates these large shields. Onyx Covenant soldiers pace through the rubble in the area. Ultras, Generals, Berserkers. You name it they are dropping down. Fully armoured up, high technology acquired from laboratories from ONI. Jun peers round, aiming his Sniper Rifle directly at one of the Elites. A Elite suddenly turns to see Jun, he pulls out a grenade, stuffed inside is Forerunner tech. As he throws it, the shell opens up; the technology reacts to the flame, creating an intense blinding blaze. Jun groans, shielding his eyes with his eye lids. His visor malfunctions from the effect of the blast. The tinted visors of the Onyx Elites allow them to stare directly at them and not give any affect. Rachel bounces up the wall into a tunnel of rubble. She drops down behind an Armoured San'Shyuum; the huge Armoured San'Shyuum swings his arm across the Helmet of the woman, slamming his armoured wrist across her face. She slides back, spreading her legs out, slowing herself down. She sprints back at the tall San'Shyuum. She raises up her wrists, protecting herself from the violent swings of the soldier. She sends her fist up the chin of the San'Shyuum, cracking the red visor. She wraps her legs around the soldier's neck, twisting round, causing his neck to violently snap. She lands as the soldier slams on the ground with a loud clang. She unsheathes her dagger, swinging it at an Unggoy's chest plate. Crystal blood erupts from the armour and the Grunt falls to the ground, dead as the knife cut through the heart. One of the Elites ignites an energy based sword, laughing at the Spartan, towering above her.

"Mine's bigger!" The Elite laughed.

"It's skill, not size!" Rachel hissed, the Elite snarls, bringing the massive sword down at her, the blade impacts the floor as she cartwheels aside, kicking the sword out of the Elite's hand. The sword deactivates and bounces along the floor. The Elite growls like a rabid dog, swinging his armoured fist at Rachel. As he swings again, she grabs onto his arm, pulling it back the wrong way, causing the arm to bend backwards with an almighty crack. She raises her dagger upwards and brings it down into the eyeball of the Elite. The Elite falls to the floor, dead with its eyeball burst and purple blood spraying out. Rachel yanks the dagger from the Elite's eye, blood jettisoning out like a mini fountain. She mockingly gestures an action of kissing her fingers through her helmet and blowing it at the dead Elite on the ground. "Thank you for cooperating." She flirtingly said. Jun regains his eyesight from the blinding Phoenix Grenade. Aiming his Sniper Rifle directly at the Elite. He aims carefully at Elite. He pulls the trigger, sending a powerful bullet into the tough skull of the Onyx Elite General, shattering his headdress. The Elite's head explodes like a balloon, blood and chunks of flesh launching in different directions. Chief peers around past the concrete barrier; all of those Onyx soldiers that were guarding the Entrance to this facility are either deceased or elsewhere.  
UNSC soldiers brawl against the Onyx Covenant, some being beaten down by the prison hardened soldiers. A soldier swings the stock of his rifle against an Unggoy Minor's head, breaking its neck. The Grunt collapses to the floor with blood leaking from its neck as the bone protrudes through the skin. Jackal Snipers launch high velocity plasma bolts from their Carbines into human soldiers below. A Berserker clasps a soldier by his temple, lifting him from the ground, tightening its grip, crushing the UNSC soldier's head, blood spraying on the Berserker's face. A Locust climbs over the rubble, with more adjustable legs, it can use them as fists to fight with. The Locust jumps through the rubble, entering the battlefield. Crushing helpless marines under its sharp feet. It turns to see a Mantis, upgraded by ONI with arms that are able to fight with their fists, piloted by a UNSC soldier. The two titans charge at each other. The Mantis and the Locust clash, sending their fists into each other. The Locust picks the Mantis from the ground like it is as heavy as a puppy, slamming it on the floor with force, plates break off of its exoskeleton. The Locust snarls, rearing up and roaring as it brings its massive and sharp legs down into the cabin, destroying and crushing it and the occupant.

* * *

The Spartans soldiers sneak through the tunnels of rubble, watching Onyx Covenant soldiers below, along with two Heavy Jackals with Fuel Rods and three Ultras. Jun aims his rifle directly at an Ultra, stood tall with a Covenant Plasma Repeater in its hands. Jun fires a round at it, the bullet shoots through the cranium of the Ultra and the helmet explodes, purple blood spraying around the other Elites. The Elites turn and they snarl. They suddenly bolt at Jun like enraged . A beam of green plasma bolts into the back of one of the Ultras' skull, burning up on impact. Distracting the other for a second. Damon aims his Covenant Carbine at the Ultra. The Ultra roars at Damon and he fires the Carbine round into the face of the Ultra, killing it immediately. The last Ultra drops to the ground, dead. Damon drops down from the tunnel of rubble, swinging the stock of the Carbine across the face of an Onyx Skirmisher, purple blood jettisoning from its skull into the visor of Damon, annoying him. Damon staggers back, brushing his wrist across its visor, wiping the purple blood away from his visor so he can actually see. The blood smudges like ink on his visor. Another Onyx Skirmisher swings its claws Damon. Damon catches the hand of claws, picking the Skirmisher up, off of the ground, bringing it down onto its knee, shattering its spine. Damon sends a magnum bullet into the Skirmisher's skull, purple blood splattering on the floor. Damon turns and suddenly a Berserker charges at him, roaring as it sends its massive fist into the chest of Damon, launching him through the concrete rubble. Damon bounces through the rubble, grunting in pain as his shields break whilst he bounces down the rubble. The Berserker snarls, walking towards where Damon fell. Suddenly a sniper rifle round shots against the side of its armoured head, causing the beast to start turning to the squad. Dom stands in the Mantis and stares at the Berserker intently.

"You guys deal with the rest, I've got this one." Dom said, standing tall by himself, staring at the Berserker. The Berserker roars at Dom, sprinting at him. Dom kicks it in the chest and it falls back, dragging its claws into the ground to slow itself down, staring at Dom with fiery eyes. "Die!" Dom roared, sending an explosive missile into the Berserker, large thrusters on its shell blast the missile faster, into the chest of the Berserker, sending it falling back through the wall, roaring as it falls into the sharp rubble below. The fluorescent lights on its mechanical armour light up the monster under the rubble. The Berserker presses its huge hands around the cockpit of the Mantis as it jumps down, ripping Dom out of it and throwing him onto the ground. The Mantis deactivates and drops to the ground, rolling down the hill of rubble. It turns and stares at Dom with stern eyes. Dom yells, launching a grenade at the Berserker with rage. The Berserker looks at the grenade and it explodes in its face, a sharp piece of shrapnel shoots up, into the eye of the Berserker. The Berserker roars in pain, staggering back with purple blood spraying out from its eye. Purple blood bleeds out from its tough hide around its eye. The Berserker opens its eye lids, revealing they impaled eyeball beneath, purple blood leaking down the armour plating around its head. The Berserker growls in rage at Dom. Dom throws himself free from the rubble, yelling in rage, he looks at the deactivated Mantis beside him, seeing the missile launcher is still intact. The Berserker roars, jumping down towards Dom. The Berserker slams down in front of him, fists clenched tightly. Dom grabs the missile launcher on the other arm that isn't broken, turning it towards the Berserker and reaching for the trigger that fires them. he holds it down as all of them charge up as he points it at the Berserker. The Berserker walks closer, crushing concrete under its massive two digit toed feet. The Berserker roars loudly at him. Dom suddenly fires the missiles all into the Berserker. The missiles all simultaneously hit the Berserker, sending it flying back into a sharp shard of concrete. The Berserker roars in agony, looking at its chest and seeing the concrete from the rubble protruding through the armour. The Berserker groans in pain, falling forward and off of the concrete, crashing into the rubble with an almighty thud.  
Rachel pulls the cocking lever of her DMR back, loading a bullet into the chamber. Her turquoise blue lights on her armour glow, from beneath the helmet, her sapphire blue eyes look around, glistening like light reflecting off of a sheet of clean new glass. She leaps over the concrete barrier of rubble, sprinting at the Heavy Jackals. She slides underneath their legs, launching bullets into their skulls, the bullets shoot through the weak helmets of their pretty easily. A Heavy Ultra suddenly leaps down, the Ultra snarls, grabbing Rachel by the leg, throwing her towards the wall, preparing to do the same as the Berserker did to Damon. As Rachel flies towards the wall, she pushes her long powerful legs against the concrete wall, pushing herself forward, launching at the Ultra. The Heavy launches plasma grenades from the Plasma Launcher at the bullet that is Rachel as she sends her fist into the Ultra's face. The Heavy Ultra's crest plate on its head snaps off, bouncing along the floor. Suddenly the Ultra tackles Rachel into the floor, a wrist blade formed of energy emerging. The Ultra growls, pushing its wrist down at Rachel, she pushes the muscular Sangheili arm up towards the armoured helmet of the Ultra. She yells, slamming her elbow down on the Ultra's arm. The ball joint in the elbow snaps loudly. Rachel unsheathes her dagger, sinking it into the Ultra's neck, the Ultra's neck sprays out blood and it roars in pain. The fluorescent blue optics in the helmet shut off, impairing its vision. "No eyes." Rachel said, twisting the knife in the throat of the Ultra repeatedly, the Ultra drops lifelessly with blood leaking out. The Ultra lies on her, deceased. "No fight." She finished, throwing the dead Ultra off of her body.

"Rachel! Look out!" Damon yelled, limping up the hill of rubble, groaning in pain after being punched down a hill of sharp rubble. Rachel looks up to see the energy mace attached by a, energy chain that is attached to an Onyx Brute's arm.

"Oh shit!" She yelped, rolling aside, the spiky mace impacts the ground, the concrete cracks, sparks shatter out from the energy based spikes melded onto the ball. Damon fires his Sticky Detonator into the leg of the Brute. The grenade detonates and the leg explodes in a cloud of crimson blood. The Brute roars in pain, falling to the ground, grabbing the stump. Rachel rolls back to her feet, running to Damon as she helps him walk as the Bio-Foam injectors fix his damaged body up.

"That really hurt!" Damon winced, cracking his neck.

"Thought you were dead you idiot." Rachel said, shaking her head. Damon looks over her shoulder, seeing the Brute grabbing his Brute Shot that fell off of his magnetic strap around his armoured body.

"Shit! Get out the way!" Damon yelled, grabbing Rachel by the shoulders and throwing her out the way. The Brute snarls, firing a shell at Damon. The shell erupts in a cloud of flame and smoke as it impacts Damon's chest. Damon yells in pain. Damon rolls across the floor, a chunk of concrete shrapnel imbedded in his shoulder.

"Damon!" She screamed, firing her DMR into the skull of the Brute, killing it instantly. The Brute drops down, releasing the DMR. She runs over to the badly injured Spartan on the ground, wincing in pain, his armour cracked on his chest. Reddish crimson blood dribbling down his arm. Damon growls, ripping the blade of concrete from his brownish beige scaled shoulder plate. Damon yells in pain as his blood spurts from his shoulder. Rachel checks him over, seeing his readings are bleeping. "Shit...Damon." She gasped.

"This hasn't been the best day for the Damon has it?" Damon chuckled, trying to stand back up.

"I'm calling in K'tache to get you patched up!" Rachel said, contacting K'tache.

"I can still fight!" Damon argued, trying to stand back up. She pushes him against the wall, taking his helmet off and hers, revealing her beautiful face from beneath it.

"Listen to me, you're lucky to even still be alive from both the Berserker and that Brute shot, you are going to get on that Phantom and you are gonna get fixed up, you hear me?" Rachel said, looking into his eyes. Damon chuckles, blood dripping from his lips.

"You could make a great mom, you know that?" He chuckled weakly.

"Well, ONI took that from us didn't they?" Rachel sighed.

"Alright fine." Damon sighed, grabbing his SAW on his back, looking around.

"I'll stay with you until he gets here." Rachel said.

* * *

The Falcon Gunships propel themselves upwards inside of the massive hangers of the UNSC Halcyon ship. The propellers rotate round and round, the engines squealing as the gunships rise from the hanger bays. In the Russian Frigate, the UNSC Stalingrad, Mil Mi-47 Hinds join the Falcons in giving them assistance. Their massive propellers lifting them from their Russian pads. "Lord Hood, we are sending in two A30-Warthogs to give some more assistance against those Spires." A soldier said. Lord Hood nods. The large jets roar as they dart across the runways on top of the huge ships, allowing the Warthogs to take flight. A plane built over the barrel of a gun, a terrifying site. The Warthogs dart across the sky around the huge Stalks, sending a beam of millions of bullets into the hide, shredding through the black metal with hexagon shaped texture, but not bringing them down. They circle around the massive towers, taller than the ones used on Reach, returning to send missiles into its metal hide. The Hinds and Falcons lower down, the dust and small rubble being blasted around from the down thrust of the propellers that give Helicopters their propulsive thrust to get them to lift in the first place.

* * *

Chief turns to see the Falcons and Hinds hovering to their location. "I knew we could count on Lord Hood." Chief said, the tone of his voice gives a feeling smiling, running down the stairs of rubble to get down there. Sprinting through destroyed buildings. Below, Onyx militia patrolling. The Massive Locust is stood in front of the strange facility where the water has been transferred to plasma for some kind of secret Onyx Project. Its enormous claws sink into the rubble like the concrete is made from sand. The attack choppers lower down the spires, investigating the area, the droning roar of bullets shelling the Onyx Militia below them. The large shells impact the Onyx infantry's skin, shredding the hide like paper dropping into the rotating blades of a shredder. Blood erupts from their bodies. The Locust snarls, charging the red laser in its face up, firing at one of the Falcons. The falcon explodes and the fire covers the body of the falcon. The Falcon's propellers chatter as they snap as they impact each other and the rubblely concrete floor, the flying machine crashes into the concrete floor, exploding into a ball of orange fire, rolling across, falling apart. The pilots killed instantly by both the power of the crash and the deadly flames. One of the hinds launches a missile into the massive shoulder plate of the Locust. The spiky blades of metal shatters off of its massive body, Mgalekgolo blood jettisoning out like a small fountain.

"Kooshi govno ee oomree you Locust bastard!" The Hind pilot yelled. Russian for _eat shit and die! _The Hind roars as it hovers down in front of the massive beast. The Locust bellows, raising its massive leg, bringing it down on the Hind. The pilot yells, still firing the machine guns at the Locust. The hind combusts into a supernova of fire, igniting the metallic skin of the Onyx Locust. The Locust shrugs the flames from its arm. The wreckage of the hind crashes down on the Onyx soldiers below. Crushing their small bodies compared to the massive helicopter.

"Shit! Two helicopters down." Chief growled. Rachel peers round, the last Falcon and Hind hovering above them, attacking the beast. The blazing machine guns eject empty cartridges down onto the concrete ground below, the cartridges smoking. Rachel looks at a Large Shade that has a Fuel Rod built into it.

"Chief, if those helicopters can give me cover, I can get to that Fuel Rod Shade." Rachel said.

"Pilots, one of my squad members are gonna make a run for that Fuel Rod Shade. Give her cover fire and she will be able to bring down that Locust." Chief said.

"Understood." The Falcon pilot said, launching a missile at the Locust. The projectile detonates against the shoulder of the huge beast. The Locust roars, staggering back. Rachel sprints towards the abandoned Shade Turret. Rachel jumps into the pilot cabin of the Shade Turret. Slipping her arms and legs into the sleeves. A flickering hologram pops up in front of her face. She places her fingers against the panel_. _The lights flicker back online, kinetic detecting plates close around her curved body. The Shade floats up with plasma holding it in the air. The Shade fires green shells at the Locust, into the legs of the titan. The Locust roar loudly as plates of metal break away from the leg. The massive Mgalekgolo roars, the face powers the red beam up and knocks the other Hind out of the sky. The Hind spins out of control in a ball of flames, crashing into the land of rubble with a destructive bang. Rachel unloads plasma rounds into the face of the Locust. The Locust staggers back with plasma leaking out of its head. The Locust staggers against a mound of rubble, groaning in pain with Lekgolo worms wiggling through the cracks in its armour. Rachel looks at the armour, seeing the power core of the Locust. She fires another shell into its face. The Locust roars loudly and sparks as the power core overloads. The Locust quivers and suddenly explodes loudly, shrapnel being thrown everywhere. The explosion sends shrapnel everywhere and a huge shockwave. "That worked!" Rachel chuckled.

"Were you even sure that that would work?" Dom asked, looking at the remains of the Locust.

"Not at all." Rachel said. Dom steps out from cover, seeing the Onyx Covenant falling back. He turns to see a Warthog drift beside them, Stacker jumps out and walks over to Dom. Dom shakes Stacker's hand as they walk over to one another.

"Good to see you made it, son." Stacker said.

"And you, Stacker." Dom said. Rachel jumps out of the Shade and approaches them all.

"How much more do these guys have?" Rachel asked.

"Not much, we have demolition squads setting up charges on the Spires to bring them down. Then our ships can hammer this place." Stacker said, sitting on a piece of rubble, crossing his legs.

"Good, I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime." Chief said.

"You and me both." Chief said. Stacker stands up and looks around as the ground quakes beneath their feet. The rubble trembles around them. Stacker looks around in shock.

"What the hell is that?" Stacker inquired, hoping for an answer. Suddenly the ground around the two Spires explodes and something emerges. The very thing they were hiding under these spires that was being constructed. A massive leg emerges from the rubble and an enormous head emerges. The head of some kind of Super Scarab. Orange energy flows through the body instead of plasma, running on Project Phoenix technology that they acquired from ONI. The titan digs its way out of the ground and roars loudly, charging up its super cannon on its face. It fires a bright orange blast of light at them, like the Particle Cannons they witnessed on Requiem but on this massive Scarab. It stomps across the land, smashing through a blockade of UNSC tanks that unload their weaponry on it, the missiles and shells have no effect on the Giant as it stomps past them reducing the tanks to ashes on the ground. Dom looks at the Scarab in shock.

"Lasky? We're gonna need a little backup." Dom said.

...


	27. Old Fashioned

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: WEDNESDAY 21ST AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: NO MAN'S LAND**_

_**TIME: 08:30**_

* * *

Chief stares at the massive Scarab as it stomps across No Man's Land, roaring as it burns the forces below with its Particle Cannon built into its head. The Scarab stomps over the Scorpions, flipping them over with its sharp prong like feet as it walks through them all. A squadron of Hornets hover in front of the giant as it smashes through the UNSC forces. The back of the Scarab opens up and a huge cannon opens up, filled with plasma flowing through it. The Cannon fires at the Hornets, knocking each one out of the sky. The hornets explode in a ball of fire, crashing into the rubble covered landscape, disintegrating as they tumble through. "Lord Hood! I need every single ship in orbit in atmosphere, the Onyx Covenant have been building some kind of super Scarab with these Spires. They are using Promethean technology, it has a built in Particle Cannon!" Chief called in.

"Negative, Master Chief! If our ships get too close, that Scarab could bring them down. We've seen the strength of those Particle Cannons from the recordings filed from the UNSC Infinity." Lord Hood stated.

"Hood! If I don't get reinforcements, this thing will decimate the entire force down here!" Chief said.

"Fine, I am bringing in the UNSC Stalingrad to you." Hood said. "Try and find a weak point in it!" Lord Hood ordered.

"You got it." Chief said. He looks at the titan as it annihilates their forces, reducing them all to dusts.

"It's a Scarab, right?" Dom assumed.

"Yeah..." Chief said.

"Then the back must be the weak point, hit the power core." Dom said.

"Something as big as that will need a massive power core, I can't shoot it until it overloads. We need something else. And we can't board it." Chief explained.

"What about the Stalingrad's MAC Cannon?" Dom asked. Chief looks at Dom in shock at the idea. Along with Jun.

"Are you crazy? A MAC cannon in orbit will obliterate the area!" Chief said.

"Look around, Chief. There's nothing left. It's either all this rubble, or that Scarab." Dom said, pointing at the Onyx Scarab. Chief sighs.

"Fine, alright." Chief agreed. "UNSC Stalingrad, this is Master Chief Petty Officer, Sierra 117 reporting, do you copy?" Chief called.

"I hear you, 117." The Russian captain responded. The captain is a strong Russian, gravelly accent that shows how gruff and war hardened this man is. "I am Captain Viktor Lorenski, Captain of a Frigate armed to the teeth."

"Captain, I need you to prepare the MAC Cannon on your ship, we need to bring this thing down!" Chief said.

"A MAC Cannon? In atmosphere?" The Captain questioned.

"This thing needs to be destroyed, Captain. How long will it take?" Chief asked.

"Approximately fifteen minutes, but our portside cannons are fully armed, it may damage the Scarab but it won't kill it. We can try and get its attention." The Captain said.

"Okay, do it." Chief said.

"What about us?" Dom asked.

"We're the bait." Chief said.

"I knew I would hate asking that question." Dom sighed.

"Part of the job!" Chief said, running over to the Warthog.

"I call dibs on the Rocket Launcher!" Dom said, climbing onto the Rocket Launcher. Jun climbs into the seat beside Chief, his DMR in his hand. Chief turns to Stacker and his men.

"Stacker! I need you to get all the marines out of here. It's gonna get hot here real quick." Chief said.

"You got it, Chief! And Chief, good to have you back in the game." Stacker said, saluting him. Chief salutes him back.

"To you too, Sergeant." Chief said. Stacker nods, running to his men. Chief turns to the two Spartans by his side. The Scout helmet wearing Spartan III and the massive Recon helmet wearing Spartan II.

"Let's roll out." Dom said. Chief starts driving towards the massive Scarab, driving underneath it. Dom fires a multiple blast of missiles against the face of the Scarab, getting its attention. The Scarab turns, roaring at them as it follows them, stomping after them. The face of the Scarab glows bright orange as it powers up, blasting the orange beam at them, roaring as it does.

"Turn left!" Jun yelled. Chief makes a hard turn as the Scarab incinerates a land of rubble with its powerful laser, roaring as it chases after them. Dom fires the rocket launchers into the head of the Scarab again, having literally no effect on the Scarab as it pursues them.

"Where the hell is the Stalingrad?" Dom shouted angrily. Suddenly a barrage of massive shells bash into the ribs of the Scarab, making it turn around as the rounds smash against the armour plating. Chief turns, seeing the large Frigate soaring overhead, firing constantly at the Onyx Scarab in the centre of No Man's Land. The Cannon powers up on the Scarab's face and blasts another golden beam at the Frigate, carving through some of the guns, breaking them off. The Guns explode and break off, plummeting down into the land below with a loud crash.

"MAC Cannon is nearly loaded." The captain reported. The Stalingrad repeatedly bombards the Onyx Scarab with shells, making it stagger back. The cannon that opened up on its back turns, firing at the Russian Frigate repeatedly, shredding some of the armour away. The foot crushes down on a crashed Pelican flattening it under the massive foot that stamps down upon it, twisting and ripping it through. "MAC Cannon is ready! Fire at will!" The Captain ordered. The Frigate turns towards the Onyx Scarab, pointing the massive MAC Cannon at the titan in the battlefield. The bright glimmer of the Particle cannon charging up appears as it stares at them. The MAC Cannon fires and sends an unbelievably powerful shockwave across No Man's Land. The Shockwave throws the Warthog over, rolling across the rubble, the windows smashing and the metal bending and creaking. The MAC round tunnels through the face of the Onyx Scarab and through the Power Core. The core overloads and he plasma running through the Scarab starts to explode within the massive jet black body of the huge Mgalekgolo creature. The Scarab's tough hide cracks and erodes as the plasma starts to break the body down. The plasma glows extremely brightly from inside of the Scarab as it overloads. The Scarab roars loudly as it glows brighter and brighter. The Scarab suddenly explodes powerfully, creating an incredible Shockwave across the land. The shockwave passes through them and they roll back, grunting. They look at the massive Explosion, how bright it is, filled with purple plasma in the cloud. Chief groans, looking at the Warthog. Seeing the how thing is offline.

The shockwave was also an EMP.

"Oh shit..." Chief realised, turning to the UNSC Stalingrad. The Frigate suddenly shuts down, the engines holding it in place shut down and the Frigate drops down towards them.

"Run!" Dom yelled, sprinting across the rubble as the Frigate crashes down behind them. As the Frigate impacts the ground, they all struggle to run straight from the rumbling that occurs as it smashes through the rubble and rolls. The Frigate breaks apart and the fuel cells ignite in the engines, causing the ship to explode as it tumbles along the rubble. The flames trail behind the Frigate's corpse as it slides across the rubble. The Frigate slows down and rolls one last time, lying on the rubble with fire everywhere.

"Shit...how many people where on that Frigate?" Jun inquired.

"Too many." Chief snarled, pressing his hand against his knee as he stands up. He looks at the Spires and the EMP also shut them down. The shields in the Spires dissipate, giving the Navy above time to destroy the Onyx Covenant base. "Lord Hood, Stalingrad is gone, but so is the Scarab. The Spires are all shut down, requesting evac before you hammer this place." Chief said.

"Understood, Master Chief. Does it look like anyone survived the crash in the Stalingrad?" Lord Hood asked. Chief looks at the annihilated Frigate with flames covering it.

"No..." Chief said.

"Damn...we will let that ship live on in memory and I will make sure that the dead are honourably remembered. You have a Pelican coming to you now." Lord Hood stated. They turn to see the Pelican Gunship approaching them, decelerating as it hovers behind them, the entrance open to them all.

The Pelican turns and flies away from the No Man's Land. From Orbit, the UNSC fleet all launch powerful projectiles down into the remains of Washington. The shells obliterate the Spires, causing them all to crumble down and the plasma all shuts down in the area. The dead Scarab is completely buried under the flack that annihilates the former Onyx Covenant HQ. From orbit, Washington is just a scar on the American country of where their beacon of hope once stood.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: WEDNESDAY 21ST AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: THE SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT WITH THE UNSC FLEET**_

_**TIME: 10:30**_

* * *

In the bridge of the huge cruiser...

Lord Hood stands at the edge of the table with his arms crossed as everyone else is stood there. Rtas sat in his throne that floats slightly off the ground. "So, you mean to tell me that for a year, ONI has been playing us from the start?" Lord Hood questioned.

"Andrew Ross and Agent Locke secretly assassinated all of the original leaders of ONI, using the lie of the Spartan IIs and IIIs being the murderers because of what they learned about their creation." Lasky explained.

"So a coup?" Del Rio asked.

"Yes." Lasky said.

"What about the Infinity?" Chief asked.

"ONI took her from my hands and then Lasky's. The Infinity belongs to Andrew Ross now, it's his Flagship. The current whereabouts of their main facility is still unknown to us. Your friend Parisa has been looking into the files that you and Romeo managed to uncover. She has discovered some startling information about their leaders of the Onyx Covenant, but still nothing about the main location of Ross." Del Rio explained.

"So we're still in the dark?" Damon assumed, in a wheelchair for the time being to recover from his injuries.

"Not exactly." Rtas said.

"What do you mean?" Lord Hood asked.

"We have been listening into chatter between Zilon and Ross. He doesn't sound happy about the whole event at Washington being destroyed. But from what we heard, he is here tomorrow night in Alaska at some kind of important meeting." Rtas stated.

"Of course, the trades meeting. All leaders of ONI and the UNSC must go there to discuss the terms of the deals. Which obviously are not going towards charities, but for this Project Phoenix. Lasky, Lord Hood and I are going there tomorrow." Del Rio remembered.

"And that is where we need you to come in." Rtas said, pointing at Buck.

"Me?" Buck asked.

"Yes, you and your squad will go with them and eavesdrop the deal. We need to know what is going on down there. Hopefully we can find their main facility, wherever that is." Rtas said.

"And, I'd hate to put you back in this situation, but...Jennifer, Parisa, Hannah. We need you three to accompany the ODSTs." Thel said.

"Whoa, whoa, Thel. They aren't going anywhere." Chief said, defending the closest thing he has to a family.

"John, it's fine." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, they are keeping us safe here. The most we can do is do something to find a way to stay on this ship." Parisa said.

"Yeah, and I've always wanted to go to Alaska." Hannah said. Chief suddenly feels like a defensive father.

"Fine! Fine!" Chief said, raising his hands in the air in defeat.

"Rtas, K'tache and I are also going down there. K'tache, you and your Unggoy crew will act as our guards, remember to also listen to everything they say." Thel said.

"I guess I require my Politician clothing, don't I?" Rtas said, hopping off of his Throne.

"What about us?" Dom asked with a raised hand, like a student who wanted to ask a question in a school lesson.

"No, not you. You're Spartans. They will easily tell you apart, you are like eight feet tall and definitely have the battle scars to prove that you are Spartans." Thel said.

"So what? We just sit up here, twiddling our thumbs and wait for you guys?" Damon asked.

"You've done enough." Lord Hood said.

"Before we get started, Chief. I want to show you something." Lasky said.

"What is this? His present?" Lord Hood asked.

"I wanna show it to him!" Lasky argued. Lord Hood raises his hands in surrender, conceding to him. Lasky and John walk through the halls of the Shadow of Intent, past different Covenant soldiers.

"What is it you want to show me?" John asked.

"A present, I never did give you one for this." Lasky said, holding the chain with the piece of Hunter attached to it, when they first met on Circinius IV a few Decades ago..

"You still have that?" Chief scoffed in amazement.

"Of course I do. I couldn't leave this gem behind." Lasky said, slowing down as he remembers that day. Chief stops and returns to Lasky.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Do you remember that night? When the Covenant attacked?" Lasky asked.

"Vaguely." Chief said.

"I guess it would, after the things that you have done and seen. You know, when I ran at the Hunter, making that distraction. I didn't want to survive it. I didn't see a future for myself, but I didn't want to die and let everyone else die with me. I wanted to die by finally doing something right in my life. Because when Chyler died, I don't know I just lost all faith." Lasky said. He then looks at Chief. "And then you showed up. This big, powerful thing, we thought was a machine at first. And as we learnt about the Spartan Programme, Sully gave you the nickname, the _Master Chief, the Badass Orphan_! We used to make stories about you, man. Legends. When Sully trains the cadets, he always told them those stories. I mean to the other cadets that's all it was, just stories. But, I always knew you weren't a machine. Machines don't tend to have the gruff voice that you have. I always believed in you Chief, and I knew that the story about you being KIA wasn't true. I've seen you survive worse." Lasky said. Chief takes out his dog tags with the A.I. chip that Cortana was once stored in.

"You never forget those you love, you never throw them away. You just move on and find a better place for their memories to go." Chief said. He holds his tags beside Lasky's with the Hunter piece and the tags of Chyler's.

"Never..." Lasky said.

"Never." Chief said.

"Come on, it's this way." Lasky said, walking through the halls, towards a large UNSC crate. "Damon gave me the readings on your armour. So, our Eggheads constructed something better for you that can actually stand up against Agent Locke's strength." Lasky said, typing in the code to the crate. The Crate unlocks and opens up, steam emerging from the casing. It opens up and the white light of the crate shines on them. Lasky smiles and looks at Chief. He looks straight at the armour.

"Isn't this a little, old fashioned?" Chief asked, looking at Lasky.

"Chief, I think nowadays, in the times about to come to light. I think we might need a little old fashioned." Lasky said. In the crate is the same model John wore on the first Halo he ever saw. With the same scar plating on the chest plate as it had before. The Mark V armour with enhancements to make John faster and Stronger than he is at the moment. The golden visor is so perfectly shiny and reflective. Chief walks forward, looking into the visor. In the visor, he suddenly remembers 343 Guilty Spark when he taunted him to activate the Halo Ring all those years ago. He turns around, expecting to see him there, but sees nothing, remembering that he, Thel and Johnson killed him.

"I'm surprised they managed to fix it up." Chief chuckled.

"Do you like it?" Lasky asked.

"Give me a moment, could you?" Chief asked, giving Lasky the answer he was hoping for. Lasky smiles, nodding as he turns away.

Back in the Bridge...

Chief re-enters with his new armour on. The shiny armour glimmers and they all look at him, seeing the armour they constructed for him on Helena. "I think he likes it." Del Rio said, chuckling.

"What do you think?" Lord Hood asked.

"Don't remember it being so tight. I like it." Chief said, flexing his fingers in the armour.

"It looks good to see the Master Chief back in his old uniform." Rachel said with a smile.

"It feels good to be back." Chief said.

"What did you do with the other armour?" Dom asked.

"I put it in the same Crate, just in case." Chief said.

"Clever, I like it." Del Rio said.

"So then, what's the plan?" Chief asked, leaning forward, pressing his hands on the table.

"We go to Alaska tomorrow with our A.I. that we managed to keep, Roland, and we try and find out anything we can from Ross in this deal. There is only one hurdle we need to face first, though." Lasky stated.

"And that problem is?" Romeo asked.

"Black Tie Required." Lasky said.

...


	28. Alaska

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: THURSDAY 22ND AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ALASKA, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 21:45**_

* * *

An M9 Wolverine roars through the thick layers of snow, the UNSC Frigate, Helena, hidden under an enormous cave, from the ice cold snow. The treads digging imprinting the snow with the tracks, snow beating on the thick steel armour. The snowflakes melt on the steel skin of the tank. The headlights light up the jet black darkness, the snow floating out of the darkness. As the enormous vehicle barrels through the thick snow, crushing the plants below with its treads, an orange glow emerges from the darkness; the shape of a mansion appears out of the darkness. The Wolverine screeches to a stop on the snow, snow kicking up into the air. The growling of the engine silences and the lights cut out. The snow begins to layer on the surface of the Wolverine. Buck buttons up his tuxedo, Veronica has already entered the building. "It's clear to come in." Veronica assured over the comm.

"Okay, we'll see you inside." Buck said. K'tache walks over to Buck.

"How can she already be inside?" K'tache asked.

"She took a Pelican, whilst we took the Wolverine, we didn't want to cause so much suspicion, and Hannah, Parisa and Jennifer went with her." Buck explained, K'tache nods and types in a code into the safe where weapons would be, when it opens, it reveals suits for the each team member. Buck opens up the back door of the Wolverine, the cold air blasts in like a punch across the face, bitter and a shock. "Suit up guys and meets up in the mansion." Buck ordered, stepping out into the cold realm of Alaska, snow beats against his Tuxedo. Buck pushes open the large wooden doors, some doors that feels off to touch since they predate the Covenant War, maybe even Space Travel discovery, the blast of warm air pushes the cold away from his black Tuxedo. Buck places his index and his middle fingers on his left ear. "Roland, can you hear me?" Buck asked, looking around, awaiting for a response.

"Loud and clear, sir." Roland acknowledged.

"What can you tell me about this ball?" Buck asked.

"It is funded and hosted by Andrew Ross himself, it is apparently for a memorial service after the Covenant war for all those that lost their lives in the war. But I think this has something to do with Project Phoenix." JAVIS explained.

"Thanks man, now. Where are you Veronica?" Buck asked himself, examining the massive room. He catches a view of about five ONI agents acting as guards, at every door, a few high ranking Generals, some rich bastards who probably don't give a shit about the soldiers that died in the war, just for the alcohol. And finally, Buck gazes towards the bar, to see a beautiful woman. She turns her head to the side, her long hair brushing across her exposed shoulders, to reveal the beautiful face of Veronica. Her big, blue eyes, looking at the bar tender as she speaks to him. With silver and diamond ear rings and a golden crystal necklace wrapped around her neck with the crystal at her collarbone. Her bright red lips and her purple eye shadow and black eye liner, she looked extremely beautiful. Her blue dress seems to shine in the light, reaching down past her hips, near her knees, exposing her strong legs. What was even odder to Buck was that she had her hair curled when it has been grown longer over time. _She never curls her hair when she grows it._ Buck straightens his bow tie and walks towards Veronica, smartly. Buck looks at the glass in the grasp of her hand. It was red wine, her favourite. "'Ello sweetheart." Buck said, mimicking a British phrase and accent, kissing Veronica on her cheek. Veronica turns around in amazement, smiling, dimples forming on her cheeks. Veronica sighs as if in love, looking at him. And staring at the Tuxedo that Buck is wearing.

"You finally wore that damn tuxedo I bought you!" She giggled. Veronica spreads out her arms and twirls around in a circle. "How do I look?" She asked flirtatiously.

"You look gorgeous, but you didn't have to put make-up on you to prove it to me. Because you look incredible anyways." Buck complimented, placing his hand on her cheek, Veronica holds Buck's hand on her cheek, and she closes her big blue eyes, lovingly. She looks at Buck, batting her long black eyelashes at him. Smiling.

"Thank you." Veronica said.

"Shall we?" Buck asked, arching his arm. Veronica smiles', nodding her head and wraps her arm under his, she leans her head on Buck's shoulder, her hair sitting on his shoulder and dangling around her head. "Okay, I have to ask. You curled your hair when it's long; you never do that, why?" Buck asked her, looking at her long, curled hair.

"I thought I'd try it out. What do you think?" Veronica asked.

"I love it." Buck complimented, kissing her on the lips. Romeo, Mickey and the Rookie walk into the massive room, snow covering their tuxedos. Except for the Rookie who remains in his ODST armour. "I paid good money for this suit, and then the snow had to screw it up!" Romeo grunted, frowning.

"Aye, this cost me a couple hundred dollars!" Mickey scoffed. Romeo, leant at a bar table turns his head to see a young woman, long blonde hair with her light skin exposed. She wears a stunning dress that is white and with crystals around it. Thank god for the UNSC being able to buy her something that makes her look wealthy. She wears black heels that made her appear taller than she was in reality. Her finger nails were so white you could see them from five meters away, the same with her toe nails. She caught Romeo's attention, the way Romeo now tries to catch a ladies attention is by being charming to them, then bring out the "_I'm an ODST Sniper, best of the Best, I serve on the UNSC Helena"_ speech. It has yet to be successful. "Here we go." Romeo said, sliding his fingers through his shaved hair and approaches the woman. "'Hello beautiful..." Before Romeo could finish his speech, he stops in his tracks as the woman curves around to reveal herself as Hannah. She raises her left eye brow in an "_are you going to finish"_ fashion. But all that emerged from Romeo's mouth was a full five seconds of _uh_ after _beautiful _. Hannah giggles like a little girl and walks away from Romeo. Romeo groans in embarrassment and buries his head in his hands. Hannah walks over to Veronica, Hannah lifts up her hand at Veronica. Veronica smacks her hand onto Hannah's, creating a high five. Romeo stares at Veronica in astonishment. He points at her mouthing "_you?" _Veronica laughs and follows Hannah into the main hall. Romeo raises his middle finger at her, growling aggressively, knowing that Hannah will never forget that, since younger girls always seem to remember crap like that when he tries to hit on a girl. Straight afterwards realises that he should probably follow them into the main hall and follows. K'tache wraps his Sangheili robes around his muscular body. His Unggoy crewmates put on their robes and bounce on their toes, making sure that it is on probably. Thel is stood looking at three Sangheili robes. "Why do I have more than one?" Thel asked.

"You have three that all look the same, we didn't know which one to pick; it's also difficult to determine your size without someone to actually check." K'tache explained. Thel reaches for a suit, but it is tiny compared to his massive muscular body.

"Not that one." Thel scoffed. He grabs a second one and it does look like it can fit his body. His mandibles rise upwards, as if he were smiling. Rtas wraps the robes around his body

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a massive blizzard headed our way." One of the Unggoy soldiers warned warned. Rtas turns to the Grunt.

"How long, YipYap?" Rtas asked, turning to face YipYap.

"Four hours tops, after that we'll have difficulty tracking our way back to Helena. This means we may have to stay at this ball thing for a while." YipYap explained. K'tache tidies up his collar on his robes.

"Let's hope human balls won't take too long." Rtas hoped.

"Probably not Shipmaster." Thel said.

"Then we'd better hope that Andrew Ross can accidentally blurt out some good Intel on the Project Phoenix." K'tache said.

"C'mon, let's not keep 'em waiting." Thel said, walking outside into the cold snow, his Sangheili boots sinking into the snow, like quick sand. He slams his hand on the control panel, closing up the Wolverine back door, "Roland, keep us posted, Thel out." Thel reported.  
Buck is sat on a sofa, Veronica leant on him, and Buck strokes her long blonde hair. Buck wrapped his arm around her waist and his other holding a glass of beer. Veronica's hair covers Buck's left arm, the shoulder her head was leant on, like bed sheets. She holds her glass of red wine in her right hand and holding Buck's hand with her left. Mickey telling stories about past friends who they had lost. "Christ, I remember when in the battle in New Mombasa, Dutch had managed to take down three hunters on his own with just an SMG and a Spartan Laser. The Marines that saw that happen thought he was a Spartan in ODST armour from how he managed to bring those things down. They said it was _the most badass thing they have ever seen!_" Mickey narrated, stood up, acting out the scene. Holding a glass of beer in one hand. Buck, Veronica, Romeo, Lasky, Hannah, Parisa, Jennifer and Mickey chuckle. The Rookie sat beside them silent, not talking as always.

"I remember that! It was the same day that you killed that Grunt with a Traffic Cone!" Romeo laughed.

"Oh god..." Mickey groaned, sitting down. "I miss that mental bastard." James sighed.

"I don't think I've heard about that one!" Buck said.

"Haven't you?" Romeo chuckled. "Well, I remember Dutch telling me that in Kizingo Boulevard, this asshole right here managed to run out of ammo in like the first five seconds and all that was left among the dead Brutes was one Grunt. I think his name was YapYap or something. And he had nothing left, so he just grabs a Traffic Cone and beats it against the Grunt's head over and over again! It was brutal apparently." Romeo chuckled. The ODSTs all remain silent as they remember that Dutch is gone.

"I miss that awesome son of a bitch." Mickey sighed.

"He always did want to go out with a bang." Veronica said.

"Especially against someone powerful." Romeo said nodding. Veronica raises her glass.

"To Dutch, Johnson, Jacob Keyes and Miranda Keyes. Heroes whose actions must never be forgotten." Veronica toasted. Buck raises his glass.

"To the Heroes we lost." Buck agreed, bumping their glasses together, creating a loud clinking sound, the six glasses become seven with a glass held by a Sangheili hand, Thel's hand.

"They were very brave people." Thel said, agreeing. Obviously speaking of the two that he met and knew, Miranda Keyes and Johnson.

"Yes they were." Buck said. Suddenly the door above them explodes open, an ONI guard holding the open doors for a man, and that man is Andrew Ross.

"Captain Lasky? Captain Del Rio? Lord Hood?" Andrew asked. The crew turn around and salute him. "Please come in and have a seat." Andrew Ross walks back inside of the office, his cane knocking on the floor. The ONI agents watch the crew. Their every move, sure it's the leader of ONI, but even still something is not right. Veronica looks around at the ONI agents, her admirable blue eyes watching the ONI agents. Her glistening dress twinkles a little bit as she walks up the stairs, her elegant legs moving up and down as she walks towards the office next to Buck. Buck's hand sits next to his handgun holstered in his holster. Veronica leans over to him.

"Something's odd, the agents are just staring at us. I think they know." Veronica whispered.

"I've noticed, don't arouse any attention. They are bound to be on guard with the events that have just come to light." Buck assured. Veronica looks away from the agent and the crew enter the office, taking their seats in the highly patriotic room, the American flag imprinted on the back of the black leather seats around a large table with the American flag printed on the centre and finally, a luminescent flag on the back of the wall behind Ross' seat. Sat next to the leader of ONI is ONI's lead Scientist, with a short grey haircut and a scar across his face, starting below his eye and down his lips. One of his teeth scratched. Sat on the left is the second in command, with a completely shaved head with three deep scars imbedded in his bald head. _These people have seen some battle._ Buck thought. _Then again, America took one hell of a beating when the Covenant attacked Washington, it's no surprise some are physically or mentally scarred. _ Romeo decides to speak to the Second in Command, as if he were trying to be friendly.

"So, you guys have seen some battle." Romeo said, looking at them. The Second in Command chuckles.

"Yeah." He began; he had a strong Californian accent. "I got these from a Sangheili Officer, I still believed in Christianity. He dug his sharp fingers into the top of my head and pulled back, as a punishment for not believing in the Covenant belief. He said that this is the nicest thing he would have done to me as punishment." He explained, running his fingers along the scars along his head.

"So then, Ross. Why have you asked us to come down here? It couldn't just be that you have some nice booze." Lord Hood stated. Ross places his hands together, looking at them all.

"I believe we have found another way of stopping the Onyx Covenant. That doesn't require destroying them." Ross said.

"Where are you going with this?" Del Rio asked. Andrew Ross places his hand on the holographic keyboard. Bringing up a projection of a Promethean Skull with the information flowing trough it constantly.

"The Onyx Covenant at this moment are savage; they have no religion to fall back on like you Covenant once did." Ross said, looking at Thel. "They are doing what their hunt for vengeance tell them. But in time, they could have an objective that could make them leave Humanity alone." Ross explained.

"Get to the point." Lasky said. Ross leans forward.

"I have spoken to their leader, he has already got a plan of action, but he needs more information on its whereabouts, and I have requested negotiations and Intel on past missions. Something relating to a Halo Ring, Installation 08. They want to find it and use the technology for something. Imagine the knowledge we could get from this Halo Ring." Ross explained, Lasky's facial expressions change.

"Bullshit! Forerunner tech is monstrous, you saw what it did to New Phoenix. The Didact is our main threat and nothing that the Forerunners made will be of any use to us. And even if we did, the Didact could take control of the technology and use it against us." Lasky explained. Ross shakes his head.

"My people have fought the Flood for years when we found the Halos! We have witnessed what they are capable of, they don't negotiate, and that is precisely why we uplifted them! Finding another Halo could simply trigger another outbreak!" Rtas explained, Andrew slams his cane on the table, causing his piles of paper to shudder.

"The Forerunners have brought them here from this violence! This is my final offer! Forerunner technology could wipe them out for good." Ross bellowed. Thel hisses, the hiss grumbles through Ross like an Alligator.

"No, the destruction of their fleet is the only way of stopping them. And a Halo Ring will cause only more trouble." Matt said. Ross leans back into his seat, sighing. He tilts he head at the Lead Scientist. The Lead Scientist turns to an ONI guard and jerks his head over at Hannah. The ONI guard paces over to Hannah, pulling her blonde hair back, rigorously. Hannah cries out in pain, grabbing onto the guards hands, in pain.

"Hannah!" Parisa yelled. Buck stands up, staring at Ross, who is sat in his seat, grinning, sinisterly. "Leave her alone!" Parisa screamed. The president turns at Samantha, scowling. A ONI agent behind Veronica swings his fist across her cheek, creating a loud smack. A bruise forms on her cheek, she gasps, holding her head, lying on the floor. Buck suddenly snaps and swings his elbow into the throat of the ONI agent, dislodging the agent's windpipe, the agent falls to his knees, holding his throat, spluttering out blood. The agent coughs violently. Buck stamps his boot down on the agent's neck and twists, a thunderous bang echoes and the agent slumps to the floor, lifeless, blood bleeding out of his mouth. Ross explodes out of his seat, pointing a patterned revolver at the crew, ordering them to stay in their seats. Suddenly an ONI agent throws Buck and Veronica on the seats.

"The UNSC never were bright." Andrew insulted.

"And the Office of Naval Intelligence were always so ignorant." Buck insulted back. Ross looks at Buck. The growl of the blizzard echoes in the distance, getting closer. Ross looks at Thel as he drives his Energy Sword into one of the Agents, twisting it around and throwing the Agent out of the window. The window shatters and the agent slams into the snow below, ready to be frozen in the ice. Rtas pulls out a Plasma Rifle and guns down the other two Agents. The Agent holding Hannah by her hair falls onto the floor. Ross chuckles. "Not bad. But you are still weak. Stupid Sangheili!" Ross barked, pressing the glowing red button on his holographic panel. A beam of high voltage electricity shoots into Thel and Rtas' wrists, pulling her into her seat, a bolt of electricity shoots Buck into his seat. Hand cuffs close up on their wrists. Locking them in. "And don't try breaking out, they are linked to your major arteries, pull them out, your dead in seconds."Ross chuckled, standing up. "Let's go, have fun." Ross chuckled walking out of the office with the Secondary Commander of ONI and the Lead Scientist. An Earthquake like rumbling reverberates through the floor, the chandelier shuddering. The glass clinking. Buck turns his head as a cold breeze brushes across his face from the shattered window. Onyx Covenant Phantoms lower down and the sound of Sangheili yelling echoes from downstairs. They have broken in.  
Onyx soldiers leap out of the Black Phantoms. The Onyx Covenant wear ski like boots and they all dart towards the mansion, the glow of the orange lights appearing in the thick wall of falling snow. An ONI flees from the mansion, ONI logos flying on the steel hide of the Pelican. Most likely the Pelican belonging to Andrew Ross.  
Buck sighs in anguish, observing the Onyx soldiers approaching them, the roars of the Onyx chants echo from the distance. Buck turns to Veronica. "We'll get out of here, I promise." Buck assured. Veronica nods at him. Buck's comm. crackles, a voice yelling through. The crackling clears up and reveals to be Roland.

"Sir? Sir? Sir do you read me?" Roland called.

"I hear you pal! Can you get us out of these cuffs?" Roland asked.

"Of course, one moment." Roland said. Roland's avatar suddenly materialises on the holographic panel left online by Ross. His avatar was wearing a fur Alaskan coat with fur boots and gloves. Along with jogging bottoms worn on his legs. "What's up guys?" JAVIS asked sarcastically.

"I notice you have found your appearance customization." Lasky said, noticing this change.

"Indeed. It's a good look isn't it? Alright, the cuffs should be off in three, two, and one." Roland said. The steel cuffs split open, their wrists intact.

"Thanks. Where the hell's Ross gone?" Lasky asked. Roland brings up a holographic map from the panel at the desk, a red dot approaching a large base on a mountain.

"He appears to be heading for a research facility on the slopes of a mountain. He is arriving there in an ONI Pelican. If we leave quickly, we can catch him. There are some skidoos in a shed outside. Enough for all of us." Roland explained. Hannah tidies out her hair, after being pulled back by a strong agent, it still hurts.

"Okay, let's find a way out of here. We need to get to the Wolverine. That has our armour and weapons, let's go. After that, Parisa, Lord Hood, Del Rio, Jennifer, Hannah. Return to the Wolverine. ODSTs, Thel, Rtas, K'tache. You guys ready?" Lasky asked.

"Ready as ever." Buck said, nodding.

"Let's go." Lasky ordered, kicking the locked door open, the lock explodes with metal shards bouncing on the floor. Clinging through the floorboards. Suddenly the ONI agents pull out their Magnums, igniting bullets; the bullets rip through the air and tear through the wooden walls and floorboards. Splinters and nails erupt from the wooden hide of the building and bounce across the floor. The ONI agent's handgun clicks, the pistols chamber becoming empty. The agent panics, dropping the magazine which was depleted of bullets. His magazine bounces and plummets down the balcony onto the floor. Romeo picks up one of the agents handguns, launching a bullet into the heart of the ONI agent. Blood erupts from the agent's chest, in a cloud like form of his blood. The agent collapses onto the wooden floor. His red blood creating a pool on the floorboards, the blood dripping down between the planks. Another agent below fires his gun at them repeatedly, the chandelier glowing above him. He barrages bullets from his BR85HB battle rifle, the bullets shredding the wooden planks. Buck hides behind a large area of wood along with his squad. Buck peers up at the glowing chandelier beetling from the ceiling. "Romeo, take down the chandelier!" Buck ordered, pointing at the chandelier. Romeo heaves a bullet into the chandeliers support, sparks explode from the glass chandelier and fractures, and the chandelier plummets down onto the cranium of the agent. The chandelier shatters on his head, glass embedded in his skull, blood bleeding from his skull. The agent collapses to the wooden floor creating a loud thud. A pool of blood forming around his head. ONI agents congregate around the entrance hall, BR85HB battle rifles pointing towards the Main hall. Suddenly, the massive wooden doors explode open, Onyx Covenant soldiers charging in, an Onyx Elite holds out its arms, pointing at the ONI agents. "Zilon wants no witnesses." The Onyx Elite ordered. The Onyx Grunts attack the ONU agents, firing their weapons at them. "Search the area! Find the humans!" The Onyx Elite ordered. The organisation of the Onyx Covenant appears to be evolving, they are now giving orders. K'tache shuffles down across the balcony, peering over at the Onyx Elite stood in the entrance

"Lasky, we have four Onyx Grunts, three Onyx Jackals soldiers and an Onyx Elite. They are giving professional orders. They are becoming more organised and more like a Covenant rather than a militia." K'tache whispered.

"Shit, we need to get to the Wolverine. Roland, the entrance is blocked, are there any other exits?" Lasky asked.

"One moment...scanning..." Roland said, silence. A chilling silence. "Found one. Directly below you is a fire exit." Lasky glances over at K'tache, jerking his head, K'tache shuffles back to Lasky, attempting to avoid the Onyx soldiers from noticing them.

"We need to get down below us silently; we don't have the firepower to fight the Onyx Covenant." Lasky whispered. They all become silent rats basically; all it would take now is a squeak to alert the Onyx Covenant below. They silently walk down the steps. Crawling into the kitchen. Onyx Jackals patrol inside of the main hall, throwing chairs across the room, checking every nook and cranny. Hannah crawls past a ladle, accidently bumping into it, causing it to clunk on the floor. The Jackal's acute hearing alert the soldiers, causing them to walk into the Kitchen.

"Investigate that sound!" The Onyx Elite ordered to the three Jackals. Buck turns around; Hannah leant behind cabinet, the ladle rolling around on the floor. Buck points to the refrigeration room, the fire exit door next to the fridges. Parisa stays back, Jennifer and Mickey with Buck. The Three Onyx Jackals attempt to enter the kitchen, the closed door blocking their path. The Jackals snarl, kicking the door so hard that it breaks off of its hinges. The Jackals snarl through their throats with aggression. Their raptor like toes expands on the tiled floor, their claws scraping against the marble floor. Each lift of their muscular legs retracts chips of tiles from the marble. One of the Jackals locates the ladle, kneeling down at it, and its muscular leg pressing down on the tiles. The Jackal picks up the ladle and drops it to hear the sound of a deep fryer hissing. The Jackals raise their rifles, one of the Jackals launches a needle from its needle rifle into the marble wall. The needle tunnels into the marble, small pink crystals shattering. One of the Jackals walks towards the deep fat fryer, curious. Its feet thudding on the tiles. The tiles cracking from the weight of the beast. The Jackal hairs on its back flare out as it turns, thinking it heard something. The Jackal's teeth drool saliva. The Jackal returns to its curious discovery of a deep fat fryer. The Jackal peers at the bubbling pool of boiling oil, realising it was nothing. Suddenly, Buck's hand presses the Jackal's head down into the pool of boiling oil, the face of the Jackal hisses. The Jackal roars in agony, struggling to pull its head out of the boiling oil. The boiling oil pours down the open jaws of the roaring Jackal, falling down its throat and cooks its vulnerable heart. The Jackal roars in agony then falls lifelessly, its arms and legs cease to struggle and slumps down onto the tiled floor, its head completely black, cooked, smoke peeling from its skull. The second Jackal bellows in anger, swinging its claw across the cabinet, sprinting at Buck. Hannah stands up, sprinting towards Buck, Mickey, Parisa and Jennifer. "Everyone get outside!" Buck ordered, playing with all of the grill controls. Buck turns on the gas on each grill, turning back at the Jackal sprinting at him. Buck grabs a cabinet with wheels attached to the bottom, blocking the Jackal, the Jackal roars, reaching at Buck, swinging its claws at him. Buck dodges the claws, grabbing a meat cleaver, breaking the hand cleanly off. Purple blood spraying out. Buck pushes the cabinet with all of his might, the Jackal slides back with the cabinet pushing it, pinning it against one of the grills, gas filling the room. Veronica stands near the fire exit, running back. Buck throws a tin into a microwave, switching it on the highest temperature. Buck sprints away from the microwave as it glows; the tin rotates inside of the microwave. Veronica bumps into Buck. "What are you still in here for?" Buck questioned, holding her by her shoulders.

"I don't want you making a sacrifice!" Veronica yelled.

"I'm not! Come on!" Buck yelled, pulling her, sprinting towards the fire exit, the Jackals roar in anger, completely helpless. The Microwave sparks. The Jackals glares at the malfunctioning microwave. Suddenly the microwave erupts; a small ball of flames ignites into an enormous explosion from the explosive gas drowning the kitchen. The windows shatter, the wood ripples from the shockwaves, chunks of wood obliterating the pillars. The balconies collapsing, the Onyx Elite turns around at the massive explosion. The Grunts get annihilated from the explosion as the mansion's gas supply is ignited. Flames grow on the wooden walls consuming the building. Clouds of jet black smoke tower from the building. The Onyx Elite snarls. Veronica shivers, holding her exposed arms, crossing her legs.

"My god! I really should have brought a jacket!" She whimpered. Buck pulls his blazer off of his body, wrapping it around Veronica like a baguette. Mickey wraps his around Parisa and Romeo wraps his around Hannah. Romeo attempts to wrap his around Jennifer, but she lifts her hand up at him. Saying _no. _Romeo agrees and puts his blazer back on.

"Sir, you need to get to the Wolverine and get armed. Proceed with caution though, the Onyx Elite has discovered the Wolverine, he is the only one left since the others died in the explosion." Roland advised.

"Copy that, let's get the Elite." Matt said. The Onyx Elite approaches the silent Wolverine, the plasma on its armour melting the snow around it. Suddenly, K'tache charges at the Onyx Elite, tackling it into the Tank. The Elite slams its head against the steel hide of the massive Tank; the Elite swings its head across K'tache's head, causing K'tache to stagger backwards. K'tache places his beige hand on his head. Growling at the Onyx Elite. The Onyx Elite opens its flared hands, bones cracking in its fingers. The Onyx Elite roars at K'tache, its gill like visors glowing red on its helmet. Thel looks at the piles and piles of thick snow lay on the roof of the Mansion. His green blue eyes glance at a weak support, a pistol bullet would easily bring it down. This support was pretty much a two by four plank of wood. Thel looks down to see the Onyx Elite walking underneath this area of rooftop, the snow thawing underneath its feet. The liquid running through the snow, melting the snow around it as well. "

Rtas! Hit the support!" Thel ordered. Rtas aims through the iron sights of the human Magnum across its flat steel top. He pulls the curved crescent moon like trigger backwards, igniting the chamber with a loud earth shattering crack and the twelve millimetre bullet launches from the barrel, shooting directly past the Onyx Elite and into the support. The support snaps like a weak twig, chips of wood exploding from the support. The support collapses down with the area of rooftop slumping down onto the Onyx Elite, the snow covering the Elite. The roaring beast becomes muffled. Suddenly the snow explodes, the Onyx Elite staggering out, it's armour malfunctioning, along with its shields from the sudden temperature drop affects their armour. The Onyx Elite limps towards them, the rage extinguished and the cold temperature freezing it's armour into a pumice statue like a Pompeii man. Its jaws freeze into a photo frame like pose as it roars. Rtas launches another bullet into the frozen skull of the Onyx Elite, shattering it into chunks of pumice, bouncing across the snowy floor. Rtas lowers his Magnum and drops it on the floor, the fluffy snow bounces across the floor from the weight of the handgun.

"What happened there?" Buck asked.

"The cold snow must have affected the heating in his armour, making it malfunction and cause him to freeze in the way he just did." Thel assumed. The snow melts on the metal hide of the handgun, soaking the hide in cold water. Lasky is stood at the backside of the Wolverine, tapping his fingers against the holographic panel, typing in _Helena Crew. _With his DNA identifying that he is actually part of the crew.

"Are you certain?" Roland asked sarcastically.

"Pretty sure since I used to be the Captain of Infinity!"Lasky laughed.

"I did as well!" Del Rio argued.

"What's the magic word?" Roland asked in a random Russian accent.

"Great, is this Solov, the Russian asshole again?" Lasky asked. "Vodka." He continued.

"Yes! We all drink vodka! Please enter!" Roland cheered in his terrible impression of a Russian accent, opening up the back door of the Wolverine. "By the way, Chekov was the Russian guy."

"Whatever." Scott scoffed. The Wolverine roars across the snowy savannah like grasslands, snowy trees stood in the land mass. A gigantic mountain named Mount McKinley, a large grey metal base is sat on the giant mass of rock. The research base. But the huge Tank cannot climb up something so steep. "Roland, you said there were skidoos?" Lasky asked, looking at the giant mountain.

"Yes, they are quite close to our location right now. About a half a click from our location northwest from us." Roland explained.

Hours later...

The black ONI Pelican hovers over the landing pad, snow blowing off of the steel pad, a large yellow _L _appearing as the snow blows away from the wind occurring from the massive six meter long wings that blast hot air down. The engines whine and slow to a halt. Andrew Ross, Second in Command and the Lead Scientist step out of the passenger's area of the Pelican, walking across the Landing pad. Snow blowing around them. Andrew Ross holds up his arm, blocking his face from the snow. An ONI soldier jogs up to Ross. "Sir, our Doctor has some news." He reported, holding a data pad to him.

"Where is Miss Halsey?" Ross asked.

"Doctor Catherine Halsey is in the laboratory at the far end of the base." He said. Ross nods, walking into the large facility. As they pace through, they pass by Onyx Covenant Species in containers, strange fluids flowing through them. Their brains detached from their skulls, screens with information scrolling down with information. Onyx Soldiers laid on medical beds with their bodies dissected like you would see from a horror movie. Blood staining the snow white sheets. Hearts, lungs and intestines and livers and skin buried in jars. Ross enters the large laboratory, a dead Hunter with the Lekgolo worms spread out. The Doctor is sat at her desk, a holographic screen in front of her.

"Doctor Halsey. I hope you have something of use." Ross said. The Doctor pulls her glasses off of her ears and onto her table.

"Indeed I do. If you keep to your word though, that when my work here that you brought me out here to do is done, you will let me go, I might tell you." Halsey said, she stands up away from her table.

"Of course." Ross said.

"The Onyx Covenant have all been tested on in the same sorts of experiments we made on the Spartan Programme. The Covenant were intrigued by our methods and they gave all their prisoners enhancements to test on them with. Their brains are already increasing their power. I still don't understand why you want to repeat experiments made when we first met the Covenant. Shouldn't we be focusing on things like the Didact or his technology?" Halsey explained. Ross growls.

"I want information from these things! Why they destroyed Washington, what is up with these Experiments. Is that so much to ask?" Ross asked.

"I guess not, Ross." Halsey scornfully said, returning to her work. Ross growls angrily. He walks away, abandoning Halsey to her work. The door slides shut and Halsey sits back down. She turns to a photo frame. A photograph of a young girl who had long brown hair, green eyes and was about six in the photograph. But the photograph wasn't taken by him. In the corner the photo says that it was taken by a _Jacob Keyes. _The girl in the photo was Miranda. She brushes her hand across the photograph, as if she was stroking Miranda's cheek. She sighs in anguish. "I'm sorry my sweet, I never saw you grow up, I never saw you in any of your plays." She sniffed. Grieving her deceased daughter. She turns her head to see six skidoos darting towards the mountain. She strolls over to her telescope, looking through and zooming in through the lenses to see who it is. As she looks through, she sees Chief and Thel. Along with Dom and Rachel, Veronica and Buck. She looks directly at John, who had his armour on; his arms grabbing the acceleration handles, holding onto them. She zooms in on his name tag. _Sierra 117. _It was as if she knew it was him, she smiles to see how he is alive. "John...you're alive." She gasped. Suddenly, gunshots blast at them, the snow exploding around them like the mortar fire that attacked soldiers on the Omaha Beach in World War Two. She dives behind her desk, bullets blasting through the walls, shattering the windows. Shards of razor sharp glass bounce across the floor.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: THURSDAY 22ND AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHORNOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 23:10**_

* * *

Chief is sat inside of this massive ship, his legs crossed where he sits, holding the dog tags with Cortana's data chip attached in his hand. Dom looks at John, seeing his new armour on but he is still mourning he A.I. who understood him the best. Dom walks over to John and sits down next to him, groaning as he flexes his cybernetic arm. "You look all clunky and rusty in that armour, Chief. You look old. You feel old?" Dom asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Chief said, flexing his hand.

"Well, no need to blubber, time to get young again." Dom said. Suddenly a communications relay appears. "Sir? You have an incoming call from Parisa!" One of the Unggoy Operatives said. Chief stands up, seeing the message appearing.

"Chief! I've lost Hannah! When we were driving back in the Wolverine, we had to stop as a snow storm blocked our path. I turned and she was gone! Please find her!" Parisa begged.

"Can you locate her I.D. Chip?" Chief asked.

"One moment." The Grunt said, typing into the system. A map forms on the hologram and follows a red dot moving across the snowy lands. "There, at some old house in the middle of nowhere. There is no storm here though." The Grunt said.

"Are we above it?" Dom asked.

"Close enough, why?" The Grunt asked, turning to see Dom linking his Shotgun to his magnetic strips on his armour. He salutes the Grunt and leans back, falling through the shields and through orbit. "Did he just?" The Grunt asked.

"Yes he did." Chief said. Dom plummets down and locks his armour, crashing into the snow like a meteorite. He stands up in the snow with only his armour bleeping wildly. Chief lands down beside Dom, unlocking his armour as well. They both look at the abandoned cabin in the distance.

A few minutes later...

Chief walks into the Cabin. He looks around, trying not to break the floorboards under his titanic size and weight. He turns to see Hannah with a big fluffy coat on, reading a girl's diary who used to live hear centuries ago. "Is this really what women here had to worry about? Boys, movies. Deciding what shirt goes with which skirt? It's bizarre!" Hannah asked. Chief turns to walk away.

"Get up, we're leaving. C'mon." Chief said.

"And if I say no?" Hannah asked, turning to Chief, closing the book she is holding, placing it on the sofa.

"Do you even realise what your life means? Huh? Running off like that, terrifying your mom, putting yourself at risk? It's pretty goddamn stupid!" Chief stated.

"Well I guess we're both disappointed with each other then." Hannah said.

"What do you want from me?" Chief questioned walking towards her.

"Admit that you were in jealous of our family the whole time!" Hannah begged. Chief stands there, completely surprised.

"Thel has a safer place than his old cabin." Chief said before getting interrupted by Hannah.

"Oh fuck that." Hannah exclaimed, sighing.

"Well I'm sorry but I trust him better than I trust myself!" Chief said.

"Stop with the bullshit! What are you so afraid of?" Hannah asked. "That I'm going to end up like dad? I can take care of myself!" Hannah said

"How many close calls have we had?" Chief asked.

"Well we seem to be doing alright so far!" Hannah scoffed.

"And you would be doing even better with Thel in the Shadow of Intent!" Chief bellowed. Chief sighs and walks towards the door.

"I'm not her you know." Hannah said. Chief turns sharply.

"What?" Chief sighed.

"Jennifer told me about Cortana, and I-" Hannah brought up, before getting interrupted.

"Hannah! You are treading on some mighty thin ice here." Chief snarled.

"I'm sorry about your A.I. Chief, but I've lost people too." Hannah tragically confirmed.

"You have no idea, what loss is!" Chief hissed. Hannah gasps in shock at his harsh words.

"Nearly everyone I have cared and loved for has either died, or left me. Everyone... fucking except for you!" Hannah screamed, pushing Chief in the chest with her young arms. She staggers back more than John, but he steps back from feeling her emotion. Chief looks at the teary girl. "So don't tell me I'll be better with someone else, because the truth is I'll be more scared." Hannah sniffled. Chief stares straight at Hannah.

"You're right, you're not Cortana. And I sure as hell am not your Father! And we are going our separate ways!" Chief said, suddenly, Dom bursts through the door.

"Get it together! We got incoming!" Dom informed, looking through the window. Chief looks out of another window. To see the terrifying sight of two Spartan IVs approaching them in the woods with DMRs.

"I got two walking towards us!" Chief warned.

"There's more already inside!" Dom said. Hannah slides up behind Dom, carefully taking his Magnum on his hip. "Hannah, take cover. Shit is about to get hot." Dom warned.

"I can fight!" Hannah argued.

"Bullshit, you have no armour, no gun. Take cover." Dom ordered.

"Yeah I have!" Hannah said, holding the Magnum up. Dom turns, snatching the Magnum from her grip.

"Not anymore." Dom said, holstering the pistol.

"Come on! Let me help!" Hannah begged.

"Stay put." Chief said, pointing at Hannah. They both run downstairs. They peer round, seeing two Spartan IVs inside. Dom unsheathes his Kukri Knife and lunges at one, sinking the blade in. The blade scrapes against the neck like it is made from steel. Dom breaks the head off the Spartan by accident and sparks bleed out along with metal.

"What the fuck?" Dom questioned, looking at the deactivated drone collapsing.

"They're robots!" Chief said.

"They just take our armour and remove our humanity completely. The final kick in the crotch, those ONI bastards." Dom snarled.

"Phoenix Drones!" Chief exclaimed. Chief fires his Assault Rifle at the other Spartan IV with a Commander Helmet. The Droid collapses and the technological clicking silences. They peer through the windows, seeing the two other Spartans, seeing one is wearing the same armour as Josef.

"Is that the armour of..." Dom whispered. As he zooms in with his visor, the Spartan number appears. 319. "That's Josef!" Dom yelled, jumping through the window and sprinting towards the Droid.

"Dom!" Chief yelled. The Droid turns and the JFO helmet visor turns red and the Droid roars in mechanical clicking, throwing an EMP grenade at Dom. Dom groans in pain, collapsing to the ground. An ONI representative emerges, kneeling down to the locked up Spartan on the ground.

"So predictable." The Representative scoffed. "Take this Spartan, his armour could prove useful to us." The Representative said. Chief aims at the Representative.

"You will never take Dom." Chief snarled, firing a controlled burst of bullets into the chest of the ONI representative, sending him flying back. Chief throws Dom his shotgun and Dom stands back up, catching the Shotgun, pumping it and firing it into the head of the Droid, shattering its skull. The Droid deactivates and collapses. Dom holds the shotgun in one hand and fires another scatter cloud of shrapnel into the other Droid. Deactivating that one as well.

"Class dismissed." Dom said, loading the shotgun onto his back.

"Parisa, we found your daughter. Come to our location. Buck, Veronica. Tell the rest of your squad to fall back to us and escort the others back to Helena. We'll take it from here. Same to you Rtas, K'tache. Return back." Chief ordered.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 23RD AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ALASKA, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 01:34**_

* * *

Chief glares at the giant base, zooming up the snowy mountain, snow trailing behind them. The white arctic camouflage hide of the Skidoos causing them to vanish in the snow like ghosts. "Roland, where are we heading?" Chief asked.

"Continue heading up Mount McKinley and there is a Car Park inside of the mountain, K'tache can fly to the roof and attack from up there whilst you lads take out the rest in the lower part. You should head to the main laboratory. Doctor Halsey is being held there." Roland explained. Chief looks up in amazement.

"Halsey? She's here?" Chief questioned.

"Yes, Sierra 117." Roland said.

"Gun it, guys." Chief ordered. The Skidoo blasts forward, the snow being sliced by the blade like treads.  
Ross stares down the massive mountain at the convoy of Skidoos. He turns to the soldier at a control panel. "These men are here to stop our progress, activate Project Phoenix. I'd like them dead." Ross ordered. The guard places the palm of his hand on the panel; the panel glows green, confirming his identification. On the outer wall of the facility, mechanical soldiers wearing Spartan IV armour detach from the walls, pulling SAWs off of their backs, pointing them at the Skidoos. They unleash a barrage of bullets into the snowy ground, bullet shells ejecting from the ammo case attached to the rifle. The steaming shells bounce across the algid landscape. Their chunky metal padded legs mechanically whoosh at every step. Their wiring twist and turn as its limbs move. Chief stares directly at the Phoenix Drones, his visor locked onto its body.

"Dom! We've got Trojans!" Chief yelled.

"Oh brilliant!" Dom groaned. Chief aims his Assault Rifle in one hand, the crosshairs aim directly at the Phoenix Drone's steel skull. His golden visor focuses through the iron sights; he pulls the crescent like trigger back, launching seven millimetre bullets into the metal plated skull of the Phoenix Drone, its head convulses, sparks erupting from the inner layers of its head, wiring being slingshot out, cogs and bolts launch out of the head, metal plates peeling off, launching into the air. The Drone launches backwards, more bullets impacting on the Drone's chest and legs, its left leg and its right arm snapping off with its wires splitting in two, sparks erupting. Its fingers cracking off and bouncing across the snow. The Drone slams onto the snow, creating an almighty clank, sparks erupting from its neck and chest, wires dangling from its deactivated corpse. Snow layering on its steel plating. The second Phoenix Drone projects a holographic shield on its wrist, like the Jackal Shields but much larger protecting its body mass. Phoenix Drones learn how to improve their tactics when a comrade dies. Bullets impact on the holographic shield, the hologram ripples where the bullets impact, the bullet shells bounce on the floor from the shield. The Drone fires its SAW around the holographic shield, bullet shells ejecting from the ammunition case attached to the gun. Dom accelerates on the skidoo with Rachel sat on the back. They dart past Chief and Thel's skidoo, the Drone swings its shield at their skidoo, Dom rolls off of the Skidoo and Rachel leaps off, performing a back flip. She slams down on the ground and reveals her machete, she swings it's across the holographic shield of the Drone. The Drone swings its shield into Rachel, launching her onto the snow, snow erupts over Rachel. Rachel shoots her head forward.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Rachel hissed, grabbing her machete. Dom leaps at the Drone, slamming his knife through its chest, the blade sinks through its steel chest. The Drone's shield deactivates as the spear cuts through the battery for the shield generator, cutting it dead. The Drone pulls the knife from its chest, throwing it across the snowy ground. Rachel swings her machete across the Drone's head, cutting a deep gash through its plating, the Drone recoils back and swings its fist into Rachel, launching her on the ground. Dom sprints over to his Kukri Knife and impales it through the Drone's chest again. Rachel sprints up to the machete and pulls it upwards in a flash. Its body cuts cleanly in two, clouds of sparking energy forming through the clean cut. As its falls to its knees, Dom swings his foot across its neck, beheading its smashed head. The Drone slams onto the ground, completely deactivated. Chief and Thel's skidoo slides into the car park, the rest of the squad behind them. The sharp blades cause sparks on the concrete floor. ONI soldiers yelp, unleashing bullets at them, the bullets impact on the hide of the skidoo. The bullet shells bouncing off of the skidoo. Thel passes Chief's rife to him. Chief aims through his scope, launching seven millimetre bullets into a soldier, blood sprays from the soldiers gut. He slumps to the floor, a pool of red blood forming around the soldiers gut. Veronica hides behind a pillar, using a holographic tool, causing her to become completely invisible. Something she stole from the Shadow of Intent. She sneaks up behind a soldier, grabbing him by the mouth, pulling his neck back and saws through his throat with her dagger, cutting through the wind pipe and the trachea, nearly beheading the guard. The soldier falls to the floor, dead, a pool of red blood occurring around the soldier's throat. She sneaks up behind another soldier, leaving invisibility, she wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him down, she looks into his eyes and kisses him on the cheek and then swings her arm around, creating a earth crackling bang from his neck being snapped. She gracefully brushes her blonde hair away from her blue eyes and throws her knife into the skull of another soldier, blood spurting from his head and he collapses to the ground. She walks over to the corpse of the soldier and pulls her dagger from his head, creating a squirt of blood; she spins her weapon through her fingers and slots it into her sheath on her hip. Thel leaps over the cover, kicking a soldier across the jaw with his massive boot, sending a deep crack through the soldiers bottom jaw, shattering his teeth, blood splutters from his mouth and he sends his fist up his throat and his elbow down the back of his neck and lifts his knee into his chest as he coils downwards. Rachel swings her arm into the eyes of the last soldier, temporarily blinding him, as he staggers back; he opens his eyes to look down the barrel of Rachel's pistol. She pulls the trigger back and launches a bullet into his brain, the bullet exits from the back of his skull, creating a large bloody wound and he falls onto the concrete floor. She lowers and holsters her pistol, walking towards the rest of her teammates. Chief and Thel walk over to Dom, Rachel walks over next to them, the others checking if the area is clear. Dom is knelt at a steel door, placing C-7 Foaming Spray on the door, Dom undergoes the procedure of setting a timer of detonation on the bomb. "So what happens now?" Chief asked.

"Once I blow this door, we can make our way to K'tache who is currently bombing the living shit out of the ONI soldiers behind the door." Dom explained, listening to the booms, bangs and the odd crack from above by K'tache's dirty work.

"Do we have any idea where Halsey can be found?" Chief asked.

"Not very far. Once we get up here, we will be about fifty meters from her. She has an observation deck with a telescope, a big damn telescope." Roland explained.

"Well let's find the doc!" Dom chuckled; he turns to see Rachel looking at him, one hand on her hip, with a raised eyebrow. "Never mind." Dom activates the Spray ; the spray ignites and explodes dramatically, annihilating the door.  
A soldier launches through a wall, concrete shattering. Drones unleash a wall of bullets; K'tache's Phantom suddenly volleys a shell at the Drone. The shell slams into the Drone and blows it up on impact in an explosion of plasma, the Drone vanishes as the shell launches through the building.

"We need to get this door open." Chief said. Dom and the rest of the squad walk out, a surviving ONI soldier crawls across the floor, blood trailing from his gut. Dom brings his Kukri Knife down on the soldier's skull.

Chief and Thel slide up beside the edges of the door. Completely locked. Locked is nothing but a challenge to the Spartan squad, Dom steps back and slams his foot onto the door, shattering the lock and breaks the steel door open. Chief and Thel walk inside, rifles pointing around the area, checking if it is clear. A telescope is sat on the observation deck, snow covering the rooftop. A dead Onyx Hunter sat on the floor, pipes connected to its body. "Halsey? You in here?" Chief called out. A white coat rises from behind the desk, worn on the body of Halsey. Halsey looks at John; she is wearing a scarf around her neck in the cold.

"John...you're alive. I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I saw you arriving. I heard about the events on the Didact's ship. I'm...so sorry about Cortana." Halsey apologised.

"Hard to know where to begin, Halsey." Chief said.

"Yes, I always wondered what I'd say to you if I ever saw you again, but...we always run out of time." Halsey said. Halsey turns and walks towards her desk, picking up a data chip that most likely has all her secrets on them. "Just my insurance, they won't be able to track me down without specific command keys. It's the same thing I did with the Spartan Programme. I'm an old hand at extreme advanced fighting machines aren't I?" Halsey joked, uploading all the codes. "I've had years to think things over, John. You, Dom, all of you. I want you all to move on from the monstrosities I did to the world to find a way to stop the Covenant. Move on and live your lives to the fullest when this is all over. Promise me that you will all do that." Halsey begged. "No regrets, no looking back." Halsey said.

"Yeah, sure Halsey. We better get going." Chief said.

"If the discovery of the Halo Rings happened a lot sooner, I could have managed to save the Covenant from this war as well, tell them the truth about what the Rings really are. And Reach could still be here." Halsey explained, regretting past choices.

"Tell me you don't feel sorry for them." Chief said.

"Responsible. Not sorry, John. It's my fault that they attacked us when they did. If I could have warned them about the lies that the Prophets made to control them, I could have created a peaceful time and maybe we could have been in harmony together instead of at war." Halsey said.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. ONI knew that the Covenant were coming and none of you bothered to warn us?" Buck questioned.

"No just me. I managed to get into contact with the Truth and Reconciliation before the attack on Harvest. I struggled to understand them and it was only after that when they attacked did Lord Hood and the other leaders know." Halsey said. "I had so many ideas that could have helped the Covenant, just too little time." Halsey said.

"Halsey, stop this. Come on." Chief said. Buck barges past Chief.

"Wait a minute, hang on. What else don't we know?" Buck questioned.

"You're an intelligent man, look at this later and understand what I wanted to do, and what I had to do." Halsey said, giving buck a hard drive of her secrets. Suddenly Dom barges in.

"Hey! I'd hate to break up this lovely reunion, but Roland just warned me that ONI are about to blow this place! We gotta move!" Dom yelled. Chief gives Halsey a Magnum and nods at her and Halsey nods straight back. Chief turns and sees K'tache's Phantom hovering at the exit of the building.

"Get aboard everyone!" K'tache yelled. They all start sprinting towards the Phantom and the ground starts to rumble beneath their feet, distant explosions rumbling everywhere. The sound of collapsing concrete rumbles everywhere. Dom leaps inside with the others. Chief catches Halsey and the Phantom starts to close up. They look down to see the charges all exploding up the facility, destroying the supports and the mountain covered in snow starts to form an Avalanche. The Avalanche smashes the rest of the facility off into the snowy landscape below. The facility crumbles and becomes completely buried under all the snow. The Phantom glides away from the mountain, and in the distance, so does an ONI Pelican.

...


	29. Locating Phoenix Base

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 23RD AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: SHADOW OF INTENT, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 05:55**_

* * *

Halsey is sat inside of the massive room with a mug of coffee in her hands. Human materials brought into the cruiser for this Alliance made to help each other. She places it down on the table, turning to see Hannah walking over to her with a big fluffy coat around her body. She still wears her dress from the Alaska task. She nervously waves, knowing who Halsey is. "Hello." She quietly said, walking over to Halsey.

"Hello." Halsey responded.

"May I?" Hannah asked.

"Of course." Halsey said. Hannah sits on the chair in front of her.

"You made John a Spartan didn't you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I must say I looked at him a son. But I knew who his real mother was and I wanted to keep tabs on her, to make sure that she was safe. For John." Halsey explained.

"John is always talking about the day Cortana died, it hit him really hard." Hannah said.

"It would, when you have someone in your head for nearly seven years and has cared for you for so long. You would get attached to them, I wish I could help him get over that. But I know that even if I did make another copy of Cortana, it wouldn't be the same as the original one." Halsey said. "I received a recording from Cortana, probably when her Rampancy was starting. But there was two, one sent to me, but it was for John. I don't know when I should give it to him though." Halsey said.

"When he's ready." Hannah said.

At the Bridge of the Shadow of Intent...

Chief stands there, looking at the footage of Ross' Pelican escaping the facility. "Where's he going?" Chief asked. The Grunt scans the Pelican's destination course. The feed zooms across the world and slows down above Rio De Janerio.

"Here, at Rio De Janerio." The Grunt said. Chief groans.

"Great, back there again." Chief groaned, remembering when he was hiding there many days ago.

"There seems to be an ONI ship docked behind the city. Inside of this city, I have found an ONI Representative." The Grunt said.

"Show me." Chief said, leaving forward. An image of the ONI Representative's I.D. appears before them.

_NAME: JACOB ARTHUR JAMESON_

_AGE: 34_

_FEATURES: BROWN HAIR AND BLUE EYES WITH A SCAR ON HIS LIP. LIVES IN RIO DE JANERIO, BLENDING INTO THE CROWD WITH THEIR KIND OF CLOTHING. LIGHT WEIGHT._

_JOB: REPRESENTATIVE AT ONI, DEALING WITH THE DIRECTIONS AND TRANSPORTATION OF GOODS TO PHOENIX BASE._

_LAST SEEN: RIO DE JANERIO_

"What's Phoenix Base?" Chief asked. The Grunt types into the ONI database that they have gained access to, searching into it. As he enters it, nothing appears.

"Nothing, it just says that it is Classified, handprint required." The Grunt said.

"That must be the place." Chief said, clapping his hands together.

"Alright then, so we snatch this Jacob Jameson and we get him to talk." Dom said, his arms crossed.

"That could work, but the Shadow of Intent has been causing enough mischief already. You will need to take the UNSC Helena to do this one." The Grunt said.

"Okay then, hopefully we can find out where this Facility of ONI's is and we can shut them down." Chief said.

"Sounds like a sound plan." Rachel agreed.

"How far are we to Rio?" Chief asked.

"Quite far, but Helena is stealthier and faster than The Shadow of Intent, you will be able to get close better." The Grunt said.

"Okay, we take Helena on this one. Damon? Can you fly her?" Chief asked. Damon cracks his knuckles and his neck.

"Course I can!" Damon said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Chief said.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 23RD AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: THE HARBINGER OF DEATH, GEOSYNCHORNOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 06:23**_

* * *

Zilon looks at the Shadow of Intent, seeing Helena exiting the huge Hanger and gliding across the sky, the engines roaring loudly as it approaches Rio De Janerio. Zilon turns to his military of Boarding Parties. "It appears the humans are following the bait. When they hover above the city, board and cripple that ship. Kill everyone inside. I will meet the Master Chief down there myself." Zilon snarled, stepping onto a new glider on the ground. His helmet crawls over his head and his visors slide down, glowing red.

...


	30. Author Update (Non Related to Story)

**Author Update #1**

**Just so everyone knows about my kind of chapter upload schedule, things might be changing a little bit. Since I am writing two Fanfictions and a story of my own on FictionPress. Each day I will try to upload a chapter to each story. I will work as story per day and if a chapter doesn't come out for one day it may be because I have not finished it, or my exams have started and I need to focus on them. But if anyone wants to start reading my FictionPress Story, "The Last Girl" then please do. I would like more views and some reviews on that story and I would like to know what you think about it.**

**I hope you understand.**

**These will appear whenever I feel you should know, which shouldn't be much. I really am quite a boring human being.**

**And yes I am a human. Sorry for the disappointment. =D**

**Anyway, this is how it will work. In a way like one day HTTYD TES, then Halo: A Promise and then The Last Girl.**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**


	31. The Favela Hunt

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 23RD AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: RIO DE JANERIO, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 09:35**_

* * *

Helena hovers over the city with drop pods ready for ODST deployment. Except these are Spartans dropping down into Rio. Chief walks through and turns to Jun and Dom who are coming with him on this mission. "Alright, the mission is, we find this Representative, we interrogate him and get anything we need out of him to find Phoenix Base. Got it?" Chief asked.

"Got it." Dom said.

"Should we be expecting any resistance?" Jun asked, resting his DMR on his shoulder.

"When aren't we?" Chief asked.

"Good point." Jun agreed.

"We could encounter some Phoenix Drones down there or ONI militia." Chief said, locking his Assault Rifle into the pod.

"Sounds good." Dom said, doing the same as he sits inside of the pod. Jun locks his DMR and his Sniper Rifle into the pod and sits inside. Their pods close up and the floor beneath them opens up, showing the Earth below.

"Hold onto your teeth people." Chief said. The countdown appears and they shoot down towards the city, through the clouds as they shoot down. As they look around, they can see tall statue of Jesus that still stands there with his hands out. They slam down into the side of the mountain, sending balls of dirt tumbling down after they impact it. The doors shoot off and they all jump out, looking at the shanty town. Chief looks at the town, remembering that this is the place he hid in for a while before Locke found him. Dom walks beside him, actually at the same height as chief, maybe a bit taller.

"What is it?" Dom asked.

"I hid here for a few months before Locke found me. I thought I wouldn't have to come back here." Chief sighed.

"Well, we're here now. So let's find this Jacob Arthur Jameson." Dom said, pulling his shotgun out of the pod and his Spartan Laser.

"Yeah, you're right. Alright let's go." Chief sighed, pulling his Assault Rifle out of the pod and sliding down the mountain towards the town. He jumps down and looks around, seeing lots of people walking around. Jun and Dom slide down beside him.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Jun groaned.

"Roland, can you give us identification scanners on our visors to find Jacob Arthur Jameson?" Chief asked.

"Got it, uploading that programme to you now." Roland said.

"Thanks." Chief said. "For us, let's have a look around." Chief said. The three Spartans walk through the village, accidentally bumping into people due to their massive size. Each of these civilian do not look anything like the man they are searching for. Each scan proves wrong.

"If I were an ONI twat, where would I be hiding?" Dom mumbled, looking around. They all look up, seeing Zilon shooting overhead on his Glider. The plasma jets blast over and echo across the land. The civilians scream in fear just from the sight of a Covenant species or a piece of equipment.

"Is that Zilon?" Jun asked.

"Looks like it, let's find this guy before he finds us." Chief said.

Zilon glides around the area, looking down at the ground, his energy swords attached to his Glider. His gloves have a magnetic charge that will allow him to activate and pull the energy swords into his hands. He hovers above a group of people, looking down at them. His visors seem to be searching for the same individual. Zilon looks around, lowering down into the village, scaring people away with both his threatening size and the Glider. He checks every house with his high tech armour. He snarls, zooming up into the sky and checking another quadrant of the city.  
Chief peers round, seeing Zilon flying off. "Okay, let's go." Chief said.

"What is that thing that he is using?" Jun asked.

"I don't know. Must be something they made on Onyx. They did some weird shit on that Prison Planet." Chief stated. Chief looks around and looks at one man with an orange cap on and a blue T-Shirt. He waits for the man to turn and he examines his face.

Identical match.

"I've got him." Chief said, slowly approaching him with Dom and Jun. An ONI Warthog sits beside him as he converses with some shop keepers. Jun turns, seeing Zilon darting towards him. Suddenly a green missile darts towards the Warthog and the Warthog explodes dramatically, knocking everyone on the ground. Civilians scream in horror as Zilon glides over them, banking around. Their shields are broken and their armour beeps rapidly. They look at the burning wreckage and see Jacob staggering out from the flames with burnt clothing. He looks at Zilon and fires his pistol at him, dropping the Magnum when it clicks and turns and flees. Obviously Zilon is here to get him out of picture, knowing that they are looking for Phoenix Base. Chief groans, grabbing his Assault Rifle and standing up. Chief sprints after the agile and fast man. "I'm in pursuit!" Chief yelled.

"We'll go in different directions to try and get the bastard!" Jun said.

"Good plan!" Dom agreed. Chief turns, seeing Zilon blasting overhead and firing plasma rounds at Jacob. Jacob rolls through the sheets on a building, running through them trying to stay away from the Elite attacking him from the sky. Chief watches Zilon banking away again to get a better attack path. Chief sprints and dives through the building that Jacob went through. Chief stops, realising that he has lost him. He also looks at Zilon who has also lost him, re-examining the land.

"I've lost him." Chief said.

"What? How?" Dom asked.

"Zilon came in again, he dived into a house but he's gone." Chief warned. "Wait." He said, looking into the crowd, seeing the orange cap as he turns around, looking at Zilon in fear. "Scratch that! I've got him!" Chief said, jumping down into the layer beneath him. Chief sprints after him and Jacob sprints away from him, shoving past people, running and climbing onto more buildings. Chief chases after him, jumping from house to house as he chases after the bastard. Chief turns, seeing Zilon coming in again, firing more plasma rounds at him. The plasma pellets melt into the metal roofs that he jumps across. Jacob climbs up the buildings, using his upper body strength to do so. Chief jumps and his thrusters pack blasts him upwards, giving him some more power. Chief lands on the roof of the building, sprinting after him. Chief is amazed by the fact that this Representative is faster than he is. Chief jumps towards him but Zilon glides towards him, grabbing him by the neck, staring into his visor.

"Going up?" Zilon snarled, blasting upwards with John in his grip. Jacob turns, seeing the Glider shooting upwards towards the clouds. He turns to see Jun rolling through a building an sprinting towards him.

"Get back here!" Jun yelled. Zilon lifts Chief up to the clouds, frost forming on their armour. Chief's armour malfunctions at this height but Zilon's doesn't.

"Enjoy the way down!" Zilon snarled, mimicking a human salute as he drops him. Chief plummets down towards the earth at great speeds.

"Shit, armour lock!" Chief yelled. A bright blue field of energy forms around John and he smashes into the ground with great force. He lands so hard that he forms a crater in the ground, making people scream from the impact. He groans, standing up with his armour covered in mud. "Hate that guy." Chief groaned. "Jun? Dom? Have you gotten Jacob yet?" Chief asked.

"I'm in pursuit!" Jun said, sprinting after him still on another part of the city. Jun runs after him and sees him climbing up more buildings. "Dom! Where are you?" Jun yelled, having no response, seeing Jacob escaping. "Dom he's gonna get away!" Jun yelled.

"No he's not." Dom said, appearing in the radio. Dom suddenly leaps through a building, grabbing Jacob and slamming him and himself down into a rusty old car, crushing it on impact. "Lasky, we have Jacob." Dom said. Jun walks over to Dom, scoffing.

"Show off." Jun scoffed.

"Where do you want to interrogate this asshole?" Dom asked, grabbing him by the neck with his cybernetic arm. Jun turns to an abandoned shack.

"There." Jun said, entering the shack.

"You better talk sunshine." Dom snarled. Jacob gulps in fear. Chief jumps down from one of the buildings, managing to catch up.

"Chief? This is Rachel! Do you read?" Rachel called.

"I hear you Rache, what's up?" Chief asked.

"We have a situation." Rachel warned.

...


	32. Helena in Disarray

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 23RD AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNSC HELENA, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 10:00**_

* * *

Lasky looks through the observation deck, seeing an Onyx Corvette soaring beside them in a boarding position. Phantoms undock from the Corvette and hover beside the hull, firing a pulse through the ship. Damon and Rachel turn, seeing the doors shut in the piloting cabin of the Cruiser. They have left their helmets outside. "Shit!" Damon yelled in anger, trying to pry the locked door open. They both kick it but it has no effect. It is designed to withstand plasma shells.

"We're stuck in here." Rachel groaned, seeing that the whole ship is out of power. The data pads start floating up as the Gravity Generator has been shut down. They hear Lasky pounding his fist on the door.

"Damon! Rachel! The Onyx Covenant are boarding the ship!" Lasky called.

"We can see them, four Boarding Parties are entering the ship. The Gravity Generator is down, and if that is, so will the Air Supply. Our helmets are outside." Damon groaned in frustration.

"Okay, I'm up here with the ODSTs. We will take out the Onyx Boarders and we will get the power back on." Lasky said. "Buck! Get your men! We need to get the power back on." Lasky called.

"I have sent Mickey and Romeo to the Hull Breach. Stacker and the Marines on this ship will help us out. We cannot contact the Shadow of Intent until we can get communications back up." Buck stated.

* * *

Mickey and Romeo swim through the hallways, shining their flashlights through every room, trying to locate the hull breach, his helmet sealed tight over his head, breathable air flowing through his lungs. His breath is metallic through his venting. "Clear." Mickey called out, Romeo follows him from behind, flashlight in hand. Romeo floats over to the armoury, hacking through the damaged door control. Sparks splash out from the holographic control panel.

"How did the Onyx Covenant manage to cause a Hull Breach? Our shields were up right?" Romeo asked.

"They probably have equipment better than any of us have." Mickey explained. Romeo pulls the panel projecting the hologram from its door frame, the panel floats away from them in the water like environment. He grabs the wires, placing them together, sparking together and the door opens up. "Come on." Mickey said. They both swim through the opened door, looking around, and a huge hole in the hull lies, the dark surrounding of space before them with the beautiful mass of Mother Earth beneath them. Suddenly, lowering down towards the hull breach is an Onyx Spirit. The Spirit opens up and a team of Special Ops Onyx Soldiers jump inside with jetpacks to get them inside. The muffled sound of their jetpacks roaring rumbles around them as they jump inside. The Brutes land inside, aiming their weapons at them. New weapons that they have never seen before. Spike Rifles. Like the Needle Rifle but larger and fires huge Spikes like a Spiker.

"What the hell?" Romeo yelled as a Jiralhanae Warmonger jumps down from the drop ship. A new rank of Brute designed only for Onyx Brutes, with huge shoulder pads and long metal swords on their backs. Looking like Samurais.

"Brutes!" Mickey snarled. Three other Onyx mercenaries jump out of the Spirit Drop Ship, Spike Rifles in hand. The Jiralhanae Warmonger speaks in Brute tongue to them. It says,

"Take the ship!" The Warmonger reaches for its Spike rifle, sending large spike at them. Romeo pushes his muscular legs against the door frame, launching him away, Mickey throws himself down the hallway, grabbing his suppressed sub machine gun floating as he let go of it. The Onyx Brutes magnetic boots link them to the floor, the muffled sounds of gunshots in the vacuum. The Onyx Warmonger helmets are triangular shaped. Their glowing gold visors light up in the dark surroundings. Romeo launches himself off of the wall, tackling the Warmonger against the wall, sending his fist into its helmet. Mickey fires his suppressed sub machine gun into the Onyx Mercenaries shoulder plates, the tough scales explode with crimson blood spraying out. The blood particles float in the zero gravity, along with the scale plate's shrapnel. The Onyx Skirmisher roars at Mickey, slamming its muscular three talon feet into the ground, causing the panel on the floor to break upwards, the Skirmisher slams its foot against the floating panel, launching it at Mickey. The panel slams into Mickey, stunning him. The Skirmisher sprints along the magnetic floor, activating a T'vaoan cutlass, with red energy erupting out of the wrist of the armour of the T'vaoan like an Energy Sword. The Skirmisher swings the cutlass repeatedly at Mickey, slashing through the steel walls; the energy melts down the steel alloy. The cold atmosphere of the vacuum causes the heat to cool instantaneously. Mickey kicks the cutlass out of the Skirmisher's hand, the cutlass floats in the vacuum and Mickey clasps his hands upon the cutlass, swinging it across the Skirmisher's throat. The cutlass slices cleanly through the throat of the Mercenary, causing its head to slowly detach off of its body. Purple metallic blood jets out from its throat, floating in the vacuum. Mickey holds on to the wall, preventing himself from floating away, he holds the cutlass tight. The two other mercenaries appear peering round the door of the armoury. Romeo punches the Warmonger repeatedly in the face, cracking the Jiralhanae's mask. The creature throws Romeo against the wall in the weightless atmosphere. The Warmonger swings its fists across Romeo's face, cracking his visor. Romeo dodges the Warmongers enormous fist; the huge Brute's hand dents the wall. Romeo slams his elbow across the face of the Jiralhanae, the vents shatter, hissing as its oxygen supply drains out. The Warmonger groans, trying to reattach the container of oxygen. Romeo punches the Warmonger in the ear. It roars, slamming its wrist across Romeo's face, it pins him against the wall, repeatedly punching swiftly into the chest of Romeo. Berserk, it savagely throws more fists at Romeo; Romeo pushes himself away from the wall, dodging the next fist which causes a deep dent in the steel wall. Romeo jumps onto the Jiralhanae's back like a monkey, digging his knife into the helmet of the Warmonger. The Brute roars as the helmet hisses, oxygen releasing into the vacuum. The Jiralhanae collapses, gasping for oxygen based air, but to find none to breathe in to its lungs. The Brute splutters before choking to death, floating away. Mickey jumps at the Skirmisher Mercenary, sinking the cutlass blade directly into the heart of the Skirmisher. The blade sinks directly through the chest; the scales melt down from the superheated plasma. Mickey twists the cutlass, tearing it through the side of its scaly head. The head slices cleanly in half, metallic purple blood jetting out from its raptor like skull. The top half of its head floats up to the ceiling. The other Mercenary snarls, punching Mickey across the face, causing him to drop the cutlass. Mickey grunts, wiping blood off of his visor.

"That's no way to treat a human!" Mickey scoffed. The Skirmisher grunts, picking the cutlass back up, reactivating it. It brings the massive blade down; Mickey launches herself onto the ceiling, dodging the blade, wrapping his legs around its neck, twisting round its neck, creating a muffled crack. The Skirmisher floats away in the zero gravity as it cannot fall to the floor. Mickey swims through the vacuum.

"Guys, we have Onyx Mercenaries!" Romeo informed.

"Shit! What?" Stacker asked, unable to understand.

"Yeah, they must have been deployed from the Harbinger of Death. We saw more in the drop ship, it's probably headed for one of you." Romeo warned.

"So we have a shut down Frigate and some Onyx Mercs? It's like a cherry on a sundae! The Frigate are the Sundae; the Mercs are the cherry." Stacker said.

"Romeo, have you got that fusion wielder?" Mickey asked, as he can actually see a panel that detached from the hull, not damaging the entire hull. It was the exact right size as the breach, maybe a little bigger. But there is one problem. It is in the emptiness of space. If Mickey couldn't get back to the ship, her would be lost in space if he floated off. Luckily, the Space ODST suit now has jet boots that can propel people in the vacuum of space. "Romeo! If I can push that panel to the ship, can you use that wielder to reattach it?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, but if you stray too far and your jet boots run out, you'll die." Romeo warned.

"I'll take my chances." Mickey said, activating the boots. The boots belch outs blasts of fire, lifting him in the vacuum. He points himself to the hull breach, blasting out into the vacuum; he moves like a bullet through the water like atmosphere, the roar of his boots are muffled in the vacuum as he blasts towards the plate. He looks back at the deactivated UNSC Helena floating in the vacuum and he turns to the beautiful view of Earth, the sun reflects off of the mass of ocean water on the planet. He turns back to the plate, because a vacuum is weightless, he pushes the plate towards the damaged ship. He looks over the plate to see the very same Onyx drop ship hovering down towards the gravity core. "Who's at the Gravity Core?" Mickey asked.

"Veronica and I! We are fixing up the core." Buck said, the sound of sparks cracking in the background as he attempts to repair it.

"Well you may want to arm up cause I can see the drop ship heading for your location." Mickey warned.

"Understood." Veronica said.

* * *

Veronica uses her scientific knowledge to set the gravity systems to the right level. She types her fingers rapidly on the keyboard, restabilising the gravity core. The huge cage like structure sits dull, the blue energy inside deactivated. Buck is stood beside her, Assault Rifle in hand. His eyes search the room through his black visor, suddenly the door breaks open, an Onyx team of three Elites step out. One Zealot and two Rangers stood in the hall staring at them. "I'll guard you Veronica." Buck assured, pointing his rifle at the Elites. The Zealot growls, firing first. Buck dives behind a pillar of metal, cocking his rifle as he peers round, seeing the three Sangheili. He points his rifle at the Zealot, sending a controlled burst of bullets into the chest of the Zealot. The Zealot barks in pain, the bullets damages the Zealot's shields. The shields crackles on the slight overload from its armour. The Zealot's metallic hand grabs a plasma grenade and it the grenade at them, the grenade glows bright blue and it explodes powerfully, sending Buck into the wall. The wall cracks, sending deep cracks along the steel skin of the wall. The Zealot laughs, its armour plating damaged. The brown and baige scales visible within its armour plating. The two Rangers charge at Buck. Long energy swords form as they squeeze them tightly. They scrape the blades against the steel floor, scratching deep marks into it as they bolt towards them. The Rangers bark like dogs as they charge at them, spinning the blades round in three hundred and sixty angles. The Rangers leap onto the walls with their talon like feet, sprinting towards them, snarling. Buck blocks the Elite's blade with the body of his rifle. The rifle slices in half and leaves Buck completely helpless. The Ranger bellows through its helmet. Buck kicks the Ranger from him, taking its sword on its leg and igniting it, sinking the blade through its skull, its blood sprays from its head, against the wall, and the zero gravity causes the droplets to float upwards.

"I need more time! Just hold them off!" Veronica yelled.

"I'm trying!" Buck yelled, slamming the butt of his severed rifle across the eyes of another Ranger. The Ranger kicks Buck in the chest, throwing him against the wall in the zero gravity. The Ranger jumps on the side of the wall, sidestepping along, slashing the sword at Buck; Buck dodges the blade repeatedly, rolling along the wall, the blade impacts the metal, creating large sparks and clangs. The Sangheili Ranger snarls, Buck jumps at the Ranger, tackling it against the ceiling. Buck sends his fist across the Ranger's face, creating a dark bruise on its textured face. The Ranger barks, kicking Buck in the chest. Not backing down it stands its ground, fists raised and clenched. Buck turns to see the sword floating in the hall; he launches himself at it, catching the sword. The Ranger roars, leaping at him through the zero gravity. Buck grabs onto the sword, igniting it and slamming onto the floor. He points the blade of the sword upwards; the Ranger sinks into the blade of the sword. Purple metallic blood bleeds from its spine and chest as the blade digs cleanly through. Buck kicks the Ranger in the chest, causing it to take off and float away, slamming against the ceiling. The Sangheili Zealot, the last Sangheili on the drop ship unsheathes two of the same swords, igniting them both. The Zealot spins them through his fingers. "Veronica?" Buck asked.

"Nearly there!" Veronica said.

"Whatever your doing do it fast!" Buck said. The Onyx Zealot sprints towards Buck, the sound of its boots clanging on the ground sends shock through Buck like a bullet. The Zealot leaps into the air, roaring. "Come on then!" Buck yelled, jumping at the leaping Zealot, they clash their swords together, a loud electrical clashing sound echoes through the room. The Zealot slams both energy blades on the blade of Buck's sword, throwing him over the Zealot, slamming him against the floor. The Zealot roars at Buck, Buck scowls, launching the sword into the shoulder of the Zealot. The Zealot roars in agony, blood spraying from its shoulder. The Zealot collapses to its knee. Buck jumps in the air at the giant, sending his fist down into its head. The Zealot growls, cracking its neck and kicking Buck in the chest, launching him through the wall. Buck digs his blunt fingers into the floor, looking up at the Zealot as it stands to its feet. The Zealot pulls the sword from its shoulder, throwing it into the wall in frustration, purple blood spurts from the impact on the blade. Buck growls, sprinting towards the Zealot. The Zealot roars, swinging his sword at Buck. Buck slides under the Zealot's huge legs, taking one of its swords, igniting it and slamming it into the Zealot's back. The blade erupts through the Zealot's chest. Purple metallic blood sprays out. The Zealot roars in agony, grabbing the blade. It falls to its knees, floating upwards a bit. Buck pulls the sword of his, imbedded in the wall and walks towards the impaled Zealot. Buck yells, bringing all his might into the blade and slams it down through its head, the blade imbeds through the floor. The Zealot becomes pinned through the head with blood drooling down the blade and evaporating as it contacts the hot energy. It is dead. Its body floats but the sword through the head keeps it where it lies. "Veronica, please tell me that you've fixed it." Buck asked.

"I've got it!" Veronica said. Buck drops to the floor onto his knees. A loud clunk cracks as he lands. The floating corpses of the Onyx Sangheili slam to the floor.

"Thank heaven!" Buck sighed in relief.

"You think we should call Damon and Rachel to see how the two of them are doing?" Veronica asked.

"Good idea." Buck said.

* * *

The gravity returned in the ship, the boxes and chairs are a mess. Damon and Rachel hold each other close, the life support inside of where they are is starting to fail. Damon has his arm around her waist. Rachel rests her blonde haired head on Damon's shoulder, her eyes weak. "Damon? Damon do you copy?" Veronica asked. Damon weakly reaches for his communicator.

"Veronica?" Damon responded weakly, his voice has a rasp.

"You alright?" Veronica asked.

"The loss of power has locked Rachel and me in the Pilot deck, and the air is running out." Damon said, coughing. "Rachel is barely awake."

"Oh no. We are trying to get the life support online." Veronica said.

"If you get the power on, everything will return to power. Including the life support, engines everything. All of you have to get to the power if you can." Damon explained.

"We will Damon, you can count on us." Veronica said.

"I searched the security cameras, they barely work but I saw there is an Armoured San'Shyuum in the power core. Whatever it wants to do, stop it." Damon advised.

"Understood Damon, you and Rachel hang in there. How's Roland?" Veronica asked. Damon weakly turns to the hologram of Roland who is in a sat down position. His orange avatar flickers and crackles as he is getting weaker, his power supply getting weaker.

"Roland's...not doing too well." Damon said. The comm. ends abruptly. Rachel looks up to Damon, holding his hand, her irises faintly blue from how weak she is becoming.

"This is it isn't it? After getting shot up, blown up, beaten down by Covvies, this is how our lights go out?" She asked.

"They'll get the ship back online." Damon assures. Rachel holds Damon's hand.

Something odd from Spartans to do. Showing the emotion of love. But then again, things change when you spend a year among normal people who can love.

You learn emotions.

Roland's avatar begins to flicker in and out as his power supplies run low.

"I- I- I think I'm going to s-sleep now si-sir." Roland stuttered his avatar vanishes; the only light source now comes from the pilot control panel.

"Roland? Don't leave me buddy? Please." Damon begged.

* * *

The Rookie steps around the corner, checking the room. Stacker and Lasky follow, Stacker with his grenade launcher and Lasky with his Shotgun. "Good thing we now have gravity!" Stacker said in relief.

"You don't enjoy floating around in zero gravity?" Lasky asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong that's fun, but I like being down to Earth." Stacker said.

"It's because the grenade launcher needs gravity to fire right isn't it?" Lasky asked.

"Yeah." Stacker said with disappointment that he got it so quickly. Suddenly walking into their hallway is Veronica and Buck. They point their weapons at each other as they startle each other.

"Friendlies!" Buck called out, raising his left hand in the air, lowering his rifle with his right. On his leg is the Zealot sword he used to kill them with.

"Nice sword." Stacker said.

"Thank you!" Buck said.

"Stacker, I'm gonna need your help with the cannons in the power core." Veronica said.

"Okay." Stacker agreed.

"Power Core is just through here." Lasky said, pointing through the hallway intersection in front of them. The Rookie remains silent as always.

"And so is the Armoured San'Shyuum." Buck said.

"How'd you know it's in there?" Stacker asked.

"Damon, and less talk by the way, Roland is weak and so are Damon and Rachel. The power failure locked them inside of the pilot deck." Veronica said.

"Ah shit, let's go." Stacker said, stepping inside first, the enormous power core is like a giant sphere, containing pure power inside. Overload this core and it has the power of a Hiroshima bomb. That's why they need to secure it. The core is silent.

"Just needs a reboot by the looks of it, don't worry Damon, this should take me only a couple of minutes." Veronica said. Veronica jogs up to the panel, placing her fingers on the control panel, placing holographic circles on the screen together to reboot the cores system. As two circles join the screen flashes green. The Armoured San'Shyuum watches them like a hawk from the ceiling. Suddenly, the San'Shyuum drops down from the ceiling, slamming down between Lasky and Buck.

"Whoa!" Stacker exclaimed. Stacker launches a grenade at the San'Shyuum. Suddenly the San'Shyuum catches the grenade and stares at Stacker. "Upgrades?" Stacker said. The San'Shyuum lobs the grenade back at Stacker; the grenade shell erupts against the tough wall only denting it. Buck swings his sword at the San'Shyuum, the San'Shyuum stops the blade with its hand and throws the sword into the ground, punching Buck repeatedly in the chest, sending his fist up Buck's chin, and Buck launches up into the air, the San'Shyuum catches onto Buck's leg and throws him at Stacker. Lasky unsheathes his combat knife, slamming it into the Armoured San'Shyuum's shoulder, crimson blood spraying out. The Armoured San'Shyuum kicks Lasky in the chest, launching him against the wall.

"Why is this one San'Shyuum tougher and more skilled than the others?" Buck winced. Stacker looks at the San'Shyuum. It's armour looks very Samurai like.

"It's because it isn't. It's looks like an Assassin." Stacker said. Buck sprints at the Armoured San'Shyuum Samurai, sending his fist into the Samurai's face, the Samurai throws Buck over, preparing to curb stomp him with its muscular leg. Buck turns to his sword imbedded in the floor. He pulls it from the ground and sends it through the Armoured San'Shyuum Samurai's heart. Blood leaks from its jaws as it roars in agony. The Armoured San'Shyuum Samurai looks down at the blade imbedded through its chest. The Armoured San'Shyuum Samurai leans back, slamming down on the floor. Veronica finally reboots the system, the Power Core glows like a Christmas tree. The energy inside creates the droning sound that engineers usually hate, but the sound there was exactly what they want to hear. All of the lights reactivate, the vents puff out pure air that they can breathe in again.

* * *

Damon and Rachel lay lifeless on the floor, the lights flash back online. The air climbs back inside and the doors panel appears online. But Damon and Rachel do not wake up. Roland reappears, returning to power. He stands to his feet, glowing brighter this time. He looks at the couple holding each other, lifeless. "No, this isn't how your story ends!" Roland growled. He activates a screen in front of him. A Drone steps out from the AI Core near the Medical centre. Oddly enough, the ship has its own Phoenix Drone, stolen from ONI facilities for Roland to use. Roland vanishes, the Phoenix Drone's eyes glow blue and it searches through the medical room. It pulls out two oxygen tanks. The Phoenix Drone sprints towards the stairs. It runs up the stairs, the oxygen tanks in its arms. It sprints towards the pilot's cabin, opening up the door by activating the code to the door. He runs over to Damon and Rachel, placing the two oxygen tanks beside them, pulling the nozzles out, and placing them on the two of their mouths. He activates the tanks, sending fresh air into their lungs. "Come on, come on, come on!" Roland mumbled, but through the Phoenix Drone. Damon's eyes open up and he gasps for air, absorbing it to his lungs. He looks at Roland in the Phoenix. The Phoenix Drone is looking at Rachel. She still isn't waking up.

"No!" Damon gasped, holding her head, tightly pressing the nozzle to her mouth, brushing strands of blonde hair from her eyes. The sound of exhaling echoes from Rachel, she suddenly gasps for air like Damon did, coughing. She looks up at Damon.

"You saved me?" Rachel asked, thinking that the Phoenix Drone was gotten by Damon himself.

"Don't thank me, thank Roland." Damon said. Roland never said a word but he knew it was that him.

"Don't even thank me." Roland said. The door opens up to see Stacker, Lasky, the Rookie, Buck and Veronica stood there. "Thank them." Roland said.

"And Romeo and Mickey they are just fixing up the hull breach." Stacker said, then out of the blue, Romeo and Mickey show up. It's like every time somebody that someone isn't there, they appear.

"Hull breach sorted." Mickey said. He turns to Damon and Rachel who are holding hands. "Well somebody got together." Romeo said, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting to see two Spartans like this." Lasky chuckled.

"You pick up a few things when you hide with humans for a year." Rachel said.

"Congrats." Romeo said with a friendly smile on his face. Or a devious smile. You can never be sure with Romeo.

"It seems like we were fighting a war of our own in here." Buck said.

"What happened to the Onyx assholes?" Damon asked.

"Dealt with. Their Spirit got away, probably back to the Harbinger of Death." Buck stated.

"Good, we need to call up Chief, Jun and Dom. See how they are doing with their mission and inform them on what just happened here." Damon said.

...


	33. Confronting Zilon

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 23RD AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: RIO DE JANERIO, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 14:25**_

* * *

Jacob groans, waking up inside of a shed with a light shining down on his face. John leans forward, into the light, looking straight at him. "Where is Phoenix Base?" Chief interrogated. Jacob winces, looking past John, seeing Dom stood by a collection of tools that they are gonna use to torture him with. He picks up two crocodile clips and his attaches them to a car battery, scraping them together. Electrical sparks burst out as the metal clips touch and Dom glares at Jacob. The Recon helmet turns with his golden visor staring straight at him, giving a sinister feel. Jacob gulps.

"I don't know." Jacob said. John sighs, walking away from Jacob, snapping his fingers to Dom. Dom walks over, leaving the Car Battery to charge up. He walks over, grabbing Jacob's finger and unsheathing his sharp knife.

"I wonder how long it will take me to cut this finger off." Dom chuckled, scraping the cold steel blade of his Kukri Knife against his finger and scraping it back and forth. The blade slices through the skin and blood squirts out as he saws down. Jacob screams in agony as the blade saws across the bone and through it. Dom slices the finger off and holds it in his cybernetic hand. Dom throws the finger onto his lap and Jacob screams in horror, kicking and screaming.

"Stop screaming, you'll live." Jun sighed. Dom walks back to the Car Battery on a gurney. John leans forward again.

"Where is it?" John questioned. Jacob suddenly spits against his visor disrespectfully. Dom stands up, wiping the saliva off of his visor. "Dom." Chief simply said. Dom pulls the gurney with the car battery on it to Jacob, clipping the crocodile clips on his skin.

"Power on." Dom snarled, flipping the switch on. Electricity shoots into his body and Jacob screams in pain. Dom flips it back down, looking straight at him. "Anything, buttercup?" Dom snarled, flipping it back on before he can speak. He screams so loud as the volts burn his body. Dom turns it off again.

"Dom, stop. We want him to talk, remember?" Chief said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dom said, ripping the crocodile clips off and kicking the gurney away.

"Look...I...I am just a humble Representative who...who deals with the transportation of equipment!" Jacob whimpered.

"Then you must know the coordinates of the Base." Chief said.

"They never give the precise coordinates." Jacob whimpered.

"Dom." Chief said. Dom nods, grabbing a huge wrench as he walks towards him, spinning it through his cybernetic fingers, walking towards him.

"Please! I'm telling the truth!" Jacob screamed. Dom smashes the wrench down on his kneecap with such force that the kneecap shatters and blood erupts out as bone protrudes through the skin on his knee. He screams loudly in pain and Dom shoves a towel in his mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut, you stupid fuck!" Dom snarled. Jacob whimpers in agony and Dom pulls the cloth out his mouth.

"Please! No more. I beg you." Jacob cried. "I've got kids man, I don't want to do this too them." Jacob whimpered. Dom leans forward, holding the blade of his knife an inch from his eye. Nearly touching his pupil.

"I don't give two sorry fucks. You ONI bastards have killed many good friends of mine. Why should I care?" Dom snarled.

"Look, I know how you must feel, your family and all. But we need to find Andrew Ross." Chief snarled.

"I swear, I don't know." Jacob cried. John sighs, nodding to Dom. Dom pushes the blade of his Kukri slowly into his eye. The blade pushes through his Cornea and breaks through. He screams in great pain as it pushes through the pupil and his iris and pushes it further in. Jun stands up in horror, seeing how violent Dom is being. John steps away, looking at Jun in disbelief. Jacob kicks and screams. The blade pushes in and Vitreous Fluid sprays out, along with some blood as well as the blade scrapes against his eye lid. He twists the knife and aggressively rips the eyeball from his skull, disconnecting it from his optic nerve. Blood squirts out rapidly and he screams in agony, the nerve dangling from his eye socket. The eye is pierced on the knife as he looks at it.

"Look at that." Dom chuckled. "Hungry? Why don't we feed you?" Dom snarled, grabbing his mouth and opening it, trying to force his own eyeball down his throat. John pulls him back.

"Dom! What the hell? Stop!" Chief yelled.

"You want answers? Let me do my work." Dom snarled, pulling the eye off and throwing it at Jacob. Jacob sits there, crying in pain. Chief leans forward.

"We need to know." Chief snarled.

"I told you all I know, I give them coordinates to an ONI Halcyon Ship that deals with Merchant runs to Phoenix Base. I don't know...I don't." He cried.

"He's still lying!" Dom snarled, kicking him in the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

"No more! Please!" He screamed, crying. Dom picks up a gasoline canister and places a cloth around his face. He opens the gasoline can and pours the gasoline onto his face. He chokes and splutters, unable to breathe underneath it. John walks towards Dom, pulling him back.

"Dom! He doesn't know anything!" Chief yelled. Dom shoves him away and Jun pulls the cloth off of Jacob's face.

"You need to be sure." Dom snarled.

"I'm sorry." John said, turning and walking away, Jun walks with him. Dom glares at Jacob and walks towards him, grabbing his Magnum holstered on his leg.

"Please...don't kill me...I'm begging you." Jacob cried.

"ONI will just come after us." Dom snarled, firing his magnum against his head. The bullet shoots through his skull and blood shoots out. Jacob lays on the ground lifeless. Dom turns and holsters his pistol. Dom walks out and sees them both staring at him.

"What the hell, Dom? He was innocent." Chief snarled.

"And innocent man working for ONI? Yeah, fucking right." Dom snarled, shoving past Chief. Chief looks at Jun and Jun shrugs with his sniper rifle in his hands.

"Chief? We have dealt with the situation, Onyx Covenant dealt with, Helena is back in shape again!" Lasky called.

"Good job, bring us a Pelican, we have some information." Chief said.

"Have we found the ONI Facility?" Lasky asked.

"Not exactly, but it's a start." Chief said. Suddenly Zilon soars over head, gliding around them and decelerating before Dom. The jets blast down below them. "I'll have to call you back." Chief said. Zilon hovers in front of them, powerful jets of hot plasma blast into the ground and burns the grass beneath him as he hovers there. Zilon snarls as he glares at him.

"Where is he?" Zilon snarled.

"Dead." Dom replied.

"Well then, that is good for me as well then." Zilon snarled.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Chief snarled.

"It's personal. Thel Vadam did this." Zilon growled.

"Did what?" Jun questioned.

"That is none of your concern." Zilon snarled.

"I think it is, since you destroyed Washington, leaving it as rubble." Dom snarled.

"That was to send a message both to Thel and Humanity. That the Onyx Covenant will destroy your race with ease this time with this gift of ours." Zilon growled. He activates his magnets on his gauntlets and his Energy Swords shoot up and into his hands. The energy swords ignite and the long, sharp red energy blades emerge out, red sparks dropping out from the sword handle. "But you Spartans have been in my way for too long." Zilon growled, bolting at them and swinging the swords at them. Dom rolls underneath this Glider and Dom and Jun duck down. Dom grabs his Spartan Laser on his back, firing it at the Glider. Zilon leaps off and the Glider explodes in a purple explosion. Pieces of metal drop down and crash into the soil, bouncing across the ground. Zilon lands and runs at them. He swings his swords at Dom and Dom kicks one sword out of his hand. Zilon punches Dom in the face and kicks him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Dom crashes through a building, his shields broken. The armour beeps repeatedly, warning him of the condition of his shields. Jun fires his sniper rifle at Zilon and the huge round bounces off of Zilon's armour, making his shields crackle. Zilon snarls sprinting at Jun, swinging his sword at him and getting it stuck in the ground. Jun tackles him into the ground, punching him in the face and firing his Magnum repeatedly into his helmet. The Helmet gets little damage and Zilon grabs him by his Ghilli Suit, throwing Jun off of his massive body and smashing his huge muscular fist into Jun's chest, breaking the shields. "Just like the rest of humanity, weak and undisciplined." Zilon snarled, grabbing Jun by the helmet and throwing him through a wall aggressively. Jun yells in pain, wincing in pain. John leaps at Zilon, punching him in the head, ducking under the fast fists swung by Zilon. Zilon punches Chief in the chest, pressing his foot down on Chief's chest and pressing him downwards, into the ground. Chief groans in pain. Suddenly a laser shoots into his chest, sending him flying back. Zilon yells in pain, his shields recharging as he looks up, seeing Dom. He looks up and sees Lasky piloting a Pelican Gunship hovering above Dom with the miniguns folding out with the missile pods.

"Zilon, stand down and drop any weapons." Lasky ordered. Zilon looks at his energy swords that he just managed to pick up.

"You got me." Zilon stated, dropping his energy swords on the ground with his hands out. The Pelican fires a powerful stun bolt at Zilon and it knocks him out.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: FRIDAY 23RD AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNSC HELENA, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 15:25**_

* * *

UNSC Marines escort Zilon through the Frigate. Zilon has Covenant Energy cuffs around his wrists as they escort him. Zilon looks through the window, seeing Halsey working inside, looking up at him. Zilon looks away from her, towering above the Marines. Halsey watches him, seeing how massive Zilon is. The Marines direct him into a large cell which has extremely thick metal and glass, shielded with the same shields of the armour of a Assault Frigate. Zilon stands inside and sees Lasky stood there. "In case it is unclear, if you even scratch the glass of that." Lasky said, pressing some buttons on a keyboard. The bottom of the room opens up and the air roars as they hover in the clouds. "Four Thousand foot drop in a steel trap, you get how that works?" Lasky asked, closing it back up. "Ant...boot." He said, pointing and Zilon and then the controls. Zilon chuckles.

"It is a very impressive cage. Not built for me though, I can tell by the Forerunner technology shielding it." Zilon examined.

"Built for someone a lot stronger than you." Lasky said.

"The Didact." Zilon chuckled. "How desperate are you humans? That you call upon your useless Spartans that you betrayed to defend you?" Zilon questioned, walking around.

"How desperate am I? You attack the Vadam Keeps, you destroy Washington D.C. with an invasion force and you kill because it's fun." Lasky snarled. "You've made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did those crimes." Lasky said.

"You think that I kill for fun?" Zilon snarled, walking up to the glass, glaring at Lasky. "You know, nothing." Zilon snarled.

"Then explained to us." Lasky begged. "Where is Phoenix Base?" Lasky questioned. Zilon then speaks in a Sangheili Language at him, one that Lasky cannot decipher.

"You would not understand." He snarled in the language.

"Speak English." Lasky stated.

"No." Zilon snarled in his language, walking away from the glass. Lasky scoffs, turning and walking away from Zilon who is still in his cell. Lasky approaches the Bridge where a screen is open with the recordings of Zilon inside, speaking in this Sangheili dialect.

"He won't talk." Lasky said.

"He's speaking in Ancient Sangheili Dialect. But that cannot be possible." Thel stated.

"Why?" Chief asked.

"He is speaking in Zaktra Vetra. It is a dead language, no Sangheili speak it anymore because there are no records of it. It was Spoken during the war against San'Shyuum and the Sangheili at the bindings of the Covenant. Sangheili never speak it anymore. But there is one that could understand since he is from a family line from it." Rtas explained.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Jul 'Mdama." Thel said.

"What? No, no way." Lasky said.

"He could translate what he is saying, and he hates Zilon as much as we do." Thel stated.

"Jul 'Mdama is in an Onyx Covenant Gulag on a Sangheili Colony named Vetra. Along with many other Storm Covenant soldiers. Mainly high Command ones, that is why we haven't seen them for a while. They have no orders at the moment." Rtas explained.

"So what, we are breaking Jul 'Mdama out?" Lasky asked.

"You've gotta be taking the piss! We've finally got 'Mdama in the Gulag now, and we've gotta get him back out?" Dom snarled.

"Hold it, Dom. If it helps us find Ross, then we can end this." Chief said.

"That will require a big attack, the Onyx Covenant have Covenant Anti-Air Cannons around it and a lot of soldiers in the area." Rtas stated.

"I will talk to Lord Hood. We will call this Operation 'Mdama." Lasky said.

"Let's get 'Mdama." Thel said.

...


	34. Operation 'Mdama

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 24**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: VETRA, GULAG**_

_**TIME: 07:00**_

* * *

Jun activates his night vision on his visor, seeing the huge Prison in the distance across the ocean. The rotor blades swoosh round constantly, creating the droning roar of the engines. Jun holds his Sniper Rifle close, loading a new magazine into the body of his Rifle. He looks to his side, seeing an army of Air Assault Vehicles beside them. Hornet Gunships armed to the teeth with missiles and mini gun bullets attached to the air vehicle. Alongside UNSC forces are Covenant Banshees, Phantoms, Spirits and Seraphs. Soaring overhead is the Shadow of Intent. "We will take out the energy field around the Prison; the rest is up to you." Rtas said. The curve at the head of the Assault Carrier powers up with a powerful roar, plasma gathering together into a sphere of energy above the Gulag. The Shadow of Intent blasts an intense beam of plasma into the field and the invisible shield crackles and deactivates in a purple flash.

"Good job, Rtas. The Spartans and I will move inside of the Gulag and break Jul out." Thel said, from inside of one of the Pelicans. A Longsword soars past the Falcon that Jun is perched inside of and it fires three missiles into the facility, impacting one of the huge Anti-Air cannons, similar to the ones used in New Mombasa as the Prophet of Truth fled in the final days of the war. The cannon explodes dramatically in a cloud of purple fire. The Longsword blasts away, circling the Gulag.

"Good kill, good kill." Lord Hood said, watching from Cairo Station. "Okay, all units you are clear to attack on the Gulag. Guns, guns, guns." Lord Hood said. "Guns, guns, guns." Lord Hood repeated. The Hornets open fire on the Gulag, shredding down one of the watchtowers, causing them to explode. The fire missiles at the Shade Turrets firing at them. The Falcon with Jun inside hovers around the Gulag.

"Falcon Snipers, this is Sierra 117, clear to engage on Tower Guards." Chief called. A collection of ODST drop pods shoot down from the sky, into the centre of the Gulag.

"Desperate Measures have entered the Gulag." Buck called. Jun pulls the lever back on his sniper rifle and fires at the Onyx Guards on the tower, firing their Plasma Repeaters at them. Jun fires his sniper rifle at the guards, dropping each of them from each single round. Blood spraying from their squiddy faces. The Falcon circles around them, the marine on the side fires the Grenade Launcher with a rotating barrel. Blowing up plasma coils from the explosion. A missile darts past Jun's falcon an impacts the leg of one of the Anti-Cannons. The Cannon collapses and plummets down into the ocean with a loud crack as it hits the ocean surface. Gallons of cold water being thrown in the air. A Broadsword darts past them, making the Falcon shake and beep as it tries to regain control.

"Del Rio, get those fighters under control that was too close!" Jun yelled.

"I'll hold the bombers back for as long as I can, one Sangheili in the Gulag means little to the Navy right now." Del Rio said.

"Fucking Del Rio, I thought he was a good guy." Dom snarled.

"Stow it, Dom! Stay frosty! We need to get Jul out of this place before the Navy reduces it to rubble." Chief said. Their Pelican hovers over the battlefield, opening up so Chief, Dom, Thel, Damon and Rachel can jump out. Damon fires his SAW at the Onyx Unggoy in the area, firing their Plasma Pistols and Needlers at them. The Rookie dives behind an Onyx barricade, loading a new magazine into his Sub Machine Gun, firing it into the chest of one of the Jackals, purple blood sprays out. The Jackal groans, collapsing to the ground and dropping its Needle Rifle. The Rookie pulls out the Pistol that Dutch gave him before he died, taking out three Grunts with it. Bright blue blood sprays out from the Grunt's forehead. The Grunt falls back, blood covering its tiny head. Buck rolls over the pile of rubble in front of him, firing his Assault Rifle at the Onyx Soldiers around them in the area. A Banshee darts overhead, being pursued by a Hornet that fires rockets from its missile pods. UNSC Vultures fire clouds of missiles at the towers. One of the Anti-Air Cannons fires a powerful bolt of plasma into the Vulture knocking it out of the sky. The burning wreck plummets down at them, landing in the courtyard, creating a shockwave of dust as it hits the ground. Mickey aims his Rocket Launcher at an Onyx Hunter stood there, charging its plasma cannon up as it aims it at him. The rocket that blasts out explodes in the Hunter's face, causing the head of the Hunter to explode, Lekgolo worms flying around them. The Armour falls apart as it collapses. The plasma shuts off in the armour as the Hunter dies. Dom jumps down, slamming the blade of his Kukri into the face of a Jiralhanae Marauder. The Marauder roars in agony, blood spraying out of its head as it collapses. Dom pulls the Kukri from the cranium of the dead Ape, flicking the blade, getting the crimson blood off the steel blade. John runs over, firing his rifle at a Grunt, killing it.

"Okay, everyone, we need to head inside of the Gulag." Chief said. Thel walks over, a Plasma Rifle in one hand and an Energy Sword in the other, scraping the blade along the floor.

"We will have to be careful; they have skilful guards in here. We need to breach into the high security cells with explosives." Thel explained.

"Breaching?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, Highest Security cells, like the one that Jul is being held in, are basically cells covered in concrete with one light inside." Thel explained. Damon pulls out a sticky grenade that is used on his Sticky Detonator.

"Will one or two of these do this?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Thel said.

"Okay...Thel, you know Sangheili building designs. I think you should take point." Chief said.

"You got it." Thel said, nodding, walking towards the doors. Veronica looks up, seeing the Shadow of Intent. Suddenly the Harbinger of Death emerges from the clouds, a terrifying sight as it emerges.

"Rtas! The Harbinger of Death is coming! They know that we are after Jul! They will destroy this place!" Veronica called in.

"I see it, I'll bring the Harbinger into orbit, I'll try and hold it off for as long as I can before it annihilates the Gulag." Rtas said. The Shadow of Intent unleashes its Starboard Side cannons, plasma shells being layered against the body of the enormous Terraforming Covenant Carrier. Three Times the size of a Super Carrier. The Harbinger of Death turns, firing its cannons back. "Come on, then! Let's go for a stroll!" Rtas yelled through the comms, blasting away, into Orbit. The Harbinger of Death banks around, the engines glowing purple and creating a loud crack as it darts after the Shadow Of Intent, moving at unbelievably fast speeds.

"I hope Rtas can hold the Harbinger off." Rachel hoped.

"The Shadow of Intent has been hit by huge pieces of flood infected High Charity and it managed to fly back up in its condition. They'll be fine; he is the best Shipmaster we have." Thel said. They all run over to a large black door. Damon presses a Sticky Bomb onto the door, holding his Detonator in the other hand.

"Breaching!" Damon yelled, activating the bomb. The bomb explodes and blasts a hole in the door. A Grunt sails through the air from the explosion, screaming as it performs a front flip from being thrown in the air by the explosion. Onyx Skirmishers roar, aiming their Onyx Rifles at them, firing red plasma rounds at them. Thel aims his Plasma Rifle at the Skirmishers, sending bolts of plasma into the craniums of the Skirmishers, dropping them instantly. He swings his Energy Sword across the head of an Onyx Grunt, beheading it. Blue blood sprays out from the stump of a head that remains. Dom runs inside, firing his Shotgun at the head of a Grunt. The coconut like head explodes with blue blood mixed in the Arthropod like skin. They look around, seeing Storm Covenant species in cells, stripped of their armour and chained to the walls.

"What about these Storm soldiers?" Chief asked.

"We will help you." A Storm Grunt confessed.

"We are searching for Jul M'dama, do you know of his whereabouts in this prison?" Thel questioned.

"Yes, I saw them take him to High Security block C. Along with some Shipmasters as well." A Storm Elite said. "If you free us, we will help you get to him." Chief turns to Thel and Thel nods. Chief punches the lock and rips the door off, freeing the Sangheili. The Spartans rip open each cell and break the chains off, throwing Onyx Covenant weapons to them.

"There should be an armoury around here nearby, let's find it. Hopefully a map as well." Dom hoped. The Storm Prisoners pick up the weapons and look around. Rachel peers round the corner, seeing some Yanme'e stalking through the halls, black armour and tattoos on their insect like bodies.

"Shit, we've got some Buggers." Rachel whispered. Damon holds his two SMGs, ready to fight again. Buck throws a Flashbang Grenade to Rachel and she throws it in. The Drones screech, stunned from the Flashbang. Damon runs out, firing his two SMGs at the Drones, shredding them all down and breaking the Storm Prisoners out as he runs through the cell block, seeing the Armoury below. Romeo runs past, finding a Vantage point, aiming through the scope as he looks for any sneaky Onyx Covvies in the area.

"We're clear." Romeo assured.

"Move in." Buck said. Veronica runs down, her pistol gripped tightly. The Rookie looks around, holding Dutch's pistol tightly as he looks around. The Storm Prisoners grab new weapons and armour, ready to help their saviours. Mickey and Buck run over to a security console with maps and cameras there.

"We can locate Jul with these, there's a live feed. We also can control the power in this place." Mickey stated.

"Do you know how to use the technology?" Thel asked.

"I've flown a Phantom, this can't be too hard." Mickey said

"Fair enough. As long as you can give us some cover as we find Jul." Thel said. Thel changes to Rtas on his Radio Channel. "Rtas, how is it going up there?" Thel asked. Through the radio is loud explosions and gunfire.

"The Harbinger of Death is beating us; luckily some UNSC Frigates are coming to help us." Rtas said.

"I knew we could count on Lord Hood." Chief said.

"I should probably warn you by the way, you have three Black Pelicans incoming and a Black Vulture. I think its ONI; they came out of the Harbinger of Death." Rtas warned.

"Shit, it must be Locke." Dom groaned.

"If it gets too hot, you bug out, understood?" Chief said.

"Don't worry, this ship isn't going down. Not until I have fulfilled my side of the bargain. You helped us be free from the Prophets, this is the least I can do." Rtas said.

"He never did say thank you, but he always has been grateful." Thel said.

"Well, that's good that I made a good impression." Chief chuckled.

"So, we are stuck in here with the Harbinger of Death being distracted for now, and we have Locke coming for us. We better free Jul quickly." Dom stated.

"We can open all the cells in this Gulag; we can start a prison break. But that doesn't count for the High Security Cells." Mickey said.

"Do it, we can distract the guards and try and get Jul out quicker." Thel said. Alarms immediately start blaring as soon as the cells across the whole prison open up. On the cameras recording each hallway, the prisoners sprint out of their cells, smashing their fists into the Onyx Guards. A Storm Elite punches an Onyx Elite in the head, causing it to stagger back. The Onyx Elite punches the Storm Prisoner repeatedly, roaring with each swing of his fists, breaking the jaws and causing blood to be spilt.

"Come on, let's go." Rachel said, kicking the door open. The Rookie stands with them. They all sprint through the cell block as the Storm Soldiers brawl with the Onyx Soldiers. Unggoy beat the Onyx Unggoy in clans. A Skirmisher grabs a Storm Jackal by the throat, slamming it against the wall and sinking a cutlass into the throat of the Jackal. The Rookie fires the suppressed Pistol into the skulls of the Onyx Soldiers in front of them, dropping them instantly. Unggoy blood sprays out of the heads of the Grunts that are shot in the head. Thel turns, seeing an Onyx Elite igniting its energy sword, swinging it at Thel. Thel swings his energy sword, blocking the blade with his one, pushing it towards the Sangheili. He twists it around, pulling the energy sword from the fingers of the Elite, throwing it across the ground, pushing it through the chest piece of the Onyx Elite, killing it instantly. Thel runs inside and slams the door shut, seeing that they are moving towards High Security. Suddenly the walls crumble and machine gun rounds shred down the walls. They see the black Vulture hovering on the other side.

"Run!" Chief yelled. The Rookie sprints beside them as they all sprint, struggling to keep up. They all dive behind a wall of rubble and the wall around them crumbles down, revealing the Black Vulture with Locke holding onto the outer hull with a Rail Gun in his hand, looking around. He looks at the area, not seeing them behind the rubble. He grunts.

"Drat!" He yelled, rolling his tongue as he pronounces the _r_. "Circle around again! Find them!" Locke yelled angrily. The Vulture turns and blasts away from where they just were. Chief peers back round, hearing a loud crack in the atmosphere. He looks up, seeing the Shadow of Intent dropping in altitude towards the shallows of the ocean.

"I need to put her down! The Harbinger has inflicted some serious damage. We will regain power and bug out when we can. I'm sorry, but the UNSC ships are gonna start falling from the sky in a moment. The Harbinger of Death will be back soon." Rtas apologised.

"It's fine, Rtas, just get to safety, we have nearly gotten close to Jul M'dama." Chief assured. Crumbling and burning UNSC ships plummet into the planet, crashing into the mountains in the distance. As they run through, a Broadsword darts overhead, launching missiles into the prison, creating a hole in the building.

"Del Rio! Get those Broadswords under control! That was too close!" Dom yelled.

"The Air Force isn't really in a talking mood right now, I'll try." Del Rio said. They all sprint through, seeing the cell block in High Security rating. Damon presses a sticky bomb against the wall and detonates it, jumping inside. They aim their rifles, seeing Storm Elites inside of cages, groaning. From their armour, they are clearly Shipmasters.

"Jul must be in here somewhere." Thel mumbled. They walk through; the Rookie frees some of the prisoners. Thel walks into a dark room, seeing a bed inside and a sink with a Sangheili lying on it. Thel deactivates his Energy Sword, looking at the Sangheili. "Jul?" Thel asked. Two large legs with blue armour swing over from the shadows with zealot style plates. A sleeveless hand presses against his knee and the head emerges with the blue Zealot helmet on the Sangheili's head. The blue holographic symbol on top of his helmet and the handprint on his armour. Jul glares at Thel with fiery eyes, speaking in venomous Sangheili dialect.

"Thel Vadam." Jul snarled in Sangheili language, growling at him.

"I need your help." Thel stated. Jul scoffs, looking away from Thel.

"How ironic, you need my help?" Jul scoffed in Sangheili.

"We share a common foe, Rtas Zilonous." Thel stated. Jul stares at Thel at the mention of that name, understanding the English language that he speaks in, but he refuses to speak it himself. "We have him captured, but he is speaking fluently in Zaktra Vetra. You understand what he is saying. I need you to help translate him and get information out of him. This way we can stop the Onyx Covenant and find peace." Thel explained. Jul growls at Thel.

"No." He clearly stated in Sangheili dialect. "For years you have fought my Covenant that I forged. You wanted peace against us; well you have it, that Zilon for that yourself. The Storm Covenant is gone." Jul said, leaning back into his bed, rolling over. Thel sighs, walking over to the bunk and kneeling down.

"After all these years of fighting, I thought you would have toughened up to find the true peace in the world. But I see what you really are now. You are no warrior anymore. Your wife was right, you are a weak coward." Thel sighed, standing up. "If you want to honour your wife, then why are you not trying to prove her wrong?" Thel questioned.

"Because she was right." Jul snarled in Sangheili dialect.

"Do you remember the Oath to the Covenant? I do, even though the Prophets did betray us, but I still live by the phrases, because that was one thing they had right." Thel said. Thel begins to state the Oath again. The Writ of Union.

"_So full of hate were our eyes_

_That none of us could see_

_Our war would yield countless dead_

_But never victory_

_So let us cast arms aside_

_And like discard our wrath_

_Thou, in faith, will keep us safe_

_Whilst we find the path_

_All who walk the blessed path will find salvation, even in death._

_Out of darkness, these blades will light our way._

_Glory and honour guide our ascension._

_On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons._

_The true devotee honours our name with actions, not words._

_Victory is secured not from the throne, but from the frontlines._

_With this sacrament of blood we journey into the divine beyond."_

As Thel finishes the original oath, Jul also finishes the last line with him quietly, remembering that oath. Thel sighs, standing up. "I may not believe in the Divine Beyond or the Great Journey anymore. But as a Warrior, this Oath will always be a part of me, even if it is not a part of you." Thel said, about to walk away. Jul suddenly erupts from his bunk and glares at Thel with tensed fists. Thel turns to Jul.

"Fine." Jul snarled in Sangheili Dialect. "I will help you this one time. The Storm Covenant will be by your side for now." Jul said, picking up a strange little wooden sphere, placing it in his pocket. An Arum. Something that young Sangheili use to train their patience by trying to get the small gem within the puzzling sphere to try and find a trick to open such a small ball.

Jul has yet to find this patience or technique.

Thel throws him a Storm Rifle and an Energy Sword, taken from the Onyx Elite that he has just killed. Thel nods at Jul and Jul nods straight back. The Rookie looks at the two massive Sangheili and they both turn, hearing the rumbling of a Vulture surrounding them.

"It's Locke!" Chief warned. Suddenly missiles shoot into the Prison and they all take cover again. A Bright Spotlight beams inside, searching for them. Locke places his fingers on his helmet, listening to a call from the Harbinger of Death.

"Fall back; the Harbinger of Death is gonna level the Gulag." Locke ordered to his pilot. The Vulture turns and blasts away.

"Did you hear him?" Rachel asked.

"I did." Chief whispered.

"We need to go, now." Dom said. They see the ocean and the light gets blocked out by the Harbinger of Death as it hovers above them. In the distance, the Shadow of Intent floats up and blasts away, into orbit again with some large holes in its body. They all start sprinting as they hear the Tectonic Cracker charging up, the terrifying screech makes them jump as it powers up.

"Thel! I'm coming in to get you! Where are you?" K'tache called.

"Trying to find an exit!" Thel yelled. Suddenly the wall in front of them collapses and the Phantom Gunship hovers on the other end.

"Come on! Run!" John yelled.

"This is Buck! We are getting out of here!" Buck called.

"We're with K'tache! You guys can make it!" Veronica said. Suddenly the wall caves in and they all have to run a different way. They turn to see a Berserker inside; getting beaten down by falling concrete the cannon fire from the plasma rounds is causing the Gulag to collapse. They all sprint away from the Berserker as a huge slab of rock crushes the Berserker. They enter a large room that leads to a dead end, along with a hole that shoots directly to the top of the Gulag, sunlight can be seen.

"K'tache! Where the hell are you?" Dom yelled.

"I can't see you! There's too much smoke!" K'tache called. Suddenly rock crumbles down onto the Rookie.

"The Rookie's down! Rookie!" Chief yelled. The Rookie coughs, unable to see as rubble is covering him. Jul grabs the rubble and throws it off of the Rookie, dragging him out. Dom throws his Spartan Laser to Thel, pointing up.

"Whatever you're gonna do, Thel, do it fast!" Jul yelled in Sangheili dialect. Thel charges up the Spartan Laser and launches a beam into the sky, making it a noticeable thing for K'tache to see.

"Thel! Was that Spartan Laser beam you?" K'tache asked.

"Yes! Come to us!" Thel ordered.

"I'm above you, giving you all a Gravity lift, everyone in the beam!" K'tache ordered. Jul pulls the Rookie up to his feet and helps him to the beam. The Storm Covenant in the distance all jump into other Phantoms as they exit the Gulag. The gravity lift pulls them all up the tube of falling debris. The Gulag collapses around them. As they float up the air, they see the last Anti-Air gun collapsing and crumbling to the ground, falling into the ocean below the Gulag. The Harbinger of Death continues to power up the Tectonic Cracker. They all land inside the large Phantom and it turns, blasting away with the other Phantoms at Great Speeds, seeing the UNSC forces have already fallen back. As they exit the kill zone of the laser, the Harbinger of Death blasts a beam down into the Gulag. The Gulag lifts into the air and explodes, bits of soil and rock being flung into the air, the Gulag rubble being tossed for miles. The shockwave dissipates just behind them, not shutting the UNSC vehicles down. Romeo exhales in relief.

"Good piloting there, K'tache." Romeo complimented.

"You're welcome." K'tache said.

...


	35. Zilon's Past

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SATURDAY 24**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNSC HELENA, GEOSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 22:25**_

* * *

Zilon is still sat motionlessly in his cell with his legs crossed on his bed. The massive Sangheili twiddles his fingers, bored. He turns as he hears the doors opening and seeing Buck and Veronica walking inside. "How the hell are you speaking that language?" Buck questioned. Zilon turns away from them.

"It's a remnant of a time long past. You pick up a thing or two in the wars between Sangheili and San'Shyuum." Zilon explained.

"That war ended centuries ago." Veronica said.

"I remember, I was there. My team and I decided that our skills could be used for the future of our species, so we all went into Cryogenic sleep for centuries until we were required to be awakened again. The Prophet of Truth discovered me and my team and awakened all of us." Zilon explained.

"Why would a Prophet ask an ancient Sangheili who has been in Cryosleep for centuries, for help?" Buck scoffed.

"Because I am better." Zilon said.

"At what?" Buck questioned.

"Everything that they cannot do." Zilon snarled. "The Prophet of Truth needed to respond to an uncivilised threat in a civilised time. Your revelation of Spartans scared the Covenant; he wanted a weapon to destroy them all. And for that, he needed a warrior's mind, my mind. To design weapons, warships and more skilled soldiers." Zilon explained.

"You are suggesting that the Prophet of Truth would disobey everything he vowed to uphold simply so then he can exploit your intellect?" Veronica questioned.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Veronica Dare, you could not break a single rule ONI created, how could you be expected to break bone?" Zilon snarled. "I created the designs for the Liches, the Zealots training was the ones I have." Zilon explained. "And with the creations I gave him, he could finally have the war he always wanted."

"No, no. I watched you destroy an entire city filled with innocent civilians. You killed them in cold blood!" Buck yelled.

"Truth took my team from me." Zilon snarled, tensing his hands into a fist in rage.

"You are a murderous monster!" Buck yelled.

"He used my family to control me." Zilon said, making Buck shut up. Zilon looks up at the window, his eyes turning red with tears forming from the ducts. "I tried to smuggle them to safety by using the intelligence I held from the old days of the Sangheili to hide them from Truth. But they were discovered. I had no choice, but to help Truth. And when I helped him, I had every reason to suspect that the Prophet of Truth had ordered their execution to kill every single one of the people I hold most dear." Zilon explained, shedding a tear from his eye. Showing his affections that he hides behind his warrior personality. "So I responded in-kind." Zilon snarled. He turns to Buck and Veronica, showing the tear down his cheek. "My team was my family, Buck. Is there anything you would not do for your family?" Zilon asked.

"Buck, come up back. Jul wants to talk to him." Lasky called. Zilon looks at them sitting back down. The two of them walk back up the stairs to the door. Buck straightens his UNSC T-Shirt. Thel and Jul walk past them, towering above the two human beings.

"There's something about Zilon that seems...broken." Buck said to Thel.

"I know." Thel said, walking past. Buck looks at Veronica, hearing him say that. Buck and Veronica enter the room where they film the footage of the interrogations of Zilon. Halsey is stood there with her datapad, writing everything important she hears down. The look at the recordings, seeing Jul and Thel walking to the cell. Zilon slowly turns and glares at the two of them.

"Do we know if this will work?" Chief asked.

"I don't know how Zilon could react. He is going to be looking at two of the Sangheili that he hates most." Rtas explained. Zilon glares at the two of them, staring with fiery eyes.

"Jul 'Mdama...Thel Vadam. My two long lasting enemies stood before me." Zilon snarled.

"I could say the same." Jul snarled back in Sangheili dialect. Zilon leans back, scraping the spines on his armour against the thick glass.

"I'm surprised you understand my language." Zilon scoffed in his ancient dialect.

"My family comes down the genes of a general from those days." Jul said in that same dialect.

"Where is Phoenix Base?" Thel questioned.

"Why the hell should I tell you that?" Zilon snarled in Zaktra Vetra. Jul translates to Thel in the dialect they both understand.

"He said, why should I tell you that?" Jul translated in Sangheili dialect.

"To create peace for all races in the Covenant with humanity. They are performing tests on technology that they do not understand." Thel said.

"And the Covenant didn't?" Zilon asked in English. Thel and Jul look at one another. "The Prophets have been messing with Forerunner technology and artefacts that they didn't understand for centuries. Using the palms of humans to use the old weapons towards their will." Zilon explained, chuckling. "Humans and Covenant are always the same. We play with things that we simply will never understand. But they will always continue to do so. Against their will. It is the laws of having intelligence, curiosity always wins." Zilon snarled.

"Where is it?" Thel questioned again.

"What's in it for me?" Zilon questioned in Zaktra Vetra again.

"He asked, what's in it for me?" Jul whispered in Sangheili dialect. Zilon chuckles and Jul snarls, slamming his hand against the window. Zilon doesn't even flinch. "You have caused troubles in my Covenant for far too long, now where is this facility?" Jul yelled.

"And there he is. Finally reveals his true colour as the savage monster." Zilon snarled. Dom watches the recordings intently. Zilon looks straight at the camera. "Just like the Spartan watching right now. With the scarred Recon Helmet and the cybernetic arm. Tell me how that felt as you saw that young boy die at my hand." Zilon snarled. Dom tenses his hands into fists; Jennifer and Rachel notice his anger.

"What's he doing?" Jennifer asked, sounding very concerned for Dom.

"He's trying to make Dom angry by referencing Jake." Rachel whispered. Even from outside of his Recon helmet, they can feel the enraged scowl. Zilon chuckles menacingly at the camera. Thel turns and walks away, sighing. Jul removes his hand from the glass, snarling as he walks away.

"How is Raia, Jul?" Zilon wondered. Jul stops, a tear dripping from his eye in horror at the mention of her name. Zilon chuckles menacingly.

"Jul...come on." Thel called. Jul wipes the tear away and follows Thel back upstairs. Zilon turns away from the camera tensing his hand into a fist. He quietly mumbles to himself in Zaktra Vetra. Jul stops as he hears the song.

"What's he doing?" Romeo questioned.

"He's singing in Zaktra Vetra." Rtas pointed out.

"It's a song that the Sangheili would sing for their fallen loved ones." Jul explained, and to their surprise, he said that in English. They all look at Jul as he mumbles it.

"_I miss you so,_

_My dearest love._

_To my last dying breath,_

_I will always love you._

_I wish I could be beside you,_

_My dearest Ritahzah._

_But I cannot,_

_Because you were taken from me._

_I will always fight for you,_

_And any who stand in my way._

_Will learn how it feels,_

_To live in my world._

_A world without mercy,_

_A world without love._

_A World without the Prophets,_

_And I will give you the justice you deserve._

_Any who stand in my way will gain one thing,_

_Death._

_I will avenge you,_

_My sweetest love._

_I will see you again,_

_Very soon._

_Because life is like a train,_

_It always takes you places._

_Wherever it takes you,_

_You have to live with the consequences._

_But if the person you love more than anything,_

_In the whole world._

_Is with you on this train,_

_Holding hands forever._

_Then it does not matter,_

_Do you know why?_

_Because no matter where the train goes._

_We will always love one another,_

_And we will always be together."_

Jul translated to everyone in human English. Mickey groans, sliding his fingers through his hair.

"Okay then, guys. We should continue this when we aren't half asleep." Mickey stated.

"He's right; we'll pick this up in the morning." Buck said, walking with Veronica towards the Barracks.

"Oh yeah, by the way. Lasky, could we have a double bed this time? Bunk Beds don't really work for a couple who are about to get married." Buck said, holding Veronica close. Lasky looks at them quizzically.

"It's a UNSC Frigate. Not a Furniture shop. You'll have to make do for now. And congratulations." Lasky applauded.

"It wouldn't make a difference, Eddie. We've heard you talking." Romeo groaned.

"What? No you haven't!" Buck argued, sounding quite embarrassed.

"Yes we have." Mickey groaned.

"What?" Veronica gasped.

"What about how you want a kid when you retire?" Romeo scoffed.

"And all that dirty talk?" Mickey chuckled.

"Screw you guys, I'm sure the Rookie didn't hear that crap, he's respectful! Right, Rookie?" Buck asked. The Rookie simply lowers his thumb, giving them the answer they required.

"Burn." Romeo chuckled.

* * *

Jul is sat in his room, on his bed with his little arum in his hand. He looks at it, puzzled beyond belief at this difficult little sphere. He looks up, hearing a knock on his door. Rtas is stood there, entering his room. Jul growls, looking back at the Arum, trying to unlock it. "Still trying to unlock that thing?" Rtas asked.

"It's difficult." Jul strained, speaking in Sangheili dialect again. He twists and pulls on the sphere and nothing happens, it doesn't open no matter what he does. He growls impatiently. Rtas chuckles, walking over to Jul.

"Instead of pulling and pushing with strength..." Rtas assumed, sitting down beside him and taking the arum from Jul's hands. Jul yells in anger, reaching for the arum. Rtas carefully and gently slides a part of it to the left, shifting some parts of wood. Jul's eyes widen. "...pull and push with patience." Rtas finished, returning the Arum to Jul, leaving the room.

* * *

Hours later...

Zilon is still sat in his cell, eyes closed. His eyes snap open as he turns around, seeing Halsey stood there with a datapad in her hand. Zilon scoffs. "Couldn't resist interrogating more, huh?" Zilon scoffed.

"Actually...it's just you and me. Nobody is watching on those cameras. They aren't recording. Everyone is asleep but me." Halsey said. Zilon looks at her in confusion.

"Then why aren't you?" Zilon questioned.

"I want to understand." Halsey responded.

"What is there to understand?" Zilon snarled.

"Why you hate Thel and Jul so much? Why you are leading the Onyx Covenant? What happened to your Family?" She asked. Zilon glares at her.

"You would never understand what I feel. The loss of the love of your life, the life you and that love tried to bring up into the world to do great things. And then they are taken from you because of the gain of the leaders." Zilon snarled.

"Actually I do." Halsey confessed. "I lost the man I conceived a child with, a daughter with. Both died. My love to the Gravemind, and my daughter to the Prophet of Truth." Halsey explained.

"Then there's something we have in common." Zilon growled.

"I want to understand what happened. Please allow me." Halsey begged. Zilon looks at her and a tear rolls down his cheek from his eye. He begins to explain his past to her. "It all started in the days before the Sangheili met the San'Shyuum. When I was married to the most beautiful Sangheili that I have ever seen in my life. Ritahzah." Zilon explained.

* * *

Zilon's subconscious constructs memories that date back many thousand years ago. In the red fields of Sanghelios, the long blades of orange and red grass blow in the wind gracefully. The red ocean crash against the cliff faces of the land continents. Near the cliff face is a farm house. Grazing on the red grass are herds of Colo. Their glassy hides glisten in the orange light. Inside of the house, are two Sangheili in a bed together. The male has his arm around his wife after they have conceived a child together. They hold one another's hands intently as they sleep together, the sheets covering their naked bodies. Her body is far less muscular than his and she is much shorter. Her head is gently pressed against his collarbone. The smell of her skin resembles that of clean feathers, whilst the male's is more like a leathery smell.

The two Sangheili lovers are Rtas Zilonous and Ritahzah Zilonous.

Very young in their stage of life at this time, before the San'Shyuum attacked. Zilon's young eyes open up and he looks down at the beautiful young Sangheili in his arms. She looks up at him, moaning gently as she caresses his cheek. They both gently bump their heads together, their way of kissing. He holds her close as he feels her warmth on his skin and her breath. "We were so happy together. We were going to have a happy family on our farmland. Away from the world where we could live by our own code." Zilon narrated.

"I thought Sangheili men had to be quite cold, they couldn't let their children know who their fathers were. Their honour came first." Halsey assumed.

"We saw how you humans treat each other with love. We admired that concept. And even if we were like the others, we had no one to be our children's maternal uncle." Zilon explained. Time passes and their relationship grows greater together on their farmland. The cries of Ritahzah echo from the house as she tries to give birth to some eggs. Sangheili are oviparous when it comes to birth. The eggs are carefully laid together. Sweat runs down her light beige skin as he trembles, screaming as she pushes again, the last egg. Zilon stands by her side, helping her through it. The last egg comes out and is sat there. The two press their heads together, holding each other close. She pants slower and slower as she recovers from the event of giving birth to three eggs.

More years pass...

Ritahzah and Zilon are both sat in the same chair together, their arms around one another. Now both at the age of seventy, which for humans is around thirty, since Sangheili have incredibly a long lifespan. Suddenly their three young children run to them. Zilon chuckles with his beloved wife, standing up from their chair. They follow their children outside as they point out at the ocean. "What is it?" Ritahzah asked, teasing them. Zilon and Ritahzah stop and look out in shock. San'Shyuum ships move across the Ocean, overhead of the cliff face that they live on.

"Who are they?" One of their children asked, excited to see these newcomers.

"I was about to ask the same question." Zilon mumbled to himself, seeing the ships approaching their main city.

"Rtas...do they mean harm to us?" She asked, her enormous blue eyes looking at his. He holds her and his children close. He affectionately presses his head against hers.

"Let's get back inside." Zilon said to his family. The Colo all roar as they see the ships flying overhead, making them panic. "Going inside did not change anything." Zilon narrated over his memory to Halsey. "No matter what, the San'Shyuum attacked us. Because in our solar system was a Halo Ring that they were interested in. This brought me into the war. I trained, and I trained hard. Alongside a Sangheili I once knew named Ussa 'Xellus. He was a brilliant Sangheili and was a skilled fighter. Taught me everything I know, I've added new skills to my belt over the years after his death in the Writ of Union." Zilon narrated. Time passes around Zilon, showing his age growing as he fights and trains. "But I was always there for my family; everything I ever did was for my wife and my children. I came to them every day, no matter what; I even disobeyed orders to do so. I loved them so much. There was a massive attack against the San'Shyuum, and the most Skilled Lancers were thrown in to attack. Ussa and I were in the lead." Zilon explained.

Zilon jumps out of a Phantom and ignites his two red energy swords in his hands. He yells in rage, wearing his ancient armour. Not he armour he wears today though. Zilon sprints at the San'Shyuum soldiers, driving his energy sword into the chest cavities of the San'Shyuum, ripping the blades out and beheading two others. He kicks on in the knee so hard that his entire leg snaps so violently the bone erupts through the skin with crimson blood spraying out. He swings one of his swords across the throat of the San'Shyuum, beheading it. The head of the San'Shyuum slides off and bounces on the floor with blood trailing behind the head. He smashes his head into the eye of another San'Shyuum, driving the sword so deep onto the San'Shyuum's chest that the blade erupts through his back. "We fought and we fought." Zilon narrated. At the end of the battle, dead San'Shyuum are scattered everywhere. There is so much blood that it has become a very thin lake of it. Blood covers his armour and he snarls, holding his swords tightly. "But it all meant nothing. The Covenant was still forged and more Species were brought in. First the Mgalekgolo had to be trained by the Arbiters and skilled soldiers like Ussa and myself. But Ussa was executed for leading a rebellion against the Prophets. It seems he was right." Zilon narrated. "Then we met the Kig-Yar, a mercenary race that did not really care for religion, they only joined because they could make a living from it. Hives of Yanme'e were discovered and we had to learn how to train them as well which took time. Then came the Unggoy, many were not as cowardly as they are now back then. But they decayed into this pathetic cannon fodder. We found the Huragok and found them useful for hacking your computers and opening Forerunner artefacts, since they are Forerunner built. And finally we found the Jiralhanae, they had no leadership, civil war destroyed them. So the Prophets fed them the same lies that they fed all of us, giving them leadership." Zilon explained.

"How did you get put into Onyx?" Halsey asked.

"The Prophets learnt of my bond with my family and did not approve. But mercilessly murdering a Sangheili and his family would look bad." Zilon explained. Time passing, Zilon dances with his wife in the fields and in the trees, the Prophet of Truth watches. Seeing how much love there is in this family. He then sees the children cuddling their father. "So the Prophet of Truth wanted to make me a criminal to the Great Journey. He created a false mission, one that was destined to fail, no matter how fast or how skilled I was." Zilon explained.

"What happened?" Halsey asked.

"I was sent with a battalion against some Heretics to retrieve a Forerunner Index from them. But as we got closer, I noticed they were starting to fall back, even though they still could have taken us all out instantly." Zilon explained. In the memory, Zilon sprints towards the Heretic Building, energy swords in both hands. He kicks the doors down and looks straight at the Index. Built by the Prophets to look real. He sees Plasma Charges set up behind the Index and they explode, disintegrating the whole building and sending Zilon flying back. "The scar here? It wasn't by Parisa, that is a lie. She injured me by luck, this scar? Was from that explosion, a piece of shrapnel shredded through my eye." Zilon explained. "As I returned to the Prophets, they had all the proof they required. I was stripped of my armour, my title, my rank. I was sent to execution. And then I saw my wife being dragged in, stripped of her clothing, beaten, mutilated and humiliated by Jiralhanae scum. They raped my Ritahzah. They also dragged my children to the execution ground. My wife was pressed on the block beside me, looking into my eyes." Zilon narrated. Zilon looks at his beautiful, horrified wife in fear, holding her close. A Brute kicks him in the head. Ritahzah cries as she looks at him and their children. They both look into each other's eyes. Seeing their children being dragged away, into pits with muscular warriors inside.

"This Sangheili General has weakened our grasp on the Great Journey; he is making it harder to get to. He shall be executed for Heresy, and his wife will die first. His children will be beaten to death by the Gladiators in those pits, and as he hears them scream, then we execute him." The Prophet of Truth snarled. The crowd cheers. Yelling Heretic over and over again.

"Life is like a train, it always takes you places. Wherever it takes you, you have to live with the consequences. But if the person you love more than anything, in the whole world. Is with you on this train, holding hands forever. Then it does not matter, do you know why? Because no matter where the train goes. We will always love one another...why will we always love one another?" Zilon asked, tears rushing from his eyes as he sees the Brute picking up a large Axe.

"Because we will always be together!" She cried out as the Brute swings the axe down onto her neck. Her voice is cut silent. Zilon roars in pure anguish, looking at the Brutes dragging his wife's body away. Zilon hears his children screaming, the thunderous thumps of fists hitting them hits him as well.

"And then, I snapped." Zilon narrated. Zilon roars, breaking free from the restraints. He swings his fist into the face of a Brute. He drives his fingers into the brute's eyes and the other hand into his mouth, pulling away from one another with all of his might, yelling in anger. Blood squirts from his eyes and Zilon tears the Jiralhanae's head in half. He turns to the Executioner, kicking the Brute in the chest with such might that it shatters all of the bones in his chest. The Brute collapses in pain. Zilon smashes his fist against the Brute's head so often and so hard that his head finally caves in. He turns, seeing the pits. The last thing he can save. He runs towards it, managing to kill those two Executioners himself without any armour or weapons, not even clothing. He runs through and stops, he falls to his knees in horror. His three children lay on the floor, murdered. Their blood stains the floor and their eyes are snapped open constantly. Their robes torn and thrown away. Humiliated in front of all these people. Zilon cries out in torment, his screams echo for a while. The crowd goes dead silent and he glares at the Grunts that did this to his beloved children. The Grunts whimper, trying to run away. Zilon stands tall, suddenly bolting towards one. He bashes the skull of the Grunt against the wall over and over again until it splats against the wall with blue blood covering it. Zilon grabs another grunt by the throat, ripping its throat out with such force. The Grunt chokes on the floor, blood pouring from its mouth. Zilon stares at the last one.

"Please! Please! Just give me a chance! Just give me a chance!" The Grunt begged.

"What about my children? Did you give them a chance? Did you?" Zilon roared, grabbing the grunt by the throat and slamming him against the wall. The Grunt chokes. Zilon presses his hand on the Grunts face and pushes relentlessly until the head explodes. Zilon releases the dead Grunt and walks over to his children, holding the only one that is still alive. He holds him like a baby. "Little one, please don't..." Zilon begged. The Youngling whimpers, unable to breathe properly. He caresses Zilon's finger with his tiny hand.

"Help me...daddy..." The Youngling choked. The Youngling falls lifeless. Zilon shakes him and buries his head on his son, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No!" Zilon roared. Behind him, Sangheili Honour Guards sprint towards him with charging plasma pistols. They all fire them at him and they stun him, knocking him unconscious. Truth looks at Zilon on the floor, smirking.

"Take him to Onyx; we could use him for experiments." Truth ordered to a Supreme Commander. That Supreme Commander was Thel Vadam. The Other Supreme Commander is Jul 'Mdama. Thel looks at the event in disgust and follows the order.

"They took everything I loved so dearly from me." Zilon narrated. "I was transported to a lonely planet we named Onyx. It is where all the prisoners go. These prisoners are either mentally unstable, Heretics or simply the betrayed like me for tests." Zilon explained. A Corvette lands down on the Prison Planet and thousands of Prisoners are escorted to their Prison Continent. Zilon is thrown into a facility, with no clothing or food. The Jiralhanae inside grab him by the scruff of his neck and throw him into a cell, leaving him there. He sobs in his cell, hands pressed against his head. "I thought it was a bad dream. But everything I did, I would never wake up." Zilon narrated. Zilon smashes his head against the wall over and over again in anger, believing that it is a dream. Other cellmates look at his distress, feeling for him. All of the Prisoners here are the same as he is. Betrayed, lost their loved ones. Tested on.

"I was there for a long time. I was sent on that mission literally just after I killed John's father and hat young Spartan on Arcadia. I was at that Prison for a long time. I ended up getting used to wearing no clothing. Because they never gave us any. Other Continents were far rougher. Once, a Sangheili Governess came there, and the deranged Sangheili captured her and raped her. I never heard about her ever again. I was disgusted about that area of Onyx." Zilon snarled.

"Then why did you put them in your army?" Halsey asked.

"I needed Cannon Fodder." Zilon simply stated. Zilon is sat in his cell and turns, seeing a Skirmisher being thrown into the cell beside him. The Skirmisher roars out in pain. The Skirmisher is massive and muscular. It has a stubby snout and sharp feathers. Zilon turns to the Skirmisher and the Skirmisher looks at him.

"I bet those San'Shyuum scum didn't expect that to happen." The Skirmisher chuckled. Zilon looks at the Skirmisher in curiosity, seeing that this Kig-Yar can talk.

"You can speak?" Zilon asked.

"Yes, they performed a test on me, the ones they use on some of the Prisoners here, the one that turns them into savage monsters. But it allowed me to finally speak like this, and be as tall as you." The Skirmisher chuckled. Zilon nods and turns away from the Skirmisher. "You have a name?" The Skirmisher asked.

"Rtas, Rtas Zilonous." Zilon responded. The Skirmisher fits his muscular hand through the bars, offering a handshake.

"Zek Vahl." Zek responded, revealing how those two met. "You must be new here. This has been my ninth torture. I saw a Sangheili being taken in past me for other tortures. I think his name was Xytan Zexus. I think they are doing the skinning torture." Zek assumed.

"Skinning Torture?" Zilon asked.

"It's not nice, they slice a portion of your skin of, putting it beside you and they get a molten piece of metal and press it against your flesh. It takes a while to recover from those." Zek explained, showing a scar of his thigh. "That's mine. Took three months until the pain subsided." Zek said. "What were you before you were put into this hellhole?" Zek asked.

"A General. The Prophets created a false mission to make me a heretic." Zilon explained.

"Because of your family, right?" Zek assumed. Zilon nods. "Same here, the Prophets seem to hate that stuff. Apparently families that are affectionate cannot be made anymore. I was trying to smuggle my family away from T'vao. They shot my Phantom down and murdered my family at High Charity." Zek explained.

"My wife and my three children, at Sanghelios. In front of me they did that." Zilon said his voice breaking as he says it. Zek pats him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. The Sangheili that Zek was speaking about is suddenly thrown inside. He whimpers in agony. I open up my cell and let him inside. Xytan weakly limps over, collapsing on the other side of the room. Zek enters our new cell and sits down. My two new friends sit inside and I slide the cell door shut.

"Xytan Zexus I assume?" Zilon asked.

"Yes..." Xytan winced. I look at his belly, seeing where the skin was removed, blood leaking through the scar tissue.

"Skinning Torture I see." Zilon said.

"Bad shit!" Xytan groaned. "You haven't had it yet." Xytan noticed.

"No...I have not." Zilon said. "I am quite new here." Zilon said. Xytan looks at Zilon.

"Is your name Rtas Zilonous by any chance?" Xytan asked.

"Yes." Zilon said.

"I remember you; we fought on the battlefield when we helped stop the Grunt Rebellion." Xytan wheezed.

"Ah yes, now I remember you. The Ultra who helped me stop that Grunt General." Zilon chuckled.

"He was a slippery piece of shit."Xytan chuckled. Xytan stops chuckling and looks at Zilon. "I might know why you are here. Your family? Like Zek here? Like me?" Xytan assumed.

"Yes, my wife and children were taken from me." Zilon began.

"Because the Prophets made a fake mission?" Xytan assumed.

"Yes." Zilon said.

"We have a lot alike." Xytan chuckled.

"Most in here do." Zek said.

"As Time Passed, my two new friends spoke a lot. Interrupted every now and again each week for the Tortures." Zilon said. "But then we met the next members of our friendship. The binding of the Onyx Brotherhood." Zilon narrated. Inside of their cell, a Grunt with a very muscular body is thrown inside with a Jiralhanae and a huge Hunter with a Cybernetic arm. Again, I open the cell door to the three recently tortured members. The three of them enter and sit down inside. The Hunter is only held together by a few pieces of metal, stripped of its huge armour. The Jiralhanae has a long beard and many scars. Once a Chieftain of a Clan, now this. A Prisoner. The Unggoy has a deep scar across his forehead.

"So what are your names?" Xytan asked, his Skinning Torture wound now healed up to a scar on his belly.

"Zoktahn." The Grunt announced his arms around his knees. Zoktahn was once a Commander, betrayed because he did not want his offspring to be part of the military in the covenant. He attempted to hide them on his homeworld. But the Prophets sent Yanme'e after his children and wife, killing them all and feeding them to the Yanme'e lavae. Zoktahn was brought here because of it after his trial.

"Lydus." The Jiralhanae said. Lydus was a Chieftain on his homeworld, he wanted to encourage diplomacy and create new leadership that his kind so desperately needed. The Prophets murdered his spouse and his children and destroyed his clan when they refused to join the Covenant. Like the others, he was brought here because of it to be tortured and tested on. "And he is Waruna Xida Yotno." Lydus announced for the mute Mgalekgolo. The Hunter moves its arms, gesturing to them as a saying of.

"Hello." Waruna gestured. Waruna Xida Yotno was a Hunter that fought on a Halo Ring against the Master Chief. John fired a missile into his arm and blew it off, killing his partner in the process. Still alive, the Prophets wanted to test on the Lekgolo and attempted to see if cybernetic arms could be created. When it worked, he refused to help, his intelligence was stronger than other hunters, he refused to help because of the loss of his Partner, and then was sent to Onyx.

"Welcome to our Brotherhood." Zilon welcomed. "I am going to assume that you have the same back stories as us...you had a family that you loved very dearly, the Prophets made you Heretics and murdered your family." Zilon assumed. Zilon tries to not think about the loss of Ritahzah, but it is very hard. All three nod at him.

"It's like they want us to be together." Zek chuckled. Zilon now has a scar on his shoulder where he had his Skinning Torture done. Zoktahn has his scar across his back. Lydus has one on his collarbone.

"We spoke for a very long time, getting to know each other. Becoming brothers in arms. Brothers that are mainly all different races. As we spoke, more cell mates started joining in, listening and joining in the conversations we had. Soon, the whole Continent we were on knew who all of us were. And then, to prove who really is in charge, we trained and trained. The prisoners on the continent with the deranged were the ones we all fought. Ridding the land of their filth until their joined in our cause. We waited and waited, and then we stormed the facility were all the Scientists were, all of the guards were. We killed them all, getting revenge for the tortures they performed on us. But before that, there was the last torture they performed on me. The one that made me like this. The Berserker test." Zilon narrated.

Zilon is strapped to a large chair and a San'Shyuum scientist walks over to him, a large needle in his hand. He sinks the needle into Zilon's shoulder and injects the same fluid that was injected into Zek which made him so much more powerful. Zilon tenses and roars in pain. The muscles in his body expand and his bones crunch as they apply so much pressure on his bones. He erupts out from is chair, frightening the Scientists. He turns to one of the scientists, grabbing him by his long turkey like neck. Zilon stares into the San'Shyuum's eyes and he rises up as the fluid causes his body to grow immensely and his muscles increase by around five times they were originally. He squeezes the neck until the neck snaps and throws the San'Shyuum through the window. The other San'Shyuum looks at Zilon in horror. "You finally got what you were looking for..." Zilon snarled. "A Sangheili Spartan." Zilon hissed. The power cuts out around them and the Onyx Prisoners all charge inside, stabbing the San'Shyuum scientist to death with their homemade shivs. The Scientist screams in pain. Zilon walks through the laboratory, seeing his plan is going exactly as planned. He looks in the huge cells, seeing Berserkers inside, looking at him. The Berserkers all lower their heads as they still want freedom. And he has given it to them. Berserkers are not completely mindless, they still know how to respect their leaders and follow orders. Zilon opens all the doors and lets the Berserkers kill all the remaining Scientists. Zilon looks inside a cell and sees a huge set of armour, designed for Berserkers, that still remained their sanity.

Zilon walks out, wearing the armour he wears now and he looks at the massive Harbinger of Death docked on the station. Where the Scientists came from. Zilon stands there, Zek and Xytan stand beside him, wearing their Onyx Armour that they found in there. Lydus and Zoktahn stand with them as well, also wearing the same style black armour with red lighting. And then Waruna Xida Yotno arrives, wearing his full armoured suit, glowing red in the gaps. He has his massive shield and blade attached to his Cybernetic Arm and a huge cannon attached to Lekgolo arm. "Take the Harbinger of Death!" Zilon roared. The billions of soldiers all sprint towards the small fleet of ships docked and they storm the massive Assault Carrier. "Inside as we killed the original crew is Onyx Covenant weapons and technology. Even armour for all of them. Along with blueprints to build more. Many of our Unggoy and Sangheili prisoners were Blacksmiths. So they built more and more, scouts got the materials we needed for them as well. We were patient as we finally got our revenge and built our fleet. All for one purpose. Vengeance on the Prophets. The only person who everyone agreed to have the honour of killing Truth was me." Zilon explained.

"And then Thel murdered him on the Ark." Zilon snarled. "Took my closure, my vengeance from me and all of the Onyx Covenant. So now we have only one thing left to get revenge on. Thel Vadam." Zilon explained.

* * *

The Memory ends and Halsey gasps from what she has learnt, seeing the broken Sangheili looking at her in the cell. Zilon wipes a tear away, looking into the mirror. "Do you understand now?" Zilon asked.

"Yes...I do." Halsey said. "But...killing Thel will gain you nothing. You will feel nothing from it, Zilon." Halsey warned.

"It is all I have left, only then can I be with them again." Zilon sniffled, closing his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Zilon." Halsey apologised.

* * *

In the Security room, Dom watches the recordings that he started intently, without Halsey even knowing. Halsey turns and walks out. Dom tenses his hand, hiding as she walks past. Dom turns, sneaking into the cell room, standing there. Zilon turns, glaring at Dom.

"I heard everything." Dom said.

"She said that she was alone, nobody was watching." Zilon hissed.

"She didn't know that I followed her." Dom said, protecting Halsey's safety.

"Then you understand, do you not?" Zilon growled, standing up.

"I understand that you lost your family, that you wanted to avenge them. But that means nothing compared to what you did to Washington D.C." Dom said.

"Have you ever lost everything that you ever loved, ever held so close in your life in an instant?" Zilon barked at the top of his lungs.

"I've lost many friends!" Dom yelled back, pulling out dog tags that he found.

Sergeant Avery Johnson

Captain Jacob Keyes

Commander Miranda Keyes

Private Jake Daniels

Gunnery Sergeant Josef

"All of them died, and I remember them all, they all died by the orders of John." Dom snarled.

"What, you want vengeance because of orders? That is nothing compared to losing your family, but you wouldn't know that feeling would you? All emotion was removed from you Spartans." Zilon threatened.

"I don't want vengeance, I just want answers. Closure." Dom said.

"I cannot get closure that way. Try and stop me from killing Thel Vadam. I will make you join those dog tags." Zilon threatened. Dom turns and walks away from Zilon, leaving him alone. Zilon closes his eyes, shedding a tear in the process.

...


	36. Onyx Attack

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 25**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: UNSC HELENA, GEONSYNCHRONOUS ORBIT**_

_**TIME: 07:10**_

* * *

Chief rests in his room with his Assault Rifle leant against the bed, the monitor attached to the gun showing his ammunition count is off. He is still wearing his armour. His massive body barely fits on the bunk; his massive armoured legs sit over the bars. He flinches, murmuring to himself. "No...No." He repeatedly whispered in his sleep.

"You know where to find me...you know what you have to do..." Cortana whispered, her soothing voice whispers in his head, her hand caressing his cheek from his perspective in his subconscious. He suddenly gasps, waking up. He looks around, rolling over the bunk and pressing his armoured hand on his helmet. He groans. He hears a knock on the door, seeing Halsey stood at the door.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." John gruffly responded.

"Can I?" Halsey asked. Chief shuffles along, letting her sit beside him. As she sits down, she is completely dwarfed by John. "What's wrong?" Halsey asked.

"I can't sleep. I've been trying to sleep but every time I have these dreams. All the time it's Cortana." Chief said.

"It's your subconscious, the memory of her is forming voices of her from being so used to hearing her ordering you around so much." Halsey chuckled.

"She said to me...to figure out which one of us was the machine. I knew what she meant, I was a human being and she was a computer. But what am I now?" Chief wondered.

"I think that she wanted you to find your inner humanity. Because as much as I tried to make the Spartans cold and emotionless...it just doesn't work that way. The Brain reconstructs those abilities to love. You just had to unlock it." Halsey explained.

"How?" Chief asked. Halsey holds his hand gently, looking into his visor.

"You must remember who you once were. That was something I could not completely remove. I now see how much of a mistake that was. There are still traces of your childhood memory; you just need to discover them again. Then you will fulfil her promise. Then you will know the true measure of being human." Halsey assured.

"How do I find them?" Chief asked.

"Ask the two people that knew you as a child the best. Your mother and Parisa." Halsey said.

"You don't?" Chief asked.

"Not as well as they do." Halsey said, walking out.

* * *

Dom walks through the halls of the huge ship, barging past Del Rio, shoving against him. Del Rio grunts, turning to Dom as he continues on. "Hey! Show some damn respect!" Del Rio barked. Dom stops, fists clenched as he turns to Del Rio.

"Respect?" Dom scoffed.

"Yes." Del Rio said. Veronica and Buck walk out from their quarters, wearing casual soldier outfitting. UNSC written in on the thin shirt. Dom towers above Del Rio. "You should show your commanding officer some respect, Dominic." Del Rio warned.

"Commanding Officer? I'll give him respect when I see it." Dom scoffed, turning around. "I make my own decisions." Dom snarled, walking away from Del Rio. Del Rio shakes his head.

"Is that why Jake died?" Del Rio asked. Dom stops dead and clenches his hands into tight fists. Rachel straightens her washed blonde hair with a comb and looks at Dom getting angry. She turns to see her armour inside of a Crate, recharging her shields.

"What...did...you...say?" Dom snarled, turning back around.

"Did your poor choices lead to his death?" Del Rio scoffed. Jul steps out from his room, seeing Dom storming towards Del Rio, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off of the ground with the cybernetic arm.

"You dare speak about Jake?" Dom snarled.

"Release me!" Del Rio demanded. Rachel runs over to him, dwarfed by Dom as he is still wearing all his armour. All Rachel wears is her black skin tight nanocomposite body suit. Her eyes are wide open, showing her eyes beautifully. Her hair brushed straight after using the showers for once. She holds his hand.

"Dom...Let him go." She calmly whispered. Dom turns to see her beautiful face as she smiles to him. Dom glares straight at Del Rio.

"Release me! That's an order!" Del Rio demanded.

"You want down? You got it!" Dom snarled, throwing him across the hallway. He slides along the floor and stopping outside the door of Buck and Veronica's room. He groans, turning to the two of them.

"Arrest him!" Del Rio ordered.

"No." Buck said, walking away with his fiancé.

"Do as I say! Respect your Commanding Officer!" Del Rio barked.

"Rio, you need to learn that respect is not simply given to you. It is earned." Veronica stated turning and walking away. Del Rio growls in frustration, standing up and walking away. He walks into the security office, seeing the recordings of Zilon in the cell. He sees the drawer open and the dog tags missing. He rewinds the footage from yesterday and sees Dom inside, pulling a drawer open and finding the dog tags, seeing the friends he lost from the war, and that he could not keep their tags in memory. Del Rio groans and returns the screens to now. He sees Mickey stood there, looking at Zilon in his cell.

"What are you doing, ODST?" Del Rio mumbled.

* * *

Zilon turns around, seeing Mickey stood there in his armour. "I remember you. The Mickey Mouse." Zilon scoffed.

"That's funny." Mickey scoffed. Zilon chuckles, standing up and walking towards the glass.

"Why are you here?" Zilon questioned.

"Why did you kill Dutch?" Mickey asked.

"Dutch?" Zilon inquired.

"The man you murdered with your Glider when you tried to kill us in No Man's Land." Mickey confirmed to Zilon.

"Ah yes, Dutch. The man of religion. He always was the weak one." Zilon scoffed. Suddenly the door opens up and Mickey's eyes widen in fear. "Your Security is very weak." Zilon snarled, stepping out. Zilon suddenly grabs Mickey's combat knife and drives it into his chest, throwing him into the wall. Mickey screams in agony, blood leaking through his chest plate. He coughs in pain. Zilon turns and walks away from the cell. Mickey turns, seeing Del Rio unconscious with Zek leaving the room. Mickey wheezes in agony, the knife still imbedded in his chest. He grabs the handle and rips it out from his rib cage, gasping in pain. Blood squirts out and he drops the knife on the floor. He turns to the Bio-Foam attached to the wall beside him.

* * *

The Spartans all stand inside of the Bridge with Rtas, Jul and Thel. Lasky is leant up against the wall, listening. "Okay, we need to do another interrogation soon." Jun said.

"Yeah, but what do we ask him?" Dom asked. Halsey enters behind them with her data pad.

"I spoke to him last night." Halsey said. They all turn to Halsey in shock.

"What?" Chief questioned, walking towards her.

"You were all asleep and I wanted to understand his past. The Prophets created a fake mission to retrieve an Index to make him a Heretic. Just because he loved his family the way humans do. He and his wife admired that." Halsey explained.

"But it is Sangheili culture for Sangheili children to never know the identity of their father." Rtas said.

"Yes, but he wanted them to know. They murdered his family in front of him, beheaded his wife and put his three children into a pit to be beaten to death by Unggoy." Halsey said. Thel's head lowers down in grief.

"I remember." He said, feeling disgusted by that.

"What?" All the Spartans interrogated.

"I was there, as Supreme Commander with Jul. We had to bring the Heretics to Onyx by the orders of the Prophets. I never did enjoy it, if it was now, I would have gutted the Prophets." Thel explained. Chief sighs angrily.

"Anyway, Zilon doesn't feel worthy to do his family proud until you are dead." Halsey said, looking at Thel.

"I don't care about what that squid face wants, I feel sorry for his family, but I feel worthy enough to kill that bastard now." Dom pumped.

"Worthy..." Zilon's voice snarled in singsong from the shadows. They all turn around at the voice. The stolen Phoenix Drone that Roland used falls from the shadows and Zilon emerges from the shadows, his lighting on his armour glowing bright red. "How could you be worthy?" He snarled. Halsey looks at him in horror, seeing his two Energy Swords on his legs and his Concussion Rifle on his back. Zek and Xytan emerge beside him on both shoulders, still not as tall as he. All three in their armour. "You're all puppets, tangled in strings." Zilon scoffed. Zilon grabs the drone by the head, lifting it off of the ground, squeezing on the Warrior helmet so much that the golden visor shatters and the helmet crushes into it, sparks erupting out. Zilon looks at the crushed helmet. "Strings..." Zilon snarled, looking back at them and throwing it at them. The Armour bounces and scrapes along the ground towards them, stopping at John's foot. They all look at the three, Zilon and his two Commanders beside him. Zilon chuckles, walking forward, pointing condescendingly at them. "I'm going to show you something beautiful." Zilon said. "When we get at the Phoenix Base, Ross has something for me that leave everyone screaming for mercy from my hand." Zilon snarled.

"We will stop you and Project Phoenix." John threatened.

"You want to protect the world, but you don't want the technology to change." Zilon scoffed. "You humans, you do surprise me. Your security is so weak you cannot discover the traitors that live within your ship. The ones that let us aboard. The ones that have given us the coordinates of this ship itself. Andrew Ross also told me about the coup on Cairo Station that is about to start." Zilon explained.

"Lord Hood..." Chief realised. Lasky turns, seeing a jet black Onyx Covenant Corvette banking to the side of their ship, the cannons loaded and aiming at them.

"I'm afraid that I have simply been stalling you. Yet again, human foolishness is taking over." Zilon scoffed. Suddenly a rocket darts across the hallway and impacts Zilon's shoulder. Zilon roars, the explosion caressing around his body. Zilon snarls, turning around to see Mickey aiming his Rocket Launcher at Zilon, grabbing his chest in pain with his other hand. Zilon snarls, holding his Concussion Rifle in one hand and aiming it at Mickey, firing a shell into his chest. Mickey yells in pain, being blasted back into the wall with a large hole in his chest. He coughs up blood in pain. Zilon snarls, turning to the Spartans.

"No!" Dom yelled, sprinting at Zilon, tackling him into the ground. Xytan ignites his Energy Sword, preparing to bring it down into Dom's back. Damon tackles the Zealot, smashing his fist against Xytan's face over and over again. Xytan roars, slamming his headdress against Damon's Operator helmet, kicking him in the chest. He grabs his energy sword, igniting it and swinging it at Damon. Lasky turns, running towards the armoury to try and help them. Zilon roars, swinging his energy sword repeatedly at Thel who blocks the swords with his single sword. Rtas helps with his skills, fighting Zilon as well. Zilon presses the sword against Rtas' glaring into his eyes. Seeing the amputated mandibles and the scar on his face.

"I see that our last encounter destroyed a large proportion of your handsomeness." Zilon snarled. Rtas roars, kicking Zilon in the gut but it has little effect. John and Jun brawl against Zek. The huge Skirmisher dodges their fast swings with his swift reflexes, slamming his fast fist against their heads. Chief staggers back, his shields bleeping from the impact of the fist. Chief groans, grabbing his visor in pain. Rachel leaps on Zek's back. Zek roars, grabbing her by the helmet and throwing her over his shoulder. He spins around, slamming his fists into Jun's head, grabbing him by the leg and throwing him into the glass. Zilon sees the glass cracking. He nods to Zek and Xytan and they nod back. Their helmets peel over their heads and the red lighting flashes on their helmet and their visors glow red. Air is squirted into their helmets so they can breathe. Zilon's feet magnetise to the floor and he hovers his sword above the glass. "You lose, Arbiter!" Zilon snarled, slamming his sword into the glass. Mickey fits his helmet on weakly. Rtas and Thel hold their breath as they see Helena soaring into the atmosphere. The Glass explodes and the vacuum of space sucks the tables and paper outside.

* * *

Helena drops down into the Atmosphere, tearing through the thick layer of white clouds as it roars over the city of London. The River Thames reflects sunlight so bright that it could blind a man. The Frigate's engines roar so loud that it echoes across the city. The Corvette fires shells repeatedly at the Frigate, trying to bring it down. The St Steven's Tower stand tall, the huge arm ticking repeatedly t the House of Parliament. The London Eye swivels around with civilians inside. The People see the two ships blasting towards the city, the Frigate losing altitude as it approaches the city. The jets blast loudly as they fly over, being chased by the Onyx Corvette.

* * *

Buck and Veronica run through the ship as it sinks through the skin of the atmosphere. They both have their pistols in their hands, completely unaware about the injury Mickey has sustained. They stop, seeing a huge shadow walking through the darkness in front of them. The huge muscular creature steps out, revealing itself to be a massive Berserker. The Berserker growls aggressively at them. "Oh god..." Veronica gasped. The Berserker roars and sprints at them, smashing through the pipes in the maintenance halls. Gas escapes, hissing loudly as it charges through, roaring aggressively, smashing towards them. They both run, knowing that their specialised pistols will have no effect on that thing's body. They both run up the stairs and the Berserker grabs the staircase, ripping it off, glaring at them and bellowing in rage at them, saliva being thrown out of its mandibles.

* * *

Zilon stands on the outer hull of the ship, his feet magnetised to the metal skin of the Frigate. John, Thel and Rtas jump onto the hull, magnetising their boots onto it. Zilon ignites his two energy swords in his hands, the red energy forms down the handles as he stands there. Thel throws an energy sword to John and he catches it. The three of them ignite their swords and stand there, staring at the bold Sangheili. "Three against one? That's really unfair...for you." Zilon snarled. Zilon sprints at them, swinging his two energy swords at the three warriors. He kicks John in the chest, swinging his swords at Rtas and Thel. The two of them block the red swords with their white ones, crackling loudly on each impact. Rtas and Thel strain as they try to push the swords back, but the massive power of Zilon's tree trunks for arms weigh them down greatly. John sprints at Zilon, swinging his energy sword across the armour plating. Zilon roars, slashing his Energy Swords at John. John bounces back on his toes, slamming his sword against Zilon's. Zilon presses his horseshoe like boot down on John's chest plate, slamming him onto the metal skin of Helena with force. Zilon blocks the sword of Thel's with his, twisting his through the individual blades and pulls it from his hand, throwing it away. Chief groans, driving his sword into the ankle of Zilon. Zilon roars in pain, turning to John. He pulls his foot away, snarling in rage. He looks at the wound, seeing that the armour has some kind of Bio-Foam injector that regenerates the flesh and skin on his leg. Rtas leaps at Zilon and Zilon throws him over his shoulder. Rtas drags his sword into the metal hide and slows himself down before falling off. He looks down, seeing the huge city of London beneath them. The clouds blow around them as the ship blasts through. The roar of the engines echo for miles. The Corvette continues to fire upon the Frigate, plasma shells exploding on impact.

"We need to turn this ship towards that river!" Rtas yelled.

"Lasky! Do you read me?" Chief called.

"I hear you!" Lasky responded.

"We need to land Helena in the Thames! We are about to crash land into Parliament!" Chief ordered.

"You got it, I'm gonna have to manually do this." Lasky said. Rtas climbs back up, sprinting at Zilon. They stop and see a shell shooting towards them, exploding upon impact on the hull. They all fall into the ship again, bouncing on the metal. Zilon drags his sharp claws into the metal to slow himself down. He stands back up, cracking his neck as he turns to the three warriors.

* * *

Buck and Veronica run through the ship, listening intently, knowing that the Berserker is still chasing after them. They run through and suddenly the Berserker roars extremely loudly at them, charging through the walls. Veronica yelps, running with Buck from the titanic beast. It instantly gains on them from how fast it can run and it slams its hand against Veronica's flank, slamming her into the wall. She coughs in pain, winded from that. The Berserker growls at her, saliva drooling from its mandibles like a dog with rabies. Suddenly Dom throws himself with all of his might at the Berserker, tackling it through the wall. The shields on Dom's armour break and the notifications in his helmet bleep over and over. Dom groans, seeing his Spartan Laser across the hanger that they landed inside. Inside are Pelicans, Hornets, Falcons, Vultures and many other vehicles. The Berserker stands up, roaring at Dom, its hands quivering uncontrollably. Dom stands up, his shields recharged fully. The Berserker swings at him and Dom ducks under as it swings. Dom catches the other arm of the Berserker with his cybernetic arm and his normal arm. Dom strains, holding the arm up. The metal in his cybernetic groans and bends, sparks erupting out slight as the Berserker pushes down at him. "Is...That...all...you've...got?" Dom snarled. The Berserker snarls, punching Dom in the chest, sending him hurtling back, through a stack of crates. A Bunch of magazines and missiles are thrown from the remains of the Crate. Dom bounces along the floor, groaning in pain, turning to see the Spartan Laser is now in reach for him. He grabs it, hearing the Berserker sprinting towards him. He charges the Spartan Laser up and spins around, firing a powerful red laser into the chest of the Berserker, sending the Berserker flying back. The Berserker slams through a Hornet, glaring at Dom, growling in fury. The Berserker rips the wing of the Hornet off and throws it at Dom. Dom ducks back as if he was playing a game of Limbo, firing another laser from the huge weapon, sending the Berserker back again, two scorch marks scarred on the Berserker's armoured chest piece. Dom jumps onto the back of the Berserker, grabbing onto the sharp lizard like spines to hold on. He pulls the huge body of the Spartan Laser back, around the throat of the Berserker. The Berserker barks loudly, grabbing the Spartan Laser with its huge hands, trying to pull the laser away from his throat. The Berserker throws Dom across the Hanger. Dom yells, bouncing across the floor, his weapon sliding alongside him. He turns to see a large Gauss Cannon mounted up on the back of a Warthog. He turns to the Berserker, seeing that the Spartan Laser has severely damaged the armour on its torso. Dom jumps onto the back of the Warthog and aims the Gauss Cannon at the Berserker as it charges at him, roaring like a demon as it charges; the heavy footfalls make the Warthog shake and quake. "Come on...come on." Dom snarled. Dom charges the Gauss Cannon up, firing a bolt of Gauss energy into the chest of the Berserker. The bolt carves through the Torso of the Berserker. The Gauss shell impacts the wall at the back and ricochets back and hits one of the Hornets. The Berserker gives out one last bellow as it falls to the floor, smoke trailing out from the exit wound. Dom swivels the cannon around and jumps off, exhaling in relief. He grabs his Spartan Laser and looks at the dead Berserker. He turns to Buck and Veronica.

"Where's my team?" Buck asked.

"Mickey's injured. He's dying." Dom gravely confirmed to Buck.

"No..." Buck snarled.

* * *

Lasky strains to turn the ship towards the Thames, seeing the Phantoms magnetised to the hull of the ship floating away as Zek and Xytan step inside. He turns, seeing Dom walking inside with Buck and Veronica. Buck turns to see Mickey on the floor in pain with the hole in his chest from Zilon's concussion round to the chest. Buck kneels down beside him. "This really hurts boss..." Mickey chuckled weakly.

"Eyes on me..." Buck ordered.

"I'm clocking out here, Gunny." Mickey said.

"I don't think so. Get me some Bio Foam!" He ordered.

"It won't matter...I have some in me right now, and it is doing nothing." Mickey wheezed. "Listen to me...you can't trust him." Mickey warned.

"Trust who?" Buck asked. Mickey gives one last breath weakly.

"Del...Rio..." He wheezed. His breath slowly fades away and his hand drops lifelessly and his head falls forward with his eyes closed. Buck lowers his head in defeat, another good friend gone.

* * *

Helena blasts towards the Thames, crashing through the London Eye as it aims for it, knocking the Eye down and obliterating it. The Eye collapses and falls into the river with the Ship. The Corvette slows down and watches, hovering above the city. John turns, seeing Zilon stepping onto his Glider that has come to him and he blasts away from the ship. John sees the hole in the hull and the Frigate crashes into the Thames with force. The water is thrown into the air from impact and it scrapes along the river. It smashes through bridges and Chief is thrown through the hole, slamming into a car on the bridge, getting knocked unconscious. Thel and Rtas land on the same bridge with him, getting knocked out as well. Helena slides across the River Thames and slows to a Halt at the St Stevens Tower beside the river.

...


	37. Project Phoenix

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 25**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: PROJECT PHOENIX FACILITY, ARCADIA**_

_**TIME: 07:00**_

* * *

A man steps out from a Pelican and walks through this facility. He has gelled up hair with brown eyes. He looks around, wearing ONI clothing and has a pair of glasses on. He receives a call on his phone and answers it. "I'm here." He reported.

"Good, Daniel. You remember your task?" Lord Hood asked.

"I am Undercover and I am pretending to be ONI Benefactor Thomas Lovaski, looking at what Project Phoenix is and I return the information directly to you." Daniel said.

"Good man, your forged I.D. means that he will come to you. Good luck, do good work. Cairo Control out." Lord Hood said. Daniel looks around, straightening his tie. He turns to see a Civilian Warthog approaching him with seats in the back instead of a Gun. The Hog is black with ONI insignias on it. Sat inside of the Warthog is an ONI agent and Andrew Ross in the passenger seat.

"Thomas! Come on! Get in, I will show you what we are working on here!" Andrew called, wearing his tuxedo constantly with his black tie. Daniel walks over to the Warthog and climbs into the seat behind the driver. The air is hot on Arcadia today. The Warthog drives through the facility. A large ONI Pelican flies overhead with black colour scheme and the ONI insignia imprinted upon the body of the Pelican. A Large Platoon of Soldiers wearing Spartan IV armour march through the street with Battle Rifles, DMRs and Assault Rifles in their hands, marching in an orderly fashion. Andrew leans over, turning to them. "What you're looking at is Project Phoenix." Andrew announced to Daniel. The Soldiers all stop and turn, moving on. A Falcon hovers over but has no cockpit inside, being run by the A.I. inside of the Infinity. "We are creating Drones called Phoenix Drones that are stronger than Marines, faster and more precise. We also have some vehicles being constructed that are controlled by the same A.I. we have inside of the Infinity. Also our ODSTs and Marines will now be given the Spartan IV armour to make them all stronger." Andrew explained. Daniel looks at the creations ONI has been working on.

"What are these going to be used on?" Daniel asked.

"Project Phoenix is our response to the attack on New Phoenix a year ago. The Master Chief was unable to kill the Didact, but these will be able to. We have the Spartan IVs which will be able to crush the enemy rebellion, and then we have the Spartan V. We only have one Spartan V created so far, his name is Agent Jameson Locke, and he is currently on a mission to cut off all of the loose ends that have been betraying us. But with this new Project, we will be able to crush the Didact once and for all." Ross explained. A Phoenix Drone throws one of the grenades used by Locke on Parisa's husband and throws it at a dead pig. The Pig disintegrates into a pile of dust on the ground. "That is a Phoenix Grenade. We managed to harness the power from the Composer used on New Phoenix, and we have created a grenade that reduces the enemy to ashes." Ross explained.

"Very impressive." Daniel chuckled. The Warthog turns and drives through a tunnel. A Scorpion drives past them alongside a Wolverine, the engines roaring loudly through the tunnel. The engines roar so loud that it gives a rumbling feeling in the tunnel. They drive out and in the sky is the enormous ONI Infinity in the sky with some ONI ships surrounding the cruisers.

"The Infinity is our largest ship, nearly six thousand meters long; it is our control centre for the Phoenix A.I." Ross explained. Ross turns and hears a call coming in on his communicator. "Please excuse me for a moment." Ross requested. "What is it?" Ross asked.

"UNSC Helena has just crashed in London with the Master Chief and his Spartans inside. The Onyx Covenant is attacking them." The Agent said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Send Locke in to get those Spartans. Use the Lock Grenades on him." Ross ordered.

"What about the plan with Cairo Station?" The Agent asked.

"Don't worry; I have a plan for that." He said. He ends the call and they approach the ONI Pelican. They all get out and Daniel walks with him towards the Pelican.

"I am impressed. I will gladly help with this project. This will send a clear message to the Didact." Daniel said.

"That was no message." Andrew said, spinning around and firing a Magnum into Daniel's skull. Daniel collapses as blood squirts out from his forehead as he collapses, his fingers twitching on the floor as blood leaks out from his skull. "This is a message. The UNSC Spy thought he could deceive me. Well, Lord Hood. I can assure you one thing. When Project Phoenix begins, I will have complete control of humanity and the covenant." Ross snarled, stepping inside of the Pelican as it takes off, flying towards the UNSC Infinity.

...


	38. (Author Update 2)

**Author Update #2**

* * *

**Okay then, another one of these updates. I am not going to be able to upload that many chapters for a couple of weeks now, I may be unable to write any in that time because of one thing.**

**One annoying but important thing.**

**My exams.**

**Yes, they are coming to eat my giblets.**

**Okay not to do that but I am gonna need to do more revision than normal, so I may post a couple more chapters at the end of this week, but after that, I will be unable to.**

**I hope you all understand.**

**Wish me luck on these exams!**

**I will not forget you guys who read my stuff though, I will come back.**

**Darkness Rising Stories out.**


	39. London Battle

**Author's Note: This is my Fanfiction which is set after the events of Halo 4. So, SPOILERS AHOY! The Master Chief is trying to find his humanity by finding his past, his family. To keep his promise Cortana. Leading to John to go rogue and get hunted down by the UNSC and ONI with the rest of the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs, so then the Spartan IVs will be seen as the superior Spartan design. But this hunt would soon lead Chief to a rogue Covenant, named the Onyx Covenant. Lead by a Sangheili warrior named Rtas Zilonous. Against Zilon and Agent Locke, Chief needs a team to fight this enemy. He needs Spartans. As always with my stories, this will be an M rated story, containing detailed violence, gore, strong language, torture, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy my Fanfiction**

**Please Review**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 25**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: LONDON, EARTH**_

_**TIME: 10:00**_

* * *

Chief gasps as he wakes up, looking through his visor. He groans, feeling the rain crashing against his visor. The sound of thunder claps around them and he groans, pressing his hands against the floor as he stands back up. He looks to see Rtas and Thel standing back up; Thel looks at Chief and throws the Assault Rifle to him. John catches it and bats his hand against the screen attached to the Assault Rifle, making the blue screen flicker back online with the bullet count returning to him. Rtas groans, grabbing his leg in pain. John walks over to them both. "You alright?" John asked.

"Broken leg..." Rtas snarled in anger at himself.

"He slammed into a car when we were thrown from the ship." Thel said.

"We put an Automated Surgery Suite on the Frigate in case of severe injuries that can still be repaired." Rtas said, picking up his Carbine and holding it in one hand.

"We need to get inside Helena anyway because we also have to find everyone else." John said.

"I will carry Rtas!" Thel said.

"I can still fight!" Rtas argued.

"Not with that leg! The bone has erupted through your leg." Thel warned.

"Then just give me a shoulder, we will need to fight our way down there." Rtas said.

"How can you know that?" John asked.

"Because we have Onyx Forces and ONI Pelicans incoming, the Thames has been drained for emergency services for rescue missions, but the Covenant and ONI are using them as landing zones." Rtas explained.

"I'll give you both cover fire as we go down there." John said, cocking his Assault Rifle. Thel helps Rtas up and holds his Plasma Rifle in his hand as he helps him through.

* * *

The Pelicans hover above the drained Thames and Phoenix Drones drop down with cables as they drop down with Battle Rifles, DMRs and Assault Rifles in their hands. They slam down on the ground and the concrete cracks beneath their boots. A Scorpion is dropped down and aims its cannon at Helena, firing shells into the hull, opening a hole up. The Drones click mechanically with one another. One Drone has a Scanner Helmet and it walks up to the hull of Helena. The large scanner attached to the helmet produces a light ray that scans the innards of the ship and produces a small map inside of the optics in the visor for the Drone to scan in. In its cybernetic hands is a Designated Marksmen Rifle. "This is your commanding officer; you are to kill all organic life inside of this ship. Execute with extreme prejudice." Andrew ordered. Suddenly a green plasma bolt shoots through the helmet. The visor shatters and the plasma melts through the inner wiring and clockwork inside. Sparks erupt from the skull of the Drone and it powers down, collapsing to the ground, the audio in its speakers malfunction in a loud screech of clicking. A Drone with a HAZOP helmet. The midnight blue visor stares at the bridge to see John holding Rtas' Carbine. Rtas holds his Assault Rifle for now since John can use it from here. The HAZOP Drone takes cover behind a large piece of metal from the debris, holding the Battle Rifle in its hands.

"Look out, John!" Rtas yelled, aiming the Assault Rifle at an AV – 22 Sparrowhawk blasting towards them. A Phoenix Drone pilots it with a purple visor Pilot helmet. The Sparrowhawk banks around and the thrusters' twists and blast forward to slow down. The machine guns fold out from the wings along with the missile launchers. The VTOL hovers before them, massive machine guns aiming at them to annihilate them.

"Drop your weapons and surrender yourselves to the Office of Naval Intelligence!" The Drone ordered. Suddenly a laser shoots up from the cars and the laser carves through the wing. Fire erupts out from the thrusters. The flames bleed out like a slit vein. The engine screeches loudly and the Sparrowhawk spins out of control, dropping in altitude as it crashes into the road. The Sparrowhawk rolls through the cars and explodes as the missiles and engines ignite. A shockwave is formed from the explosion and shoves some of the cars back. The Drone falls out, on fire with the helmet broken out, revealing its endoskeleton inside. The Drone twitches and sparks erratically with sparks erupting out from the body of the drone. Rtas aims the Assault Rifle at the Drone and shoots it in the head, destroying the skull. He has his other arm around Thel's shoulder so he can stand better with Thel helping.

"That counts as my kill, you used my gun." Chief joked.

"Then that Drone you took out is mine as well." Rtas chuckled. They both throw their weapons back to one another and nod to each other. They turn to see Dom climbing up the rubble with his Spartan Laser on his back and his Shotgun in his hand.

"There you three are! The others are still inside. Any ideas?" Dom asked.

"We need to get Rtas to an Automated Surgery Suite inside the Frigate." John said.

"Right, how is he?" Dom asked.

"Smashed leg." Thel said.

"I can speak for myself." Rtas groaned.

"You can still shoot?" Dom asked. Rtas nods to him. "Okay then." Dom said.

"Have we got any radio capability to the Shadow of Intent? The Corvette is gonna be up there and sending troops to our location often and we need to get Helena out of here for repairs. We have the supplies on the Shadow." John said.

"Not yet, Onyx has set up a Jammer somewhere in the city. From the amount of scrambling on my radar, it is close. It could either be at the House of Parliament or in the Thames." Dom explained.

"Or in Helena?" Thel asked.

"No, my radar would be completely scrambled otherwise." Dom said.

"Okay...we need to split up. One group looks for the Jammer, the other gets into Helena to get anyone else out. Who is out of the ship?" Chief asked.

"Rachel, Damon and Jun. Lasky stayed inside to look for the survivors in the crash with the ODSTs. Mickey didn't make it." Dom sighed. The three lower their heads in grief.

"Damn it!" Chief yelled in anger, kicking a car off the bridge and into the empty Thames. As he turns, he sees a Drone with the Fotus Armour on its body, the Field Marshall of the Drone squad. It holds a Rail Gun in its hands and fires it at John. John jumps out of the way as the shell explodes upon the wall, rubble being thrown from the bridge. "Okay...I will go with Thel and Rtas. We'll get him fixed up and we will help Lasky with the evacuation. You and the others, find that Jammer...we need to call the Shadow of Intent for assistance." Chief said.

"You got it, boss. Alpha Squad! Form up on the bridge!" Dom called.

"Alpha Squad?" John asked.

"Someone had to come up with a good team name." Dom chuckled. John nods and peers over the bridge, seeing the Drones taking cover in the wreckage.

* * *

Inside of Helena, Buck and Veronica stumble through the ship, their flashlights switched on as they shine through the shadows. Sparks erupt from the torn cables and the balls of electricity bounce on the metal beneath their boots. Their hold their suppressed Magnums in their hands as they check every corner they come by. An Onyx Grunt stumbles through the ship, its arm missing and crystal blue blood spewing from its shoulder. It collapses from blood loss and Buck puts a bullet through its forehead. "Is anyone still in here?" Buck called.

"Gunny? That you?" Romeo called.

"Romeo! Where are you?" Buck called.

"Damn ceiling collapsed on me! The Rookie needs a hand! Help!" Romeo called. Buck and Veronica run through the halls and find the room, seeing the Rookie struggling to lift the huge panel of metal off of Romeo. Buck and Veronica slide their hands underneath the panel and look at the Rookie.

"On three...one...two...three!" Buck counted down; the three strain as they haul the huge panel off of the Marksman. Romeo crawls out as the Panel is lifted up enough and they release it when he is clear.

"You okay?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, broken finger or two, but I'm good." He groaned, grabbing his Battle Rifle and his Sniper Rifle. "Any sign of Mickey?" Romeo asked. Buck sighs, lowering his head in grief.

"Mickey...Mickey didn't make it. Zilon killed him. Shot him with a Concussion Rifle. He planned this all to happen." Buck explained. Romeo gasps in anger, tensing his hands into fists.

"Motherfucker!" Romeo bellowed, grabbing a table and flipping it over, creating a loud crash. "Zilon's gonna pay! Zilon's gonna fucking pay!" Romeo yelled. "First Dutch and now Mickey." Romeo snarled.

"He will, but we need to find Lasky and the others, we need to get out of this ship." Buck said. Suddenly they all hear heavy metallic thumps of footsteps. They turn to see a Phoenix Drone wearing the armour set of Infiltrator armour and it holds a SAW in its hands. "Get to cover!" Buck yelled, diving behind the metal table that Romeo flipped in rage. Veronica, Romeo and the Rookie all take cover in the collapsed room as well. The Drone aims at them and squeezes the trigger, unleashing a wave of bullets at them. The bullets crunch against the steel innards of Helena and drop to the floor with clinks and sparks. The Drone walks forward as it fires the SAW at them repeatedly.

"You see that Drone?" Buck called.

"I'd rather not!" Romeo responded.

"I say we all take him together. We wait for him to reload." Buck said. The Drone snarls digitally through its vocal chords, taking out a Flashbang grenade and rolling it into their position. The grenade beeps and explodes beside them all. They all fall back, groaning from the shock of the Flashbang going off. They press their hands against their heads in frustration. The Drone continues to approach them when suddenly a green bolt of plasma carves through the Drones visor. The Drone clicks and sparks erupt from its exploded helmet. The Drone collapses and releases the SAW on the ground, deactivated. Behind the Drone is Lasky with an Onyx Carbine in his hand.

"Buck? Is that you?" Lasky called. Buck peers over and sees Lasky there.

"Thank god for you." Buck sighed with relief.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Lasky said.

"What about everyone else?" Veronica asked.

"Everyone that made it are outside, underneath the bridge. The Spartans are locating some kind of Onyx Covenant Radio Jammer somewhere in the city." Lasky explained.

"Who made it?" Lasky asked.

"Halsey, most of our crew, the Spartans and Del Rio. I haven't found Jennifer, Parisa or Hannah yet." Lasky said.

"Where were they?" Buck asked.

"Wing C, but that was heavily damaged." Lasky warned.

"Then let's go." Buck said.

* * *

Chief jumps down the lumps of concrete and dives behind a destroyed car with his Assault Rifle firmly in his hands. Thel carefully puts Rtas down, behind some cover. The Drone with Fotus armour continues to fire at them, holding an advanced Rifle. Not a huge Machine Gun but not a SAW. It is something in between. The Rifle has three scopes on the quadrail for ultimate aiming capability and has a grenade launcher attached to it. The Fotus Drone throws a Phoenix Grenade at them. The advanced grenade bounces on the floor, combusting in an electrical explosion of forerunner energy. John is thrown back from the explosion, remembering that the gift the Librarian gave to him to survive the Composer still lives in him. The Car though disintegrates into ash. The Fotus Drone aims its Advanced Assault Rifle at them. The Fotus fires its rifle at them, a blast of small projectiles of focused spheres of orange forerunner focused light mass pellets. John accidently cocks his Assault Rifle twice in the spur of the moment, sending two bullets into the chamber, jamming it.

"It's jammed! It's jammed!" Chief yelled, checking his rifle. The Fotus Drone aims up with the grenade launcher aimed at them, launching a Phoenix Grenade at them, exploding at the damage of a human grenade. Chief is thrown back onto the ground, rolling back behind the concrete slab of cover. Chief slides up beside Thel. "I need to fix this!" Chief snarled. Chief cocks the gun again, releasing a bullet. "Got it!" John cheered. He aims the Assault Rifle at the reloading Drone, firing bullets into its body. The bullets shred through the shielding around the metal exoskeleton of the drone and the shields crackle as they get weaker. The bullets impact the metal and shred the metal away as if it was organic skin. The Drone roars in pain, being thrown back, limbs smashing away and the head exploding. The remains of the drone slams down, obliterated.

"Fotus Drone down!" Chief said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Thel said, picking Rtas back up. They all run towards the wrecked Frigate. Chief runs to the door and sees that it has entered the lockdown stage, nothing will get in or out now.

"Shit! It's gone into Lockdown!" Chief groaned.

"I could use the battery of my Carbine and melt it against the steel door. That could get us inside." Rtas groaned.

"Okay, we'll cover you." Thel said.

"How long do you think it will take?" John asked.

"Around five to ten minutes." Rtas said. Suddenly the second Drone stands up, staring at them. The Drone is fitted with a set of EOD armour and also has an Advanced Assault Rifle.

"There's another one!" Chief warned. The Drone fires its Advanced Assault Rifle at them, narrowly missing Rtas. "Die you lump of clockwork!" Chief yelled, blind firing his Assault Rifle at the Drone around the sheet of metal. The bullets bounce off of the armour plating. It sprints at John and grabs him by the neck. Thel tackles the Drone against a pile of concrete, denting the armour plating. Thel swings his fist across the Drone's face, breaking the armour plating off. The Drone yells with a loud mechanical roar, grabbing Thel by his headdress and throwing him over, slamming him on the ground. Thel's shields crack and he groans, seeing the Drone climbing after him. Thel kicks the Drone in the head and gets the upper hand again. Thel slams his four fingered hand through the visor of the drone, yelling as he pulls the struggling Drone's data core from its head, shutting it down. Thel crushes the core, throwing the core across the landscape.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 25TH AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: ONI FACILITY, LONDON**_

_**TIME: 12:35**_

* * *

At an ONI HQ, Locke is watching the screens intently, his two crewmates of his Vulture stood here. "How's it going, Rtas?" Chief yelled on the screen. Locke watches the feed, seeing Chief on the screen. He snarls in anger.

"All Phoenix Drones have been destroyed, what do you want us to do?" An ONI Agent said.

"I'm going in, Marcus; get the Vulture up and running." Locke demanded.

"Yes sir." Marcus responded. Locke walks over to a familiar Spartan IV, with red hair in a pony tail and quite an attractive woman; she wears a white set of Spartan IV Scout Armour.

"Commander Palmer, you're with me, bring two of those Special Ops Drones with you." The Locke ordered.

"Yes sir." Palmer said, saluting Locke.

* * *

_**YEAR: 2557**_

_**DATE: SUNDAY 25**__**TH**__** AUGUST**_

_**LOCATION: LONDON, EARTH**_

___**TIME: 12:40**_

* * *

Rtas presses the plasma battery against the door. He opens its door up, revealing the inner wiring. The plasma battery glows brightly, and gains a lot of heat, meaning that the battery is going to melt down. "Okay, we're melting in." Matt said.

"Okay is it working?" Chief asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's melting through the metal!" Rtas said. The Battery heats up so much that the steel is glowing orange as melts down.  
The Jet Black ONI Vulture roars over the city, darting in between Skyscrapers, its thrusters bellowing. Locke holds onto the wing with his left arm, stood inside of the ship, stood inside of the doorway.  
Thel looks out across the Thames. Seeing the Black Vulture growing larger and larger as it nears their position.

"Guys we've got incoming!" Thel yelled, staring at the Vulture incoming. Rtas looks up.

"It's..." Chief realised at the shape of the Vulture and the colour scheme.

"Oh fuck me." Rtas said in shock. Chief stares at the Vulture, seeing Locke leant out, staring at him. Locke holds his Rail Gun in his hand as he glares at them. Chief scowls, remembering what that abomination did to Josef and hundreds of other Spartans. "Come on guys! We got to move!" Thel yelled.

"It's nearly there!" Rtas yelled. Looking at the hull integrity reading on the screen. Counting down.

96%

97%

98%

99%

And then 100%, finally. "The Door is down!" Rtas cheered. The Door folds into itself as the plasma melts it down and the molten metal slides along the floor like jelly. Jelly from hell.

"Thel! Get Rtas to the Automated Surgery Suite. Locke is mine. Run!" Chief yelled. Thel nods to Chief and helps Rtas up. Chief turns to the Vulture blasting towards him and he releases his assault Rifle. The Vulture banks over head, blasting dust against his armour and Locke jumps down from the Vulture, glaring at John.

"We both knew that this day would come." Locke snarled.

"For your death?" Chief scoffed. Locke laughs.

"I like the new armour. Ross will most definitely enjoy this cleaner set." Locke snarled.

"I will like to see you try." Chief snarled. Locke sprints at Chief and Chief sprints at Locke. They both slam their fists at one another. Chief catches the fist of Locke and stares through his blue visor.

"You think that you're a Spartan? You are nothing more but a shadow of one!" Locke yelled, kicking John in the chest. John slides back and glares at Locke.

"That's funny, coming from a man who was made special from a bottle. I have had to hone my skills for years and years. When did you hone your skills? Oh wait, you didn't. They gave you forerunner implants that allowed you to cheat into being more deadly than us." John barked.

"To win wars, sacrifices have to be made. To save the world, you have to turn the old one down." Locke said, pointing at John as they circle one another. John yells, swinging at Locke. Locke dodges the fist and throws Chief over his shoulder. "You know, I really thought that you could be more of a threat." Locke scoffed, kneeling down beside him. "I bet Cortana is so ashamed of you right now." Locke snarled. Chief yells in rage, kicking Locke in the head and tackling him to the ground, punching him in the face over and over again. Locke grabs John by his helmet and throws him against the Wreck of Helena. John's shields crack and he groans, slumping forwards. He presses his hands against the floor and looks at Locke. "So disappointing..." Locke sighed, twisting his wrist around.

* * *

Dom runs through the streets, his shotgun in his hands. He pumps it and peers round, seeing the Jammer. The same type of Jammer that the Covenant used on Reach. The Jammer pulsates a wavelength that scrambles their radios. "Jun...You see that squad of Elites guarding the Jammer?" Dom whispered in his short range radio, something the Jammer doesn't scramble up.

"Yeah, I see 'em. Three Onyx Ultras and two Zealots. Any ideas?" Jun asked.

"We can rush them." Damon suggested.

"When has that every worked out?" Rachel asked.

"Fair point." Damon agreed.

"We take out the Ultras first, Damon you take out the Jammer while we deal with the Zealots." Dom said. Jun fires a round into the skull of the Ultra. The Ultra's headdress explodes and purple blood sprays everywhere from the head explosion, brain being thrown everywhere. The Ultra collapses and the four other Sangheili turn, firing their plasma based weapons at the Spartans. Damon fires his SAW at the two Zealots.

"Come you bastards!" Damon yelled, firing bullets at them repeatedly. The bullets shred through the shields of the Ultras and the bullets mince the flesh of the Ultras beneath the armour. They both collapse with blood pouring from their husks. The two Zealots roar, igniting their swords. Dom unsheathes his knife with his unfinished cybernetic arm, tackling one of the Zealots against a London Taxi. The windows shatter and the metal crushes into itself. Dom pushes the knife down, towards the eye of the Zealot. The Zealot grabs Dom's arm and throws him off of the car. The Zealot ignites its energy dagger and swings it at the Spartan. Dom kicks the Sangheili in the leg and it roars in pain. Dom slams the blade into the eye of the Zealot, killing it instantaneously. Rachel tackles the other Zealot and unsheathes her huge machete, swinging it across the wrist of the energy wielding Elite. The Zealot roars in agony with purple blood spraying out from the stump. She drives the blade through the face of the Zealot and twists it, ripping a mandible off.

"These Zealots are nothing compared to the ones I fought on Reach." Jun scoffed.

"These guys are from a Prison Planet, they aren't gonna be the same Honourable ones we fought before. These ones are monsters, they have no boundaries. They hone their skills from life. Obviously these ones were just given a rank to scare us." Rachel explained.

"Didn't scare me." Dom simply said. Damon walks over to the Jammer and overloads it.

"It's gonna blow, let's get back." Damon said. The Spartans all take a few steps back as the Jammer overloads, glowing bright blue as the plasma fuel ignites and explodes. The energy pulsates greatly with one last burst and their radars and radios return to normal again.

"Lasky? Do you read me? Jammer is offline; call in the Shadow of Intent." Dom said.

"Good job, we found Jennifer, Parisa and Hannah, we are bringing them out of the ship. Rtas and Thel are with us. Rtas is walking again." Lasky informed.

* * *

John punches Locke in the head, over and over again, grunting aggressively. Locke ducks under the next punches with great agility, using his forerunner implants to move so quickly. Locke grabs John by the throat and lifts him off of the ground and slams him into the ground. John's shields break and he groans in pain. "You cannot defeat me, John. I am more advanced than you can ever imagine." Locke snarled.

"You can't beat perfection." John scoffed, grabbing a Flashbang grenade. He powers the Flashbang grenade up to the highest setting, one that could kill a man, and would definitely knock John out if he is looking at it. It will stun Locke enough to take him down. John activates the Flashbang and throws it at Locke. Locke looks straight at the grenade as it detonates in his face. The explosion fries his equipment and he yells out in pain, staggering back and collapsing to the ground. He lies on the ground, groaning from the powerful stun round affecting him. Chief picks up his Magnum and cocks it. He turns and sees the Black Vulture returning with Isaac on the gun, aiming the M41 Vulcan Machine Gun mounted on the side at John as it banks around. "Shit!" Chief yelled, diving behind a collection of concrete slabs. The Vulture hovers over them and Locke staggers back to his feet, stepping back inside. He growls in anger, glaring at John as the doors close. As the Vulture lifts up, Chief steps out from cover, firing the Magnum at them. The Vulture blasts away and vanishes. Chief turns to see Jennifer, Parisa and Hannah running out with Lasky. Buck, Veronica, Romeo and the Rookie emerge from the wreck, groaning in pain. John walks over to the people that he is considering as a family.

"John!" Jennifer gasped, running over to the behemoth of a Spartan.

"Are you all okay?" John asked.

"We're fine." Parisa assured.

"Hannah?" Chief asked.

"Got a broken arm...but I'm okay." Hannah said, a sling made from her sleeve on her arm.

"Okay, I need you all to follow Lasky." John said.

"No, I will help you." Parisa argued. John turns as he hears an Onyx Phantom landing in the Thames. They see the metal staircases in case of these situations for rescue folding out, giving them all access to the city now. Stepping out of the Phantom is Lydus and Zek. They both don't hold any weapons, just their strength. They walk slowly towards John as the Phantom flies away.

"Go...I've got this." Chief said. Chief slowly walks towards them, the two Onyx Commanders doing the same on the other side. Zek tenses his hand into a tight fist and John does the same as they glare at one another. Zek and Lydus speed up into a sprint towards John. John sprints at Zek and Lydus, sending fists into the Skirmisher's face repeatedly. Each punch sends shockwaves through the ground. Lydus grabs John by his Thruster Packs on his back, throwing him against the ground with all of his might. The massive Skirmisher lunges at John with his sharp claws on his hands, the sound of Zek's claws cutting through the air creates a whipping sound like a flexible twig being swung through the air. Zek kicks John in the chest, sending him airborne through the tall concrete shell of the Thames. John bounces across the ground, slamming through a red London Bus. He groans, his armour bleeping repeatedly. His armour shields recharge and he looks around, seeing civilians everywhere. "Get inside of the buildings...it's not safe." Chief ordered. John groans, standing up on the cracked up surface of the tarmac road. Zek suddenly jumps out of the Thames, grabbing John by the throat, throwing him up into the upper floor of the House of Parliament. Using his genetic augmentations to throw the Spartan like he is a toy. Zek jumps up the floor to John, still containing to run and jump at long distances, staring at him. A metal plating replacing his damaged beak.

"Like it?" Zek snarled at Matt.

"Look's ugly, so it looks perfect on you!" John yelled. Swinging his fist across Zek's face, slamming him out of the building. Zek grabs John by his neck, throwing him into another destroyed building. Zek walks inside, towering above John on the floor.

"You humans, no matter what power, we will always overpower you!" Zek snarled, grabbing John by the back of his neck, throwing him against the wall. Zek slams his huge muscular arm against John's throat. "And that is because we have an evolutionary advantage!" Zek yelled, throwing John into the ground. John looks up at Zek. "And evolution. Always wins." Zek snarled with a grin. John sprints at Zek; Zek swings his arm at John, sending John blasting out. John slams into Lydus' leg. Lydus grabs John like he is a toy, launching him into the sky. John slams down onto the road with such an impact that it causes a shockwave. Zek digs his toes into the ground; the shockwave causes him feathers recoil slightly. His feather blows in the shockwave. Lydus picks John up, throwing him into the cars parked. Lydus roars maniacally, throwing a huge car door at John. The Door smashes through the windows. John throws himself out of the buildings, punching the muscular Jiralhanae in the face, smashing a tooth from his face. Lydus scrapes across the ground. Zek walks past the giant as it passes him. Zek launches himself at John, sending his fist into John's visor, slamming John into the ground. John turns to see Zek leaping down at him, slamming his fist down into the ground as John dodges the T'vaoan's huge fist. John uses both his skills trained by the years of ONI prison life. John sends his fist up Zek's jaw, sending him airborne. John sends his massive boot against the chest of Lydus, slamming him into the ground. Lydus roars, punching John with his huge fist. John turns around to see Zek sprinting towards him, tackling him down back into the town, the force of their impact obliterates the road. Zek sprints towards John again. John grabs Zek's wrist and slams it into the ground, to stick Zek's hand against the ground. Zek snarls, pulling repeatedly, trying to pull his arm free from the rock. Lydus and Chief clash, repeatedly swinging their fists at each other. John's fist impact's the old Jiralhanae Chieftain's scarred face. John punches Lydus so hard it sends Lydus bouncing across the road. Zek suddenly yanks his huge hand from the ground, dust puffing out from the ground. Zek growls, sprinting at John, sending his fist straight into John's face. John groans. Zek's feathers go ridged and sharp on his head in a threatening display. Zek sprints at John. John stops Zek sprinting with his bare hands, Zek's feather scrape against John's hands. Chief growls in pain, sending his fist into Zek, sending the Skirmisher flying. Chief turns around to see the huge Gravity Hammer that belongs to Lydus swinging across Chief's armoured chest. Chief yells in pain, swinging through the air and crashing down into the ash. Chief groans and looks up. The two Onyx Commanders ready up again. Suddenly a bullet bounces off of Lydus' armour, making him recoil back. Chief turns, seeing his team coming back to him with their weapons in hand. Zek snarls.

"We will meet again, Spartans. Count on it." Zek snarled. Suddenly a Phantom flies over head and drops a Gravity lift to them, storing them inside. Dom helps Chief up and they look up, seeing the Shadow of Intent lifting Helena up into the Hanger bay for repairs with a huge gravity lift.

"Lord Hood? This is Commander Lasky, Helena is secure and comms are back up." Lasky called.

"Cairo Station is under attack! I repeat! Cairo Station is under..." A guard screamed. The sound of a DMR firing cuts the call off and Lasky looks at the Spartan team in shock.

...


End file.
